


Moving

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Babysitter Kim Seokjin | Jin, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Living Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving, Moving On, Onesided Crush, Pining, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Rabbits, Realization, Romance, Roommates, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Turns to real relationship, Wet Dream, Yoongi+Hobi+Kookie are cousins, but more of, side namjin, side vmin - Freeform, side yoonmin, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 90,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9
Summary: Taehyung is out of his mind. How else could he explain why he helps his secret crush to move in with his boyfriend?!But what should he do when said crush aka best friend since childhood aka (not so) platonic soulmate aka Park Jimin asks him with his endearingly puppy eyes to do just that?That's how Taehyung ends up helping Jimin move together with Min Yoongi. Little did he know that the encounter with Jeon Jungkook, Yoongi's little cousin, would change his world upside down.Bonus Chapters = SmutThey're written in a way you can just skip them if it's not your cup of Tae^^And for those lovely people out there who are more like me... They're easier to find again for rereading, aren't they ;))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there
> 
> How are you all??  
> I was kinda in the mood to write so I started a little story^^ It was supposed to be a oneshot but well... I've always been the type to write more than necessary and somehow my oneshot turned into a 6000 word story and I haven't even reached an ending yet...  
> Seems like I just started a new little series^^
> 
> Well, like I said, I tend to unnecessary ramble on... So here is the first part of the fic.
> 
> P. S.: I love comments, so don't feel afraid to leave any^^ or maybe a kudo so I know you were here and liked what you read? =D
> 
> Seriously, no more talking now! Enjoy the first chapter!

„Why isn’t it raining?“ Taehyung mumbled to himself.

He brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the scorching sun that was clearly mocking him. You would expect that on such a sad they it would rain cats and dogs, maybe a little storm to appear but no, there was not even one single tiny cloud on the sky. Instead the sun was shining brightly but with a light breeze that stopped them from getting too hot. The perfect weather.  
Nature definitely wasn’t on his side.

Today was the day he helped his best friend and secret crush from two years Park Jimin to move in with his boyfriend Min Yoongi.

Taehyung sometimes really questioned his sanity; who would help his crush to move in with some other guy?!

But what should he do when his best friend asks him to help with these damn puppy eyes he’s got, looking all weak and vulnerable? Hah! Weak and vulnerable, as if! He knew really well that Jimin was nowhere near to being weak and vulnerable. Especially since he met Yoongi.

Jimin always had his own mind and would attack anyone that dared to try and hurt what he cherished.  
But he did have his own set of worries, too and was really self-conscious before.

Taehyung had always tried to make him more self-confident, complimented him whenever there was a possibility and showed him how much he meant to him. But Jimin – although thankful for it – never truly believed him, saying he was just doing that since they were childhood friends and such.

Only after Yoongi appeared in Jimin’s life he got more confidence. Yoongi did what he couldn’t and Taehyung was glad for that. Of course he was also envious since he had wanted to be the one to help Jimin but more than that he was just happy his best friend had learned to cherish himself.

Therefore it was hard to actually dislike Yoongi.

Min Yoongi, also mockingly called Suga by his friends because of his sweet gummy smile, was a hard working guy with a cold face and a warm heart. Those that don’t know him easily get the impression that he’s a lazy ass, almost apathetic and really rude to top it off. But everyone that takes the time to get to know him, learns that he his only always sleepy because he’s so passionate about his work that he often cuts his sleep and that he may say harsh words but that they were always true and meant to help. Yoongi cared a lot for the people that he liked, he just didn’t display it in public.  
Except for Jimin.  
The little cheat managed to make the cold city guy so whipped for him that he couldn’t hide his feelings for him. His eyes practically oozed tiny little hearts whenever he looked at him.

Not that Jimin was one bit different! Well he probably was since he showed his affection not only with his eyes but clung to the older every chance he got. But this was nothing new since Jimin always had been a cuddler, he just changed his favourite cuddling subject from Taehyung to Yoongi.

Taehyung was abruptly tore out from his reminiscencing when something ice cold slid down his back and was caught at his waist where he had tucked his shirt into his trousers. It seemed like an ice cube by the form of it.

He shrieked and turned his body in every possible angle, trying to avoid direct skin contact while getting the ice cube out. When he finally managed to fetch it and pull it out it wasn’t hard to find the culprit. He was still standing or more like bending right next to him, laughing his ass off while holding his stomach, tears in his eyes from laughing too hard.

It was Jeon Jungkook, the little rascal. The other guys in the back were also laughing but Jungkook was the only one near enough to be the evildoer.

Jungkook was Yoongi’s little cousin. Or better said younger cousin, since he was clearly taller than Yoongi and probably two times as bulky. He came together with Jung Hoseok, Yoongi’s and Jungkook’s other cousin, to help them move.

Taehyung had met Hoseok already once before. He was a nice guy, bubbly and bright, leaving you no other chance than to like him.

But it was Taehyung’s first time meeting Jungkook today.

At first he seemed a bit shy but they still hit it off really well together and as soon as Jungkook got more comfortable in his company, Taehyung got to see the mischievous side of him.

Only proven once more when he had stuffed a f**kin' freezing ice cube down his back.

“So you find this funny, Jungkook?” Taehyung asked, pointedly harmless, throwing the cube in the air before fetching it again.

Jungkook, who noticed the danger ahead of him, stopped laughing but kept a wide grin on his face and straightened his back.

“I thought you were hot since you were talking about rain. I only wanted to help you out to cool down a bit.” he retorted.  
Seems like he had heard Taehyung’s muttered words from earlier.

“Want some more?” Jungkook asked, pointing to the cooling bag three steps away, filled with more ice cubes.

“Hmm, let me think about it” Taehyung replied, taking a step closer to Jungkook, throwing the melting ice cube in his hand up once again, acting like he was seriously thinking about it. “Hmm... I think this one should do!”

That said Taehyung sprinted forwards, trying to get his revenge by stuffing the ice in his hand down the younger’s shirt – an eye for an eye. Unfortunately Jungkook had already expected it and therefore he was fast enough to dodge it and run away.

But Taehyung wouldn’t let it go so easily and ran after him, not being able to contain his joy any longer and laughing out loud like Jungkook.

They ran for quite a while – Jungkook clearly being the faster one, toyed with him by running back and forth, getting slower so Taehyung good fetch up only to sprint ahead again when he nearly caught him. Taehyung, being stubborn, wouldn’t give up until Jungkook finally stopped running, panting heavily but grinning from ear to ear.

“Okay, okay, you're win. I could actually use that ice now." Jungkook said, nodding his chin towards Taehyung’s hand while fanning himself with his shirt. "Somehow, it's suddenly gotten hot.”

Taehyung laughed and then laughed even harder when he looked at his hand. Jungkook was confused at first but joined him when he saw the thin ice flake in Taehyung’s hand that once was a cube and had melted to this sad leftover piece. 

“What a pity!” Jungkook said when they finally calmed down a bit. “No cooling ice for me then.”

He winked at Taehyung before he lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat on his face.

‘Nice abs’ Taehyung thought, looking at the revealed stomach of the younger. But he didn’t take the time to ravel in them and instead approached the other who wasn’t looking and grabbed his neck with his ice cold hand.

“Yeah, what a pity!” Tae replied while Jungkook shrieked, and let his hand wander further down his back, causing the other to stumble forward and drawing up his shoulder blades in the attempt to avoid the sudden cold.

Taehyung laughed again and thought to himself that the weather maybe was right; it wasn’t actually that bad of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally moved everything inside it had gotten late but the sun was still out.  
It was really cramped since there were boxes everywhere.

Taehyung looked around to see if there was still something left for him to do. He would leave the unpacking of the boxes to Jimin and Yoongi; since both of them (separately!) told him to leave it alone after they had moved every single object to a different place than he had put them.

Yoongi was now unpacking the stuff they needed most urgently while Jungkook and Hoseok were screwing the closet together. It didn’t seem like they needed help.

Looking around Taehyung felt the already well-known, painful sting in his chest. It wasn't the first time today and probably won't be the last either. It happened every time he realised, that this was the place where Jimin would spend his life from now on - together with someone else than him. 

Taehyung had known from the start that there wasn’t a chance for him and Jimin. They had been friends since forever. Of course, when they were growing older there was a period when they experimented with their sexuality together. They kissed and touched each other to see if they liked or disliked it and such. But never something serious.  
For Jimin gender didn’t matter, he just liked humans altogether and went along with whoever seemed likeable. For Taehyung though it was at that time that he realised he had a thing for the male body; the tight muscles, strong chest, a rough body, the feel of stubbles while kissing or simply a strong grip really did it for him.

But it had only been experimenting. They soon went back to being normal friends since Jimin got himself a girlfriend at the time. It was years later that Taehyung discovered his crush for the other. Only after Jimin had met Yoongi.

How stupid; he had fallen in love with the Jimin who was in love with Yoongi. So yeah, no chance at all.

Taehyung knew that. And he WAS already on the way to give up and let it go. He just couldn’t let go completely as of yet. But time would surely be on his side.  
After all he already survived today! And that without crying, making a scene or picking a fight with neither Yoongi nor Jimin - sure, getting to meet Jungkook today was one lucky coincidence since playing and joking around with him helped a lot in forgetting about everything else. But he had gotten better already and he would leave it behind someday.

Taehyung turned to the kitchen to search for Jimin. He found him going through the fridge, silently cursing to himself.

“It wasn’t me.” Taehyung said when he stepped behind him. 

“Eh?”

“This time I wasn’t the one to eat your last mochi. Ask your new cohabitant.”

Jimin laughed at that. “Actually, I more suspect our youngest; Jungkook sure can eat like a lawn-mower”.

“Mhm, true.” Tae answered seriously, before he started giggling, remembering how often he had caught Jungkook eating something, alone this afternoon.

“So, anything I can help you with before you start to actually pick a fight with the fridge?” Taehyung asked.

“To be honest, I’m a bit in trouble now. I know I promised you guys to feed you for helping us move but the thing is, Jin hyung said he’d bring dinner over – as an apology that he and Namjoon weren’t able to help us today. But it seems like his appointment takes longer than expected so he won’t be able to come...” Jimin explained.

“And now you don’t have anything to eat in the house?” he nodded. “I see. Jimin, my dear friend, I can guarantee you that there will be a riot if you don’t feed us. A big one. Gigantic. For sure. I know it. I’m actually gonna lead it.”

Jimin laughed before he punched his arm. “So then, my dear friend, will you help me to forgo this big, gigantic riot and go buy me some ingredients I need? I will start with preparations in the meantime.”

“Why do I have to do the hard labor while you can only sit here and watch the water boil?”

“Because you don’t even know how to boil water.” Jimin deadpanned.

“Your point.” Taehyung admitted. “So what do you need?”

Jimin quickly scrabbled some things on a paper and gave him the list, along with his credit card. Taehyung knew the code already since it’s not the first time they’ve done something similar. They trusted each other fully so there was no need to worry about money.

“Here you go. And take Jungkookie with you to help you carry the bags.” Jimin said, looking at Jungkook who had just entered the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water - and probabely some snack. 

Jungkook looked up from drinking, surprised by the mention of his name. “What bags? I thought we were finished.”

“shopping bags. Time to spend some money! Let's go go.” Taehyung said, holding up Jimin’s card. The kick Jimin directed at him was half-hearted and missed its target by a lot but it didn’t fail to make Taehyung laugh, speeding out of the kitchen.

Jungkook followed him soon after. Jimin had probably told him shortly what was going on. They went in the direction of the nearest supermarket after Taehyung looked the location up on his phone. 

“So you, Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung are all actually blood related? Somewhat hard to believe.” Taehyung started out of the blue to get the conversation rolling. 

Jungkook laughed. “There’s quite a difference, right? But yes, our mothers are sisters and you can see the similarity by them right away. It’s probably our fathers that made the difference with us.” Jungkook winked at him.

“Yeah, must be.” Taehyung giggled. “Even though there are some traits all of you share.”

“Oh? And you are able to tell after only one day of knowing us? Impressive. So what might it be?”

Taehyung laughed at that. “Well only because I knew Yoongi first. Otherwise I would have probably said that he’s adopted.”

Jungkook’s laughter was really endearing and Taehyung loved to hear and see it. He had generally really liked the time he’d spent with this young cousin of Yoongis.

It may be their first time meeting today, but Taehyung wouldn’t let it be the last one. They just clicked. Taehyung knew nothing about this guy but he felt like they could become really good friends. To top it off Jungkook was also really nice to look at.

Of course Taehyung knew better than to flirt with the (probably straight) little cousin of his best friend’s scary boyfriend; but no one said looking was prohibited.

“Yes, Yoongi hyung is kinda the problem child in the family. His heart is just too soft.” Jungkook exclaimed, causing Taehyung to giggle.

“You say so and it may even be true. But be honest, if he told you to jump from a bridge you’d do so right away, right?”

“Without a question! I'd actually search the highest one around to make sure not to offend him. Do you know how scary he can be?!”

They had reached the supermarket joking around like this and now did their best to find all the ingredients Jimin had listed on the note, gabbing some extras like chips and other snacks and some mochi for Jimin (as an excuse for abusing the trust with his credit card) along with some beer. Taehyung would have preferred it to get drunk after today but since he came with his car he would have to hold back. But he knew the other guys would surely like to chug a cool beer after all the moving.

They paid and Jungkook automatically reached for the heavier stuff to carry. It was nice and looking at the protruding veins and working muscles on his arms was even nicer.

“By the way Jungkook, I won’t let you go home today before you’ve given me your phone number, just so you know.”

The younger looked up, grinning. “What if I don’t have a phone?”

“Go ahead and choose one. I’m rich today!” Taehyung grinned back, tapping at the pocket he had put Jimin’s card away. 

Jungkook giggled and then pouted adorably. “And I thought you’d take me home with you instead so you won’t lose contact. Bummer.”

What the heck?! What’s with the flirting?! This kid got guts! He must have noticed by now that Taehyung was checking him out from time to time, so jokes like this were dangerous (even though he liked them too). And if it wasn’t a joke it was even more dangerous!  
Jimin would torture and kill him if he knew that Tae played around with his boyfriend’s cousin! And he didn’t even want to know what Yoongi would do... Maybe he should search for some nice bridges in advance... 

Taehyung decided to take it as a joke and played along.

“Can’t take you home Kookie" He nonchalantely gave Jungkook a new nickname. It was only meant to tease him but Taehyung somehow liked the sound of it; he would use it from now on to refrain to him. "I mean, what if you decide to run away? I would never be able to find you again, even if I pulled ALL my connections.” Taehyung explained, shaking his head no while Jungkook chuckled beside him.  
“It would be better to take you home to your house but for all I know you could live in a single room together with 4 junkies that take a liking to my handsome face – or even worse, in the same house with your Yoongi resembling mother!” Taehyung acted as if he shuddered by the thought of it while Jungkook couldn’t stop laughing next to him. “Would lead me to run away and then we'd have the same problem with contacting. Therefore I thought it’s safest to buy you a new phone.”

“With Jimin hyung’s money.”

“Exactly!”

“Really good plan. Only one question: What happens if he decides that it’s his phone since he paid for it and takes it away from me?”

“Hmm, good point. I will have to convince him that he owns me this. For helping him with moving and shopping you know.”

“Could be a little difficult” Jungkook chuckled. "Fortunate I do have a phone and can give you the number as soon as we can put down those heavy bags.”

“Yeah, that's truly fortunate.” Taehyung replied with his most serious voice while he let the bags fall on spot. The sound of crumbling chips was heard before both guys bursted out in laughter anyway.

**

They finally arrived back at their friends’ new home. 

Jimin had already been expecting them, looking out the window from time to time. Now he was smiling gently over the two happy boys that got along so well, seemingly exchanging contacts at the moment. 

He knew that Taehyung had been feeling down a lot ever since he mentioned moving in with Yoongi.

Of course Tae had tried to cover it up but Jimin knew him too well not to notice. He guessed that his friend's mood was due to his fear Jimin would neglect him to spend more time with Yoongi at home - and he couldn't deny that that was actually possible. 

It's not like Jimin planned to do so and of course Taehyung would always be wellcome to come over but given the flow of such things...  
Jimin just didn't want him to be sad! 

Therefore he was really glad to see how well Taehyung and Jungkook got along. If they started to hang out some more then Taehyung would possibly - hopefully - feel less lonely. 

Yes, their meeting was for sure meant to become something great!


	3. Chapter 3

“And it's really not a prank? I still think you already knew each other and are now trying to trick us!” Jimin declared for the n-th time.

“You know I would have introduced and at the very least mentioned him to you a long time ago in this case, don’t you my dear Jiminie, my bff, bestest of my best friends, my brother, my soulmate who I can't keep secrets from!?”

“You using so many pet names makes you way more suspicious, my dearest soulmate.” Jimin retorted. “But I guess you have a point. You like to share good things so you would have told me a lot about him.”

“What if we planned this all along? Since the first day we met?” Jungkook suggested, to make Jimin doubt it again. It worked.

“Taehyungie IS a good actor. He could actually pull this off only to have his fun with me... Arrgh! Taehyung tell me the truth! ” he demanded, what made Jungkook and Taehyung grin at each other.

They sat at the dinner table after eating what Jimin had cooked, everyone with a beer in hand except for Jungkook. Taehyung had teased him, if he was even old enough to drink what resulted in Jungkook pulling out his driver license after a heated conversation, proving that he was definitely old enough. This on the other hand caused a little commotion because of the meme photo that showed a Jungkook being clearly caught off guard, big round deer eyes, open mouth and blank expression.  
In the end Jungkook passed the beer and chugged down a coke instead.

Right now Taehyung put his empty beer bottle on the table and looked at the clock, that showed 1am. He hadn’t noticed how late it gotten already. It’s not like he had to get up early in the morning since it was Saturday, or rather Sunday by now, but all the physical work he'd done today finally took their toll on him.

He looked over at Jungkook who had seen him glancing at the clock. “Ready to go home?” he asked.

 **

After their return from the supermarket they had noticed that Hoseok was missing. Well, to be honest, they didn’t realise it right away, since they were still too busy goofing around with each other. But when they sat down at the table, ready to eat, they finally noticed his absence.

Yoongi just sneered at them and their perspicacity while Jimin explained that Hobi had gotten a call and had to leave first. “He said to tell you, that you shall enjoy yourself some more.”

“That’s all fine and well, BUT: he was supposed to drive me home! I knew this would happen! That's exactly why I wanted to drive on my own. He always picks me up and then leaves me behind to meet with someone else. How am I supposed to get home now?" Jungkook exclaimed. 

"There's a station not even 10 minutes away feom here that drives directly to your neighbourhood. You'll make due." Yoongi answered half-heartedly, knowing well enough it wouldn't end with this. 

"I seriously hate to take public transportation, you know that! And he knows that very well, too.” Jungkook retorted, before he changed his expression and looked at Yoongi with big round puppy eyes and an innocent voice: “Hyungnim~”

Said one ignored him sternly, not even looking up. Or maybe well knowingly not looking up, since it was hard to resist those begging eyes. “Forget it.”

“But Hyung!”

“Not a chance. I’m already home, why on earth would I go out just to drive you home?”

“Hyungnim~”

Taehyung saw that Jimin was about to help Jungkook to convince Yoongi. If Jimin had known how to drive he would have offered it long ago but since he didn’t have a license yet it was up to Yoongi. Taehyung had enjoyed the little play and actually had thought of letting it go on some more just to look which of the two cousins would win in the end but then decided to speak up first to put Jimin out of his misery.

“I can drive you, Jungkook.”

All heads turned to Taehyung.

“Eh, really?! ” Jungkook asked him with a bright smile, challenging the relieved one from Jimin while Yoongi looked at him as if he wanted to ask why he didn't say so sooner but was smart enough not to endanger his luck getting out of this conversation smoothly. And surely to not stir up another dispute 3:1 against him.

“Sure. I’m somewhat curious on those 4 junkies.” Taehyung replied to Jungkook, making the both of them laugh out loud while Jimin and Yoongi looked at them as if they had lost their minds.

 **

That's how Taehyung got himself a job as Jungkook's personal driver and why he asked him if he was ready to leave. 

Jungkook nodded at him, shuffling to stand up. “Yes, it’s gotten quite late already. We should finally go home and let those two lovebirds celebrate their first night in their shared home. I drive.”

Taehyung felt a shape pain when he thought of Jimin and Yoongi. Together. Soing what Jungkook just suggested.  
That's why it took him some time to realise what he said after. But when he finally noticed he couldn't sit still. 

“Eh?! It’s my car, why should you drive?!" he asked while standing up abruptly. 

“Cause I’m sober.” Jungkook said grinning. 

“Yah! I’m sober, too! I had only one beer! I don’t get drunk on one beer! Especially when I ate so much!”

“One beer is still one more than none. You should be thankful hyung, now you can relax in the passenger seat, enjoying the view while I drive you home safely.”

“Yah~ You can soon relax and enjoy the view from a train seat if you go on like that. And it’s not like you drive me home anyway but we go to your house first. I have to drive back to mine after anyway.”

“You know Taehyungie, I think he’s right.” Jimin. Damn it, of course Jimin had to speak up too.  
He was a worrywart after allalways had been and wished for nothing more than everyone being safe and sound.

Judging by the smirk that appeared on Jungkook’s face, the little rascal, he knew this all just too well and had planned it all along. Why else would he have rejected the beer when he had been the one carrying it all the way back! And why else would he have asked to drive while Jimin was still around, more like right next to them!

“You planned this!” he accused Jungkook, whose smile grew wider.

“It’s not my fault that you drink when you still have to drive. Safety first. Now Taehyungie hyung, please give me the keys.” Jungkook said deliberately using Jimin's nickname for him He winked at him while he outstretched his hand, holding it open, awaiting the keys.  
For sure he had planned it.

While he still threw death glares at Jungkook he felt Jimin shuffle beside him and sure enough, soon after touching his arm to get his attention.

“I really think Jungkookie should drive. At least until you’re at his home. You’ll have time to sober up until then.” Jimin said, looking at him with that face Taehyung couldn’t bear to say no to.

“I AM sober.” Taehyung tried to defend himself one last time, but his voice was weak. He knew, he would lose this battle.

“Taehyungie, please! Be reasonable. Jungkookie is completely sober, so it’s way saver to let him drive. You know, I’ll worry too much to be able to sleep when you go like this now.”

He had lost. Jimin’s consoling smile and Jungkook’s smug one told him clearly.

“You’re gonna pay for this!” Taehyung said to Jungkook, while rummaging his pocket for the car key.

“Sure, sure” Jungkook hummed, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Let's get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

“We’re almost there.” Jungkook said, Taehyung just snorted in recognition.

He had complained the whole time how sneaky and deceitful it had been of Jungkook to pull something like this on a Good Samaritan like himself, who selflessly had offered to take him home. Jungkook had just laughed at him and told him that he would have done the same if he had had the chance. True, Taehyung couldn't really deny that.

So Taehyung retorted to sulking and looking out the window at the dark scenery, thinking of a way to get back at Jungkook while the latter just hummed happily beside him.

Jungkook pulled the car up an alley and parked it beneath some trees, killing the motor, and then looked at Taehyung, who was curiously peeking out the window to guess where exactly Jungkook lived.

“Want to come in shortly? I should still have some beer in the fridge.” Jungkook said and earned a well deserved punch for it. Jungkook laughed while he rubbed the place where he'd gotten hit.

“Okay, no beer for you but I can offer you a coffee. You know as an apology. And to make sure you keep awake while going home...?”

Taehyung thought about it. Not really long though. He was curious about the younger and someones home reveals a lot about them. 

Besides he WAS quite sleepy – side effect of just sitting in the passenger seat, staring off into the night – and he actually didn’t want to leave like that, being all sulky and such. They did have fun all day so it would be a pity to leave in this manner.

And also Taehyung wasn’t quite ready yet to be on his own. He was okay during the day, when he’d been surrounded by people, but he somehow had a hunch that his facade might crumble into a crying puddle of pity the moment he was left alone.  
He did try to let his feelings for Jimin go, but damn, it still hurt. Therefore he didn’t consider for long.

“Sure. Let’s meet your roomies. I hope they’re home right now.” Taehyung said, already climbing out the car.

Outside, Jungkook locked the car and went over to Taehyung who was already waiting for him.

“Just to warn you, I actually do have roommates. But it’s just two and not four.” Jungkook said. 

Taehyung hesitated upon this information. Not because he actually feared them being junkies or something the like but he didn't want to intrude into someone's home and wake them up at 2am. It was really late after all. 

Jungkook laid his hand on Taehyung’s back and pushed him forward when he noticed the other's hesitation. “Don’t worry, they’re really nice! You will definitely like them!”

Something in Jungkook’s smile was wrong. It was just as mischievous as when he had declined the beer earlier this night. 

“What’s going on, Jungkook?” Taehyung asked but Jungkook just chuckled. “You’re making me nervous! Are they slave traders? Serial killers? Yoongi hyung 2.0 and 3.0?!”

Jungkook laughed, shaking his head no. A simple “You’ll see, you’ll see” was all Taehyung got from him.

As soon as they entered through the door Taehyung kept looking for hints on his roommates. Like bloody curtains, used needles or even dirty laundry but there was nothing to see, not even some shoes except two pair of house slippers. One, that Jungkook was just about to wear and the other which he passed to Taehyung.

Jungkook left his shoes open in the entry, so why weren’t there other shoes or slippers?

Taehyung was seriously confused and judged by the chuckle from Jungkook it showed on his face.

“Come on in, I’ll clear the mystery for you.”

Taehyung did as he was told and Jungkook led him to the living room. 

“Taehyung, may I introduce my roommates Doni and Coni. Doni, Coni this is Taehyung.” Jungkook said but Taehyung wasn’t even listening anymore. He was in awe with those two super cute, adorable, fluffy little bunnies that were happily munching some hay in a huge cage at the left wall.

Taehyung put his hand against the cage, letting his finger slip in between the thin bars as if he was trying to get closer without overstepping the boundary. He heard Jungkook chuckle next to him but Taehyung didn’t care; he was too amazed by the tiny creatures in front of him.

“You want to hold one?” Taehyung’s eyes were probably double the normal size when he looked at Jungkook after his question.

“Can I?”

“Sure! They’re pretty tame and too fat to run away anyway.” Jungkook replied, already opening the cage and fetching one of the bunnies. It didn’t even budge when Jungkook reached for it, nor when he put it in Taehyung’s arms.

Taehyung practically oozed love for this little bunny in his arms. It was so cute with its little nose and tiny mouth, and the cute pink tongue that showed from time to time when it was chewing on the hay halm. And it was so fluffy to the touch! Its fur was as smooth as silk but warm and Taehyung couldn’t bear to just let go yet.

Jungkook snickered and then directed him to an armchair, telling him to sit down. Taehyung obliged gladly, always making sure not to harm or scare the bunny in his arms.

The second bunny suddenly also landed on his lap and Taehyung quickly held out an arm to make sure it wouldn’t drop down or anything. How could Jungkook just place it there?! What if it moved and fell?!

But Jungkook just laughed and went out the living room, probably to the bathroom. Taehyung put down the first bunny on his lap too so he could use both hands to shield them from falling. He soon realised that it wasn’t really necessary since they almost didn’t move.

He heard Jungkook rummage and soon after he came back, now changed into sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He just glanced into the living room and smiled at Taehyung, probably checking if he was still breathing and then left again, this time in the direction of the kitchen how Taehyung guessed.

It didn’t take long until he came back, in one hand two tiny carrots. As soon as the bunnies noticed them they got livelier and Taehyung actually had to stop them from jumping off his lap.

Jungkook came over to Taehyung and reached his hand with the carrots out to him. “Here you can give them those. You’ll be their new best friend after.”

Taehyung didn’t need to be told twice and grabbed the veggies and giggled when they actually took it from him, eating happily.

Jungkook sat in a chair next to him and watched him for some time. Taehyung didn’t care; these little fluffballs on his lap made his world blissful for the moment. It was strange how they had such power by doing nothing than existing ans eating.

After some time Taehyung finally looked up and met Jungkook’s gaze.

“You named them Doni and Coni? After the MCs? Because they’re chubby?” Taehyung asked.

“Yup. I got them when they were still small and already then they were chubby. And the two blazes on Coni just looked like his sunglasses so it fitted perfectly.” Jungkook answered. 

“By the way, you look better now.” He added.  
Had he actually noticed some of his feelings? 

“Why better? You telling me I didn’t look good anytime today? For your information, that’s impossible, I’m always looking astonishingly handsome!”

Jungkook laughed at it and Taehyung noticed how he already grew accustomed to the sound of it in this one single day. He liked it since it was so pure (even the evil ones) and he suddenly realised that he had made a lot of jokes today just to hear more of it.

“Yeah yeah, Mr. Astonishingly Handsome. Would your astonishing self like a cup of coffee now?”

“No need, thanks.” Taehyung declined the offer. 

“You originally came up for a coffee and now you don’t want one? How should I interpret that?” Jungkook asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Truth be told I don’t like coffee, it’s too bitter for my taste. But I felt so sleepy I thought it was a bit risky to go home like that. That's why I thought it would be good to take a little break, you know get my spirits started again before taking off the road. And these fluffy two cuties here surely kicked those spirits.” Taehyung smiled at Jungkook.

“First of all I’m hurt you’re only talking about two cuties when there are clearly three in this room – of course aside from you.” Jungkook exclaimed indignant what made Taehyung smile and wink at him. “Second of all, you are basically saying you didn’t really intent to drink coffee all along. But you still came up with me? I get the impression you wanted to seduce me, even more so when you flash me such an astonishing smile!”

Taehyung’s breath hitched a second before he laughed it off. Jungkook really liked these dangerous jokes!  
“Busted, you got me Jungkook. What should I do now?” Taehyung asked as theatrical as possible.

Taehyung knew by now that the mischievous smile that appeared on Jungkook’s face meant trouble.

“Nothing, hyung.” He said while standing up “It already worked quite well.”

Jungkook was over him in the blink of an eye, smile still in place, leaning in closer and closer. Taehyung drew one hand up, placing it on Jungkook’s chest to stop him – everything else was impossible since he couldn’t move any more because of the bunnies. Was that why he had placed both of them on his lap? If it were only one he could have easily grabbed it and walk away or at least use both his arms now, but with two he had to look out more and couldn't just grab both with one arm therefore he was kinda incapable of moving at the moment.

“Jungkook! What the hell are you doing?!” Well, if he couldn’t use his body he could still use his mouth.

“Kissing you.” It was a statement. Surely not a question and there was also no glimpse of worry in his voice. The hand against Jungkook’s well trained chest felt weak - and hot.

“I don’t think so! What would lead you to the idea that you can just do that?!” Taehyung could hear just how weak his own voice sounded in comparison to Jungkook’s.

“Cause I want to.” Again a simple statement, blunt, without a doubt and no room for objections. His face was now close enough for Taehyung to feel the other’s breath on his lips.

“I...This is not only about you. It doesn’t matter what you want. For god’s sake, you’re Yoongi’s lil’ cousin!” Taehyung stuttered, trying hard to find reasons not to actually take his hand away and reach up instead to pull Jungkook in the kiss that the younger announced.

“What got Yoongi to do with it? The only two people that have a say in this are you and me. I definitely want it and I'm pretty sure you do so, too. So let’s just forget about the rest of the world.” Jungkook said, searching his eyes, holding his gaze.

Taehyung shall be damn if he didn’t want it! He desired it with his whole body! But if he gave in, what would happen with them? Was he ready to leave Jimin behind? Or was this just a play to Jungkook? Because Taehyung didn’t play around. God, just where on earth did the shy guy from this morning, that was introduced to him as ‘our little maknae Jungkookie’, disappear to? !

But as soon as he got the thought Taehyung finally realized; despite all his words and the self-confidence Jungkook showed, he wouldn’t take the last step. He wouldn’t close the tiny gap between them. Not as long as Taehyung wasn’t 100% willing. Because he cared about him and because the shy guy from this morning was still there, well hidden behind self-confidence gained from the comfortable feeling they instantly had.

After realizing that Taehyung didn’t even notice how his hand reached up to Jungkook’s neck. How he pulled him nearer, closing the gap.

What he did notice was the feeling of Jungkook’s lips on his. Strong and demanding, at the same time soft, sweet and asking for permission. It felt good. It felt right. And Taehyung craved for more.

After a while Jungkook drew away and straightened his back (it must have really hurt him in that position, over such a time) and Taehyung almost whined and tried to follow him with his lips. But as he move a little he was reminded of the two living creatures on his lap.

There was a warm chuckle from Jungkook when he noticed Taehyung’s face – so many emotions fighting for the overhand until confusion won the battle when he looked Jungkook in the eyes.

“I’m going to make it a bit easier for you, hyung. There are two option you can chose of right now:  
Number One: I’m going to brew me some coffee and whatever you want to drink and then we talk about what just happened here while you try not to freak out for the sake of the bunnies on your lap.”

Taehyung kept silent, waiting for the second option.

“Number Two: I will put the two of them” Jungkook continued, pointing at the bunnies “back into their bed and the two of us go to mine.”

Taehyung swallowed hard at the second option but he was definitely not displeased with the thought of it either.

“As you can see, running away is not an option. Now tell me, which one shall it be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, which one might it be? 
> 
> Actually, I was kinda stuck after this question myself, since I couldn't decide...  
> I mean, I know what I(!) would chose... (I'm so pure and innocent *cough cough*)
> 
> But it's not about me! 
> 
> So, what would you guys chose and what do you think might happen?


	5. Chapter 5

“As you can see, running away is not an option. Now tell me, which one shall it be?”

Taehyung wanted to know that, too! His instincts told him, he should just put the rabbits on the floor or even better shove them in Jungkook’s arm and run for it. His body on the other hand wanted him to jump the younger right there and then, drag him to the mentioned bed and show him what he got for his daring attitude. His mind though demanded answers as to why his heart was beating so fast even though Jungkook was clearly not Jimin.

Three different actions he could take and two options the other left him to choose form. But how should he come to a decision when he wasn’t able to think straight at the moment – in more than one way. He giggled upon his own bad pun – he was really too nervous!

“Mind sharing your thoughts?” Jungkook asked, looking somewhat insecure.

It occurred to Taehyung that Jungkook must feel just as nervous as him – maybe even more so since he also had the fear of rejection accompanying his other worries.

“Just a pun.”

“A pun?” Jungkook asked disbelieving.

“Yeah, about me not thinking straight.” Taehyung winked at Jungkook. It was amazing how his humour found back to him considered his brain was still a jumbled mess.

At first Jungkook’s expression was somewhat blank but as soon as he got the joke the corners of his lips curled up into a smile – one of his adorable ones that made him look just like the little bunnies on Taehyung’s lap. The smile turned into a light giggle that grew steadily until it unloaded in a full out laugh attack most surely fuelled by his nervousness. Taehyung couldn’t help but join him so the bunnies must have felt like experiencing an earthquake.

It took some time, but when they finally calmed down and wiped the tears out of their eyes that got there from laughing too hard, the atmosphere had gotten lighter. The tension had ceased to a bearable amount.

“You’re sense of humour is so bad, hyung!” Jungkook said, still holding his stomach that probably hurt as much as Taehyung’s.

“Tell me that when you’ve stopped shaking from laughing, you idiot! And Jin hyung would have 100% approved of this one!” Taehyung retorted.

“Jin hyung?”

“Yeah, he got a knack for puns and this one would have made him proud.”

“By any means, are you speaking of Seokjin hyung? Kim Seokjin? King-of-old-men-jokes Jin?”

Taehyung looked up by the mention of Jin’s full name. “You know Jin hyung, too?”

“Seems like it. He’s the boyfriend of Yoongi hyung’s best friend Kim Namjoon. Well, he and Jin hyung are more like a married couple but that’s not important here. I just mentioned Namjoon hyung so we’re sure we really speak of the same Jin hyung, since you can’t know one without knowing of the other.”

“Yeah, Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin the official unofficial husbands. How do you know them?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook snickered at that. “’Official unofficial husbands’? Let me guess, a drunk evening with Jin hyung?”

Taehyung giggled at remembering it. “You really know him. We had quite some fun then! Somebody said that they appear like husbands and that they should just get married and such. Namjoon hyung explained all serious that if it were possible, they would have married already a long time ago but since it wasn’t they kept at being unofficial husbands. And Jin hyung raised his glass and cheered ‘But we’re officially unofficial’. So everyone cheered on that and it just stuck from then on.”

“Sounds plausible.” Jungkook agreed. “And like something I can tease Namjoon hyung with the next time.”

“He wasn’t exactly happy about it.” Taehyung giggled. “But you know him, when he saw Jin hyung’s happy face he just rolled his eyes and flashed his dimples. He would never say no to something that makes Jin hyung happy.”

Jungkook just nodded in agreement to that.

“You still haven’t told me how you know them.” Taehyung got back to the original question.

“Actually I have.” Jungkook chuckled and winked at him. “I told you already that Yoongi hyung and Namjoon hyung are best friends. They were so since early childhood. The rest happened naturally. Yoongi hyung, Hobi hyung and I always had a good relationship since our mothers often met up. I really looked up to Yoongi hyung when I was small – he was so cool to a kid like me. So I wanted to hang out with him a lot and his mother always forced him to take me along. But it seemed like he didn’t even care that much if I tagged along.”

“He had this personality already as a kid?!” Taehyung interrupted to ask.

“Yup. He always had this I-give-a-fuck-attitude. In our family we always joke that he was born like that. Like ‘the doctors were so worried after birth because he didn’t scream but he was just too lazy to do so.’ or ‘because he wanted to sleep some more.’ and such things, you know?” Jungkook chuckled. “Imagine how cool such a hyung is for a five year old!”

“Wasn’t it rather scary?”

“Nah! Well not for me at least, I practically grew up with him. He always helped watching over me and was protective of me and also Hobi hyung when someone else dared to come too close. So I knew Yoongi hyung would never hurt me or let me get hurt.” Jungkook smiled.

“Ah, I see! Sounds kinda like real brothers. You guys must be close.”

“We are, even though we have such different personalities each! But we aren’t as close anymore as we were as kids, you know, live happens. But we still hang out quite often together with Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung.”

“Right, Jin hyung!” Taehyung exclaimed. ”You still haven’t finished your story of how you met him. Even though I can actually pretty much predict it by now.”

Jungkook giggled and then continued “Right, so I met Namjoon hyung as a toddler while hanging out with Yoongi hyung. Namjoon hyung was nice and on contrary to Yoongi hyung actually played with us for real. God, he had made Hobi hyung and me cry so often because he always broke our toys!”

“Clumsy and destructive Namjoon hyung! I can perfectly imagine it” Taehyung said laughing, along with Jungkook.

“Yup! But after all it was this side of him that got him to meet his... official unofficial husband. He just broke his phone and therefore got the contact information of the love of his life – after buying him a new phone of course!” Both of them shook from laughter.

“This story never gets old!” Taehyung meant. “But it does sound quite nice actually.”

“Mhm, kinda like fate. In any case from there on Namjoon hyung started to take Jin hyung along with him to our meetings. At first only as friends but they pretty soon got out to us and that’s how I got to know him. His personality made it quite easy for me to befriend him and we became good friends just like that.”

Jungkook considered if he should add that it had been similarly easy with Taehyung but then left it be. It was similar but not the same after all. Not at all! He never had felt attracted to Jin in the way he was to Kim Taehyung. And he didn’t want to endanger the comfortable atmosphere they just found back to by mentioning it.

“Jin hyung is great at befriending strangers! He makes a lot of jokes and sarcastic remarks so you start to feel at ease ultimately. Plus he’s really handsome so you like him from the spot.” Taehyung agreed.

“True! And he has something... I don’t know it’s hard to explain. It’s a familial feeling. Sometimes he worries like a mother, other times he teaches you like an older brother and sometimes he plays with you like a twin brother. I seriously doubt sometimes if he’s really five years older!”

“I know exactly what you mean!” Taehyung snickered.

“How do you know the Kim NamJin couple?” Jungkook asked. “Wait, your last name’s also Kim! Please don’t tell me you’re related with Kim Seokjin!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know. Probably not what most of you expected/wanted to happen... What can I say? I told you I'm pure and innocent ;-) 
> 
> But! Tae is still there and the night is not over yet (can't believe I wrote around 7k words and they still haven't passed 24h)
> 
> So to say, I'm actually really enjoying writing at the moment (more than usual) and want to take this story slowly. I hope you're alright with this and keep reading nevertheless^^
> 
> To all my faithful readers I want to tell you something coming from my heart that I say way too seldom:
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3  
> ¡I LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

“Nah, I’m not related with Jin hyung but I wouldn’t mind.” Taehyung answered Jungkook’s question. “I just know Jin him since we were kids. He lived in the same neighbourhood as Jimin and me so we knew each other. At least from seeing. We didn’t really interact; after all he was three years older, we were only annoying little babies to him. Ah!” Taehyung surprised Jungkook with his sudden exclamation. “Maybe that’s the reason he became our babysitter.”

“Your babysitter?!” Jungkook asked. If he were in a drama this would have been the time where he spat out his drink from shock. Luckily he wasn’t and therefore hadn’t anything to drink near him since he didn’t even had the chance to leave for the kitchen to fetch something because he had been so absorbed by their talking.

“Yup.”

“Did you really just say your babysitter?” Jungkook demanded to know to make sure he had heard right.

“Yes, my and Jimin’s babysitter, Kim Seokjin.”

“He’s more of a kid than me and he’s five years older; who in the world would trust their children with him? And he’s only three years older than you, how in GD’s name could he have been your babysitter?!”

Taehyung smiled upon Jungkook’s disbelieve. And also the fact how cutely he exposed himself as a fan of BigBang. “That’s a really good question, my dear friend. I asked my parents exactly the same one at least a hundred times. Apparently he just appeared in front of our door someday and convinced my mother in a way me and her both still don’t understand after all these years, that I as a twelve year old absolutely still needed a babysitter and that he would be the ultimate best choice for that. When I ask my mother today she still says that just everything sounded so reasonable that she just had to agree and suddenly had hired him before she even knew what had happened. What a joke! He probably just swooned her with his good looks.” Taehyung exclaimed himself what drew a smile on Jungkook’s face. “He IS the biggest kid of all of us!”

Jungkook laughed by now. It was hard to believe at first but it actually really sounded like something Seokjin could pull off.  “At least you got a babysitter to play with. Doesn’t sound so bad.”

“True, it was quite nice. We always had a great time! Especially when Jimin’s parents got dragged into it, too. Our parents arranged an alternating schedule where Jin hyung looked after the both of us together; once at Jimin’s, once at our house, so one couple parents could go out on a date and the other enjoy their home to themselves for once.”

“So that’s how the three of you became good friends?” Jungkook asked. “And then got to know Namjoon hyung along the way just like me with Jin hyung?”

“Yes, pretty much. That’s also how Jimin got to know Yoongi hyung. I think it’s kind of a little wonder the two of us haven’t met before actually.”

“Right, you’ve already met Hobi hyung before too. It really is a bit strange we only got to meet now. But not any less pleasant.” Jungkook winked at Taehyung, who suddenly developed an interest in the bunnies on his lap again, making Jungkook chuckle. “So, I think we already kinda opted for option one – what doesn’t mean option two isn’t any longer valid – but I’m a bit thirsty... Anything you want to drink?”

Obviously Jungkook had gotten comfortable again since he was able to joke like that. But he wasn’t the only one since Taehyung had found back to his usual calm, too. And what Jungkook could joke about he could do all along. “How about your saliva?”

Jungkook’s mouth kept hanging open, his eyes gotten big and Taehyung decided that the shocked face looked about as adorable as the bunny smile. He would try to put that look on him more often.

“You better close your mouth Jungkook-ah, or my drink will spill on the floor.”

Taehyung couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore when Jungkook rapidly closed his mouth and wiped it to see if he actually drooled while a faint red tinted his cheeks. It was fun to be on this side of the teasing. “Or simply a coke if you’ve got one.”

Jungkook needed a second but finally got a hold of himself again and started smiling. The mischievous one Taehyung already had gotten used to. Of course the revenge wouldn’t take long to arrive. “Lucky you, I’ve got both. How about I just spit in your coke so you can enjoy them at the same time?”

Taehyung made a choking sound what caused them to laugh. Jungkook disappeared in the kitchen to fetch their drinks - and probably spit in Taehyung’s. When he came back he held two glasses of coke in his hands. He reached one to Taehyung with a grin and a slurping sound like he accumulated his saliva; Taehyung just grabbed the glass and took two big mouthfuls, looking into the younger’s eyes challenging. Jungkook through his head back laughing and then went to his own chair.

“Ah wait! Before you sit down can you take Doni and Coni to their cage?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook turned around again and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, staying where he was.

“I promise I won’t run away, okay? But I think Doni just pooped on me and I would like to avoid the same mistake with Coni!”

That brought life into Jungkook. He promptly put his glass down and hurried over to him, picking up Doni under which truthfully appeared some dark little round balls. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Taehyung hyung! This is... I’m so sorry!” Jungkook apologized while putting away the first bunny.

“It’s really no problem. It happens with animals.” Taehyung tried to reassure Jungkook.

“But... I should have-“

“It’s alright, Kookie-ah! Really! I’m still wearing the working pants that are dirty from moving Jimin’s stuff anyway and it’s not like rabbit poop smells strongly. Trust me; I would have said something way sooner if I had actually minded.”

“Kookie?” Of course this was the only thing that stuck to the younger’s mind out of everything he said.

“I think it sounds cute but still cool. Do you mind if I call you that?” Taehyung asked.

“No, of course not! Please do so.” Jungkook beamed at him. Looks like he was quite pleased with the new nickname.

“Okay! Kookie it is then! Or do you prefer Kook?”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind both when it’s you.”

“Only when it’s me? I feel blessed, Kookie-ah!”

Jungkook chuckled. “Take it as an apology for the poop on your lap.”

Taehyung looked down where still some brown balls were lying around. They should do something about that soon. Thankfully Jungkook was already on his way to fetch something to clean him up after he had also put away the second bunny.

“What about you, hyung. Do you have any special nicknames?” Jungkook asked when he came back with a roll of toilet paper. He tore some sheets and just was about to pick the poop up when he halted. He had probably noticed that he was just about to reach between Taehyung’s legs. It appeared that Jungkook actually wasn't as bold as he gave himself. He just held the toilet paper wordlessly out to him instead of doing the task himself.

Taehyung just chuckled at that and grabbed the paper to pick up the few balls. “There are a lot! For example there is Tae or TaeTae, V, Vante... ” Taehyung began to list. 

"What about Taehyungie hyung?" Jungkook asked. "Can I call you that?" 

Taehyung's smile crumbled into a frown when he heard the nick name only Jimin used for him. 

“I’d rather you not call me that.” Taehyung answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook’s expression was serious when he looked at Taehyung. “Is it because of him?”

“What are you talking about?” Taehyung asked, even though he had quite the idea of what pr rather who the younger was talking about. But it wasn’t possible for this half-stranger to know about it and therefore Taehyung decided to play dumb.

“It’s what he calls you, right?” Jungkook continued.

“He?”

“Jimin hyung.”

The little brat was seriously attentive! Most people don’t really care about such things and tend to forget the names other people use. 

“Yes, he does.” Taehyung admitted.

“So it’s okay for Jimin hyung but not for me?”

“Listen, Kookie-ah. Jiminie is my best friend. I know him more or less already my whole life so yeah, he does have the right to call me whatever he wants. It’s nothing special I just don’t really like when others call me that.”

“But it does seem special. I don’t think your feelings for him are those of a best friend.”

That made Taehyung speechless for the moment. How did this guy he met for the first time today know?

“W-what are you talking about? Well you’re right, we’re more like brothers than friends.” Taehyung stuttered in a vain attempt to avoid what was going to come.

“The way you look at him... this isn’t simple friendship nor brotherhood. I’m not blind, hyung! I watched you today. The way you look at him with loving eyes, the way your expression saddened the moment you looked around the house, probably imagining their newlywed life, even the way you touched Jimin hyung, it was all so obvious. Okay, I confess, I doubted myself first. Thinking I was maybe just reading too much into it but when you refused to be called by the name only Jimin hyung calls you... I might not be a genius like Namjoon hyung but I can count one and one together.”

Jungkook had hit the bullseye.

Taehyung had never confessed his feelings to anyone. Not even his best friend. Well, especially not his best friend!  
As long as no one knew, he could pretend like it didn’t exist.

Or at least that’s what he had thought in the beginning. He had too much pride to confess a love he knew would never come real; because Jimin was his best friend and because Jimin had already found the one he searched for and that wasn’t him. It was easier to keep it to himself all the while.

But now a guy that knew him for not even 24 hours shall have seen right through him and know everything about it?! And even telling him it was obvious?

“Do the others know, too?” Taehyung asked weakly.

Jungkook looked at him softly. “I don’t think that Jimin hyung knows. He’s a bit dense when it’s about himself. I’m not sure about Hobi hyung though; he’s usually quick on the uptake but keeps things to himself anyway most of the time. But judged by the way Yoongi hyung treats you I’d say he knows.”

“Yoongi hyung knows?!” Taehyung shrieked. This was terrible! When he told Jimin it would be a catastrophe.

“Don’t worry, he won’t say anything even if he knows. He somehow adores you, I think.” Jungkook tried to calm him. “He knows that you’re Jimin’s most important friend and that Jimin hyung would probably do anything to protect you as far as I can say even from Yoongi. As long as you stay in line and don’t try to break them apart, Yoongi hyung won’t ever harm you.”

“Ha! It’s not like I didn’t try.” Taehyung mumbled but Jungkook seemed to have heard him anyway.

“I think those were only half-hearted attempts, no? I think you’re not able to actually hurt Jimin hyung. Isn’t that also the reason you kept your feelings to yourself? To not hurt Jimin hyung by putting him in a dilemma?”

“You sound as if you know all about me but you don’t have a clue! You don’t know what kind of person I am so don’t jump to all those conclusions.  Not everyone is as heroic as you think. I’m just plain egoistical in not wanting to get hurt, so don’t say anything to anyone about all this, got it?”

Jungkook shook his head. “I won’t say anything.” It looked like he wanted to add something else but decided against it and just shrugged his shoulders.

“Thanks.” Taehyung mumbled, trusting in Jungkook’s hearing ability to understand him.

The younger sighed and ruffled his hair on the back of his head, looking over to the bunnies that were peacefully munching on hay again. Taehyung did the same and kept quiet afterwards. They sat in silence for quite some time, each of them engaged in their own thoughts.

After a while Taehyung could feel Jungkook’s gaze on him. He let him stare for a while before he finally looked up. “What?”

Jungkook just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at him. “Want to play some video games?”

Talk about pretending as if nothing happened. Taehyung was glad for the change in topic though. He had hit it off with the younger really well in the morning and this little episode had threatened to come between them already. Jungkook seemed to have noticed that too and probably searched for a way to get back to their start. Taehyung still wanted to get to know the other better

Taehyung looked over to the stereo where four green digits showed him that it was currently 03:08am. It had really gotten late.

“It’s three in the morning.” Taehyung said, nodding his chin in the direction of the stereo. 

Jungkook followed his gaze and looked at the time, taking in a breath in surprise but looking back at him all the while with a smile on his face. “And? Oh wait, are you perhaps already tired? Well, I guess this happens when you’re getting older.”

In this moment Taehyung was really grateful that Jungkook had found a way to lighten the atmosphere again. He really wanted to get to know the younger better – and teach him some manners along the way.

“No, of course not! I just thought it was the perfect time to show you what skill is and teach you some respect for your elders.”

Jungkook just laughed and brought out the needed equipment. When he had set everything he turned to Taehyung sporting one of the mischievous grins on his face.

“Please show me what you’ve got, Taehyungie hyungnim.” Jungkook said while he pushed the play button at the same time, leaving Taehyung no chance to even protest against the nickname if he didn’t want to lose.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re a cheater!” Taehyung burst out dropping the game console and trying his best to look as intimidating as possible.

But Jungkook just laughed at him. “You’re the cheater, hyung! You were the one always trying to distract me. How’s it my fault you kick yourself out the game on your last try to push me aside?! Just accept that you lost!”

“Rematch!” Taehyung demanded.

“Sure! But not now.” Jungkook agreed, standing up and stretching his legs that were numb from sitting for too long. “It’s already 5am.”

“Why not?! Are you afraid I’d beat you this time? Cause I’ll do exactly that!” the elder provoked.

Jungkook just smiled at him and stretched the rest of his body; exposing a bit of his stomach when he lifted his arms over his head. Taehyung had to admit that the V-Line that led to his pants was hella sexy.

Over all had the younger a really attractive body. Taehyung had seen even more of the younger’s stomach today thanks to Jungkook being lazy and not wanting to carry around a towel with him so he wiped his sweat with the hem of his shirt instead. Well, the abs that appeared underneath were worth seeing, no wonder he wasn’t afraid to show them. The same applied to the rest of his body; Jungkook was toned!

Taehyung snapped out of his mesmerized state when he heard the other snicker. His gaze flicked up to be met with a pair of sparkling eyes and a wide smirk.

“I’ve got photos of me if you want. You can have it for 10 bucks.”

“Screw you!”

“For another 10 bucks.” Jungkook said shrugging his shoulders then laughed as he stepped aside quickly to avoid the pillow Taehyung threw at him.

“Seriously, was this morning all an act? How could you turn form this innocent, shy guy to this frivolous playboy in not even a day?!” Taehyung asked acting appalled.

Jungkook seemed insecure for a moment until he noticed the twitch in Taehyung’s mouth corners that destroyed his attempt of hiding his smile.

“Must be your influence, Taehyungie hyung.”

“I told you to stop it with the Taehyungie, haven’t I? And what influence are you even talking about? I’m a pure child, unlike you.”

“Yeah, sure! And Namjoon hyung is a genius cook.”

“Well, he’s a genius. And he got himself a great cook. Counts, I’d say.” Taehyung smirked at him. “But now seriously, what caused the change?”

Jungkook seemed unsure of the answer. He looked at the side and drove his hand through his hair for some time. Taehyung didn’t want to pressure him but he was still curious of the answer so he just kept silent. After a while Jungkook looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, honestly. I’m shy with strangers, always had been. When I meet new people I hold back and keep to myself, let the others talk and such. It usually takes a long time until I’m comfortable with someone and can show more of myself. But with you... I don’t know how you did it but I felt at ease as soon as I met you. It’s hard to describe; it kinda felt like you’d accept me however I am. And when I spent some time with you and found out that your sense of humour was similar to mine and I don't know how to explain, it's like we got a connection right away. Well it's just a feeling... But it felt like I could let loose with you and so I did without even knowing.”

Taehyung jumped to his feet and grinned from ear to ear when Jungkook finished. “Aw~ Kookie-ah... You’re so cute!” he said approaching him. When he reached him he snaked an arm around his shoulders and tussled his hair with his other hand. “My, my! Hyung here will take good care of you!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jungkook replied, trying to get out of Taehyung’s grip. It was only a half-hearted attempt and therefore he didn’t manage to escape.

“So cute.” Taehyung chuckled and nuzzled his forehead into the side of the other’s head. “I’m gonna have so much fun.”

“Wouldn’t it have been more appropriate to say ‘we’ are gonna have so much fun?”

“It certainly would have, but I don’t know if you’ll enjoy yourself as much as I will.”

“Why am I suddenly afraid for myself?” Jungkook asked side eying the elder but Taehyung just laughed devilishly.

Taehyung finally let go of the other, stepping back a little and yawned without caring to cover his mouth up. He was reminded of the late hour they had. Or more like early hour since 5am very well counted as morning. He’d better head home and get some sleep done. 

“It’s gotten late.” Jungkook commented after seeing Taehyung yawn.

“Mhm sure has. I better get going now” Taehyung replied, looking for his belongings that he scattered here and there while they played games.

“You can crash here if you want.” Jungkook interrupted his search. “You shouldn’t drive when you’re tired, it’s dangerous.”

Taehyung paused and looked at Jungkook once again. The offer sounded tempting. Taehyung wasn’t really in the mood to drive for an hour home before he could finally fall into his bed. And Jungkook was right, his senses were pretty lulled right now, his eyes threatening to shut close if he didn’t pay attention.

“Just stay.” Jungkook continued. “This way I can tell Jimin hyung I made sure you were sober before you left.”

Taehyung's reflexes might have been a bit dense but he still managed to kick Jungkook’s butt for that. Jungkook giggled and rubbed his behind.

“Just you wait, I’ll make you pay for this one day.” Taehyung threatened.

“Can’t await it.” Jungkook replied. “But first let’s go to sleep. You’re staying?”

“I’d like to but I won’t be able to sleep like that.” Taehyung said pointing at his dirty clothes. “I really need a shower.”

“No problem, you can take a shower here and I’ll lend you some clothes. Anything else?”

“Toothbrush.” Taehyung answered shortly, too tired to go through the trouble of formulating whole sentences.

Jungkook giggled upon his short remark. “I got a spare one you can use.”

“’kay, then. I'll be in your care. ” Taehyung nodded, agreeing to stay over.

“Good.” Jungkook smiled. “You can take a shower first. The bathroom is over there, towels are in the top drawer. I’ll pick out some clothes for you while you’re in there.”

Jungkook manoeuvred Taehyung to the bathroom, not without the elder stopping at the bunnies’ cage to say them goodnight. Inside the bathroom he stripped and hurried into the shower stall, letting the warm water run over his tired muscles. First it helped to wake him up a bit but the warm water soon relaxed his body so much he just wanted to snuggle into a comfy bed and shut his eyes.

After around ten minutes he stepped out of the bath with only a towel slung around his hips and went to Jungkook’s bedroom where he heard him rummage.

“My clothes?” he asked to catch the younger’s attention. And got it fully. He needed to hold back to not burst out in laughter. This must have been how Jungkook had felt earlier when Taehyung ogled over his exposed stomach. Just that Taehyung was almost naked compared to him.

Jungkook’s eyes were checking him out all over and only when they finally landed on his eyes he got a grip of himself again and seemed to remember the question Taehyung asked before. He turned around and picked up a stack of clothes that laid on the bed.

“Not sure if I should really give them to you since I like you like that.” Jungkook said nodding at his attire. “But I don’t want you to get sick and accuse me so here.”

“Thanks.” Taehyung snickered and took the clothes the other reached him. It was a simple shirt and some jogging pants, some boxers on top of it. He walked over to the bed to lay them down again so his hands were free to dress himself.

He was well aware that Jungkook was still watching him, therefore he slipped into the boxers while the towel was still slung tightly around his hips. Only when he had put them on he loosened the knot of the towel and put on the rest of Jungkook’s clothes.

He held up the damp cloth and looked at Jungkook as if to ask where to put it. Jungkook reached his hand out and grabbed it from him without a word.

“And where do I sleep?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook pointed at his bed. “Here.”

Taehyung’s heartbeat quickened from this single word of the younger. He was tempted. Oh and how he was! But if there was a sure way to complicate everything then it was to lay his hands on the baby cousin of his crush’s boyfriend.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Taehyung looked at him accusingly, using a deeper voice to get more authority, “I’m not going to sleep with you.”

“Well, we’ll see about that later.” Jungkook snickered, “But that’s not what I meant. You may have noticed that I don’t have a couch?”

Now that he mentioned it, Taehyung realised that there were only two giant chairs in the living room as well as tow beanbags but definitely no couch.

“Well, I’ve got neither a couch, nor a futon or anything else that’s soft and comfy to sleep on aside from my big ass bed that fits three people without problem. So if you don’t want to sleep in the hay with the bunnies I’m afraid this is the only option.”

It really was a big bed and it looked so welcoming to Taehyung.

“Hey listen, if it’s such a problem for y-“ Jungkook started but stopped speaking when Taehyung let himself fall on the bed, face first, letting out a deep sigh when his body hit the soft mattress. He snuggled around a bit and snatched a pillow to hug it.

“Guess not.” Jungkook chuckled. “Okay, I need a shower, too. Just make yourself comfortable. You can go to sleep already if you want, hyung.”

Taehyung mumbled something to show the younger that he had heard him and closed his eyes, hugging the pillow even tighter.

He was drifting somewhere between reality and dreamland when Jungkook came back a few minutes later and tried to wake him up softly. Taehyung complained sleepily and heard Jungkook’s warm chuckle near him. He felt his body being moved around so that he actually laid straight in the bed instead of diagonally over it and also noticed how the blanket was pulled away underneath him only to get covered by it shortly after.

Taehyung grabbed his cuddle pillow for tonight tighter once more and was asleep as soon as he felt the mattress move, indicating that Jungkook got to bed, too.

The last thing he heard before he was out cold was the younger’s soft voice, “Good night, Taehyungie hyung.” He'd really need to make this brat stop calling him like that! But it wasn’t that important that it couldn’t wait until after he’d slept.


	9. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little bonus chapter (aka smut) for my story^^  
> I will write some other bonus chapters as time goes by. But I plan to write them so that they're not necessary for the flow of the rest of the story. 
> 
> Like this, all of you that don't like smut can just skip those chapters and still be able to read the rest of the story
> 
> In this spirit:
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains SMUT!!  
> Discretion advised!

Taehyung woke up because something was poking against his leg. He felt like he had just fallen asleep so it took its time until he could process what was going on. When he finally collected enough of his senses together to build coherent thoughts he noticed that he was cuddled up to someone who slept soundly next to him.

One of his arms was slung around the man’s chest while the other laid behind his head, fingers intervened with his hair. He was half laying on the other, his leg draped over his groin whereas the poking came from.

He stared sleepily at this ‘someone’ for a whole minute until he realised that it was Jungkook, the funny dude who had been still a stranger just the day before.

When Taehyung moved his leg slightly he felt a twitch against it. Jungkook undeniably had a hard on and it was well likely Taehyung had made it grow all the while he was asleep.

Taehyung moved again to get a better overview of the situation and heard a soft moan from Jungkook when he brushed over his erection in the process. Out of shock he jerked his leg away and therefore made the younger whimper from the sudden loss of weight and warmth.

Taehyung checked to see if Jungkook was really still asleep but the other didn’t bat an eyelash when the elder poked his cheek. Nor when he pulled slightly on a strand of his hair or touched his nose. Taehyung was so intrigued by the younger’s deep sleep he just played a bit with him to see how far he could go, tickling here and there, whispering into his ear but Jungkook was out like a stone and wouldn’t wake up.

Finally bored of teasing, Taehyung laid back down, embracing Jungkook once more. He liked to cuddle and slept always better when he could do so. And since the younger wouldn’t wake up he surely wouldn’t mind – at least until morning.

When he cuddled up to Jungkook he automatically drew his leg over the other, completely forgetting about the situation the sleeping one was in. But as soon as his leg brushed against the hard remains Taehyung was reminded instantly.

Jungkook jerked his hips up to meet the new friction and let out a guttural moan that drove directly to Taehyung’s own cock, stirring it alive. Damn, this brat got a sexy voice and that while sleeping. Just how would it sound when he was awake?

Taehyung pressed his leg tighter against the other’s groin by the thought of it and rubbed his own against Jungkook’s hip.

Out of the blue he felt a hand on his leg and his heart skipped a beat being sure Jungkook woke up and noticed what he’s done. But the younger was still sleeping, even though there was now a faint frown between his eyebrows.

Taehyung tried to loosen Jungkook’s grip on his leg but he wouldn’t let go. Instead Jungkook gripped tighter, using both hands now and started rutting helplessly against his leg.

The thought that this was all done unintended, only driven by Jungkook following his primary instinct was so hot Taehyung felt his cock twitch and he let out a moan himself, barely able to hold his voice down, not to wake the other.

He nuzzled his head in the crook between Jungkook’s neck and shoulder and nibbled softly on the strand of muscle there. Taehyung loved to mark his partners but he made sure not to leave any signs today. Jungkook wasn’t really conscious after all, only reacting to his needs, most surely having a wet dream.

Jungkook shouldn’t wake up and feel abused. Taehyung wouldn’t do anything to him after all. Well at least not anything more than he already did. 

Jungkook’s hips started to move faster, rubbing his fully clothed dick harder against Taehyung’s leg, causing the elder to moan. Taehyung bid his lower lip to hold it in since his head was now directly lying aside Jungkook’s ear but he couldn’t withhold it completely.

The sound seemed to mingle in Jungkook’s dream and spur him on even more. Taehyung didn’t know until that day that sleeping people could have so much strength but the thing he did know was that he would have bruises all over his leg by tomorrow. He didn’t mind though. Taehyung somehow liked the strength of the other, his desperate attempt to get more friction.

If Jungkook were awake he would probably hold back more, try to stimulate his partner first, play with them and try to enjoy the pleasure as long as possible. But like this he was only giving in to his primary needs, wanted to get his release. That alone turned Taehyung on like crazy.

He snaked one of his hands into his pants and got a hold of his throbbing dick, jerking it hard, all the while his leg was still used for the same purpose by the dreamer.

Taehyung felt how Jungkook’s breathe quickened and shortly after how his movements staggered when he came, releasing another of his guttural moans. The smell of fresh cum made Taehyung moan, he could only imagine the mess that was created in Jungkook’s pants.

The other will feel quite embarrassed when he’s gonna wake up to this mess.

After a few more thrusts against his leg to ride his high out Jungkook’s grip around his leg finally loosened a bit. Taehyung took the chance to retrieve it and tear himself away from the warm, muscled body to stand up and go to the bathroom.

It was one thing to jerk himself off while his leg was held in a death grip and used for Jungkook’s pleasure. But it was a totally different thing to get off next to a person just sleeping beside him. The second made him a pervert. Well not like the first one didn’t too but there was a different feel to it.

Therefore Taehyung snuck into the bathroom to take care of himself. It didn’t take him long. When he remembered all that just happened it took only a few strokes before he reached his climax.

Taehyung needed a moment to calm down and convince himself that he couldn’t really have stopped this from happening. That it was just a natural occurrence, nothing to fret over. He didn’t have to mind it and should just forget about it. That would be the best for everyone.

After Taehyung cleaned up and convinced himself that everything was okay he went back to bed. He couldn’t help the slight embarrassment he felt when he looked at Jungkook but scolded himself for it. Nothing happened after all.

Taehyung laid back into the bed but this time kept his distance. The previous orgasm now took its toll on him and made him fall asleep right away.

He woke up halfway once more when he was moved around. It seemed like he had clung himself around Jungkook’s neck again in his sleep.  
He heard faintly how Jungkook got up and went for the bathroom but was asleep again before the other had the chance to come back.


	10. Chapter 10

Taehyung was the first one to wake up. His body was cuddled up to Jungkook's as if it was the most natural thing already. Well, he had to admit that it felt great.

Most people in his situation would probably back away once they woke up but Taehyung had always been a lover of the warmth that emanated from another person. It somehow had the ability to warm him not only outwards but also inwards.

So instead of backing away, he actually hugged a little bit harder.

Aside from his affection for skinship it also didn't feel right to move around in Jungkook's place while the other was sleeping. It could be interpreted as snooping around if he looked through his stuff on his own. Hence he hadn't anything to do and decided to enjoy the lazy moment.

Taehyung briefly thought that he could simply stand up and go home since he came here with his own car but then just opted for staying put. It would feel way too much like a one night stand and that was definitely not what happened. And yes, it did just feel very comfy.

Judged by the sunlight that fell through the curtains it must have been already noon or early afternoon. It was still early considered the time they went to bed.

Taehyung groaned quietly when he realised that this meant he would have trouble to fall asleep that night and therefore be all tired on Monday. But whatever, it was really cozy now, he wouldn't worry about tomorrow.

Since he was bored Taehyung started playing with Jungkook's hair when he heard the familiar sound of a notification. He desisted from the younger and fetched his phone. Of course it was Jimin checking up on him to see if he got home save and to thank him once more for his help the day before.

Since he wasn't in the mood for the call he'd surely get if he told Jimin that he was still at Jungkook's he decided to avoid the topic by joking and typed that he ran over three people and a bunny under the influence and therefore was currently at the police station. He snickered to himself when he read Jimin's answer 'Be nice to ur cellmates. How could u run over a bunny, u murderer!!?!!!!?!?'

The noise managed to make Jungkook stir from his motionless sleep. He moved on his side and threw an arm over Taehyung's back who had turned on his stomach to text with his buddy. It seemed as if Jungkook was ready to fall right back into dreamland but Taehyung was hungry and tired of lying around so he decided to act.

"You awake?"

Jungkook opened his eyes shortly but his unfocused gaze didn't even seem to register him and right after he closed them again. Taehyung chuckled upon the sleepyhead. He had already noticed the other having a really deep sleep earlier that night.

Taehyung didn't know if it was the sound of his deep voice, the warmth from his back slowly seeking through his shirt to Jungkook's arm along with the movement of his muscles or the memories creeping back into his mind but Jungkook's eyelids flew open again and he finally focused his gaze on Taehyung.

It took a few moments for Jungkook to fully comprehend what was going on but as soon as he did he retrieved his arm right away and looked away. Taehyung giggled upon the cute embarrassment from Jungkook.

"Good morning, Honey Bunny." Taehyung couldn't resist teasing the younger.

"What time is it?" Jungkook asked pointedly ignoring his pet name, voice still raspy from sleep.

Taehyung chuckled but looked up the time on his phone anyway. "12.43, perfect time for breakfast."

As soon as he had said it Jungkook's stomach growled as if on command. "Sounds about right." Jungkook replied looking at him for the first time since he woke up and smiled.

Taehyung chuckled and rolled over to the edge of the bed to stand up. Once he was up he looked down at Jungkook and motioned him to follow. The younger growled but did as said.

Taehyung was pretty sure Jungkook was wearing different pants from when they went to sleep but decided not to comment on it. Jungkook's stomach was not the only one demanding food after all.

When Jungkook was standing he yawned and scratched his chocolate abs underneath his shirt. It was hard for Taehyung not to stare at them again.

"Anything in particular you want? I'm good with almost anything."

It was cute how Jungkook naturally thought they would eat together. He still wanted to spend time with Taehyung even though they had been around each other for more than a day by now.

"Hamburger." He answered his previous question. He was always up for burgers and this pile of carbs sounded just perfect right now.

Jungkook looked at him as if he lost a screw for craving burgers first thing waking up but decided to leave it. He surprised Taehyung with his following comment though. "We have to go out then, I don't think I have the stuff here to cook it myself."

"You cook?"

"You don't?" Jungkook retorted.

Taehyung shook his head no. "Jiminie prohibit me from using knives or other sharp items on my own."

Jungkook laughed at that. "Sounds as if you're like Namjoon hyung. Do you also have a destructive gene in you?"

"Nah, I'm just useless in the kitchen. I never had to cook for myself. And I like take out so I never took the trouble of learning." Taehyung answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"But don't you crave homemade food once in a while?"

"Sure, sometimes. But I just visit home then or go to Jiminie's. He's actually pretty good at cooking and Yoongi hyung surprisingly, too." Taehyung replied.

"True. But they're both no match for Jin hyung."

"That's my third option. And my favourite one! I would never admit it to my mother but he cooks even better than her..." He winked at Jungkook.

"Well, he's a professional cook for a reason." Jungkook giggled.

"Argh! Now I want Jin hyung's cooking!" Taehyung exclaimed. "Why did you have to mention it?! Hey, do you think they're back now from their trip?"

"Probably. Why? You want to storm their house and demand for food or what?" Jungkook asked.

"Exactly! They own us for ditching us yesterday. Jin hyung was supposed to cook anyway, we just collect what we actually deserve." Taehyung replied but got a little insecure when he saw Jungkook's serious face. "You think it's asked too much?"

Jungkook nodded earnestly before he grinned at him with this mischievous smile of his. "No, I think you're totally right. Jin hyung should learn to keep his promises. Let's go grab some breakfast."


	11. Chapter 11

“Jiminie~” Taehyung whined as soon as he opened the door of the karaoke room the waiter had advised him to and spotted Jimin’s well known small figure. They had agreed to meet here slightly earlier after Taehyung had sent Jimin a SOS message to meet up.

He let himself fall face down on the tiny sofa that was lined upon the wall; head on Jimin’s lap, feet hanging in the air since the furniture was too small for his tall body. Taehyung had seen Jimin flinch when he entered, rather startled by his sudden appearance than his actions. Years of being friends had made them pretty immune to such actions that shocked others to the core.

Now Taehyung felt Jimin’s hand petting his hair.

“Aigoo~ what’s wrong Taehyungie? Failed another assignment?” he asked, voice indeed a bit worried.

Taehyung snorted as answer to Jimin’s question. “What do you mean with ‘again’? You know fully well I never fail even one!”

“Oh really? That’s really impressive, hyung.” A sarcastic voice came from the other side of the room.

Taehyung froze in his place by the sound of it. In his haste he hadn’t noticed that there was someone else there aside from him and Jimin. Normally he wouldn’t care if someone saw his questionable actions to his childhood friend since this was him being himself and anyone who didn’t like him like that could screw off anyway.

The problem was that he knew this soft melodic voice and that it belonged to the only person who seemed to have grasped on to his twisted feelings for the guy in which lap he had still buried his face in.

Taehyung lifted his head slightly off Jimin’s legs and side eyed to the direction the voice had come from. A quick glance confirmed Taehyung’s suspicion; the one sitting opposite him, arms crossed in front, looking down at him obviously displeased was no other than Jeon Jungkook.

It’s been three weeks since they had met and also since they had seen each other.

In the end they didn’t storm Jin and Namjoon’s house that day but went for burgers. They might joke that the two of them love them like their children but just like parents they could get really scary if angered too much. Also Taehyung as well as Jungkook both didn’t want to explain them how they ended up in front of their house at early Sunday afternoon together.

They parted ways after breakfast/lunch and didn’t have the chance to meet ever since because they both had busy schedules. Still, they stayed in contact, messaging every day sometimes even calling, slowly getting to know each other.

Taehyung could say he grew really fond of the younger in this short amount of time. And sure enough Jungkook had taken a liking to him as well.

As soon as their eyes met Taehyung shot up from his shift make pillow and sat straight, watching the younger.

“What are you doing here?!” By the way Jungkook raised one of his eyebrows and Jimin pinching his thigh Taehyung guessed that the question had sounded brusquer than intended. He was actually quite happy to see the younger again. He was just taken by surprise and kind of wished the other hadn’t just caught him burying his face between Jimin’s legs.

“I can leave if you want to be alone.” Jungkook said but didn’t bother to move an inch nor break the eye contact with Taehyung.

Beside him Jimin didn’t dare to say anything but Taehyung could almost physically feel his questioning stare and knew without looking that his expression must have hardened not sure on what he should do. Taehyung was his best friend since ages and he had asked to see Jimin because of an emergency so it was understandable that he wasn’t in the mood for company. On the other hand this company was Yoongi’s adored little cousin which Jimin himself had grown very fond of.

But before Jimin had to choose a side or try his chance to solve the situation diplomatically Taehyung stood up and walked over to Jungkook. The younger’s eyes got bigger by his sudden action but otherwise he didn’t show much reaction, still not breaking their stare down.

Once Taehyung had reached Jungkook’s sofa he let himself fall once again, head on Jungkook’s lap (this time face up) and smiled brightly at the surprised younger.

“Hi! My name’s Taehyung. What brought you here?” he said flirtatious, as if they met for the first time at a blind date, voice deep and mocking accompanied by a little wink.

Jungkook burst out laughing, loosing eye contact for the first time since Taehyung had noticed him when he threw his head back in amusement.

“What’s going on with you two?” Jimin asked giggling. Jungkook who had just recovered from his laugh attack looked at Taehyung only to crack up once again when he saw Taehyung’s seemingly innocent unknowing expression. This time Taehyung couldn’t hold back too and fell in with Jungkook, filling the room with happiness.

“I demand answers, you rascals!” Jimin tried once more to get a clue on what was going on. “First you almost break out in a fight and the next moment you lay all over each other joking around as if you’re freshly dating.”

Jungkook raised his hands defensively. “I’m as clueless as you Jimin hyung. Actually you should know more since you’re used to his strange behaviour.”

Taehyung pinched Jungkook a few times for that, making him giggle while trying to avoid his hands.

“You little brat, no manners at all. You should be laid over the knee and taught some respect.”

“You know that I could easily turn you over, lay over MY knee and spank those buttocks of yours, right? Of course with all due respect.” Jungkook retorted.

“Oh yeah?” Taehyung asked, punching Jungkook’s chest once before his fists got captured by the younger to stop him from further beatings.

Taehyung didn’t know what it was, maybe the sudden silence or just the years they had spent together to a point where they recognized even the smallest changes in the other’s aura, but Taehyung was suddenly reminded of Jimin’s presence. He took a break from playing around and looked at his friend.

Jimin had an endearing expression on his face as if he saw a loving couple right in front of his eyes. It stung a bit that Jimin was not even the lightest bit jealous, no rather enjoyed the view but what did he expect. He should finally learn to honestly look at Jimin and Yoongi the same as Jimin now did at him and Jungkook – even though the two of them weren’t dating but Jimin seemed to think so anyway like his next question confirmed.

“Was I actually right, are you two dating? You did get along great right away after all.”

Jungkook stopped in the middle of his movements and looked first at Jimin and then at Taehyung. He probably guessed that this had hurt the elder and seemed as if he wanted to deny it. But Taehyung was faster.

“You haven’t told him yet?” he asked Jungkook forcing his lips into a smile. It must have looked poorly but it was all he managed. 

Jungkook looked at him, not sure of what the other was about to do. “I thought you would since you know him for longer after all.” Jungkook said as if to reassure him that he would help him and go along with whatever Taehyung planned.

Taehyung nodded, appreciating the other’s care for him before he sat up and slung an arm over Jungkook’s shoulder, pulling him near and looked over at his friend aka hopeless first love. It was time to let go.

“Jiminie, I have to tell you something.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Jiminie, I have to tell you something.”

Taehyung looked Jimin in the eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out heavily again.

“Jiminie, I’m pregnant and Kookie is the father so we plan to get married and live together. It would be an honour if you coul-“ he didn’t get further since Jimin threw a tambourine at him.

Taehyung ducked to avoid the object thrown with murderous intent and pulled Jungkook along with him since he had still his arm around the younger’s neck. Unfortunately, that resulted in the tambourine hitting the surprised Jungkook right on the forehead.

“Aaagh~ Hyung! ” the latter whined instantly, hands darting to his head.

Jimin was immediately on his feet and hurried over to see if the maknae from their little circle was all right. Jungkook though pretended to be scared and tried to hide behind Taehyung; he was definitely okay seeing how he acted. Taehyung was relieved since Jungkook had gotten hurt because of him after all.

Once Jimin was knew that Jungkook was fine he gave them both a light clap on their heads causing Jungkook to whine again. Taehyung laid his hand on Jungkook’s and pulled it softly away from his forehead to see if the younger had any visible traces from his encounter with the flying music instrument.

Jimin may look small and sweet and was the first one willing to smile but he was the scariest when angry. 

 

Taehyung loved and adored Jimin but when his friend really got angry he ran away as fast as possible because his friend had a brute strength one wouldn’t give him. 

Therefore Taehyung was now a bit worried that Jungkook actually could have a huge bump or even a little wound. Luckily he seemed unhurt. Taehyung softly caressed Jungkook’s head to make sure there was no bump.

Jungkook flinched a little as soon as he touched his skin and Taehyung searched the other’s eyes, ready to apologize for hurting him.  
He wasn’t aware they had gotten so close though until he met two burning dark eyes. They captivated him and his heart skipped a beat in that moment.

“You actually are dating, huh?” Jimin’s voice tore them out of their trance.

“Told you I was pregnant” Taehyung responded while shifting back a little and looking up at Jimin who was still standing next to them.

“You really want me to take off my slippers and beat you to a pulp with it?” Jimin said with the sweetest smile. 

“You shouldn’t hit a pregnant-“ Taehyung stopped his sentence when Jimin crouched down to take off his shoes. “Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Take it easy man.”

Jimin straightened up again and went back to his sofa, sitting down and grabbing a pillow to hug.

“So when did this happen? Last time I saw you together you had just met, that was three weeks ago. And why the heck didn’t you tell me, Taehyungie?!”

“Well...” Taehyung started, looking at Jungkook for a sign that it was okay to continue. The younger gave him the slightest nod, barely visible but enough to ensure Tae it was all right to go on. “When I drove Kookie home that night I... somehow I stayed over and we ended up in bed together.”

Taehyung was great at lying but his good old friend always saw right away when he didn't tell the truth. And because of that he told Jimin only what really happened. After all he did stay over and they did sleep in the same bed. It wasn’t exactly his fault if Jimin interpreted his words wrong.   
He felt a warm weight on his thigh and noticed that Jungkook had laid his hand there, reassuring him.

Suddenly Taehyung got a really bad conscience. What was he even doing?! He was lying to Jimin and dragging along an innocent nice fellow in this fake relationship and what for? Just to pretend he wasn’t in love with his best friend. How egoistical and stupid could he get?!

Taehyung had already opened his mouth to clarify his statements but Jungkook seemed to have somehow caught on to his inner turmoil. He gave his thigh a quick squeeze and talked first. “It wasn’t easy to convince him but in the end who could resist my kisses, right Taehyungie hyung?”

“Stop it, will you! I don’t need to know the dirty details!” Jimin chuckled not even leaving Taehyung time to acknowledge or deny it.

“Wait! Did you just call him Taehyungie? That’s the first time I hear someone call him that aside from me.” Jimin’s lips were pulled in a little pout. “Taehyungie, I thought I was special...”

“Oh, you are, hyung." Jungkook replied instead. "He forbid me to call him that at first. But you know after he realised how special I was too he agreed to me using it as well.”

The little brat was taking advantage of the situation! Taehyung had never allowed the younger to call him by this pet name, but he couldn’t really contradict him right now without making them look strange.

“So why didn’t you say anything? It’s been what, three weeks already? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jimin demanded to know.

“Hmm... there just wasn’t the right opportunity. I didn’t want to tell you before we were sure it works, you know? I mean Jungkook is Yoongi’s cousin after all. We didn’t want to endanger your relationship if it didn’t go as planned...” The words were directed at Jimin but it was also a warning for Jungkook. This whole story wasn’t meant to harm anyone but just to help Taehyung get over his stupid crush. As soon as it appeared to turn into something bad it would be over.

“I see. But you still need to tell me such important things.” Jimin exclaimed and Taehyung just nodded.

“Oh wait, was that the reason you wanted to see me today? To tell me about the two of you?” Jimin asked. 

“Ah!” Taehyung yelled when he remembered his original purpose for this meeting. “No it wasn’t. Jiminie~ I’m in trouble!”

“Eh why?” Jimin and Jungkook asked in unison.

“Bogumie hyung got a job offer in Jeju Island.” Taehyung said, burying his face in his hands and slouching back into the couch. 

“Isn’t that something good?” Jimin asked while Jungkook simply wanted to know: “Who is Bogumie hyung?”

“No it’s not! Well, it is... but it’s terrible! It’s for six months!”

“I still don’t see the problem.” Jimin said and Jungkook tried once more: “Who is Bogumie hyung?” only this time his hand slid along his thigh to catch his attention. 

“Park Bogum is my roommate.” Taehyung answered Jungkook’s question. “And it’s six months! He said he can’t pay the rent for two places over six months, so he’s moving out. But I can’t afford the rent on my own. Jiminie, I’m gonna become a homeless beggar!”

Jimin just chuckled lightly. “Taehyungie, I was seriously worried there for a moment. Just search yourself a new roommate. Problem solved.”

Taehyung gasped for air with his mouth hanging open upon the lacking sympathy of his so called best friend. “You’re so cruel! It’s not that easy to find a new roommate. Where should I just find a suitable person to live with?”

“How about that boyfriend right beside you?” Jimin asked, pointing at Jungkook.


	13. Chapter 13

“How about that boyfriend right beside you?” Jimin asked, pointing at Jungkook.

Jimin burst out laughing when he saw the identically surprised expressions on Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s faces, mouth hanging, and eyes wide open.

Jungkook was the first to collect himself again. He cleared his throat and shifted a bit around in his seat but still staying close to Taehyung. He turned around to study the elder's profile intendly.

Taehyung finally snapped out of it too and managed a little laugh.

“Yah~ that’s insane Jimin! Kookie and me, we know each other for only three weeks, you can’t expect that we move together after such a short time. I mean how long did it take you and Yoongi hyung?”

“My relationship is not the issue here, you know how much Yoongi loves his freedom. You never knew your roommates beforehand but still managed to make really good friends with them. You’re personality gets along with almost anyone so it'll be okay. Also...” Jimin began, taking a little break to emphasize his words better, “you say three weeks are a short time, but it was long enough to get into a relationship. If it's enough to start dating it's also enough to live together. And I guess you’re not total strangers to each other after all.” Jimin smirked. 

This kind of took the wind out of Taehyung's sails. Thankfully this wasn’t only about him.

“Okay, leaving this entire question about time aside for now, you do realise Jungkook has his own life, do you? I mean he’s already got a home, he can’t just move in with me.”

Jimin actually seemed to have forgotten about that and was now considering the options. Taehyung was already celebrating his victory silently when the fatal blow came from an unexpected side.

“Actually it would be quite convenient right now.” Jungkook confessed. “That is, if pets are allowed?” He added, looking at Taehyung in question.

The elder contemplated shortly if he should deny it, saying pets were prohibited just to get out of this situation.   
However, when he took a look at Jungkook he actually considered what it would mean to live with for a moment. Would it be that bad?   
After all they got along well and it’s not like they promised each other something by moving together or as if they got official. They were still free to do whatever they wanted since they were not actually dating. Just roommates - who pretended to be a thing in front of Jimin... 

Jimin took it upon himself to destroy his last chance to escape. “Yes, they are! As long as your pets are small and not toxic there shouldn’t be any problem, Jungkook. So you actually want to move together? To be honest I brought it up more as a joke, I wanted to embarrass the two of you a little. I didn’t know you were already that far in your relationship.”

The remark made Jungkook shift uncomfortably in his seat. Taehyung couldn’t help himself but smile warmly over the cute shyness of the younger.

“It’s just a convenient moment right now, that’s all.” Jungkook finally said.

“Sure, sure.” Jimin just hummed.

However Taehyung’s curiosity was awakened by the other’s statement. “How so?”

Jungkook took a quick look at him before he ruffled his own hair and sighed. “The landlady gave me the slip last month. Said something about new regulations and that animals aren’t allowed anymore. Told me to get lost of my pets or pack my things.”

“You can’t give them away!” Taehyung interrupted Jungkook enraged.

“I know, I don’t have the heart to do it either. Luckily the landlady likes me so I could convince her to let me stay until I found something affordable but she won’t wait forever. Therefore I’m a bit in a tight right now...”

“Mm! We should do it then! Let’s move together.” Taehyung stated excitedly.

“Call!” Jungkook agreed, giving him a toothy smile that reminded Taehyung of the endangered bunnies in Jungkook’s care. No way would he allow anyone to take them away from their loving owner.

Taehyung was just suggesting on where they could place the cage – not that Jungkook had any idea if it was any good or not since he had never seen Taehyung’s place – when they were reminded of Jimin’s presence when he giggled.

“You two are so cute, really! You suit each other so well.” He said, endeared by the sight.

The sting Taehyung felt was not as bad as expected, mostly because Jungkook was still so close to him that his whole side was touching him. After Jimin's comment he put a hand on his thigh. Taehyung was thankful for that and decided to let himself just dive in; he slung an arm around Jungkook's shoulder and bumped their heads together.

“Of course we are, after all we’re both so good looking!” Taehyung grinned, bringing his hand up and placing his chin between his outstretched thumb and index finger, looking as smug as possible.  
Jungkook followed his example on spot. They really went well together.

The pillow Jimin had hugged so far came flying their way; at least it wasn’t the tambourine this time. They blocked it and the next instant were all over each other, acting worried the other's handsome face might have gotten hurt. Taehyung had to admit Jungkook reacted great to his little skits he initiated. 

Jimin fell off the sofa from laughing too hard on the other side and got up groaning.

“You two will be such a hassle to deal with! Seriously, you’ll make me age ten times faster when you’re together!” he sighed.

Jungkook and Taehyung just laughed.

**

 

They had joked around some more and actually sang some songs since they already were at a karaoke bar. Turned out that Jungkook had a really nice voice. But Jimin and Taehyung had a good set of vocal chords themselves and didn’t hold back.

Jungkook had excused himself a moment ago and went for the toilet. Taehyung slipped out right after him, now waiting in front of the bathroom door.

Jungkook was surprised when he saw Taehyung waiting for him but just smiled at him.

“What is it, hyung?” he asked softly after he saw the expression on the elder’s face who was avoiding his eyes.

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders and finally looked up.

“Are you alright? I mean with this whole mess I created today. First pretending to be boyfriends then moving in together... it’s really such a mess! If you’re in the slightest uncomfortable you just need to say a word and I will-“

Taehyung stopped midsentence when the younger stepped closer and put a quick peck on his lips to stop his rambling.

“Great, I actually found a way to make you shut up.” Jungkook snickered. Taehyung already wanted to protest when Jungkook leaned in again to peck his lips once more. It sure was effective in silencing him, that much was true.

Jungkook took a little step back, only a small one though and smiled at him.

“I told you I’d be grateful to move in, I gain as much from it as you. And about the pretend boyfriends... does it really have to be ‘pretend’? Jungkook asked, searching the others eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

“I told you I’d be grateful to move in, I gain as much from it as you. And about the pretend boyfriends... does it really have to be ‘pretend’? Jungkook asked, searching the other's eyes.

Taehyung was taken by surprise and threatened to drown in Jungkook’s deep stare that captivated him. He meant what he had said. And Taehyung was tempted to give in, take the great guy in front of his eyes and claim as his. But that wouldn’t be fair.

Taehyung tore his eyes away and looked quickly in the direction of their room where Jimin was still waiting for them.

Jungkook noticed it, of course. Taehyung was sure the younger would back away since he was clever enough to interpret his gesture and know that he still had feelings for someone else.

But to Taehyung’s surprise he didn’t back away and instead got even closer, letting their bodies touch, taking his chin in his hand and forcing Taehyung to look at him again.

“Don’t.”

“It’s not like I want to!” Taehyung answered angered. “I wish even more than you that I wouldn’t have those stupid feelings, believe me! But... it’s not that easy to forget. I- I just need more time to get over it.”

“Do you want to move on?” Jungkook asked, searching his eyes desperately for the answer.

Taehyung just nodded. He knew Jungkook would get that it’s the truth from his eyes anyway.

“Then let me help you. The fastest way to forget an old love is to fall into a new one. Let’s scratch the pretend and become boyfriends for real.” Jungkook said, lips almost touching his, tempting Taehyung to give in.

“It’s not fair for you. I don’t want to start a relationship while being hung up on another man.” Taehyung’s voice was barely a whisper.

Jungkook snorted at that. “Not fair, it’s not fair for Jimin since I’m going to make you fall so hard for me that you won’t ever spare him a second glance again. I’m gonna take you from him and he won’t even realise what he missed out on.”

“Jungkook-ah...”

“No hyung, I mean it. Forget about everything else, I know really well that this is damn crazy since today is the f*king second time we actually met! But please, just tell me if you like me a little bit. Tell me if you feel this attraction, too. Or if I’m just a plain idiot who's imagining things that don’t exist.”

Taehyung kept silent for a moment, thinking hard about what to do. In the end he decided to be honest. “I can't deny that there is something...” Taehyung sighed. “I just don't know how to name it and I really don't know how you managed to awaken these feelings in me since I thought I was such a loyal man. Must be your god damn looks; I always had a thing for handsome guys.”

“You kept your humour, that’s good.” Jungkook chuckled lightly. “Now just say yes already so I can kiss you.”

“As if you ever asked for permission until yet.” Taehyung retorted sarcastically.

Jungkook smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “I did ask actually. Just, this time it’s even more important to hear your answer.”

Taehyung tried to think about it. Tried to make a reasonable decision but his brain was all jumbled up. 

In the meantime Jungkook slowly got nervous again and started to chew on his lower lips. It was adorable and at the same time Taehyung just wanted to kiss those lips, put them out of their misery only so he could bite them himself.

He smiled when he realised what he was thinking about. Damn it all, did he really need another reason to go along with it?!

Jungkook raised an eyebrow as if to ask what was amusing him. Taehyung liked that he had the upper hand in this situation. The younger was tough and dominated their conversation so far but in this very moment he was so nervously fretting over what possible answer he might get that Taehyung couldn’t help but feel his heart expand for him.

Taehyung did his best to force the smile on his face to crumble and put a deep frown on it instead; the younger needed a lesson on how to respect his elders so he deserved to worry some more. Jungkook noticed the change in expression and shifted lightly. Taehyung took that chance to push forward, forcing the other to take a step back.

“Kookie-ah, do you know?” Taehyung asked with a deep, intimidating voice and drilled a finger into Jungkook’s chest, taking another step forward. And one more. And another one, until they reached the opposite wall of the corridor. “Do you know how messed up you make me?”

It took Jungkook by surprise and for a moment he just stared at him blankly. But then he let himself sink against the wall, a big grin plastered on his face. “Messed up enough to say yes?”

“God dammit, Yes!”

Taehyung caught a quick glimpse of Jungkook smiling brightly upon his answer before his lips crashed on the younger's. It was a toothy kiss at first but the still open mouth of the other allowed Taehyung to sneak his tongue into his mouth. He felt how Jungkook lost his smile abrubtly and heard him moan slightly, this tome causing the elder’s lips to twitch amused.

It didn’t last long though since he had to concentrate on not losing the battle over dominance that Jungkook’s tongue started in his own mouth. It sparked the kiss, made it hotter than originally intended.

To get the upper hand both of them tried to inflict pleasure to the other by pressing their bodies thightly together and letting their hans roam around.

Jungkook ran one hand through Taehyung's hair while the other one searched its way from the small of his back downwards, letting a finger or two slip under his waistband shortly, stirring Taehyung up by the feel of naked skin on his butt. But before he could act on it, the hand got removed, just to get a hold of one of his clothed lower cheeks and pull him even thighter against his groin. 

But Taehyung wasn't inactive himself. One hand was traveling up and down the other's front. Admiring the hardness of his abs and his huge  pecs and playing with the coy little nipple along the way. His other hand however seemed to have found an even weaker spot of the younger, his ears.

The breath Jungkook had let out when Taehyung had first touched it for a little was so sexy he wanted more. Therefore he didn't let up and continued to massage the ear, play with the earring and marvel in the little moans the younger tried to hold back so hard. 

It felt so good and just so, so right.

Both of them jumped apart startled when they heard someone clear their throat right next to them. Jimin was standing in front of them; by the look of it he tried to seem embarrassed but he couldn't really hide the knowing happy smirk that wanted to break out so hard.

“Guys I know it’s hard to let up from the other when you’re freshly dating but please, this is a public space. You should at least have the decency to do it inside the toilet instead of in front of it. Not that that is any better though.” Jimin quickly added when he saw the daring smiles appearing on the others’ faces.

“Not long until you can go around naked and do whatever you want at your home as soon as you live together. Until then let’s please behave, okay?” Jimin winked at them amused.

“You must know what you’re talking about, Jimin-ssi” Jungkook teased the other, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before he seemed to remember Taehyung and took a quick glance at him to see if he was all right after being reminded of Jimin and Yoongi.

Taehyung realised in this moment that he hadn’t thought even once of Jimin since Jungkook asked him so if he liked him. Taehyung had already tried to forget about Jimin with others but normally he would end up imagining that it was Jimin he was kissing.

Not this time though. He had been fully into it, knowing it was Jungkook and ready for more. If Jimin hadn’t interfered who knew where it had led them to.

Right then Taehyung didn’t have an ounce of doubt anymore that they could actually function. Jungkook and him could turn into something good. Something that was big enough to let him move on. 

He smiled at Jungkook to ensure him he was all right and took his hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

“Want to sing some cringing love songs to annoy Jiminie by showing off our relationship?” he asked happily. 

“You can always count me in when it’s to annoy Jimin-ssi!” Jungkook smirked and winked at him.

Both of them took off laughing when Jimin charged at them to kick their butts.


	15. Bonus

Taehyung was kneeling on the floor, helping Jungkook sort out his boxes when he felt someone staring at him. When he looked up he found the younger standing in the doorframe with crossed arms, shirtless, observing him with an intense gaze Taehyung had to admit he liked. They were alone now after the others had left as soon as they moved the heavy stuff.

“What are you doing?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders “Enjoying the view.”

He was flirting so shamelessly! Paired with his gaze and his upper body being exposed like that it took a dangerous direction.

“Enjoying the view, huh? It's nice you so clearly like what you see but shouldn’t you help unpack? After all it’s your stuff.”

“Ngh sure, but could you do me a favour and unpack that box right behind you first?” Jungkook asked, no sign of moving his lazy ass even a millimetre.

Taehyung looked behind him. There were a few boxes but none of them near enough to reach it from where he knelt. Therefore he crawled over on all four, asking Jungkook which one he meant exactly.

He looked back over his shoulder when he didn’t get an answer to find Jungkook smirking, looking pleased, the direction of his eyes pointing to his behind that was on full display with the position he was in. The sneaky little bastard making him crawl just for that!

“You could have just said you wanted a good look at my ass, no need to search for excuses.” Taehyung remarked sarcastically. 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow and looked surprised. “So you'd show it to me if I just asked?”

“Sure.” Taehyung giggled.

“Okay, show me those nice curves of your ass again, please!” Jungkook didn’t hesitate a second to ask.

Taehyung laughed at him but did as asked anyway, standing up pointedly slow stretching out his butt the longest time. When he stood he tugged out his shirt and bent over once more as much as he could, winking at Jungkook through his legs.

“I don’t know if this is sexy or just funny but I love it anyway.” Jungkook laughed.

Taehyung got up and winked at him again. “Of course you love it. My butt looks so fine in these pants after all.”

“True.” Jungkook agreed, taking another good look at it. “But I’m sure it would look even finer in my hands with my dick buri-“

“If you continue that overused sentence you’ll be the one to find yourself bent over that staple of cardboard boxes with MY dick buried inside YOU!” Taehyung interrupted him.

But Jungkook just tilted his head and smirked smugly. “Not the worst thing I could imagine. It’s worth a try, don’t you think?”

Taehyung gulped. He didn’t intent to but now he was imagining the scene quite vividly – and he liked it a lot! Jungkook’s already shirtless upper body made it easy to picture his hands touching him, how it would feel to dig his hands into his flesh, his tight muscles, scraping along until he’d strip him off his trousers, tugging it down his hips so they’d be crumbled around his feet, turning him around and taking him over the cardboard boxes.

He could feel the lust taking over his body and he gulped again. When he met Jungkook’s eyes he knew the other recognised his desires, the smug face was proof of it.

Jungkook pushed himself off the frame where he had been standing until yet and came over slowly, holding Taehyung’s gaze. He only stopped when he was barely a hand away, nearly touching him.

Taehyung knew he should back away but he couldn’t, too captivated by the other and if he was honest he also didn’t want to. It was thrilling!

They stood there only staring at each other not avoiding each others eyes, it felt like baring their souls. The air got noticeably heavier as well as their breaths without even touching.

It was Jungkook who finally broke the spell when he reached to Taehyung’s neck and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together. He slung his arm around Taehyung’s back, holding him in place, not giving him a chance to escape.

But Taehyung didn’t think about running away for even a second. In truth he wanted to be even closer so he grabbed Jungkook’s head with both his hands, deepening the kiss, pressing his body that much tighter against the younger’s.

As a response Jungkook bucked his hips forward, making Taehyung moan when their growing bulges met each other.

But it was not enough. He needed a concrete background, something he could press against, to stop their bodies from giving way or tumbling over.

Therefore he pushed Jungkook backwards, in the direction of the wall, hands now all over his body, enjoying the feeling of his naked torso under his fingers.

When they reached the wall Taehyung was finally able to press his whole body weight with his full strength against Jungkook, creating friction that felt breathtaking.

Taehyung felt how Jungkook tugged at his shirt and tore his lips reluctantly from the younger’s to help him get rid of it. As soon as it was out the way he wanted to go back to kissing but Jungkook was faster and had already attached his lips on Taehyung's throat right under his ear, making him shiver in pleasure. At the same time he nestled at Taehyung’s pants until they opened up and tugged them down so they crumbled to a pile around his feet. Taehyung remembered that just seconds ago he had fantasized this the other way around. 

He groaned when Jungkook suddenly palmed him. He leaned himself against the younger and put his hands on the wall on both sides of the other's head in search of support.

Through the new angle Jungkook was forced to let up from his neck and therefore concenrated on his collarbone and the tendon that led to his shoulder. His free hand drove done Taehyung's spine, almost making him purr that changed into a stiffled moan when Jungkook reached his ass. 

The younger didn't stop at the end of his spine but followed the line and let his fingers slip between his buttcheeks, only stopping when they reached his hole, probing it, playing with the opening before letting a finger slip in. 

Taehyung was totally at Jungkook's mercy, completely mindless and robbed off his logic thinking. 

Jungkook took the chance and switched their spots so that now Taehyung was pressed against the wall. The elder didn’t complain though since it felt way too great with Jungkook now attached again to his throat, working his dick. The only thing he missed was the other's finger inside him since he removed when he turned him around. 

He felt Jungkook’s hand going for his butt again, grabbing it, pulling Taehyung's hips closer to him while he aligned their cocks and comprised both of them. Somewhere along the line he must have had opened his own pants while Taehyung had been distracted.

Both of them moaned by the feeling of their hard, pulsating members pressed together. Taehyung searched Jungkook’s mouth for another kiss and Jungkook gladly met his lips.

Just when their breaths kept growing heavier and their moans deeper Jungkook stopped his hand moving and turned Taehyung around so he was facing the wall.

He palmed both his butt cheeks and spread them apart. Taehyung could feel the tip of Jungkook’s cock pressing against his hole and groaned.

Jungkook didn’t ask for permission nor gave him a warning but just pushed forward, only stopping when he was buried inside him to the root.

“Told you so.” Taehyung heard Jungkook chuckle behind him,voice husky with lust.

He felt so full and hot Taehyung had trouble to concentrate on something else than the feeling of Jungkook’s cock pulsing inside him but he somehow managed reply. “What... told me?”

Jungkook chuckled again. “That your ass would look best like that, with my hands on it and my dick buried deep inside.”

Taehyung wanted to huff irritated but it came out sounding rather like a pleasured moan. Jungkook didn’t leave him time to elaborate his feelings further and started moving.

The rhythm was hard and fast, merciless and Taehyung enjoyed it to the fullest. Jungkook was relentlessly thrusting in and out of him, kissing his back, biting his shoulders and licking his neck, probably leaving a trail of hickeys along the way. And all Taehyung could do was moan and marvel in his pleasure since he was tightly pinned against the wall.

Every time Jungkook moved his own dick would rub against the smooth facade his precome giving enough slick to enjoy the friction and he could feel himself near his peak. Jungkook behind him grunted when Taehyung started to clamp down more, he was close too. It took only six more thrust for Jungkook to come.

He thrusted inside him one last time with full force and let loose. The feeling of Jungkook’s hot semen spurting so deep in him was too much for Taehyung. He came hard, his cum releasing against the wall, coating his cock and creating a huge mess but he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

**

Taehyung woke up in his bed and needed a moment to orientate himself. A quick look at the date on his phone that showed it was still three days before Jungkook’s move in as well as the sticky feeling in his underwear confirmed his thoughts; he had had a wet dream about Jeon Jungkook. And what a dream!  
If this had happened for real he wouldn't have been able to walk for a week... 

Still, it felt way too real for Taehyung’s liking and the fact that he could remember every little detail didn’t make it any better. It would be hell to face the younger when he actually moved in as long as he still had the pictures of his dream in mind.

Taehyung hoped he’d forget about it soon but of course he had always been blessed with a very good memory.


	16. Chapter 16

Three weeks had gone by in a flash and it was finally the day of the big moving. 

It was really busy since not only Bogum moved out but also Jungkook in on the same day. They had wanted to arrange the dates differently but their schedules only allowed it on that very day. 

Of course Jimin had teased them with it, saying they just couldn’t wait even a day longer than necessary to move together - completely ignoring the fact that he was one of the reasons they couldn't rearrange it, always being busy just like the others who volunteered to help. 

When they happened to be together in those moments Jungkook and Taehyung usually played a little skit like being so madly in love they couldn’t bear the distance between them anymore. It was nice how well the younger went along with his sudden acts. But they only did it when they were alone with Jimin. It was still a bit awkward when Yoongi was around...

Jungkook seemed not to mind it that much but Taehyung couldn’t help feeling like he misused the younger for his own benefits, especially after the look Yoongi had given him when he heard it for the first time. Taehyung couldn’t forget how the elder’s eyes turned sharp, examining him, going back and forth between him and Jimin. If there had been a doubt left in Taehyung as to Yoongi being aware about his (not so) secret crush it had vanished in that moment.

Yoongi clearly thought that Taehyung was using his little cousin to either fill the void of not being able to have Jimin or even worse to play a trick on him to make him jealous. 

Therefore it was no surprise when Yoongi was against their moving together. The only reason Taehyung had made it out alive was that Jimin never once had left the room. 

After a heated discussion Taehyung had been thrown out by Jimin himself, telling him he shouldn’t worry and that Jimin would better talk it out with Yoongi alone.  
When Taehyung had called Jimin the next day he had still been in a bad mood so the talking obviously hadn’t gone well. After a little while though Jimin had hung up telling him he’d just gotten an idea.

Ten minutes later he had received a text from Jungkook saying not to worry about anything and that he’d take care of it.  
Every phone call from Taehyung after that had gone directly to the mailbox. Three hours later Jimin had finally called him to inform Taehyung that the moving would take place like planned and that Yoongi even had declared himself ready to help move Jungkook’s stuff.

Taehyung never got to know how exactly Jungkook was able to change Yoongi’s opinion like that since he wouldn’t tell him and not even Jimin had been allowed to join their discussion. But whatever it had been it worked better than thought. Yoongi even apologized to him (in Yoongi style, nothing fancy) and asked him to take care of Jungkook.

It wasn’t necessary to tell Taehyung that he’d regret it if he dared to play dirty on Jungkook – Yoongi's tone and body language told it all. But the request was honest, the elder seriously entrusted his little cousin to him, believing in Taehyung’s character that was loved so dearly over so many years by his own boyfriend and now even managed to captivate his cousin that Yoongi adored like a little brother.

In that moment Taehyung swore to himself that whatever happened he wouldn’t disappoint Yoongi’s trust in him.

He had a difficult relation with him since Yoongi had taken his first love away from him but that didn’t mean he didn’t admire the older. Yoongi was a person to look up to. His character was strong and at the same time he had a soft heart like only the fewest people did. And he may have taken his first love away but he left him his best friend. Never once had Yoongi tried to split the two of them apart – even when he had been aware of Taehyung’s feeling.

It was natural in this situation to assume Taehyung was only using Jungkook – for god’s sake he did start it out like that. But after Yoongi had apologized to him and told him he was sorry to not have trusted in him. Taehyung told him it was okay and that he shouldn’t mind it but Yoongi shook his head and said he should at least have trusted in Jimin’s judgement. He wouldn’t keep Taehyung still around if he wasn’t a good guy.

This made Taehyung’s heart so heavy he wanted to cry. He was glad Jungkook and him actually decided to go out for real even if they hadn’t spoken about any details as of yet. But Taehyung made an oath to himself that he would try his best to give them a chance, to actually make this work.

He wouldn’t endanger everything; not Yoongi’s trust in him and Jimin, not Jimin’s never ending love and trust in him, nor Jungkook’s passionate reaction when someone went against them. He’d cherish everything he’s gotten.

"...hyung?"

Taehyung was torn out of his reminiscing when Jungkook asked him something. It had been an emotional day for Taehyung since he had to say goodbye to his three year long roommate Bogum this morning only to fret over how Jungkook and him would work out living together.

He had mixed feelings about the moving. For once he was hyped by the thought of the fun they could have and how convenient it would be if everything worked out. And the bunnies were a definite plus.

On the other hand he feared what would happen if they were just suddenly thrown together. They were still awkward with each other since they didn’t know that much about the other but were officially dating so it was confusing as to how they should act around themselves.   
Also there were a lot of couples who couldn’t take the constant closeness of their partner when living together or those who noticed irritating habits of the other they didn’t like after spending so much time alone.

Living together ultimately meant to get to know the other really well. What if Jungkook noticed that he wasn’t that great how he thought?

“Taehyungie hyung, you do know it’s too late to chicken out now, right?” Jungkook asked, to the elder's surprise standing right next to Taehyung. He hadn’t noticed the younger getting closer.

“’m not chickening out! Just thought about something, is all.” Taehyung mumbled.

Jungkook examined him for a bit before he nodded. “Good, ‘cause I wouldn’t want to explain Yoongi hyung that I have to move everything again. I think he’ll murder anyone who thinks about moving in the next ten years.”

“He’d probably tell you to stay put even if I turned out to be an abusive drug addict that throws his fists and drunken tantrums every two days.” Taehyung joked.

“Nah, hyung cares too much for me! I'm sure he’d at least kill you then tell me to handle your corpse on my own since I was the muscular guy in the family.” Jungkook continued, making Taehyung laugh out loud.

“Just why does this sound more believable than him helping you move out again?” Taehyung asked between laughs. Jungkook just shrugged his shoulders.

“What are you doing right now?” the younger asked after a moment.

Taehyung looked around him, holding up the clothes he had just wanted to put away. “Helping you unpack your things? If you tell me now that my way of unpacking is just creating a huge mess you might be right but you can be certain I won’t move another finger to help you anymore in that case!” Taehyung exclaimed.

“It’s not that, hyung.” Jungkook chuckled. “I just asked because you were standing there for quite some time, looking at my shirt while not moving at all. I think you didn’t even blink.”

“Ah! I didn’t notice.” Taehyung replied, looking at the shirt again he was still holding in hand. “I was a little lost in thoughts.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“It’s nothing.” Taehyung dismissed the question.

“Hyung, can I ask for a favour?" Jungkook asked  seriously. 

Taehyung just nodded as a sign for him to continue. “All of this started out of a lie. Don't misunderstand, I’m not complaining here in the least. But once we also start to lie to each other we won’t be able to trust the other’s words at all anymore. So for it to work and especially so we can build up trust in each other, don’t you think it’s important that at least the two of us never lie to each other?”

Taehyung didn’t have anything to say to that. He realised the graveness of Jungkook’s request and had to admit that it would be hard to trust in someone he saw lying so willingly. Therefore he just nodded.

“What about white lies? Are they allowed?” he couldn’t withstand to ask.

“Lies are lies. We should always be honest to each other. Of course there are things you can’t tell, I don’t want to make you feeling uncomfortable about that so if there are things you don’t want to say just tell me so. The same goes for me. That’s better than a lie, don’t you think? Can you do that?”

“I can. How about you?” Taehyung asked.

“If it’s with you it sounds actually possible.” Jungkook shrugged. “So it’s a promise, we won’t ever lie to each other?”

“It’s a promise.” Taehyung agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

“Since we made a promise try again to tell me what you were thinking about to space out like that?” Jungkook wanted to know.

“Of course you wouldn’t let it rest, I should have known.” Taehyung huffed.

Jungkook just chuckled and motioned him to answer his question.

“I was just thinking a bit over how we ended up here, wondering what you told Yoongi hyung to make him give in just like that and well fretting a bit over if we did the right thing in moving together so fast, if we actually can work out... Things like this.” Taehyung answered honestly.

“Hyung...” Jungkook seemed a bit lost on how to reply to Taehyung’s worries. That’s not what the elder had wanted since it was already enough when one of them was over-thinking things.

“Kookie-ah, don’t mind what I just said. We will find out everything in the future anyway. There will be an answer to all our questions we have right now. They will come sooner or later on their own so we don’t have to look for them so desperately as of now.”

Jungkook smiled at him. “You’re right, the future will reveal what fate has in store for us sooner or later anyway.”

He smiled back and shortly squeezed Jungkook’s shoulder. This was the moment Taehyung’s stomach decided to join their conversation and grumbled loudly. Jungkook’s big eyes flew down to his stomach that Taehyung uselessly tried to mute by slinging his arms over it when the younger whistled approvingly.

“When I first met you hyung, I thought your outer appearance was the most attention seeking feature you’ve got, then I heard your singing voice at the karaoke place and had to admit that I was wrong but now I think your stomach is even more impressive.” Jungkook teased him.

“That’s because I worked my ass off for you the whole day and didn’t get anything to eat yet. Seriously, not even Min Yoongi let me starve like that, you’re the worst.” Taehyung accused the younger, conveniently ignoring the fact that it was his apartment to begin with and that he could have eaten something anytime he wanted.

Jungkook seemed to have thought the same thing judged by the cocky raised eyebrow he gave him but was smart enough not to mention anything.

“Oh greatest hyung-nim who was as generous as to help this lowly peasant in letting him move into his palace, I am inconsolable. How could I forget to look after the majesty’s needs?! I deserve to die for the graveness of my mistake! But how about I fix us something to eat first?” Jungkook asked theatrically as if he were in a historical drama.

Taehyung lifted his chin as high as possible. “Your mistake was grave, but his highness shall forgive you if your cooking is to his taste. Now proceed with your given task or his highness might rethink his generosity.”

Jungkook implied a bow and left for the kitchen,  not after he winking at him mockingly, leaving behind a giggling Taehyung. He just wanted to put away the clothes he was still holding in his hands and follow the younger to see if he could be of any help when he heard a shocked yell from the kitchen.

Taehyung let the shirt fall where he stood and hurried to where Jungkook disappeared to. “What is it?” he asked before he even stepped through the open doorframe.

Jungkook was standing in front of the fridge and upon Taehyung’s arrival he turned around, holding a bag of carrots in each hand. “Hyung, there are like 10 kg in there! Are you addicted to carrots or do you have a really weird fetish? I’m the last one to judge over kinks but don’t you think that’s too much? I mean how often do you-”

“Stupid!” Taehyung interrupted Jungkook. “Those aren’t for me but for the bunnies.”

Jungkook inspected the bags in his hands then those still laying in the fridge before he looked up at Taehyung, smile plastered on his face.

“Hyung... This is the cutest thing you ever did, really, but you do realise that you’ll kill the bunnies by overfeeding if you give them all of those, right? And half of it will be rotten before they even get the chance to eat it.”

“Oh..?” Taehyung hadn’t thought about it when he saw the vegetables at the market. He just wanted to spoil the little bunnies a bit. He was embarrassed he hadn’t thought about it some more and eyed his shoes that suddenly gotten really interesting.

Jungkook took both bags in one hand, closed the fridge and came over to him, taking his chin into his hand. “Hyung, it’s really nice what you did, thank you!”

The younger leaned in to place a quick kiss on his cheek but Taehyung had been unconsciously watching the his lips as he was speaking and was reminded of how they felt against his own when they had kissed. This was probably the reason why he turned his head slightly, until Jungkook’s soft lips met his own instead of his cheek.

It had already been three weeks since the last time but the feeling was still the same: overwhelming. 

Jungkook was taken by surprise first and wanted to retreat but then smiled almost unnoticeable and just went for it.

It was softer, not as heated as the last two kisses they shared but it still felt amazing. The feeling somehow was more intimate since this time they weren’t driven by lust but kissing for the sake of it.  
It was a way to get to know each other better. To share their feelings. And to show their affection for the other.

Taehyung marvelled in the new feeling. He had been worried sick of how they would start out. Hell he still was! After all they went official but to be honest they knew as good as nothing about one another.

He had expected them to be awkward for a few weeks and who knew maybe they still would be but as far as Taehyung was concerned he was content with how things were going. The feelings Jungkook evoked in him told him this couldn’t be that wrong. And if Jungkook was alright with it he would just act normal, with a kiss here and there. Probably the best way to not let it get awkward.

Once more they were interrupted by Taehyung’s stomach who growled loudly for attention. They both broke apart smiling.

“What a pity, I think your hunger for food seems to be bigger than the hunger for me.” Jungkook said amused.

“I’m insatiable.” Taehyung replied, leaving open which hunger he exactly meant.

Jungkook giggled at that and lifted up the bags of carrots he was still holding, grinning. “Well then, I think I’ll make something out of these. Maybe you’re easier to satiate on a full stomach.” He said, leaving the promise of a continuation to what they’d started just a moment ago.


	18. Chapter 18

„How did you even manage to cut your pinky?“ Jungkook asked exasperated while bandaging his finger.

Jungkook had thought up a menu that included a lot of carrots and had went straight to cooking. Taehyung had wanted to help, after all he was the one with the fridge full of vegetables and a growling stomach, so he asked what he could do.

Jungkook seemed to have remembered that Taehyung once told him he normally never cooked so he asked him to do a simple job like  peeling the carrots. Taehyung did as told and was proud he did quite well – of course it wasn’t acknowledged by Jungkook but hey, he had different standards and for Taehyung's standards he had done a great job in peeling. At least his mother would have been just as proud as him.

This took Taehyung to get cocky and wanting to do more. Jungkook who didn’t know about his inexistent cooking skills asked him to chop the veggies up and that’s where it went wrong.

Taehyung might not have a destructive gene in his DNA like Namjoon but he seriously didn’t know how to handle a knife. Therefore he had some difficulties and by only the second carrot he managed to cut his pinky when the damn orange thing slipped out of his grip and rolled over the kitchen counter.

He whined shortly, not because it hurt badly but more out of reflex when he saw the blade cut into his flesh. Taehyung quickly stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked at the wound, the carrot of course had already been ruined.

Jungkook had noticed the accident when he heard Taehyung whine and hurried over. He gently withdrew Taehyung’s finger out his mouth to see how bad it was and Taehyung loved the soft touch with which Jungkook was handling him.

And he liked the worried expression of the younger over such a small wound even more.

“Taehyungie-hyung... you should be more careful with knifes! Are you okay?” Jungkook asked.

“I told you not to call me Taehyungie, and yes I’m okay.” Taehyung said, once again remembering that he was dealing with a feisty little brat who dared to take advantage in calling him by Jimin’s own pet name every time the younger thought he didn’t notice or knew he couldn’t protest against at that moment.

Jungkook just smirked and winked at him. “And I told you I would do so until you forget the sentimental feelings you attach to it because of Jimin hyung.”

Taehyung got more serious when Jungkook mentioned his feelings for Jimin. It was time the talked about this.

“Jungkook, about Jiminie...”

Jungkook was finished bandaging his finger but he didn’t let go of his hand. Instead he was playing with it, driving along his unhurt fingers with his own.

“Hyung I don’t think there’s a need to talk about it.” Jungkook finally said when Taehyung didn’t know how to start.

“And I think there is!” Taehyung exclaimed. “Listen, we made a promise to be honest and therefore I need to be honest and tell you everything. You deserve to know where you stand.”

“What if I don’t want to know that so exactly?” Jungkook asked quietly.

It tore Taehyung’s heart and he felt incredibly guilty. He couldn’t deny he had developed feelings for the younger as well in this short time and that made it even crueller. He liked him and didn’t want him to hurt, especially not over him. But how should he change his feelings.

“I still think it’s better if you understand what I’m feeling.” Taehyung said softly, searching for Jungkook’s eyes. The younger didn’t look up from Taehyung’s hand but nodded to continue.

Taehyung sighed. “I fell for Jiminie three years ago, it was around the time he met Min Yoongi.”

After all this picked Jungkook’s interest and he looked up. “After he met Yoongi hyung?”

“Yeah.” Taehyung said with a sad smile. “You see, I know Jiminie since a long time ago. We were childhood friends, growing up next to each other and doing everything together. The teachers once tried to put us in different classes when we went to middle school but we threw such a tantrum and apparently looked so sad they let me change classes after three months.”

Taehyung smiled upon the memory and Jungkook did as well at the description, probably imagining quite vividly how two brats threw a fit.

“We went through everything together, every important chapter of our life was spent joint. You can not even imagine what a mess our puberty was!” Taehyung winked at him and Jungkook chuckled.

“Anyway, through all this time we were never more than friends. Platonic soulmates maybe but none of us had any romantic interest in the other. It only started when Yoongi hyung came along. I never had any problem with Jimin’s ex-lovers. Some of them are still friends with me. But Min Yoongi managed to touch Jimin on a deeper level. I knew right away that he was special and that Jimin found what he had dreamed of, his destined person.” Taehyung kept quiet for a moment and Jungkook didn’t dare to interrupt.

“Jiminie changed after that. In a 100% good way! He had always been shy around strangers and he had severe self-consciousness problems. I had tried my best to give him more confidence but Jiminie convinced himself that I only thought so because I was his best friend and loved him dearly. No one else ever managed to give Jiminie confidence except Yoongi hyung. That’s also part as to why my feelings for hyung are so conflicted.” Taehyung sighed.

“I respect Yoongi hyung for giving Jiminie what he needed, what I wasn’t able to give him. And I also admire him that he never once tried to get between Jiminie and me. As you told me, he knew all the time about my feelings. For HIS boyfriend. He knew that we were really close and he saw us being all over each other, cuddling and hugging all the time but he never said anything, always let me tag along. That’s some great act and definitely requires some huge balls.” Taehyung said.

“Could we not take about hyung’s balls please? I don’t want to have that picture in my head!” Jungkook interrupted for the first time and made Taehyung giggle.

“Oh, me neither, believe me!” Taehyung winked at the younger. “Anyway, as I said he managed to make Jiminie more confident in himself and that was the time I noticed my feelings change. I’m not fully sure if it was the self-confident attitude, his all around even happier self or just the fact that I noticed I would lose the position as the most important person in Jiminie’s life...   
Don’t get me wrong,” Taehyung intercepted when Jungkook wanted to protest, “I know I’m still one of the most important people, but I have to share it now with Min Yoongi. Before it was my absolute position.”

“So you fell in love with a childhood friend without knowing what exactly made you fall?” Jungkook asked cautiously.

Taehyung nodded. “I don’t know why nor when I fell, all I know is I suddenly started jerking off to him and getting jealous and sad whenever he did something with Yoongi hyung. All I know is that it all started with Min Yoongi and that therefore it is absolutely impossible for me the ever have a chance. I don’t know if I believe in fate but if two people ever were destined to happen then that’s Jiminie and Yoongi hyung.” Taehyung acknowledged the bond of the two.

“I would never dare to come between them – I love Jiminie too much to do that. So you can see, that I am fully aware that Jiminie and I won’t ever happen.” Taehyung continued and Jungkook just nodded in understanding.

“That’s why I’m trying to give up. It’s just not as easy as I imagined since I’m constantly around him, being reminded of how much I love him.”

“Hyung,” Jungkook asked cautiously, “can’t it be that you’re already over him and just haven’t realized since you can’t differentiate between your platonic-soulmate-love and the romantic kind? Are you really sure you’re still hung up on him?”

Taehyung smiled sadly “To be honest, I don’t know. I don’t know anymore where one starts and one ends and what I’m feeling right now. I just know my heart still aches whenever I see Jiminie. I’m sorry Kookie!”

Jungkook kept quiet for a while then he nodded determined. “Well, I kinda knew about this beforehand. You never tried to keep it a secret and I told you I’m okay with it.”

Taehyung almost chuckled, saying his jaw muscles told another story but didn’t dare to since this was a serious topic.

“I knew about your feelings and I respect them but as I said, I’m going to make you forget about him.” Jungkook continued. “You’ll only remember him if you need a friend to ask what birthday present you should buy me.” Jungkook winked at him and made Taehyung finally laugh.

“Oh? And how do you plan to do that?” Taehyung asked.

“Well, " Jungkook smirked at him. "As everyone knows, the love of a man goes through his stomach. So for starters I’m gonna feed you until you explode - of food or feelings is up to you.”

Taehyung’s stomach took this chance to make himself noticed once again and made both of them laugh.

“Seems like your body is already on my side.” Jungkook winked and got to his feet to continue with his cooking.


	19. Chapter 19

When they finished eating, Taehyung wanted to make himself useful and said he’d do the dishes. Unfortunately as he attempted to clear the table his cutlery slipped off the plate and landed on the floor with a loud clang.

Jungkook just looked at the forlorn knife that way lying only millimeters away from Taehyung’s bare foot, then at his bandaged pinky finger, stood up, took the plate out of his hands and shoved him towards the living room. “Seriously, you can’t be trusted with anything around the kitchen. No wonder Jimin forbid you to use a knife altogether!”

“But-“ Taehyung started to protest only to be cut off by Jungkook.

“If you want to help you can continue to unpack my things. In the meantime I do the dishes, how about that?”

Taehyung wasn’t really satisfied with the solution since he wanted to help Jungkook and in his mind it was the least he could do after the younger already cooked them dinner. But the firm voice and strong hand of the other that pushed him towards the room next door didn’t really leave him any choice.

Once Jungkook had successfully delivered him to the living room he disappeared in the kitchen once more, not after making sure to take to box along that had ‘kitchen’ written on it. He’d really  need to show the guy that he was totally capable of handling sharp items or he would be using plastic replacements for the rest of his life.

Well, he’d take care of that some other time. Now he wanted to show the younger his thanks for the nice dinner and help him with his stuff. Taehyung got back to where he had left off before his stomach had demanded attention.

He was halfway through with the second box when Jungkook came back from the kitchen. He leaned in the doorframe and watched Taehyung unpack, smile in place but missing his shirt. Taehyung had to remind himself to stop gawking if he didn’t want to look like an idiot.

“Enjoying the view?” Taehyung asked, remembering the dream he had a few days ago started exactly like this.  
A warm chuckle escaped the younger’s throat.

“What happened to your shirt?” Taehyung asked as neutral as possible, not daring to look in Jungkook’s direction.

“Got wet.” Was all Jungkook said as if it was enough of an explanation.

“And you don’t have any other shirts to wear that you have to walk around half naked?” It sounded like a joke but Taehyung kind of wished the other would wear something, anything since he really got distracted in his train of thoughts by this sexy af trained upper body! Jungkook had the body of a Greek stature with his abs, the firm chest, his biceps, the broad shoulders and the nicely packed thighs could be seen even through his jeans.

“Actually yes.” Jungkook responded to his previous question which Taehyung had to really think about to remember what it had been. To his luck Jungkook added some more information. “My summer shirts are still somewhere in those boxes. To be exact in the one right behind you.” He said, pointing at some point behind Taehyung’s head.

The elder turned around and hesitated on what to do. It was Jungkook’s right to walk around however he wanted in his own home. And after all they were both men, when the guy wanted to go around in underwear then he had all right to do so since he now lived here. On the other hand Taehyung could already feel his body react to Jungkook and it wouldn’t do his image any good if he wasn’t able to control himself over something as little as a bit of naked skin,so avoiding any temptation would be best. 

He decided he could always bring up the excuse of not wanting Jungkook catching a cold and turned for the box he had point at previously. He had to crawl a bit over the floor to get it since it was barely out of reach.

To Taehyung’s surprise none of the boxes was labelled with clothes or anything alike. He turned his head for Jungkook to ask which one he meant and had a crazy déjà vu when he was met with Jungkook checking out his back view.

The heck, this was way too close to the... sensual dream he had had only days ago. Was this another dream? But it felt too real to be one!

Taehyung slightly pinched himself to make sure he was awake. The movement caught Jungkook’s attention until he looked the elder in the eyes. Taehyung could tell Jungkook’s arousal even from this distance and it sparked the already lit flame even more in him.

Under Jungkook’s observant eyes Taehyung stood up slowly, the air between them catching fire. Later on, none of them was able to say which one moved first or if they move at the same time, all they knew was that they suddenly were press up against each other in a fierce kiss.

It didn’t have anything to do with the gentle kiss from earlier as it was so desperate and raw with lust. They’re hands were all over each other while their tongues fought over dominance and both struggled to get even closer.

In all the haze and lust Taehyung remembered bits of his dream, especially the part of him being pressed up against the wall. His body moved on its own with his thoughts and pushed Jungkook backwards to said wall.

What Taehyung didn’t calculate was that this wasn’t a dream and that there were boxes and other stuff littered around everywhere. Only when Jungkook stumbled over something and fell, tearing Taehyung along, he realised his mistake.

Taehyung couldn’t help the laugh when he saw Jungkook’s surprised expression and after overcoming the first shock Jungkook laughed along with him, giving Taehyung a good shaking as he was still lying on top of him.

They slowly caught their breath but when Jungkook pulled out a squashed stack of hats with a groan from underneath his back they bursted once more.

Taehyung propped himself on his elbows and looked daringly down at Jungkook. “Maybe we should move this somewhere less crowed.” He suggested jokingly, wriggling his eyebrows. Only when he saw Jungkook's eyes dilate he noticed that he licked his lips unconciously. 

And Jungkook's reply made it clear that he didn't take it as a joke.   
“Yeah, we should.”


	20. Bonus

And Jungkook's reply made it clear that he didn't take it as a joke. 

“Yeah, we should.”

However none of them moved. They kept staring at each other, being well aware of the steadily growing hard bulges pressing against one another. 

Taehyung drew his finger gently along Jungkook’s jaw and before he knew it they were back at kissing. Exploring the other’s wet mouth with their tongues while sparring over getting the upper hand, unconciously starting to grind their bodies against each other.

This continued until Jungkook held on to Taehyung’s hips in a tight grip, keeping them in place while he occasionally pushed his own upwards, contolling the rhythm. Taehyung groaned when Jungkook touched his bare skin under his shirt, moving his hands along his sides and then down his spine until he actually decided it was in the way and removed it completely.

Jungkook used the short moment when Taehyung was distracted by the shirt that was tugged over his head to turn him over so that he was lying on top of him now. The elder hadn’t time to complain even if he'd wanted to, since Jungkook was back at kissing him once again. 

The younger was fucking skilled in what he did and Taehyung wasn't able to formulate coherent thoughts anymore as Jungkook’s hand slipped under the waistband of his trousers, palming his throbbing cock. His hand didn’t have much room to move, it made it thrilling in a way just as if they were doing something prohibited like making out in public and Taehyung moaned by the thought of it.

Jungkook however seemed frustrated with the situation and decided to create some more space to move freely. He removed his hand and stopped the kiss to push himself up smoothly and got further down where he opened Taehyung’s pants and tugged them down his hips along with his boxers. Taehyung helped getting rid of them as good as possible by raining his hips and kicking them from his feet. He was now lying in full glory in front of Jungkook who took him in with lust filled eyes.

Jungkook shortly locked eyes with him before he went back staring at his cock that was now in one of his strong hands, already dripping with precum. He stroked his thumb over the slit in the head, circling around, spreading the droplets, slicking him up. Still, Jungkook seemed not satisfied with the amount of slick and bent, taking him in his mouth without warning. 

Taehyung moaned and bucked his hips by the feeling of the wet, hot mouth surrounding him, sucking on him. Jungkook slowly moved his head down, taking in as much as pissible and flattened his tongue along his shaft when he got up again. He repeated that action in a torturing slow rhythm, each time taking in a bit more. Taehyung curled his fingers into Jungkook’s hair, moaning insanely. 

He couldn’t help the thrusts his hips made, making Jungkook gag a few times when he hit the back of his throat. The younger finally removed his mouth with a plop, leaving behind a wet trail of saliva, when Taehyung's thrust had gotten erratic. Taehyung was thankful for it, he didn't want to come just yet but he had found himself unable to stop either. So Jungkook drawing away before he reached his high was the only solution. Nevertheless, Taehyung whined over the absense of stimulation,which Jungkook answered with a few hard strokes - not enough to make him come but barely holding him on that cliff. 

Taehyung caught Jungkook’s gaze when the younger's hand slowed down and saw his faint smile. “Sorry hyung, but your a little too big for me to take you in to max. But I like to challenge myself so with a little training...” Taehyung’s cock throbbed against his stomach by the promise lying in those words.

“Then get up here so I can start training you with something that fits perfectly in your mouth first.” Taehyung said inviting. Jungkook smirked, he didn't have to be told twice got back up to the elder, not after letting his hands move up his torso, making Taehyung shiver in exquisit pleasure. 

Their lips met in another kiss and Taehyung stayed true to his words by placing a perfectly fitting tongue inside Jungkook’s mouth. He could still taste the saltiness of his precum on Jungkook’s tongue and the memory of how he'd sucked him just seconds ago let him moan. 

Taehyung let his left hand slip between their bodies and grabbed at Jungkook’s still clothed bulge, making the younger groan in pleasure. It was time to set it free.

His right hand came to help and he yanked at Jungkook’s jeans until they were open and tugged his hard cock out. He let his hands slip beneath the waistband on Jungkook's back, cupped those perfectly shaped cheeks in his hands and pulled his hips closer to his own. 

Both of their breaths hitched when their dicks rubbed against each other. And as much as Taehyung liked the feeling, he still wanted - no, needed - to feel more of Jungkook’s bare skin against his.

“Strip!” he ordered breathlessly and the younger obliged immediately. He knelt up and pushed his trousers down over his hips and finally stood up to get rid of them completely.

Taehyung had sat up the moment Jungkook stood and as soon as Jungkook had stripped and straightened his back upright again, Taehyung went for his groin. He grabbed the younger’s erect dick, giving it a few experimental strokes while looking up cheekily to meet Jungkook’s astonished eyes before he dove in and attached his mouth to it.

He sucked lightly at the head, not bothering to take in more than half the head and circled his tongue over the little part, giving extra care to the slit, tasting the pearls of precum and probing his tongue at the slit again, sucking ever so lightly, driving the younger insane without a doubt. He moved his hand along the shaft, from the base the whole length up to his mouth and back down, letting the other play with his balls that hung heavy in his hand.

Jungkook’s moan told him he was doing well and so he continued some more before he detached his mouth from the sensitive head abd went for his inber tighs, kissing and licking them on his way towards Jungkook's groin until the younger's s knees buckled lightly. 

Only then Taehyung moved his lips to the shaftand replace his hand with his tongue, letting the tip run along the most prominent vein before he finally swallowed Jungkook's whole cock in one go.

Taehyung was good at giving head and especially at deepthroating since he didn't have any problems with his gag reflex. And he loved the feeling of a dick poking at the back of his throat, having this thick piece of meat down his throat, not able to swallow not breath correctly.

Therefore he enjoyed it then most when Jungkook lost his control and grabbed his head by his hait to hold him in place while he fucked ruthlessly into his mouth.

He needed one hand to stabilize his body by holding on to Jungkook’s hip while the latter thrusted inside him faster and faster, he used the other to massage at Jungkook’s asshole.

The shudder running through the younger’s body made Taehyung confident to go on. He let his hand slid up and down the creek between his cheeks before he got back to his tight hole. He probed the opening with his finger, letting the pad of his finger slip in from time to time only to remove it again and massage the opening some more.

When he thought the younger’s hole adapted enough he let one finger slide in completely, buried it deep inside him and curled it a little, searching for the gland that would drive Jungkook crazy.

Jungkook’s thrusts went havoc at the feeling and Taehyung smiled as much as possible. “'ome o me” he tried to tell Jungkook to come for him but the wild cock in his move made it quite impossible. Jungkook still seemed to have understood it was okay to come or maybe the vibrations at his dick by Taehyung's words did the rest for him but whatever it was Jungkook fastened his pace and shortly after Taehyung felt Jungkook's cum spurt down his throat. He swallowed at it happily, knowing fully well that the clenching muscles of his throats did a little extra to Jungkook’s high and squeezed out everything he unloaded..

“God, Taehyung” Jungkook moaned while his knees buckled and he threatened to fall. He barely managed to catch himself before he pulled out of Taehyung’s mouth and finally went on his knees.

Taehyung chuckled and adoringly wiped away some sweaty strands of hair that stuck to Jungkook’s forehead. He looked so well fucked and Taehyung loved the sight of it.

“Kiss me?” Taehyung asked and Jungkook followed his request gladly. He leaned in and kissed Taehyung lazily. It was sloppy but the thought that he was the one to make the other undone like this by only a blowjob let his staining dick twitch and he came nearly from only that. 

But even in his state of complete satisfaction Jungkook remembered Taehyung’s needs how the latter noticed when he suddenly felt a hand over his pulsating cock.

Taehyung still had the salty and bitter taste of Jungkook’s cum in his mouth and the soft kiss Jungkook gave him now, full of affection, kind of worked better than anything else would have in this moment. It took Jungkook only this nice long kiss and a few hard strokes at dis dick to make Taehyung reach the edge and covering Jungkook’s hand in his cum.

Both of them leaned their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily and tried to stabilize their heartbeat, stealing some soft pecks here and there.

“Tae... hyung?” Jungkook asked, making it unclear if he didn't address him propetly as hyung and just called Taehyung or if he just created another nickname, calling him Tae.   
Not like Taehyung cared either way - Jungkook could call him whatever he wanted after what they'd just shared. 

“Hmm?” Taehyung hummed, too spent to utter actual words. 

“It may be asked a bit much and you can totally say know... Seriously, if you don't want to just tell me! I don't want to impose on you..." Jungkook fidgeted. 

"Kookie, what you want to ask?" Taehyung tried to reassure the younger to ask whatever made him so nervous.

There was a long silence when Taehyung waited patiently for Jungkook to speak but when the other didn't seem to find the courage Taehyung drew his head back a little and lifted Jungkook's chin up. 

"Tell me, Kookie." he begged calmly. 

It took Jungkook only a moment to look him in the eyes and finally state his question. 

"You see... my bed covers are still in one of these boxes and I’m way too beat today, after moving and you know, just now....” Jungkook said, letting the question hang between them still unspoken out loud. 

Taehyung chuckled when he realised what Jungkook was getting at. “Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight, Kookie?”

Jungkook gave him a heartwarming cute smile and another gentle kiss and said ‘thank you’ before they pulled together the last of their energy, scrambled up and moved to Taehyung’s bedroom after washing up quickly, crashed on his bed and almost fell asleep as soon as they hit the mattress, cuddled up thightly to each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Taehyung woke up to the feeling of someone playing with his hair. Apparently Jungkook had woken up sooner but since Taehyung was slung all around him there was no way for Jungkook to get up without waking the elder.

Strangely enough Taehyung found himself content with Jungkook patiently waiting for him to wake up and even caressing him along the way. This is what he always wanted to wake up to. It had this soft atmosphere to it that warmed one from inside out and it felt somehow as if they were going out for ages already and this was their normal way to wake up on a casual Sunday. It felt right. 

Taehyung noticed this wasn't the first time he thought that involving Jungkook but he wasn't exactly awake enough to think deeper about it. 

Instead he marvelled a bit longer in the feeling and slung his limbs just a bit tighter around Jungkook. The younger moved a little, probably to see if Taehyung was awake and gave him a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“Good morning, Tae.” Jungkook greeted him.

“Mmm” Taehyung hummed in acknowledgement, still to sleepy to form coherent sentences or register how the younger just addressed him. Instead he opted for nuzzling his nose deeper into the crook of Jungkook’s neck.

Jungkook didn’t seem to mind his lack of communication and just continued to play with his hair. But now that he knew Taehyung was awake and didn’t have to fear to wake him up he started humming a soft tune.

Taehyung was in heaven. This was what a perfect day started like; cuddled up to a warm (perfectly shaped) body, the sunlight gently shining through the curtains, a lovely boyfriend humming contently next to him and no need to hurry and stand up.

And it got even better when he remembered what had happened last night. They slept together. Well, not in the official way but it had gotten really intimate and hell it had been good. Their bodies worked just fine together and the golden maknae - how Jungkook was called by their mutual friends - had prooven his skills in yet another field! 

Taehyung needed to will his body not to react again to the memories of last night – he’d be found out right away since he was still pressed up tightly against the younger.

He had worried he’d be troubled with thinking about Jiminie while doing it but surprisingly with Jungkook it never seemed to be a problem. His mind didn’t have enough time to think about anyone or anything else than Jungkook, the way he made him feel and what he did to him at that moment.

It was a relief to know he was just fine with other people except his childhood friend. Taehyung decided to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that told him that Jungkook was the first one ever since he fell for Jiminie that managed to distract him enough to forget about his friend completely. 

“You got any plans today?” Jungkook asked, interrupting his train if thoughts. 

“Ngh. Wash up. Held free for you.”

Jungkook laughed lowly at his incoherent sentences. “Do you mean you want to wash up but held your day free otherwise so you could help me, hyung?”

Taehyung nodded instead of giving an answer.

“You’re probably the nicest person on earth, hyung.” Jungkook said “Who else would help some stranger to settle in?”

“You're boyfriend, course do. I. I mean, I do.” Taehyung mumbled still not able to make sense.

At least Jungkook seemed to have understood what he wanted to say judged by the way he pushed his hair back and kissed Taehyung on his forehead. Yeah, they were boyfriends after all. Even if Taehyung still had feelings for Jimin he’d make sure to treat his boyfriend how he deserved it.

Right now though said boyfriend tried to wriggle away from him, making Taehyung protested loudly and holding on tighter. He didn’t want to get up just yet.

Jungkook giggled at his koala skills and patted his arm. “Sorry hyung, I’ll be right back but I need to take a piss or I’m gonna burst.”

Taehyung whined some more but finally let go of the younger so he could go take care of his business but only after Jungkook had promised to come back and continue what they did – nothing.

It took Jungkook longer than expected and Taehyung was already getting a bit impatient, contemplating if he should continue lazing in bed or stand up to teach his boyfriend how to keep promises. He didn’t have to make the choice though since Jungkook reappeared in that moment, together with a tablet full of breakfast and juice.

As soon as Jungkook had entered the room Taehyung made grabby hand at him like a baby to come to bed again, making Jungkook grin. He did as he was supposed to do after placing the tray on the nightstand, not without snatching some from the food and eating it contently.

Taehyung didn’t care about breakfast yet but appreciated it being here so he wouldn’t even have to get up later. Instead he got back to clinging to Jungkook who just chuckled at him. The younger guy was sitting upright against the headrest and Taehyung simply slung his arm around his waist and buried his face in his rips.

“I swear you’re gonna be the death of me.” Taehyung heard the younger mumble quietly and smirked contently. The suddenly speeded up heartbeat of the younger, Taehyung could hear from where he was lying snuggled up to him, confirmed his words. 

“By the way hyung, you really don’t like coffee, do you? There’s no coffee machine and not even instant coffee, so I brought juice seeing you had a lot of that in the fridge.”

“Ngh, it’s too bitter. I don’t really like the taste.” Taehyung replied.

“Whoa hyung, seems like you've finally woken up a bit.” Jungkook joked. Taehyung pinched him lightly for his teasing but didn’t let go of him anyway.

“Hey hyung, I never even asked what you’re doing, profession wise I mean. You got a job waiting for you on Monday or are you still studying or just a bum doing nothing letting me pay for all the expenses?” Jungkook asked, earning another pinch for the daring allegation of being a bum but Taehyung couldn’t help the giggle leaving his mouth.

“I do have a job you ungrateful kid!” Taehyung said. “I work in an orphanage not far from here. It’s called ‘Hope World’. And just so you know my shifts are pretty irregular. I have mostly dayshifts since there aren’t needed many people at night and there already are two nurses living in the orphanage. But it happens a lot that I have to work on weekends so don’t get surprised if I shouldn’t be home.”

“An orphanage?” Jungkook asked interested.

“Yeah!” Taehyung’s tone got soft when he thought about the children at the institute. “The kids are just pure gold, you can’t help but love them! Of course some of them are quite feisty and always up to no good but they don’t mean any harm.” Taehyung gushed.

“I can just imagine it.” Jungkook chuckled. “Why did you want to work there. Please don’t tell me you're an orphan yourself and it’s to give them a better childhood than yours or something like that - I don’t know how I should handle it and comfort you.”

“No, no. No worries!” Taehyung laughed. “My parents are still alive and they surely already look forward to the day they can meet you and torture you with uncomfortable and really personal questions.”

Taehyung didn’t miss the light nervousness in Jungkook’s snort or the speeding heartbeat. He was sure Jungkook was surprised he even thought about introducing him to his parents (Taehyung had to admit he was so himself, it was said more out of a joke but he found himself actually thinking about it) and had gotten nervous by the thought alone to meet them but tried to play it cool by snorting. Well, didn’t go as planned, Kookie.

“No, I just love kids.” Taehyung replied to the question originally asked, drawing calming circles on Jungkook's bare skin; the younger had gone to sleep in only his boxers while Taehyung actually dressed in his pyjamas. “I always loved kids – and pets – and since the day I realized I was gay and it got kinda clear that the chances of me having my own kids faded down to a really little pile of hope I knew I wanted to at least do something in my job that involved children. I opted first for teacher, but on my field trainee days I came across a kid from the orphanage. I bonded with him instantly and later had to take him home since he had hurt his knee. When I got there it was like my heart, my whole body told me ‘Yes, you’re supposed to be right here’.  
You could see all the kids had a story to tell and all of those were sad. But it didn’t prevent them from playing and laughing together, except for a few who looked way too sad. I just wanted to be there for them. To show them that someone cares for them, even if they didn’t wanted anything, the knowledge of someone being there is what matters. So that’s how I applied there six months later when I got my degree and ended up at where I am after taking some additional courses in childcare.”

“Wow.” Jungkook said astonished. “That’s pretty impressive.”

Taehyung just chuckled. “Sure, sure. It’s not really, it’s actually just what I wanted to do at the moment and still do. Who knows about the future though. What about you, Kookie? Are YOU just a lazy bum?”

“You could say so.” Jungkook giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally came up with a profession for them... How can I have such a never ending fantasy but be so uncreative?! It doesn't even make sense!
> 
> Well, tune in next week to find out about Jungkook's profession (even way less creative!)


	22. Chapter 22

_“What about you, Kookie? Are you just a lazy bum?”_

“You could say so.” Jungkook giggled. “I’m still studying apparently, so yes.”

“What major?” Taehyung asked honestly interested, shifting his head so he could look at the younger.

“Photography.”

“For real?! So cool! That was one of my side majors!” Taehyung exclaimed excitedly, pushing himself up on Jungkook’s chest but still lying half on his stomach.

“Really? Wow!” Jungkook replied. It seemed like he had wanted to say more but he got taken by surprise as Taehyung leaned over him to get to the tray with breakfast. He had finally gotten a bit hungry but most of all thirsty.

He drained the glass of juice in one go and was surprised to find Jungkook looking at him hungrily when he licked his lips clean. It reminded him of something else he had drained down his throat the last night and knowing it was probably the same memory occupying Jungkook’s mind right now made him smirk.

“So photography?” Taehyung asked teasingly, knowing full well Jungkook had forgotten all about their conversation altogether.

“Eh? Ah, yeah. Err, so you like photography, too?”

Taehyung smiled at the younger trying to get a hold of himself. “Yes, I love it. But for me it’s more of a hobby, something I like to do in my free time and not while at work. I think I’d get too pressured to get good shots so I wouldn’t feel as free anymore in taking pictures.”

As Jungkook didn’t reply Taehyung got scared that he hit a sore point but the expression of the younger didn’t give anything away. “You... maybe you have that problem, too?

Relief swapped over Taehyung as Jungkook looked at him and shook his head. “I thought about it just now but I actually never had that problem. Maybe it’s because my photos are generally very well received; I never got bad critics. Ah no, that’s not...” he added embarrassed when he noticed how arrogant it sounded.

Taehyung just laughed and settled down at his previous spot again.

“So you’re a genius photographer?” he teased, quickly crawling the younger's chin.

“No, of course not. I’m probably just lucky with my motives. I never had to search intently for a shot, I just carry my camera everywhere and take pictures here and there. And it appears as some people like it, that’s all.”

“I could tease you for hours about how rude this humbleness is against the unlucky guys who run their asses off in search of a good scoot while you just shoot what’s in front of your nose but I’ll let you live.” Taehyung chuckled. “So what are your favorite motives? People, landscapes, events, food?”

Jungkook laughed at Taehyung’s last suggestion. “Don’t ever ask a photography major if he’s taking food porn pictures! You should know yourself that we artists think of us as something better than daily dinner blogger.”

Taehyung chuckled and started to draw random patterns on Jungkook’s stomach with his finger. “So no food, what else then?”

“I’m mostly taking landscape pictures. Nature is astonishing in itself so you always get good shots and it’s amazing how you can portray totally different moods by using filters. The world is full of wonders and they demand to be captured.”

“You don’t do people?” Taehyung asked, knowing that most photographers would choose only one of the two.

“If you let me I'll do you" Jungkook said suggestivly, driving his hand along Taehyung's spine to the small of his back just above his ass. Taehyung couldn't help the speeding of his heart by the thought of Jungkook doung what he hinted at.

"Actually I do, but very seldom." Jungkook continued more serious this time. "I have to be really inspired by someone to take pictures of them. They need to be able to tell a story and most people hide their untold history really well, too afraid of showing it to the world. So I prefer landscapes - they always tell a story.”

“I see,” Taehyung mused, “you’re a picky one, no food, no ordinary people, just wonders are worthy to be captured by the genius photographer.” He continued, choking out a laugh from Jungkook.

“You’re right, I might be a bit picky. But once I got my hands on a wonder, I won’t let go until I captured it truthfully.” The younger replied, enclosing Taehyung into an embrace as he said it, giving his words a totally different meaning. The elder couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread in his chest by being call a wonder for someone, even if it was said half jokingly.

“And how do you pay off these wonders? Photography equipment isn’t exactly cheap if you want good quality. And university is friggin expensive as well. How did you manage to keep you and the bunnies alive for so long?”

“In the beginning I got a lot of help from my family and did a whole lot of different part time jobs.” Jungkook shrugged.

Taehyung almost purred as Jungkook unconsciously started to stroke his spine up and down while talking. But one word caught his attention: “You DID? What about now?”

Jungkook squirmed a bit before he confessed: “I can afford to live of my pictures by now.”

“Eh?!” That had taken Taehyung by surprise. Normally photography wasn’t a field to get an easy paycheque. Most of the artists had to do other jobs or ended up in some studio to take ID photos. To succeed while still being in university, not even having their diploma was truly amazing.

“You really must be a genius then!” Taehyung exclaimed shifting upright to look the younger in the eyes. The latter avoided it though and looked away, distracting himself with the breakfast on the nightstand.

Taehyung laid back down, propping his chin on his hands that were intertwined on top of Jungkook’s chest. The smile on his face telling how cute he found with the younger’s shy reaction.

“I told you it’s just luck.” Jungkook denied, causing Taehyung to snort.

“That must have been a whole truckload of luck if it was mighty enough to let you succeed without having any talents.” Taehyung remarked sarcastically.

Jungkook finally smirked at him. “Okay, maybe a bit of talent was involved, too.”

Taehyung winked at the younger and stroked his chin once more. “So, how did you do it?”

“I told you I did several part time jobs, right?” Jungkook asked, content enough with the elders nod to continue: “Well, one of them consisted in doing household chores for an elderly lady. She was well off and had a huge house with an even huger garden that needed to be taken care off. Well, you know how elders are, they like to talk.”

Taehyung laughed at the younger’s description, seemed as if he had had spent quite some time listening to old people’s stories.

“Anyway, this granny was especially keen on spending time with me, saying I reminded her of her grandchild that died six years ago. Of course she told me a lot about herself and past happenings but she also wanted to know about me and what I’m doing so I told her about the university and stuff. I thought she was just being kind when she asked to see a few of my pictures.“

While talking Jungkook had once again started to drive his fingers up and down Taehyung’s back. The elder had to admit that he was gettin addiccted to this.

“It appeared that the granny is actually a bestselling author and she asked me to let her use some of the pictures for her covers. I didn’t know how famous she actually was at that time when I agreed. And by all means I hadn’t expected to get an actual contract with quite the uptake for me – I think her lawyer must have died inwardly when she told him to give me 30% of her income. Well, the price for one book might be cheap and the profit, even by 30%, equals almost nothing but as I said, she’s hella famous! She published three books with my pictures as cover so far and the royalties I get for each sold copy provide enough to make a living. Especially since other people are now buying my pictures, too. As you can see, this granny really was a truckload full of luck to me.”

Taehyung had been listening fascinated, the story sounded a bit too good to be true but there were lucky people like that after all.

“Wow! That really was a gift from Fortuna." Taehyung said." But you do realise that it wasn’t only luck, right? This granny seems to know what people like and I’m sure she wouldn’t have used your picture if she hadn’t actually liked it. You may remind her of her grandchild but business is business. And the first thing people look at in a book is the cover. I don’t know about you but if the cover isn’t to my taste I don’t even take a second look at it. So if your picture was only made by luck the sales would have decreased rapidely. Have they?”

“They rose apparently.” Jungkook replied slightly embarrassed.

Taehyung smiled satisfied. “So you are one talented rascal, my little golden dongsaeng.”

At that Jungkook seemed to have found back his confidence and smiled at him sheepishly. “I’m good at everything.”

“Oh ho... That theory is first to be proven! And I know exactly which part I want to test out first.” Taehyung said and pushed himself up, grabbing Jungkook’s neck with one hand to draw him closer and explore the other’s talent in kissing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already got a good idea for the next chapter but unfortunately I don't know when I'll have time to write it... So maybe the next update will be a bit later than usual saturday... 
> 
> But don't worry, I got a OneShot prepared for this case^^


	23. Bonus

_“I’m good at everything.”_

_“Oh... That theory is first to be proven. And I exactly know which part I want to test out first.” Taehyung said and pushed himself up, grabbing Jungkook’s neck with one hand to draw him closer and explore the other’s talent in kissing._

 

Taehyung had to admit that this point went to Jungkook – the younger was exceptionally good at kissing. Thankfully Taehyung didn’t have the time to even think about where he had learned it, too occupied with marvelling in the feeling itself.

Jungkook was curious and liked to explore. It’s not like it was their first kiss – by far not! But the feeling was still fresh and there was still a lot to discover. But Taehyung wasn’t any less eager.

The kiss had started slow, first only a tender meeting of the lips but it soon evolved into something more heated when Taehyung started to nibble on Jungkook’s lower lip.

The elder was fascinated with the form of Jungkook’s mouth. How his upper lip was so thin and strong and on the other hand his lower lip so full and soft, perfect to bite and suck between his own lips. He remembered also how good this combination had felt wrapped around his dick just a few hours earlier.

Taehyung moaned into Jungkook’s open mouth from the memory and felt himself get hard. His growing bulge immediately met by the younger’s leg since Taehyung was still snuggled around him. The warmth combined with the hardness of Jungkook’s muscles made Taehyung rut himself against the younger’s leg, who teasingly flexed his muscles there as soon as he noticed the elder’s hardness growing against him. Offering just enough friction to appeal his cock and wish for the sensation but by no means enough to satisfy his needs.

Well, two could play this game!

Taehyung traced his fingers down Jungkook’s abs, going lower and lower just until he reached the waistband of his boxers. There he let his fingers rest, stroking softly here and there, playing with his navel, going up with his hand palmed on Jungkook’s abdomen just to slowly go south once more, never reaching beyond the low sitting waistband, except for a few 'accidental' brushes over the steaming tent in the younger's underwear.

Jungkook let out an unsatisfied groan and bit down just hard enough into Taehyung’s lip to make him understand how displeased he was with the never ending teasing – even though another part was obviously interested in Taehyung’s doing as it waved proudly to him underneath Jungkook’s underwear when the elder detached himself from Jungkook to sit up and get in a more comfortable position.

As soon as Taehyung had broken the kiss, Jungkook opened his eyes that were dark with lust and searched the elder’s surely equivalent widened pupils, catching in time the satisfied smirk on Taehyung’s face upon seeing Jungkook’s demise.

Before he knew what was happening Taehyung found himself lying on his back, pressed down to the blanket that had covered him half-heartedly just before, with Jungkook on top of him.

The younger had reversed their positions and was now looking down at him with a smug smile as he slowly rubbed his groin against Taehyung’s waist.

He knew it was meant to tease him but Taehyung was fascinated with the look on Jungkook’s face. The smugness and cockiness suited him too damn well and Taehyung felt his lower regions react once more.

Jungkook had placed himself preciously so he wouldn’t touch Taehyung’s dick while he rubbed off on him but it wasn’t like Taehyung hadn’t two functioning hands. He needed one to pull Jungkook down into a kiss to wipe away that smirk but with the left hand, his dominant hand, he went for his straining erection.

He palmed it over his clothes first to calm his cock at least a little before he slipped his hand underneath his waistband, grabbing his shaft tightly.

Taehyung didn’t know if Jungkook felt the movement of his hand or if he concluded it from the huffs and involuntary hip thrusts he made to meet his hand but he noticed Taehyung’s action and intervened.

First Taehyung was euphoric, thinking Jungkook wanted to take over and pleasure him himself but Jungkook seemed to be in the mood to play dirty. He wrapped his hand around Taehyung’s and kept it in place, stopping it from moving.

Taehyung whined and looked angrily at the younger that chose to ignore his stare and nibbled along his jawline and left a wet trail down his neck with his tongue, making Taehyung forget about his anger and draw his head back instead. He loved the feeling of Jungkook at his throat, he felt vulnerable and eligible at the same time.

Once Jungkook sucked on his neck Taehyung tried to move his left hand again, to no use; Jungkook’s grip was steely. Therefore he slipped his other hand between Jungkook and himself. The younger had gone down a bit to get better access to his throat so that his crotch was now on top of Taehyung’s leg, leaving just enough space to squeeze his hand in between and palm Jungkook’s hardness.

If the younger didn’t let him touch himself then he would at least touch the other.

Jungkook moaned upon the unexpected feeling of skin against skin, making Taehyung shudder from the hot breath against his neck that the younger released. Jungkook rested his head against the crook of his neck, mouth still attached to his sensitive skin, huffs getting steadily faster.

Taehyung wanted to release the hold on his own cock and use the second hand to pull down Jungkook’s underwear but the younger still wouldn’t let go of him. He kept the iron grip around his hand but now he finally started moving it.

He moved Taehyung’s hand along his shaft, stroked it up and down, and even guided his thumb to play with his head. He dictated the moves and rhythm.

It was a strange feeling since it was still his hand that touched himself but not his mind that gave the commandos. Taehyung would have speeded the rhythm up a lot by now, only going for the sought after release that was near and still so far. But Jungkook wouldn’t let him do as he pleased. He teased him on and on with the slow but hard strokes.

When Taehyung’s movements on Jungkook’s cock grew frantic from the need he felt to go faster on himself Jungkook finally let go of his hand.  At the same time he pushed himself up in a sitting position and straddled Taehyung’s hips.

The look of Jungkook’s still dishevelled hair from sleep, the sweat that ran down his temple to his long neck and accumulated at his collarbone before it pearled down further to his exposed upper body that glistened with sweat as well, down to the strained bulge in his boxers, and the look of pure lust in his eyes made Taehyung nearly come in his pants.

How was it possible to look so fucking good?!

When Jungkook freed his own cock from the tight prison of his underwear and exposed the full hardness to Taehyung, the elder couldn’t help but stroke himself, biting his lower lip to keep himself from moaning.

“I need to feel you against me.” Taehyung managed to croak out with a hoarse voice.

Jungkook complied willingly and scooted up on Taehyung’s hips until their dicks were aligned perfectly. Taehyung had reached for Jungkook’s cock the second he got in his proximity. Now Jungkook softly comprised his hand once more, making him grab on to both their shafts at the same time with his big hand and conducted the rhythm once more, this time though he went noticeably faster.

It was exciting how both of them felt the familiar feel of masturbating without it being quite the same. It was Taehyung’s hand he touched himself with but not his speed and usual moves and it was Jungkook’s rhythm they kept but not his hand that he felt on his cock.

But all of this was secondary compared to the feeling of their pulsing members pressed against each other, meeting with every thrust of their hips, every stroke of their hands. The feeling of their hot, smooth flesh rubbing against each other, slicked up with their precum, the blood pulsing through the strong veins, was almost too much to handle. Taehyung thought somewhere at the brink of his consciousness that he never had been as hard and they were only frotting now.

Taehyung groaned at the thought of what would happen if they had actual sex. Looking up at Jungkook who looked sexier by the second so undone as he was, staring back down at him with a need in his eyes the elder could understand just well since he felt it within himself as well, Taehyung wasn’t sure if he’d survive it.

‘No risk, no fun’ he thought to himself and was already sure he’d try it out at least once; if it was only half as good as this he’d die happily at least.

Their breaths fastened rapidly and the thrusts of their hips got frantic as they slowly reached for climax. Taehyung gripped Jungkook’s thigh with his free hand in an attempt to ditract and stop himself from coming.

“It's okay, Tae. I want to see you come undone. Just let go.” Jungkook huffed, seemingly understanding what he had tried to do. And Taehyung didn’t need more. He allowed himself to let loose and went over the edge the very next moment, shooting his load on his own stomach and shirt that had slightly slipped up by their actions.

Taehyung moaned as he came and Jungkook made sure to stroke him through his orgasm. But seeing unravelled Taehyung underneath him, bathing in his high was too much for the younger. The strokes he did to carry Taehyung through his climax were also the ones that made him come.

His cum spurted alongside Taehyung’s release before Jungkook crashed down into the sticky mess, gasping for air at the side of Taehyung’s head. He rolled himself off of Taehyung and onto his back, still trying to slow his breathing.

“Damn!” Taehyung exclaimed once he got enough air in his lungs to speak. “You are good at kissing.”

Jungkook laughed out loud at that. By the state the both of them were in it was clear that he was good in way more things than just kissing but Taehyung wouldn’t admit that just yet. After all he planned to test out all the things that followed the kissing once more, separately. And he wasn’t so sure one time would be sufficient, studies needed to be done over a long time to be relevant.

“Told you I’m good at everything.” Jungkook chuckled, wiping his stomach off the sticky mess that already started to dry. He looked at his dirty finger for a moment, probably wondering on what to do with his hand now when he threw Taehyung’s mind in turmoil as he started to lick it clean.

He could have sworn it wasn’t possible for him to get hard again (or do anything at all that required physical strength) that day but watching Jungkook’s tongue snatching between his fingers to get every last drop proved him wrong. Taehyung felt his cock stir alive again.

When he cleaned his hand sufficiently, Jungkook turned his head to Taehyung, knowing exactly that he had been watched and smirked at him as he shuffled over and kissed him.

Both their cum mingled together and created a unique taste Taehyung wasn’t sure if he disliked or loved it. As Taehyung still was trying to find an answer by tasting more of it in Jungkook’s mouth they were interrupted by the squelchy sound coming from Taehyung’s stomach as they shuffled closer together.

“You should probably change.” Jungkook chuckled. “And take a shower.” He added, now openly laughing, earning a hit to his muscled biceps from Taehyung before the elder did as told and scrambled up to take a cold shower to calm his fresh boner, leaving behind a half naked Jungkook alone in his bed.

A view Taehyung definitely could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was created thanks to  
> Ssscilla and HopingNoah! They inspired me to add this little unplanned Bonus, complaining the summer temperature isn't already hot enough... I didn't dare to make it too steamy since there might be heatstrokes otherwise but I hope you still liked it!  
> I for myself really enjoyed writing it at least! ^o^
> 
> See you at Saturday for the next chapter (^.^)/


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> As promised, here is the next part  
> I can't believe it's already the 24th chapter... I hope you'll like it and once again thank you all for following the story so far all this time!! 
> 
> I'm happy to know I managed to make a few of you enjoy the story and look forward to the upcoming chapters!! And I hope you follow it to the end - that's approaching slowly... Very, very slowly!

As soon as Taehyung got out of the shower he noticed that he forgot to bring fresh clothes. It wasn’t really surprising since Taehyung left for the bathroom in quite a haste once he had gotten up or he would have spent the whole day in bed with Jungkook. The guy was intoxicating.

After sloppily rubbing himself dry, Taehyung wrapped the towel around his hips and stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He ignored the half unpacked mess that was still scattered all over the place, untouched since the day before when they decided to leave for bed a bit early, and went to his bedroom where Jungkook was still lazing in bed, playing with his phone.

The younger looked up when Taehyung entered the room and watched the latter almost hungrily.

“Are you trying to seduce me, hyung?” Jungkook asked voice a bit hoarse, pointing at the towel that was hanging lowly on his hips.

“Not right now.” Taehyung laughed, “But I’ll keep in mind that you seem to like the attire.”

Jungkook just nodded and kept staring as Taehyung opened his drawer and grabbed himself some clean underwear and clothes. Once he found something suitable he turned around and dropped the towel to dress himself, forgetting the younger was watching his every move.

Taehyung was content with his looks and didn’t mind showing off his body in front of other people but the blazing eyes that met his when Taehyung looked over after pulling up his briefs along with his pants... his innocent act of changing had turned into something more heated.

But before anything could evoke from it the doorbell snapped them out of their daze.

“You're expecting someone?” Taehyung asked at Jungkook who shook his head no.

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders and quickly pulled a shirt over his head. “Okay, I’m going to see who’s there.” he said as the bell impatiently rang a second and third time.

The annoying guest who kept pressing the bell and disturbed their moment was no other than Jimin.   
Taehyung hadn't expected him since he had told them the day before he wouldn't move a finger for them anymore after Jungkook and Taehyung had continuesly teased him about his height when he hadn't reached one of the shelves without the help of a chair. 

“What are you doing here?” Taehyung asked, not even greeting.

Jimin frowned his eyebrows upon his friend’s rude question but pulled him in a hug anyway, hitting him a bit too hard for comfort on his back as revenge.

“I came to help you guys settle in.” Jimin smiled at him, already forgiven the scarce welcome. “And as I can see you were lazy! How can you still have so much stuff lying around?! Did you not help Jungkookie out?” Jimin accused him, knowing very well Taehyung wouldn’t just sit by doing nothing.

Taehyung already wanted to protest half-heartedly when Jimin waved it aside and started to smile slyly. “Don’t bother, I can see you were busy unpacking something else entirely.”

“Huh?” Taehyung asked, not quite understanding what Jimin was getting at. Only when his childhood friend nodded behind him, accompanied with a bright ‘Good morning, Jungkookie-ah’ Taehyung finally got an idea of what he was hinting at. 

His hunch was confirmed when Taehyung saw Jungkook standing in HIS doorframe, still only wearing his shorts, scratching his stomach that glistened a bit unusually in the late morning light shining through the windows.

Taehyung wasn’t one to get easily embarrassed but he would have gladly jumped into a black hole right that moment when there only would have been one when Jimin mumbled to him: "If I were you I had taken Jungkookie's bed though - the thing is huge and looks so comfy." 

Jimin had been visiting him more than enough times to know exactly that the room Jungkook came out from was Taehyung’s. And Jungkook’s clothes – or more like the absence of said items – were fuel to Jimin’s perverted mind.

“What’s wrong?” Jimin asked Taehyung after Jungkook had disappeared into the bathroom, answering the elder’s happy greeting only with a grunt. “Why's your boyfriend so grumpy? Is he not a morning person or... Oh, wait! Did I perhaps interrupt something?”

“’course not.” Taehyung denied a bit too fast and turned his back on Jimin, searching for a box to unpack so he had something to busy himself. Jimin giggled upon his answer, probably not believing him one word but thankfully he didn’t pry deeper into the matter.

Taehyung thought about Jungkook’s sudden mood change as well. When they woke up he had been cheerful and even brought him breakfast to bed. And that had been already some time ago so the chances it being normal morning grumpiness were very slim.

Heck, only a moment before they had a good atmosphere going on. Before Jimin interrupted.... 

The most logical answer Taehyung was able to come up with was jealousy. Jungkook’s mood change and his almost provocative way of lingering half naked in his doorframe had only appeared as soon as he saw Jimin – the guy he thought Taehyung was still in love with.

Wait... WAS?! When did that happen? When had it turned to past tense? Was he not in love with Jiminie anymore? But that was ridiculous! Only a few days back he was madly in love and dreamt almost every night of the other. 

Taehyung tried to remember the last dream he had of Jimin and noticed he couldn’t. He didn't even know when it had been. For at least a week or two he had only dreamt about Jungkook moving in with him and such... And already before that he had dreamt more often about two lovely bunnies and their looking alike owner than anything else. The dreams about Jimin had reduce and nearly disappeared without him noticing... 

Contemplating over what all of this meant, Taehyung absentmindedly unpacked Jungkook’s stuff. Jimin, knowing him well enough as to not disturb him in such times when Taehyung was in his own world, busied himself as well with silent unpacking as the sound of running water from the showers was everything to be heard.

Taehyung hadn’t bothered to offer his guest anything but Jimin knew well enough to just take what he wanted. It’s not that Taehyung wasn’t hospitable, not at all. It’s just that the two of them were together so often that somewhere along the way they stopped to ask for permission every time since they learned the other wouldn’t mind sharing anyway.

“How are you coping, Taehyungie?” Jimin asked after a while, voice turned serious.

Taehyung looked up surprised, wondering as to what had brought the change of mood to his friend. “I’m fine.” He answered truthfully. He WAS fine after all. He felt good, great almost. He was just a bit... confused. A bit lot. “Why do you ask?”

“There has been happening a lot of stuff in your life lately. I’m just worried if you can handle it alone that’s all.” Jimin shrugged.

“You worry too much.” Taehyung said gently. It’s not as if he could discuss this matter with Jimin since he was the cause of the biggest part of his problem. But nevertheless he appreciated that his friend had noticed Taehyung’s distress.

“Don’t worry, Jiminie. I’m fine. But thank you for asking!”

Jimin nodded in acknowledgement before they continued to unpack in comfortable silence.

“By the way” Jimin asked, sounding more cheerful again, “why are WE unpacking the new kid’s stuff while the baby is leisurely taking a shower?”

"'Cause said baby is able to lay you over his knee and spank your ass off if you dare to displease him." Jungkook's smooth voice came from the direction of the bathroom where he stood in nothing but a towel - just like Taehyung minutes ago. 

Taehyung tried to hide the awestruck expression he felt on his face after seeing the still dripping wet Jungkook standing once again in another doorframe - seriously the guy was made for frames - one of his arms rested against the wood just above his head with the rest of his body leaning into it, emphasizing his biceps and upperbody muscles to the max.

As Taehyung tore his head away Jimin's smile told him he had seen everything though. 

"Sorry Jungkookie-ah, but Yoongi won't like me being spanked by someone else than himself... But you can do whatever you want with our Taehyungie here!" 

"Yah!" Taehyung protested upon the betrayal of his friend who just shrugged his shoulders and broke out in laughter. 

"By the way, Taehyungie hyung" Jungkook started, emphasizing Jimin's nickname for Taehyung that the younger hadn't used for some time now. Taehyung had thought he had settled for 'Tae' and felt a bit of regret as he changed it back now. He had liked the new petname.

"Can you lend me some fresh underwear? I can't seem to be able to find mine." Jungkook continued.

Taehyung was slightly confused since he could have sworn the younger had changed once already the day before but nodded anyway. "Sure. I'll show you where they are." he said and started heading towards the bedroom when Jungkook stopped him. 

"Not necessary, hyung. I know where they are." The way he looked at Jimin while revealing he had been attendant when the elder was in need for fresh undies, let Taehyung realise it was just another way to provocate his friend, who - if anything at all - seemed just highly amused. 

"Poor Jungkookie, got a good memory when it comes to pleasant things but is blind to the core for everything else." Jimin said while swirling a pair of boxers around his finger that he had just fetched from a pile of neatly folded, fresh underwear besides him. 

He laughed loudly upon Taehyung's embarrassed expression. Taehyung was sure the two of them would be his death one of these days.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to Jimin’s organized help they were able to finish faster than expected. Jungkook had gotten a grip of himself too. Wearing some of Taehyung’s clothes seemed to have calmed him down enough or given him some sort of self-assurance he needed to think rationally again.

The youngest did like Jimin after all. They always had gotten along well ever since Yoongi had introduced them – mostly because Jimin found Jungkook adorable and Jungkook couldn’t help but fall for Jimin’s cute charm.

Taehyung on the other hand was able to forget about his confusing feelings for the both of them for some time as they all joked around, more playing around than unpacking.

They had made a game out of it – whoever unpacked and organized the least in one hour got punished by a slap on the butt. Jimin had first suggested a flick to the forehead but Taehyung had refused vehemently, knowing all too well how strong of a flick the cute little boy could actually produce. Jungkook – always the curious type – didn’t believe him before getting a little sample of his own when Jimin almost cracked his skull in two. There was still a red line on his forehead where Jimin’s small finger had hit him.

Taehyung, always getting distracted easily, had lost the first two rounds miserably. Jungkook had been the first one to hit him and for the first time since they met Taehyung cursed the other’s beautiful muscles. The hit burnt on his behind like hell but even through the pain he could have sworn Jungkook had rested his hand longer than needed on his tortured body, soothing the place where he was hit and making it burn from a totally different reason than the pain.

The second time it was Jimin’s turn to slap and he too didn’t go easy on him. Of course both of them were right handed and therefore went for his left butt cheek. It’d be a wonder if he could still sit on it by the time they finished.

When Taehyung glanced up after Jimin's turn he caught a glimpse of dissatisfaction on Jungkook’s face and feared the other’s earlier mood would return again but it was only a short flash and as soon as he noticed Taehyung’s worried gaze he pulled his mouth into a smile.

In their third round Jimin got a call from Yoongi and stepped out to take it after making them swear to wait for him before continuing – none of the two actually planned to keep the promise. When Jimin still hadn’t returned after five minutes though they slowed down and allowed themselves a little break as well.

Taehyung got up and went to the kitchen to catch himself a cold coke –Jungkook on his trail. The elder opened the fridge and bent down to get two cans from the bottom as he heard a light chuckle from behind.

“Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful round and plumb your butt is? It really is! But hyung... has your left butt cheek always been bigger?” the younger asked cheekily, provoking his own luck.

“Just wait until it’s your turn!” Taehyung threatened and tossed him his can of coke – not before giving it a good old hard shaking. Jungkook laughed heartily and caught the can, carefully placing it on the counter beside him.

“Well Jimin hyung did allow me to spank you however I want earlier, didn’t he?”

“And just what right does he have to do so?” Taehyung arched a brow.

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders. “He’s your best friend.”

“Right, exactly! FRIEND! Not father, husband or anything else related but just a friend! He doesn’t get a saying in this!” Taehyung exclaimed.

“Just a friend, huh?” Jungkook mumbled, barely audible and probably not meant for Taehyung to hear. He flinched a little upon the pang of guilt he felt, remembering the younger knew Jimin was much more to him than just a friend.

But Jungkook didn’t leave him time to say anything and continued, louder this time. “He’s your best friend, right? So he knows exactly what you like! And if he allows me to lay you over my knee and spank you I can only suppose that this is something you like. Otherwise he would never suggest it!”

Jungkook’s smile had turned mischievous as he said it and Taehyung actually took a step back when the younger started approaching him.

“Yah- What are you planning, Kookie?” Taehyung asked, holding his coke protectively out in front of him while carefully rounding the table, searching shelter behind it while the other came nearer.

Jungkook just grinned and cracked his knuckles.

“Ya! I warn you, if you lay even a finger on my precious body I throw all your stuff out the window!”

Jungkook grinned even wider if that was actually possible and just shrugged his shoulders. “Do what you want, I just lend myself some of your clothes. I already know where everything is.”

“Jungkook-ah! Don’t you dare come any closer!” Taehyung yelled, trying to figure out a way to escape the muscular guy who was now circling his shoulders to loosen them up.

“Hyung, I promise I just want to help you.” Jungkook tried to lure the elder with a sweet voice, smiling angelic and cocking his head innocently.

“Hah! Help, my ass! You ju-”

“That’s exactly what I plan to do.” The younger interrupted him, giving him a quick wink. “I plan to help your ass. I promise to only spank your right butt cheek this time.”

Taehyung gulped not able to decide whether the offer actually made him afraid or excited. “And just how in the world would that help my ass?!”

Jungkook let his gaze wander down along his body and rest around his waist, pretending to study his behind even though he wasn’t able to see anything since Taehyung was facing him upfront to not losing sight of his every move.

“Wouldn’t it be better if both cheeks were the same size? Don’t get me wrong, I love your butt in every form and angle but I thought you might mind the unevenness.”  Jungkook mused, again with this angelic voice of his that meant no good.

“I’ll pass!” Taehyung replied determined and was pretty sure he actually heard a little ‘tsk’ from the other side of the table.

He didn’t have any time to reprimand the younger since he seemed to have decided he had waited long enough and started moving to the right.

Taehyung’s tense muscles started moving automatically to the opposite direction, trying to round the table on the other side of the danger. Unfortunately, Jungkook had only feigned to move right and actually went left now, catching Taehyung at the door in the middle of his escape. A big grin plastered on his face.

“Gotcha!” Jungkook exclaimed victoriously with a tight embrace on the elder but Taehyung didn’t give up without a fight. They struggled together, their laughter not helping either of them and even though Taehyung held himself brave he had no chance against the stronger Jungkook.

Once Taehyung’s strength let up a little bit Jungkook took the chance and hauled him up, carrying him over to the table. He managed to drew out one of the chairs with his foot and plopped himself on it, actually draping Taehyung over his lap.

It would have been okay if Taehyung were a little kid but he was a grown man, almost 1,80m and therefore definitely too big to be hanging over someone’s lap; his feet were down the floor, almost kneeling and his hands pushed himself up on the other side to not fall on his face.

Taehyung’s stomach hurt from laughter, first because of the situation that a grown man had been draped over another man’s knee and second because of how stupid it must look. The fact that Jungkook shook him through by laughing so hard himself didn’t exactly help either to calm him down.

Only when he felt Jungkook’s big hand actually slapping his ass he stopped laughing. For a second at least. As soon as the shock had faded he started laughing once again.

There was a second slap, harder this time since Jungkook seemed to have collected himself and Taehyung felt the burn now. The younger really tried to make his butt swollen all over.

Taehyung thought it was over with that and swivelled around to get up but Jungkook’s grip held him in place.

“Where are you going, hyung?” The younger asked innocently.

“Yah, let go, Kookie! It’s been two slaps already; my butt is all even now.”

“I’m afraid not.” Jungkook replied.

“Eh?!”

“You see, hyung” the younger started to explain while his hand carefully caressed first the left then the right cheek of his rear end, sending heat stream through Taehyung’s body even though the danger, “the thing is Jimin hyung’s strength is somehow different from mine and I couldn’t really calculate how much force I’d need to use... But it seems it wasn’t enough. It’s still uneven.”

The smirk Taehyung saw on the younger’s face as he looked back over his shoulder could only be described as pure evil. “Let me help you until it’s all even again.”

Taehyung gulped upon his words but before he could protest the next slap already hit his poor butt.


	26. Bonus

After the next slap Taehyung's survival instincts kicked in and he tried to wriggle himself out of the younger's iron grip. Thanks to his height he reached the floor comfortably and was able to unwind himself a bit, making Jungkook struggle.

The younger though didn't have any plans on letting him go already and and the struggled until Jungkook hoisted hum up on his lap so he was straddling him, face forward.

Well, at least the younger wouldn't be able to spank his ass anymore in this position... The mischievous glint in his eyes though let Taehyung sense there was still something up the other's sleeve.

Looking into the handsome face of the guy before him, Taehyung remembered a saying that 'The best defence is attack' and decided that this was exactly what he was going to do.

He leaned forward at the same time his hands cupped Jungkook's face, tilting it up towards him and attacked Jungkook with a sudden kiss; hoping to distract him long enough for the younger to forget about whatever plans he might have had.

Jungkook however didn't appear all that surprised, more as if he had half planned it. That though spurred Taehyung on even more and soon he felt how the other lost his resistance against the fierce attack of his hungry lips and searched to go deeper instead.

The kiss turned more heated, sloppy even, as Taehyung ingloriously tried to scoot closer. Only when Jungkook cupped his hurting ass and pulled him closer, up his thighs until both of their groins met against each other, was the elder halfway satisfied with the closeness.

He let out a huff when one of Jungkook's hands drew more to the middle and slid down the crack of his ass, pressing against his bottom through his clothes. Jungkook used the opportunity when his mouth was freed from Taehyung's attack and went for his earlobe instead, coaxing a light moan from the elder.

Taehyung knew that Jungkook enjoyed it when someone played with his ear, he just hadn't known until that moment that he himself also found such pleasure in it. The younger's wet tongue and his hot breath against his ear though let him shudder on top of Jungkook.

The motion made the younger moan desperately as their crotches rubbed against each other. Taehyung had already been half hard and Jungkook's sweet voice directly beside his ear let his cock twitch to full life. He shifted his weight to find more of that sinful touch and found Jungkook already fully hard against him.

Taehyung groaned with the sensation and bucked his hips, entangling his fingers with Jungkook's soft hair.

"Ssh" Jungkook tried to calm him down not really convincing since he barely surpressed his own moans. Also Taehyung was too caught up in the pleasure to comprehend why he should, only when he continued with: "You don't want to alarm Jimin hyung, do you?" Taehyung remembered that Jimin was still in front of their door, talking to Yoongi on the phone and able to enter at any second.

Taehyung let out a choked sound, something between a sigh and a squeal, spiked with excitement. Thankfully his sounds were muffled by Jungkook who went back to kissing his mouth.

The elder continued his rhythmic riding against the other's crotch - he couldn't just stop now and it wasn't as if a full hard-on in both their pants was any less obvious than them getting off in the kitchen. Well, maybe not that much more obvious...

The immediate danger of Jimin entering the place though made the situation more urgent.

Taehyung untangled his hands out of Jungkook's hair, breaking the kiss to open his zipper with trembling fingers from excitement and freed his member giving it a few comforting tuggs before he did the same with Jungkook's, swallowing the younger's moan with his mouth as he took both their cocks in his hands and stroked them.

The forbidden feeling of the situation with Jimin standing outside had made the both of them rock hard and it wouldn't take any of them long to finish.

But even though there were some droplets of precum settled on their tips it wasn't enough to slick them sufficently for the ferocious stroking Taehyung did.  
He tore his head away and spat in his hand a few times before coating their dicks with it. 

"Fuck!" Jungkook hissed as Taehyung's hands glided smoother, but keeping up the same wild rhythm on their cocks. 

Meanwhile Jungkook's hands were on his tortured ass again, pulling him even closer until their balls rubbed against each other beneath Taehyung's stroking hands. Taehyung threw his head back and Jungkook went straight for his throat, leaving a wet trail with his tongue before nibbling at a sensitive spot. If Taehyung had to choose between ear and throat, the latter would definitely win the race! The guttural groan that escaped him was proof enough. 

Taehyung took both their cocks in only one of his big hands, gripping them tighter so he wouldn't lose touch as he withdrew one arm to muffle the sounds that slipped out his mouth. Jungkook's hands had found a way into his pants and were now cupping his bare ass, gripping and kneading it, moving him in the same rhythm as Taehyung's hand to meet his strokes.

As Taehyung made another sinful sound, Jungkook withdrew one of his hands from his ass and tugged at Taehyung's arm. The elder let up from his wrist that already had visible bite marks and looked at Jungkook. 

The other caressed his thumb over Taehyung's abused lips and let it slip in. Taehyung automatically sucked on it, tasteing the other man's skin on his tongue and wished for it to be something entirely else. He had gotten only one good taste of the other's cock but he craved for so bad right now. 

He whimpered when Jungkook withdrew his thumb but the younger only exchanged it with his other fingers, first two, then three and finally all four. Taehyung sucked on them eagerly, locking his eyes with Jungkook as his tongue swirled around and inbetween his fingers that moved freely in and out of his mouth, He shivered as the other groaned from pleasure. 

Finally Jungkook took is hand out for good and Taehyung missed the sensation of his mouth being stuffed. He got distracted sufficiently though as the reason for why Jungkook let him suck on his fingers came clear.   
The younger's wet hand was once again in his pants and went straight for his hole now. He played with the pucker, wetting it up before he slipped in one finger carefully. 

Taehyung's arm flew back up to his mouth to stiffle the sounds, rather unsuccessfully. 

Jungkook leaned back in his chair, dragging Taehyung along, who rested his arm and head against the backrest; he didn't have enough strength to hold himself upright as the younger's finger started to explore him and his other hand still kneaded the abused flesh off his butt, all the while Taehyung still stroked them, more squeezing than stroking though since coordinated movements meant big effort and actual brain functionality he didn't seem to possess at that moment. 

Taehyung moaned into his arm as Jungkook nuzzled his head against his and bit the tendon between his neck and shoulder playfully but hard over his shirt, leaving a wet spot on it and surely a bite mark underneath.

Taehyung tried to stop his mouth from spewing loud moans by nibbling on Jungkook's ear. He turned his head slightly and found the younger's deliciously sweet spot so close to his lips. He ran his tongue along the curves and tents and gave special care to the earring of the younger. He swallowed it into his mouth, pulled and sucked on it, letting his tongue play with it until Jungkook had to muffle his own moans against the elder's shoulder.

Taehyung's strokes had gotten faster and his hips were bucking forward uncontrollably in high speed in search of friction, meeting in time with Jungkook's buckle ups that seemed just as desperate as his. 

Taehyung's moan would have been more of a scream if he hadn't bit down on Jungkook's neck to muffle it as Jungkook's finger, that had been constantly moving around inside him, suddenly brushed over his prostate. It would leave an obvious mark on the younger but it was his own fault for making him feel this way, pointedly going for his sweet spot now that he had found it. 

Taehyung didn't even dare to look up anymore to see if Jimin had come in already. If his friend walked in on them he'd either have the courtesy to go out backwards right away and pretend nothing ever happened or would have to live with watching them get each other off because neither of them was able nor willing to stop by now.

Seriously, there could be a whole mob of audience Taehyung wouldn't care anyway. The only thing that occupied his mind right now was the pleasure that ran through his whole body and the guy Jungkook in front of him, making delicious sounds while looking sexy af. The moans and the way Jungkook buckled his hips against Taehyung's were proof he didn't feel any less ecstatic.

"Tae...wait! I... I'm com-... I'm coming." The younger huffed as warning and Taehyung speeded his hand up some more while groaning from the light shudders that Jungkook's lustheavy voice emitted in him. 

Taehyung was so close himself, barely holding back since he hadn't wanted 999to come on his own. Knowing that Jungkook was just as close as him let him let go of his restraint. 

The moment he felt Jungkook's dick pulsing strongly against his, followed by the hot liquid that shot over his hand and their clothes, Taehyung was done for as well. He released his load along with the aftermath of Jungkook's and slowed his hand, squeezing out even the last drop of cum before releasing their sensitive cocks.

He slumped against Jungkook while both of them tried to catch their breath and Jungkook gently extracted his finger. Taehyung was pretty sure they had been way too loud to the end but he couldn't bring himself to care, still way too high from their peak.

He felt Jungkook lazily and gently nibbling along his jaw until Taehyung turned his head and met his lips with his own.   
The kiss was tender and everything Taehyung looked for after their intense episode. Taehyung softly brushed a strand of Jungkook's messed up hair out of his eyes when they let up from each other for a moment and basked in the warmth of Jungkook's eyes that looked at him so tenderly.  
Taehyung leaned in for another kiss when he couldn't bear his own feelings anymore that swept over him. 

Only after they heard a loud giggling from outside Taehyung startled up. He sit upright, still on Jungkook's lap and looked at the door to make sure the house was still empty except for the both of them before turning back to the younger with wide eyes, meeting a pair of similar big ones. They started laughing quietly as the nerves hit in. 

Taehyung stumbled up to his feet and looked at his shirt that stuck to his stomach where it had gotten wet. Looking down, Jungkook's appearance wasn't any better.

"We should change quickly before Jimin comes back in." Taehyung whispered not understanding himself why since they had been way louder before.

Jungkook licked his lips and nodded before he tucked his flattened cock back into his briefs and Taehyung almost cursed as he felt a twitch in his own by the picture of Jungkook's fat dick in his strong hand - as if he hadn't just had one of the most awesome releases he ever had, his cock ultimately wanted to greet his new friend once more... Just why couldn't he ever get enough of the younger?

Taehyung tucked in his own dick, carefull of the still sensitive flesh, turned around and almost sprinted to his room. He heard Jungkook follow him more leisurely and was already half dressed when the younger reached his room. He threw some of his clothes at Jungkook, already sensing the other would ask for it. 

Jungkook caught the clothes midair with a smile and started changing slowly, especially as he noticed Taehyung staring. Taehyung forced himself to tear his eyes away and looked in the mirror instead to organize his hair. The chuckle he heard from behind told him he had been too obvious anyway.

"Tae, you do realise Jimin will catch on to what happened anyway once he sees that the both of us have changed our clothes, right? We could as well just stay in these clothes - there's no way he doesn't notice. Especially with the way you look... I messed you up good." Jungkook grinned almost proudly.

Taehyung threw him a death glare through the mirror but couldn't help the smile that crept on his face when he took in the younger's appearance. Jungkook actually didn't look any better than him.

"Speak for yourself, Kookie. You got a pretty bad mosquito bite on your neck there." He said, pointing at Jungkook's throat.

The younger's hand moved up to exactly the place Taehyung had bitten him before - he must feel it badly when he was able to find it directly.

"Oh, I know. It was quite an aggressive one." Jungkook replied with a pleased smile. "Must have been really hungry... I swear I can still hear the exquisite sound it made right before it bit down."

They kept staring at each other while the mood got heavier again until they heard the sound of the door opening.


	27. Chapter 27

When they heard the frontdoor open, Taehyung and Jungkook rushed back into the living room, pretending nothing just happened.  


Taehyung noticed that Jimin took quite some time to close the door again, as if he were hestitating to enter.  
Only when Jungkook said something along the line that there weren't many boxes left he heard the click that came from shutting it.

As soon as Jimin appeared from the hallway he took a long look at their dishevelled appearance, their messed up hair and focused a bit longer than necessary on Jungkook's neck and arched a brow while a wicked smile spread on his lips.

At least he kept his comments to himself. 

“We waited for you.” Taehyung finally said to fill the awkward silence.

“With unpacking I mean.” He added as Jimin’s second eyebrow shot up as well, probably imagining something totally different.

“Oh, okay. Sorry it took so long.” Jimin replied, holding up his phone as explanation. “But I guess you didn’t really notice my absence anyway. Seems like you had fun without me.” He added almost amused, making the others avoid his eyes. 

“Okay, since we’re already at a break how about we get something to drink first?” Jimin asked, now smiling at them genuinely. He already went for the kitchen, knowing exactly where his friend usually stashed his supplies but was stopped by a half panicked Taehyung.

When Jimin was headed to the kitchen, Taehyung remembered the mess he and Jungkook had left behind before...  
Taehyung’s finally solution to get out of the younger’s hurtfull spanking had resolved in a hot make out session in the kitchen with the evidences of it probably still lying around. They'd have to do a thorough cleaning later!

Somehow Taehyung didn’t want the other to know more than he already seemed to guess. Jimin didn't need to know what they'd just done in the kitchen. 

“Wait, Jiminie!” Taehyung half yelled and went for his friend, thinking about a way to make this seem less awkward. “Uhm... Technically you're the eldest, right? You were born first among us so you should just sit down and relax. It's the maknae's task to bring us something to drink after all, don't you agree?”

“It’s okay, I can...” Jimin started to deny the offer but stopped midsentence when he saw Taehyung’s expression and seemed to realise something.

“Oh...” was all he said before he actually turned around and sat down on the couch.

Throughout their little talk Jungkook had already been to the kitchen and came out with three cans of coke now. He handed one to Taehyung and one to Jimin before he opened the last one for himself.

Taehyung already wanted to open the can when he remembered something from earlier.

“Jiminie wait!” He shouted, giving his friend half a heart attack.

“What now?!” The other demanded to know, still shocked.

Taehyung looked at Jungkook sternly who responded with a grin. “Which one is it?” he asked, pointing fore and back between his and Jimin’s coke.

Jungkook grinned some more and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what you mean, Tae hyung.”

“Come on, spill it.” Taehyung demanded to know but Jungkook just sipped on his drink - it must have been hard to swallow with a smile that big on his face. 

Jimin looked at his can questioningly, while Taehyung tried to intimidate the younger that didn’t seem impressed in the least.

“Good, then you open it!” Taehyung ordered and reached Jungkook his can.

“Why? You suddenly got no strength left?” Jungkook asked innocently. "Hmm, I guess you DID some strenuous 'activities' today."  
Taehyung threw Jimin a quick side glance but his friend still seemed to be captivated with the mystery behind the can rather than the dispute of the youngsters.

“Right I did, thanks to you. And it’s your task as the maknae to help out your hyungs in such situations, so here.” Taehyung replied, holding out his can to Jungkook once more.

The younger took it with a wide grin and opened it nonchalantly. Since nothing happened he gave the can back to Taehyung. “Here, my old weakened hyung. Satisfied?”

Taehyung took the coke out of Jungkook’s hand but exchanged it with Jimin’s right away. “Please, my dearest dongsaeng.” He challenged again.

Jungkook took this can as well and just kept grinning at him, opening it smoothly. He laughed at Taehyung’s wondering expression.

“I changed them out.” Jungkook finally explained before he started laughing again when he saw the elder’s face enlighten.

Jimin though still didn’t have a clue on what was happening. “I get the suggestive comments but what’s with the cans?”

“Oh nothing.” Jungkook answered, looking not in the least ashamed of Jimin's confession that he caught on to them. “Tae hyung just was as nice as to shake my can feverishly when we went for a drink before. Unfortunately, I seem to have forgotten it on the counter and taken another one out of the fridge instead.”

As soon as Jimin understood he giggled and shook his head. “You two are way too feisty! You match each other so well!”

Taehyung was ready for the usual sting of pain that always accompanied such comments but was surprised to find another feeling as well. Something warm, something that felt nice but that he couldn’t assign right then. All he knew was that he didn’t mind this new feeling.

They got back to work after finishing their coke and were done with unpacking quite quickly after that. Once Jimin was satisfied with the look of their apartment he went home and left them to their own.

Jungkook offered to make dinner but Taehyung was spent and he had a hunch the other felt just the same. They opted for pizza delivery and stuffed their stomachs half an hour later to the brim.

They were lazing around on the couch both of them not ready to part yet and go to their own respective rooms. Taehyung switched on the TV and draped his head on Jungkook’s thigh as he lied down. The younger only chuckled amused and started playing with Taehyung’s hair once the elder had stopped squirming around to find the most comfortable position.

After a little more than three hours time Taehyung startled up. He had fallen half asleep unconciously. He turned around and looked up at Jungkook only to find the younger asleep as well. Taehyung couldn’t help the warm smile that spread on his face as he watched his cute dongsaeng.

He sat up slowly and turned to Jungkook before he shook his shoulder gently. The younger didn’t react as much as grumbling something, making Taehyung chuckle.

The elder tried it once more, this time with some more force. “Kookie, come on. Let’s go to bed, okay?”

Jungkook opened his eyes halfway but Taehyung wasn’t sure if the younger really was awake. Somehow he managed to bring him as far as to actually stand up and go brush his teeth even when he did it in automode. In the meantime Taehyung went to change to his pyjamas and was surprised when Jungkook appeared in his doorframe just as he was finished.

The younger went straight to bed, slipping under Taehyung’s covers as if they were his own after getting ride of his shirt and pants. Taehyung loved the sight of Jungkook lying in his bed, in his underwear even. 

He had already thought about if he should ask the younger to sleep with him again or if he should let him sleep in his own room now that it was ready. Taehyung had thought he might want some space now since they had been constantly together for two days straight by now.

But Jungkook automatically opting for Taehyung’s bed instead of his own big, comfortable one made that warm feeling in Taehyung’s heart, that he had felt already so often ever since he had met the younger, appear once more. He couldn't deny he had a soft spot for Jungkook. And their bodies also fitted damn well together! 

Taehyung chuckled to himself and quickly went to brush his own teeth before he snuggled up behind Jungkook. The younger turned around to face Taehyung, eyes still closed and embraced him just as Taehyung did. Jungkook sighed contently when Taehyung put a chaste kiss on the younger’s cheek, who was already falling into deep sleep again.

Cuddled up together like that and warmed inside out Taehyung fell asleep soon after Jungkook.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> Are you ready for LY Answer??  
> Yes?  
> No?   
> Maybe?   
> Absolutely not but I can't await it anyway!! ? ✔️
> 
> Well well well, to shorten the time you have to wait, here is my new chapter^^
> 
> I might be late in posting Part 24 since, well you know, Answer will be out..!!!!!!!

The alarm tore both of them out of their sleep pretty harshly. Taehyung groaned and nuzzled his face deeper into the younger’s crook between his neck and shoulder, trying to hide away from the annoying sound emanated by his phone. It had once been one of his favourite songs years ago but using it every morning to wake him up somehow made him hate it. Since changing would mean to hate the new song as well he didn’t bother anymore and just went with it.

Jungkook seemed to be more resistant against the noise but finally woke up when Taehyung laid half on top of him and fished for his phone with closed eyes. Unnecessary to mention that he didn’t even reach the nightstand from where his phone rang. He usually slept on Jungkook’s side of the bed, not that he actually cared since he slept like a baby on either side as long as he could cuddle something, but he put his phone out of habit on Jungkook’s side and the younger was now obstructing him from reaching anywhere near it without having to crawl over him.

Normally, Taehyung snoozed around three or four times before he actually got up. As a kid he had been able to get up with the first alarm without problem but somewhere along the way he developed the habit to turn over for just five more minutes and getting up by the first ring was unimaginable by now.

Thankfully Jungkook seemed to be the same or at least not willing to get up just yet. He stopped Taehyung’s quite unsuccessful tries to silence his phone by grabbing it himself and finally turned the alarm off.

Taehyung sank back on top of Jungkook and sighed contently over the silence. He nestled into Jungkook who had already laid back and closed his eyes again, slinging one arm around Taehyung. The feeling of Jungkook’s slow breaths that heaved his chest and Taehyung along with it was so calming, Taehyung was back at sleeping only seconds later.

He woke up again when his subconsciousness knocked and asked if it hadn’t been a bit too long since the last time the alarm went off. Taehyung fought to clear his mind and get out of his slumber and this time actually crawled over Jungkook with his upper body to get to his phone and check the time. The younger grunted under him but didn’t bother to open his eyes and just let him do as he pleased.

Taehyung finally caught his phone and tapped the home button to flash the time – and practically jumped out of bed not without accidentally kicking the sleeping guy underneath him.  
Thirty minutes had passed without him noticing! Jungkook must have turned the alarm off for good instead of hitting the snooze button. And Taehyung being so comfortable in Jungkook’s arms didn’t notice any sooner.

Jungkook squealed by the pain Taehyung’s accidental kick had caused and finally opened his eyes, too. When he saw Taehyung squirming hastily around in search, a gentle smile spread on his lips before he also checked for the time and seemed to get what situation he was in.

“Sorry, hyung! I turned off your alarm, didn’t I? I’m sorry.” Jungkook said with a husky voice from sleep. A shudder ran down Taehyung’s back from the sound alone. Jungkook’s voice made things to him he couldn't explain and his husky morning voice sounded so damn sexy. If he had the time he would definitely explore the extend of the younger’s effect on him but now wasn’t the time as he was already horribly late. So instead he just shook his head to clear his thoughts and deny Jungkook's self blame. 

“It’s alright; you couldn’t know I need repeated alarms to wake up. And I guess you were still half asleep and not even knowing what you did.”

“Can I help somehow?” Jungkook asked, climbing out of bed in only his underwear.

Taehyung took in the sight and gulped. He fought down the urge to just attack the younger, jump him right there and then. Instead he turned around and shook his head once again and went for the bathroom after declining the offer.

He heard Jungkook rummage behind him and then footsteps moving around in the apartment. When he exited the bathroom he found Jungkook in the kitchen, just packing up a sandwich. When he noticed him he reached him a glass of water and smiled at him.

“I made you something to eat later since I guess you’re still in a hurry. But you should drink something now regardless of whether you’re late or not.” The younger said nodding at the glass that Taehyung was already drowning.

“Thanks Kookie! You’re a lifesaver!” Taehyung exclaimed, placing down the glass and hugged the younger short but tight before he grabbed for the neatly packed sandwich, fetched his bag and went for the shoe rack. 

“Aren’t you late, too?” He asked while putting on his most comfortable shoes.

“Nah, the earliest course starts at 10am today, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Oh? That’s nice.” Taehyung briefly looked up to smile at Jungkook who had followed him to the hallway, now leaning against the wall and watching him getting ready. “Sorry for the early wake up...” he added feeling a bit guilty as he realised that the younger would have had a lot of time to sleep some more if not for him.

But Jungkook only laughed and waved it off. “Maybe we should talk some more about our schedules and sleeping and morning habits so this doesn’t happen all the time.”

“Mhm! But not now, I really have to go... See you tonight!” Taehyung said already halfway out the door. He turned around to close it and waved one last time at Jungkook who smiled and waved back at him.

“See you later.” Was the last thing he heard before the door shut close and he speeded to his car to get to ‘Hope World’ in record time.

Of course he arrived late and the older kids were already being prepped to go to school. Normally it was one of his tasks to wake the children up and help them getting ready. He loved it since the kids always looked so innocent and soft when they were sleeping and the groggy, still half sleeping zombies they were after waking up were just too cute. All the children were pretty easy to handle, no one throwing tantrums so it made it even better.

Today when Taehyung arrived the older ones had already been woken up and were now getting ready. It was always busy and reminded him a bit of a bee’s nest with all the people swarming around. He felt a smile form on his lips and new it would be a good day even though it started off a bit unpredicted.

Taehyung put down his bag and chimed right in. A lot of the kids asked him where he had been and told him that Seojoon seonsaengnim had woken them up. Some liked it, some preferred him and some were just wondering what had brought the change. Taehyung smiled and explained more or less truthfully that he accidentally turned off his alarm completely instead of letting it ring a few times.

The kids teased him about it, saying he was too clumsy and Taehyung agreed happily. After getting them fed and ready to go he watched smilingly as the children were leaving for school before he turned around to wake up the smaller ones that were allowed to sleep in as long as the older ones were getting ready – it really was already busy enough without the youngsters.

He met the sly smirk of Park Seojoon, one of his co-workers, as he went to the assigned bedrooms. His colleague and friend probably added up his lateness and the fact he moved in together with some new guy on the weekend and concluded his own explanation. The fact he couldn’t even deny it made Taehyung shy and he avoided a talk by almost running to take on his mission of at least waking up the youngests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and are still having a good time!^^
> 
> I know this ff develops really slow (even though in real life it would be considered hella fast) but I want to take my time with this one. The story grew dear on my and I'm really attached to the characters - well it's taekook and bts what did you expect?!
> 
> I want to thank once again everyone who takes the time to read 'Moving' and gives me support...
> 
> Thank you so much!!♥  
> I love you all!!  
> ♥사랑해요♥


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> Puh! I just managed to finish this chap right now!^^ No guarantee though that it makes sense and there will probably be a lot of grammar mistakes since I didn't edit it... Well, you have to read it not I so it's your problem ;P
> 
> How do you like the new songs? I love (and I mean ¡¡¡LOVE!!!) Idol!! It's just the perfect song for me right now!! 
> 
> Now then, please enjoy the chapter, it's even a bit longer this time^^ Have a good time♥

The day went by quite nicely; Taehyung had told the children about the bunnies he was now living with and everyone got really excited. Taehyung wanted to show them some pictures but noticed that he had forgotten his phone at home – it was probably still lying on top of the nightstand.

He promised the kids he’d show them the photos next time and got them to draw one themselves instead. The drawings came out well and they hung up quite a few on the hallway wall that was already plastered with drawings from top to bottom.

On his way home Taehyung was happily singing along the radio and already looked forward to tell Jungkook about the kids’ bunny drawings. He got out of his car and almost hurried to the door as soon as he arrived at home and was still humming quietly as he entered the house.

The first thing Taehyung noticed was a pair of shoes he would have sworn were not Jungkook’s style and knew as soon as he heard the laughter from the living room that Hoseok had come over to visit his cousin.

Taehyung liked Hoseok. The guy was funny and always emanated a happy aura even though he also got another side, hidden by the sunny appearance. The first time they met he thought he just imagined the heated look Hoseok had thrown him once but when it also happened on the second meeting he knew it was real. Jung Hoseok was dangerous. A hunter preciously hidden under all the innocent smiles.

The intense stares quieted down though as soon as he got the news about him and Jungkook. Seemed as if his relatives’ claims were off prey. One more reason to like the guy.

Taehyung entered the room and was welcomed by a friendly hug from Hoseok and a really awkward one of Jungkook. This was the first time they met at home after being separated for more than a few minutes. None of them knew where they really stood because this still was half pretend and half real, too new to greet each other with a fleet kiss and too real to just say ‘hi’ especially when hugging another guy he knew barely longer right beside him. So they went for the hug – or more like Taehyung went for the hug after seeing Jungkook standing there indecisive, not knowing what to do.

As he saw Taehyung approach with open arms Jungkook’s face eased in relieve as he got the cue on what to do and opened his arms as well to welcome Taehyung into an embrace and home. Taehyung didn’t question why being in Jungkook’s embrace alone already felt like home. He also pretended as if the time spent in Jungkook’s arms wasn’t noticeably longer than the one in Hoseok’s.

In a way Taehyung was glad for Hoseok’s presence since he pretty much took them the awkward choices and made them hug – Taehyung didn’t even want to think about how this would have went if they had been on their own. It was something that hadn’t come to mind until he stumbled into it. They urgently needed to figure out how they wanted to work this out.

As it appeared Jungkook had arrived home only minutes before Taehyung, making his cousin wait in front of their house for around half an hour. To Jungkook’s defence Hoseok had shown up without notice to bring Jungkook a moving in gift. He actually had brought it when he helped Jungkook moving in but accidentally took it with him again as he left sooner after getting another call – the guy seemed to have quite a lot of dates going on.

The cousins had decided to go out for dinner but Jungkook had insisted to wait for Taehyung to ask if he wanted to tag along.

Of course Hoseok was the one telling Taehyung how eagerly Jungkook had demanded to wait so he didn’t know how much of it was real but it for sure sounded hella cute. And by the barely noticeably pink flush on Jungkook’s cheek at least some of it was the truth.

Taehyung cooed and ruffled Jungkook’s hair, leaving his arm conveniently on the younger’s shoulder. He felt Jungkook’s body grow tense but knew it wasn’t the uncomfortable stiffness from not liking to be touched but rather holding still so Taehyung wouldn’t get wrong indications to get off. It was so innocent and sweet Taehyung couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face even if he looked like an idiot.

He messed up Jungkook’s hair some more and then attached himself onto Jungkook’s back, both arms draped over the younger’s shoulders and his chin conveniently laid atop his left arm. Taehyung caught Hoseok’s eyes and was met with a warm smile.

“So where should we go?” the oldest asked.

Naturally Taehyung joined them and they went for the burger place not far from their apartment, mainly because Taehyung suggested it and neither of the two was familiar enough with the neighbourhood to know another place.

Hoseok made sure to get them seated next to each other and smiled every time they would ‘accidentally’ touch another. It was obvious both of them were kind of searching skinship since they kept sitting almost on top of other’s lap when there was more than enough space for both. Putting their bags or jackets on the outer side to make it reasonable to sit that close was only on weak pretence and everyone could see they would have sat just like that even if they had the whole restaurant for themselves.

They worked out how to eat so they wouldn’t bump into each other all the time, mostly because Taehyung switched from his right to his left hand, a trait that didn’t go unnoticed by the youngest.

“Tae hyung, are you actually left or right handed?”

Upon the maknae’s question Hoseok looked up and arched a brow. “Kookie ah, I know you two are a thing now but don’t you think you should call Taehyung ah hyung? He’s still your elder. At least in public you should show respect.”

Both Jungkook and Taehyung looked surprised at Hoseok. When Taehyung turned to Jungkook he could have sworn he saw a little self-satisfied smile flash over younger’s face before it disappeared into an offended one as he started to defend himself.

“I did, Hobi hyung! It’s just that I call Taehyung hyung Tae now - it’s cuter and more suitable for him.”

“But why call him Tae then? That gets too confusing. Other people will think you just call him by his name.” Hoseok continued.

“All the other names were already used by someone else. Jiminie hyung got a special one for him that I liked for some time but calling him Taehyungie hyung seemed to have always... distracted his mind so I started using something else no one calls him. And Tae ...hyung sounds good to me!”

Hoseok eyed his cousin for a moment with an intend Taehyung almost thought he was able to see right through Jungkook’s skull and read what was actually on his mind. Therefore he was only slightly surprised as Hoseok stated Jungkook’s feelings precisely.

“You actually like it! You like the confusion it creates. You deliberately went with Tae so everyone would assume you don’t address Taehyung ah correctly, right? You want people to think you’re so close to him that it wasn’t necessary to address him properly. And when anyone asks you got that nice little explanation on hand.”

Jungkook’s mouth was wide open while he stared at Hoseok – either he was shocked over Hoseok’s accusations or Taehyung wasn’t the only one thinking the elder could read minds. As Jungkook kept being frozen Hoseok turned to Taehyung instead.

“By the way did you know about it? Him calling you Tae newly. Or did you think he called you disrespectly and let it slide all this time?”

Taehyung shook his head to the last question. “I knew.” Was all he said. Taehyung thought it wasn’t the right time to tell the elder that he knew it because Jungkook actually used to call him only Tae without addressing him as hyung when they were alone.

Hoseok nodded in agreement and finally smiled again. “Good, don’t let him slide too much. I know he’s cute but we can’t him get too arrogant, right?”

“Hey!” Jungkook protested but was ignored as both of the older guys laughed heartily.

“Can’t let that happen.” Taehyung agreed and ruffled Jungkook’s hair again winking at the younger that huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest but didn’t try to avoid his touch, so Taehyung kept his hand where it was and switched from ruffling his hair to play softly with it.

They stayed for a while long, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere before Hoseok excused himself after getting another call. Taehyung asked him if he dated someone but Hoseok only shook his head. “Not exactly.”

“Then why are you always on the run after getting a text?” Taehyung asked innocently whereas Jungkook answered: “Just call him Hoe hyung.” Earning an immediate kick against his shin under the table.

Jungkook was still rubbing his hurting leg whining about the pain as a smiling Hoseok turned to Taehyung who finally understood.

“Jealous? It’s such a shame since you could have been one of them.” He winked and laughed as Jungkook this time around missed Hoseok’s shin since the elder was fast enough to dodge it. He stood, ignoring the death glare of Jungkook and left after picking up the bill, smiling all the way out.

“You’re cousin is... dangerous.” Taehyung said to Jungkook, following the older with his eyes as he left.

“He’s pure evil!” Jungkook exclaimed still sourly. “Hiding it perfectly under that goddamn innocent smile of his!”

“But he did cover the bill.” Taehyung held against.

“...mostly evil.” Jungkook mumbled and Taehyung laughed upon the younger’s cute ways.

“Well, then let’s go home now before he decides to make us his slaves and comes back.”

Jungkook finally smiled and grabbed his things ready to leave. “Yes, let’s go home.”

The way Jungkook said ‘home’ made Taehyung’s heart warm up and he let Jungkook lead the way before attaching himself to his back. Jungkook was surprised at first but since Taehyung kept going forward he didn’t have another choice than to continue walking as well. It wasn’t exactly easy to waddle like that but Taehyung was happy and Jungkook knew better than to destroy the closeness only for comfort.

It took them twice as much time as needed but the happy smile on both their faces as they arrived home was proof enough they had enjoyed every second of it.


	30. Bonus

Taehyung still held on to Jungkook even as they entered through the door to their apartment, laughing at Jungkook’s protest he had to take off his shoes now.

“What’s hindering you?” Taehyung teased, wide grin plastered on his face.

Jungkook, the muscle pig he was and unafraid to take any challenge thrown at him, bend over with still attached Taehyung following suit, lying completely on the younger ‘s back when his feet were lifted from the floor and laughed in bliss at Jungkook’s shaky try to strip his left shoe off.

After almost falling down for the third time with Jungkook still in both of his Timberland boots, Taehyung took mercy on him and told him to let him down. Jungkook straightened his back until Taehyung’s feet finally touched the floor again and he could stand up.

Not long after he was crouched down again and Taehyung got a really nice view on Jungkook’s butt as well as his extremely muscular thighs that looked so fine in his tight jeans. He knew he probably shouldn’t but even then he couldn’t stop staring, the sight was simply too nice.

Only as Jungkook straightened again and turned around Taehyung tore his gaze form the other’s lower body and was met with a damn smug smirk.

“Saw something you like?” he daringly asked. “Seems like you’re pretty captivated by it when you don’t even hear a word I say.”

Apparently Taehyung really hadn't heard Jungkook saying something before.   
“Oh yes, the view here gets better day by day! I must say your backview is quite the looker. But to be honest in my fantasy it was even nicer.” Taehyung replied, letting his deep voice load the air with tension. 

Jungkook’s smirk faltered as his eyes grew bigger. He avoided his eyes and Taehyung realised he might have gotten the wrong image from the last sentence. He hadn't intended to hurt the younger but it was tempting to tease him a little more.

“Reality seldom catchs up with my fantasy I guess. Such a pity.” Jungkook’s ears got red and if he saw right there was now an angered expression mingling with the embarrassment. Good so, Taehyung thought. He was in the mood to spike things up a bit and an angry Jungkook might just be what he needed. 

“Well, sorry to disappoint you!” Jungkook said, turned around and wanted to leave for his room but was stopped by Taehyung who slung an arm around his belly and stepped right behind him. 

He noticed the tension in Jungkook’s body as he closed the distance and pressed his himself up against Jungkook, with his crotch firmly against the younger’s ass.

Taehyung leaned in to Jungkook’s right ear and breathed more than he said: “Don’t feel bad, Kookie. It’s hard to compare with my fantasy.” He let the fingers of his free hand wander down Jungkook’s arm as he spoke, barely touching him and deliberately rubbed his groin tighter against him. Taehyung felt a slight shudder run down Jungkook’s spine.

As he finished talking his hand had reached the end of Jungkook’s arm and the younger, who seemed to have had enough of his words, grabbed his wrist and turned around. The strength with which Jungkook held on to his wrist while turning forced Taehyung to spin around as well until he was facing the wall with Jungkook pressed up against him, the captured arm twisted up on his back. The younger had reversed their position in one swift move and Taehyung loved the feeling of being sandwiched so tightly, the hard wall in front and the likewise hard cock of Jungkook rubbing on his ass. 

He smiled unknowingly but that seemed to spark Jungkook’s well lit fire even more.

“That one of your fantasies, too? Being pinned against a wall? You like that?” Jungkook growled into his ear while the pressure increased. “Didn’t know you had such a kink.”

Taehyung couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips bor the heat that streamed through his body. “Oh babe, you don’t have the slightest idea about my kinks.”

“Yeah? Tell me more about it then.” Jungkook asked while mouthing at his neck. His anger had dissipated and rather turned into interest and lust instead. Even so he didn’t step back or loosened his grip, only started to nibble at his neck. As Jungkook pulled away the collar of his shirt and bit down into the tendon of his shoulder before smoothingly lick the abused skin, it was Taehyung’s turn to shudder with pleasure.

“So for starters, I love being pinned against a wall and rammed hard.” The obvious twitch in Jungkook’s groin against his ass made Taehyung do a mental note to add it to his list of things he wanted to do later with Jungkook.

Unfortunately they wouldn't be able to do that just today if Taehyung wanted to be able to walk the next day at work. Taehyung’s teasing nature however couldn’t just let this go therefore he rubbed his butt back against Jungkook who groaned by the feeling. The hand that wasn’t busy keeping Taehyung’s arm on his back gripped his hip and held him in an iron hold while he started to rub his cock up and down his ass.

Taehyung moaned and tired to meet Jungkook’s movements but was stopped by the tight hold the younger had on his hip. Instead he slid his free hand between the wall and himself, palming his straining erection through his clothes and moaned gutturally. 

Jungkook though still had to have some resentments and pulled Taehyung’s hand away, leaving him whining at the loss of friction. The wall which he wad pressed against shortly after was only an insufficient replacement.

“Not that fast, hyung.” Jungkook breathed at his ear and Taehyung craned his neck to catch the other’s eyes that were dark with lust and kissed him roughly before he smiled wickedly.

“But I like it fast and hard, preferably deep as well.” Taehyung retorted and pressed his butt once again tighter against Jungkook’s cock that twitched with excited from Taehyung’s words. “Shouldn’t be a problem with you though.” He allured. 

"God Tae! I can’t wait to bury myself balls deep inside you! Maybe that will finally shut up that dirty mouth of yours.” Jungkook growled while mouthing at his shoulder and underlined his words with a few hard thrusts. Taehyung nearly came right then and there. 

“Oh Kookie, we both know you love my dirty mouth.” Taehyung chuckled. “And it’s not that easy to shut me up.”

“Maybe I should gag with something then... I guess you won’t be that talk active with my dick between your lips...” Jungkook mused and Taehyung moaned at the thought of having Jungkook’s cock in his mouth.

“Discovered another kink?” Jungkook asked teasingly. Taehyung shook his head as he licked his lips. Giving head wasn’t usually one of his favourites but he had to admit the thought of Jungkook’s fat cock shoved down his throat again made his mouth water.

“You sure?” Jungkook chuckled as Taehyung eagerly sucked on Jungkook's thumb that he had led to his lips. Taehyung twirled his tongue around Jungkook's finger and searched his gaze. He looked eyes and was fascinated to watch the younger’s pupils darken with lust by every second he kept sucking on. 

Taehyung finally drew his head back and let go of Jungkook’s thumb with a plop.

“Finally stop teasing me and let me get on my knees!” Taehyung demanded and noticed the twitch in Jungkook’s crotch right after. His grip finally loosened enough for Taehyung to slip out of it and turn around, his back still against the wall but now at least facing Jungkook.

“That's a good boy.” Taehyung purred. “Now step back a bit or I won't be able to go down.”

"Thought it wasn't one of your kinks." Jungkook teased but obeyed. Taehyung slipped his hands under the younger’s t-shirt and slid them up and down his torso. He stepped closer and kissed Jungkook deep and passionately. His hands found the other's nipples and he caressed his thumbs over it, smiled satisfied when felt how they hardened. 

Jungkook moaned into his open mouth and Taehyung swallowed the sound, pleased with how good the other felt.

Taehyung finally let up from Jungkook's lips to catch some air and Jungkook instantly used it to mouth along his cheek and nibble at his jaw.

"I usually don't." Taehyung remembered the earlyer question. "But I guess YOU kind of developed into a kink of mine?" He accompanied his words with one of his hands moving southwards until he palmed Jungkook through his jeans. 

Jungkook moaned at his jaw and suddenly Taehyung was once again pressed to the wall at his back.   
"Then let me." Jungkook breathed and was already down on his knees before Taehyung understood what he meant. 

Jungkook's skilled fingers opened his zipper quickly and freed his leaking cock in one smooth movement.

Taehyung looked down and watched in astonishment as Jungkook grabbed his shaft and smeard his precum around his head with his thumb. The smile on the youngers face as he shuffled closer was so precious Taehyung wanted to hug and kiss and spoil him rotten.  
Only that he didn't have a chance as Jungkook tilted his head and rubbed his cheek against his member, sniffing him in.  
He looked up and the smile Taehyung treasured still was in place. 

"I tell you a little secret, hyung. I(!) do have an oral kink!" Jungkook said and before Taehyung could react to it in any way Jungkook's mouth was already enclosed around his dick. 

He moaned while sinking against the wall and fisted his hands. He felt Jungkook's delicate tongue probing at the slit before taking him i as far as possible. Judged by how far that was Jungkook hadn't lied when he'd said he had an oral kink. 

"Fuck, Kook! I won't even ask when you practiced that..!" 

Taehyung buried his hands in Jungkook's hair and held on to him as the pleasure build up. Jungkook groaned at the light tug on his hair and the vibrations went straight to Taehyung’s dick, adding to the feeling as he took in more of the meat stick until he was deepthroating him.

Jungkook whined and opened his own pants and was stroking himself with one hand while the other worked its magic in the same rhythm on Taehyung’s dick.

“Tae, so delicious.” Jungkook mouthed around the younger’s cock and was rewarded with a groaning Taehyung who grabbed his hair tighter and pulled his head closer towards him. Jungkook let his mouth be fucked roughly by Taehyung, cotrolling his gag reflex like he hadn't even one and enjoyed the feeling of Taehyung's heavy cock going in and out, deeper and deeper into his throat with every thrust. 

“Ah Kook...” Taehyung moaned and added to Jungkook’s stiffled moans that had got more frenetic alongside his speeded strokes.

“Ah shit! I’m... I'm coming.” Taehyung warned and released Jungkook's head but Jumgkook gripped on to Taehyung’s hips and continued the action on his own. “Fuck Kook! Let go or... I’m... ah... I’m gonna... come!”

But Jungkook didn’t listen. He hollowed his cheeks even more and sucked stronger. Taehyung came seconds later, spurting his load deep into Jungkook's throat. He would have sunken to his knees if not for the wall in his back and the strong shoulders he leaned on to.

Jungkook swallowed around him and licked Taehyung clean, sucking every last drop out of him, using both of his hands to finish himself. It was over for him as he looked up and met Taehyung’s eyes watching him with that satiated expression in them.

As he came Jungkook buried his face in Taehyung’s still steamy groin, letting the smell of fresh cum and sex push him even higher in his peak.

Taehyung stroked his hair as he was calming down and nudged him gently to get back so he could finally sink to the floor as his knees still wobbled. They both leaned their backs against the wall and Taehyung laid his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. As they regained their breath Taehyung chuckled looking at his feet.

“Let me at least take off my shoes the next time.” He scolded the younger teasingly.

“Oh, the next time I'll make sure to let you take your shoes off in front of ME! Actually feel free to take them off right in front of me all the time.”

Taehyung smiled and interlaced his fingers with Jungkook’s. “Should I tell you a little secret? The reason why reality couldn’t compare to my fantasy?”

Jungkook tensed under him, it seemed as if it bothered him more than expected. “It's simply 'cause you were naked in my fantasy while bending over.” Taehyung continued laughing at the puzzled expression on Jungkook's face. 

“Otherwise there can't nothing compare to those exquisite muscles you got there.”

That finally took the tension out of Jungkook’s shoulders and he laughed heartily.   
Taehyung enjoyed the rumble of his body as Jungkook laughed and nuzzled tighter to the younger, playing with his hand tenderly. 

They stayed like that, content with each other's company and trying to regain enough strength to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed it's a bit contractionary to what happened in a previous Bonus...   
> For those who still remember it: just think Kookie did a whole lot of training in that short period of time like with bananas and birthday hats and the like... ^^  
> For all the others who don't remember what I'm talkimg about... Just forget it^^


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> It's 1. September...  
> Congratulations Jeon Jungkookie!! \\(*ㅇ*)/
> 
> I wish you all the best on this beautiful day and all the time! And wish you to have a very good following year, filled with happiness, laughter and love! Take care and love yourself as much as I love you, my little precious bunny♥
> 
> With this here is the next part of Moving.

„Hey Kookie, can I feed the bunnies?“ Taehyung yelled towards roughly the direction of the bathroom where Jungkook had disappeared into only moments ago to take a shower while Taehyung crouched down in front of the bunny cage. They had gotten home from their dinner with Hoseok earlier but it had turned late in the meantime. Taehyung had left the shower to Jungkook first, playing the generous hyung.

Now Jungkook peeked his head out the door and grinned at him. “Not too much though, okay? They’re gonna get fat!”

“They already are.” Taehyung replied and relished in the giggle emitted from the younger.

“I guess you got a point. Still, not too much, okay?” – “’Kaaay~” Taehyung slurred happily and went to grab the food. By the time he had refilled the water tank and patted them to his satisfaction, Jungkook was finished with his shower.

The door opened releasing a cloud of hot steam before Jungkook followed, only dressed in low hanging jogging pants and a towel around his neck. The sight was alluring and Taehyung avoided his eyes quickly, concentrated on the fluffy pets in front of him instead, just so he wouldn’t jump their half naked owner. It should have been forbidden to look so gorgeous!

Jungkook appeared right next to him, bending down to give his pets some attention as well. Taehyung could feel the heat emanating from the guy standing right next to him and it was too inviting to not at least sling an arm around him. Since Jungkook was not wearing a shirt though, Taehyung kept it PG and only laid an arm around his shoulder. Though he couldn’t help nuzzling his head against Jungkook’s and smelling his scent in.

“You smell so nice, Kookie.” Taehyung confessed and Jungkook took a moment to decide how to react; he finally answered with a light laugh.

“I better do since I literally just stepped out of the shower.”

Taehyung giggled and ruffled his hair. “Are you telling me I reek since I haven't?!” he pinched Jungkook’s cheek and kicked him lightly in the butt as he stood up.

Jungkook just laughed and winked at him. “I wouldn’t call it reeking... How about ‘you’re fragrance as gotten really strong’?” he teased and shielded himself with his hands as Taehyung charged at him. It was easy for the stronger Jungkook to capture Taehyung’s hands and hold them in place so he couldn’t pinch nor punch him but at least Taehyung got in a few light kicks.

Only as Taehyung tried to intertwine their fingers Jungkook noticed the attacks had stopped. He seemed embarrassed first and wanted to let go but Taehyung caught his retreating hands and slid his fingers between Jungkook’s, pulling him closer.

Jungkook looked up and directly into Taehyung’s eyes. There was a slight tension around them but it was light and warm instead of sexual and heavy and Taehyung just closed the gap separating them to kiss the younger. Jungkook obliged just too willingly and met his lips in a gentle touch.

It was gentle and sweet, not with the usual heat behind it but it surely didn’t lack passion. It wasn’t a kiss to inflame their bodies but to touch their souls. To enjoy the other’s closeness in more than just a physical way.

Taehyung suddenly got afraid of his own feelings that started to grow way too fast on him. He was in love with Jimin, his best buddy since childhood, who he knew almost his whole life already! So how was it possible to feel this strongly for Jungkook who he only knew for a couple of weeks? Was it possible to love two persons at the same time?  
Or was it just a new crush? His mind betraying him in believing it was way more since he got along well with the younger – mentally and physically. But then again, Taehyung wasn’t one to be easily swayed. What the heck was going on?

He broke the kiss and stepped back, almost feeling guilty at the confused look of Jungkook. He reached out his hand and ruffled the younger's hair which the other let happen motionlessly while watching Taehyung’s eyes carefully.

“I must smell, don’t I?” Taehyung asked to avoid other questions or raise Jungkook’s suspicions.

It was obvious Jungkook was debating with himself if he should let Taehyung’s behaviour slide or push at it and Taehyung was relieved whrn he finally grinned. “I already told you, it’s only your fragrance that’s gotten stronger. I like you smelling like sweat and... you know... yourself.” Jungkook said suggestively.

Taehyung laughed before he stroked Jungkook’s chin. “I’m glad to know that but right now I feel like a cowpat on a spring flower field with you all washed up and smelling fresh. And I’d rather be a flower field as well.”

They both laughed and Taehyung finally turned to get some fresh clothes out of his room before heading for a shower.

“Tae?” Although Jungkook stopped him midway. Taehyung turned around and looked at the younger.

“What is it?”

There was a little pause before Jungkook spoke. “Are you alright?”

“Huh?”

“Are you alright?” Jungkook repeated the same question again.

“Why should I not? Just because I stink?” Taehyung tried to joke but Jungkook kept serious as he shook his head.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I mean are you alright with all of this?” Jungkook asked, pointing around the room. “Are you alright with me moving in? With the whole situation? With us?”

Taehyung swallowed dryly. He shouldn’t underestimate the younger when it’s about catching on his moods.

Taehyung didn’t know what to answer. Of course he liked the younger and he agreed to him moving in. It had been a wonderful time every since they lived together! But he couldn’t deny he was a bit afraid of how fast all of this had developed. He didn’t know his own feelings anymore and that scared him shitless.

But when he looked up and met Jungkook’s big doe eyes, when he saw the insecurity in it, the fear, and if he was right even a trace of... guilt? He couldn’t keep still, couldn’t bear to leave Jungkook like that.

He crossed the room back to Jungkook and cupped his face in his hands, kissed him tenderly. He retreated after a moment and searching Jungkook’s eyes until he finally looked at him.

“Kookie, listen. We promised each other to be honest, right? So I’m honest to you. I’m scared. I’m fucking scared like hell!” Taehyung didn’t miss the light shock in Jungkook’s eyes, the devastation. He held on to his face tighter.

“But that’s nothing bad. I’m scared of my feelings for you. You managed to touch a part in me that’s usually unbothered with others. You make me feel things I can’t name nor do I know where to put them. I thought I was in love with Jiminie completely and it scares me that you managed in only a few weeks to make me doubt my feelings. I don’t know what it is. Don’t know what it is I feel for you, if it’s just the biggest affection I’ve ever had or if it is actually... love?” Taehyung’s voice cracked a bit at thr last word and Jungkook’s eyes had gotten big by it but he kept quiet, probably too shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope our little Kookie liked this little confession here!^^  
> Once again all the best!♥
> 
> And for you my dear readers as well of course!♥


	32. Chapter 32

_I don’t know what it is. Don’t know what it is I feel for you, if it’s just the biggest affection I’ve ever had or if it is actually... love?” Taehyung’s voice cracked a bit at the last word and Jungkook’s eyes had gotten big by it but he kept quiet, probably too shocked._

  
“I don’t know.” Taehyung continued. “I just don’t know...”

Jungkook swallowed as he obviously tried to take all of it in. It took him a few moments to process everything and to sort his thoughts. He still held Taehyung’s gaze as he finally replied.

“I... I’m scared as well.”

This time it was on Taehyung to be surprised. The younger had always been so straight forward; Taehyung hadn’t thought he actually could be just as afraid as him.

Taehyung let his hands sink but Jungkook caught them in the middle of the air and placed them on his chest. He could feel Jungkook’s heart beat in an abnormally fast pace. He couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face.

“I’m scared because I never felt like this. Heck, you can probably hear my heartbeat over there - no need for letting you feel it as well I guess - and that’s how you make me feel all the time. I never felt like this before. I never thought I’d fall so head over heels for someone. I mean come on, I tried to seduce you on our very first day of meeting! And after three weeks or what I already moved in with you?! It’s bold and pushy and usually I’m everything else but that. I don't even know where I take the courage to tell you all of that..!” Jungkook’s laugh sounded quite desperate.

“But I was captivated. AM captivated. I felt as if I had to take the chances given to me, couldn’t afford to let slip even one. It never was my intention to make you scared though. I want you to feel safe and secure, to let yourself fall completely with me.” Jungkook babbled and Taehyung never felt safer than in this moment when Jungkook opened his heart so trustingly to him. He gave Jungkook’s hands that were still pressing his own against his chest a quick squeeze and smiled reassuringly at him before he untangled his hands and took a step closer, hugging the younger in a long embrace.

As Jungkook noticed Tarhyung wouldn't let go of him anytime soon he continued quietly: “I would be lying if I said your feelings for Jimin hyung don’t bother me... but I got time. I’m not exactly a patient person, that’s why I took advantage of the situation when you wanted to pretend to be boyfriends. But I can wait at least until you are clear on your feelings about him. I won’t stand idly and just watch though, I will try to win you over. It seems to have worked so far.” Jungkook added and laughing Taehyung finally let go of the younger and pushed his chest playfully. He liked the self-confident Jungkook!

“Way too well you little devil!” Taehyung mused and Jungkook grinned.

“So to sum it up, we’re both scared shitless but totally alright aside from that?” Taehyung asked and Jungkook giggled for him.

“Totally.”

Taehyung smiled before he grew serious again and led one of his hands back to Jungkook’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

“Means everything is still fine between us? Even with me being so totally clueless about my own feelings?”

“Hyung... For me you being clueless about your feelings is a huge win. If I’d asked you weeks ago how you felt you would have told me straightforward you’re simply and only in love with Jimin hyung. If I was able to shake you that much you don’t know anymore what to feel..? You’ll be my slave by the end of the month.” Jungkook joked and knew he deserved the sidekick to his thigh. Taehyung hadn’t held back this time and Jungkook rubbed the throbbing place where he was hurt dramatically but judged by the humour in his eyes and the gentle expression with which he looked at Taehyung maybe had the younger thinking it had been worth the pain.

“Let’s see who’s gonna enslave who!” Taehyung challenged, drew his face near and kissed him. Jungkook instantly smoothed into the kiss before Taehyung tore away abruptly and left Jungkook breathless as he headed for his bedroom.

He laughed as he came back with a towel and fresh clothes and saw Jungkook still standing there with a dazed expression on his face. “Guess I’ll make you polish the silver already at the end of the week instead of at the end of the month.” He teased Jungkook before he vanished into the bathroom before Jungkook could take revenge on him.

Taehyung took his time under the shower, thinking about what just had happened. He should have felt awkward after such a conversation but strangely enough he felt content. It must have taken a lot for Jungkook to speak so openly about his feelings while knowing Taehyung wasn’t at the same level just yet.

The trust he laid in Taehyung to not abuse his power and to not turn it awkward warmed Taehyung’s heart once again. He really wished to spoil the little rascal, to make him happy.

As Taehyung stepped out of the shower he was humming a song and had a smile plastered on his face that just didn’t seem to want to disappear as he dressed. When he got out of the bathroom Jungkook was nowhere to be seen.

Taehyung shrugged and went to his own bedroom, half expecting Jungkook lying under his covers. He ignored the little pang of disappointment when he also couldn't find him in Taehyung’s room. He would have liked to chat a bit more with Jungkook, maybe snuggling up to him like the last few days and drift to sleep like that but he guessed Jungkook needed room and time for himself, especially after what had happened earlier. Therefore he decided to respect the other's choice and to turn in early so he got ready for bed.

Only after twenty minutes of unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep while turning from one side to the other he gave up. The pillow he held in his arms was rendered useless as it didn’t provide Jungkook’s heat that had lulled Taehyung into sleep so petrfectly the last few days nor the exquisite mixture of hardness from his muscles and the softness of his skin.

To hell with private space! He wanted to sleep and the fastest way to do so lied in another room. Taehyung got up, grabbed his useless pillow just in case and went straight to Jungkook’s room. He knocked lightly on his door for if he was already asleep and peeked his head into the room.

Jungkook did already lay in his gigantic bed even though he hadn’t been asleep yet as his head shot up when Taehyung entered. He wasn’t sure if he was glad about it or not since it would have been easier to just sneak into his bed when he had already been knocked out.

“Hey.” Taehyung greeted as he stepped into the room and stayed at the door awkwardly.

“Hey.” Jungkook replied, obviously surprised over the elder’s presence. “What’s up?”

Taehyung shortly eyed Jungkook, thinking about what to say. He finally shrugged his shoulders and just went over to the bed, grabbing the blanket and slipped under the covers, instantly sneaking up to Jungkook.

“Can’t sleep.” He mumbled, nestling his head on Jungkook’s chest. He tried not to smile as he heard the rapid beat that drummed against his ear.

“Ungh? Nightmare?” Jungkook asked probably just to say something.

Taehyung shook his head. “Nah, just missed your heat.” This time he couldn’t quite hide the smile as he heard Jungkook’s heart literally skipt a beat as it stumbled over itself in the attempt to beat twice as fast.

He tried to cover up the grin by nuzzling closer and mumbling a ‘Good night’ which was reciprocated only after a few moments which were needed for his words to make their way through the blood rush in the younger’s ears.

After a good five minutes time Jungkook’s heart slowly calmed down and the steady beat had a hypnotising effect on Taehyung. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and him slowly drifting into dreamland. Just before he fell asleep completely Taehyung thought to himself that Jungkook’s heartbeat definitely belonged to his most favourite sounds by now.

From far away he heard Jungkook quietly say something but his mind was already too lulled in as to understand the words. And as a strong, warm arm wrapped around him, holding him tight, Taehyung was too content and comfy to fight sleep any longer and drifted into darkness.

 


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning was a rush. It was obvious Jungkook got a habit of turning off alarms (not only Taehyung’s but also his owns) and since the both of them liked to sleep in they were late again. This time Jungkook got an early class so there was no breakfast waiting for Taehyung when he got out of the bathroom. Especially since he was more or less sharing it the whole time with Jungkook, the two of them dancing around each other in a rather unsuccessful attempt not to bump into each other all the time.

They seriously needed to do something about their morning routine but Taehyung thought it was only the beginning and they would figure out something sooner or later.

Once he arrived at work Taehyung was relieved to see he was barely two minutes late, nothing out of ordinary. Still, the smirk he got from Seojoon was clear enough to not even hope the other would his excuse of bad traffic go uncommented.

Taehyung vanished to the first floor to busy himself with the children to not think about anything else. It worked well exactly until he came down again and walked along the hallway where the bunny drawings hung from the day before.

As soon as he saw the drawn bunnies, an image of the cutest bunny smile there was appeared right in front of his eyes. Jungkook’s smile was so dear to Taehyung. It was so sweet and open, he couldn’t help but adore it.

Taehyung shook his head to clear his mind and concentrate on his work. The children deserved his full attention while he was with them.

The day went by in flash just like the morning. Of course Seojoon had made some remarks and tried to make Taehyung spill the beans but he just brushed him off saying his alarm clock got broken.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Seojoon! Actually he was one of his dearest friends but there still were some things he didn’t feel comfortable to share. Things usually evolving his deepest feelings, the best hidden parts inside him. Parts that he didn’t reveal to anyone else, sometimes not even Jimin.

The fact that Jungkook had managed to develop into something so strong he felt the urge to hide it was successfully ignored by Taehyung. As well as the question how Jungkook had made him bare his feelings for the younger to him along with his feelings for Jimin. Of course Jungkook had confronted him about it but if Taehyung hadn’t wanted to tell him he had found a way to avoid it without problem.

Just as Taehyung had finished up his work and said his goodbye to the kids he felt his phone vibrating. Taehyung fished the device out of his pocket and smiled as he saw the callers ID.

“Yo, what’s up, Chim?” he asked as he climbed into his car.

“You mean aside from your arrogant nose?”

Taehyung just huffed, knowing it annoyed his friend the most if he ignored his attempts at being funny. He chuckled when Jimin kept quiet, most probably pouting over Taehyung’s lack of reaction.

“Love you, buddy.” Taehyung said to cheer Jimin up and he knew it did its job as Jimin giggled.

“You better do! I’m the only one who puts up with your rudeness.”

“Sorry Jiminie! I didn’t know it’s considered rude to ignore bad jokes. I will try my best to improve.” Taehyung laughed and the “Rascal!” he got from Jimin didn’t stop him in his amusement.

“Just wait until I get my hands on you, you bastard!” Jimin threatened and made Taehyung laugh even more.

“And this brings me to the main reason I called.” Jimin continued, ignoring the other’s outburst but Taehyung could hear the happiness in Jimin’s voice.

Taehyung calmed down, suddenly curious as to why his friend had called him. “And what might that be?”

“Yoongs and I wanted to visit Jungkookie sometime this week since we weren’t able to yesterday. Since you two live together now I thought I’d ask you as well when you got time.”

“Yesterday? Did you arrange with Hobi hyung to visit or what? It’s not like I’m mistreating Kookie, okay? You don’t have to fret so much over him, he’s a grown man and can watch after himself. I mean even Yoongi hyung being worried enough to come visit so soon after seeing him only the weekend before? He’s not a baby, you know?”

Taehyung fiddled with his car keys in lack of having something better to do while waiting for his friend to respond and slowly grew impatient as the other end stayed silent.

“Jiminie, you still there?” He finally asked when he still didn’t get an answer after several moments.

“Taehyungie...” Jimin started but didn’t continue any further.

“What?” Taehyung urged the other and once more as he kept quiet. “Jiminie what is it?!”

“Taehyungie... Uhm... Do you know what day yesterday was?” Jimin asked and Taehyung couldn’t explain why he sounded so reluctant.

“Monday.” He said bluntly.

Jimin cleared his throat before continuing. “That’s not what I meant. Do you know what yesterday was?”

“1. September? Jiminie, you’re kind of getting on my nerves with that, what’s the meaning behind it?”

Jimin cleared his throat once more and Taehyung knew his friend well enough to know he was rather uncomfortable.

“Uhm... that’s not... I mean, uh... that’s not exactly... uhm...”

“For god’s sake, Jiminie! Would you speak up please?!” Taehyung demanded slowly losing patience. Why did he have to make such a big affair out of it?! Yesterday was a normal day like every other day, too. Except for them being still newly baked roommates. And Hoseok paying them a visit.

“Taehyungie... You know, 1. September? Actually that’s Jungkookie’s birthday.”

"..." This time it was Taehyung’s turn to keep silent. 

"Taehyungi?"

“...say what?”

“Yesterday was Jungkookie’s birthday...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit short right? Well, it’s missing around 200 words of the usual length but I couldn’t help thinking this is such a nice end for this chapter^^ Hope you’re feeling similar =D
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next week♥
> 
> Also, I know I'm late (like a lot) but the posting schedule didn't match up and there was no time to write a oneshot or something BUT I wish our dear best leader Kim Namjoon belated all the best for his birthday!! I hope he enjoyed his day - even if his hoodie was ruined... XD
> 
> 사랑해요 ♥ 김남준


	34. Chapter 34

_“Taehyungie... You know, 1. September? Actually that’s Jungkookie’s birthday.”_

_“...say what?”_

_“Yesterday was Jungkookie’s birthday...”_

This time it was Taehyung’s turn to keep silent. Not for long though since Taehyung soon started to curse in a way that would have put a sailor to shame.

“F*ck, Jiminie! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? And why the heck didn’t HE tell me sooner?!” Taehyung asked exasperated, not really expecting an answer.

“God!” Taehyung groaned leaning back in his seat and hiding his face in his hands. “I look like a f*cking idiot! Even Hobi hyung came... I should have known as soon as I saw Hobi hyung that something was up! I mean you all just helped him to move in on the weekend, why else would there be a need to visit him so soon?! And he even paid for dinner!” Taehyung continued letting his hands sink onto his lap after ruffling frustrated at his hair, more rambling to himself than actually talking to his friend.

Jimin let him go on, knowing Taehyung had to calm down first before he was able to listen to any arguments at all. Taehyung kept complaining for some more with Jiminie listening patiently until the first heat was gone and Taehyung was just left feeling dejected.

“Why didn’t he tell me, Jiminie?” he suddenly asked quietly, unsure as to why his so called boyfriend wouldn’t mention such an important event to him.

“I don’t know Taehyungie. It’s for the best if you ask him yourself. Maybe he just forgot it himself over the whole moving and all.”

“Who would forget their own birthday?!” Taehyung exclaimed, causing Jimin to chuckle.

“Well, not everyone is as narcissistic as you and me.” Jimin replied.

“Narcissistic... You’re right. What if he tried to tell me but I was too busy with myself?” Taehyung started but was immediately stopped by a furious Jimin.

“Taehyungie! Stop. That. Crap. ASAP! You know I hate you blaming yourself! Not when I know perfectly well what a beautiful human being you are!”

“Talk for yourself.” Taehyung huffed, not missing the irony of the situation since usually Jimin was the one to search fault in himself. Thankfully it had gotten better once Yoongi had entered his life.

Jimin groaned annoyed but didn’t try to contradict him.

“Where are you now?” Jimin asked, changing the subject.

“Still at ‘Hope World’. Or more like in my car on the parking lot. I got your call right when I was about to leave. Why?”

“Good, then how about you fetch the both of you something nice to eat tonight as a belated birthday treat and then ask him over dinner why he didn’t tell you. I’m sure there is a really harmless explanation. We are talking about Jungkookie here after all. Maybe he was just too shy to tell you himself.”

“What do I do if he’s mad at me for forgetting it?” Taehyung asked quietly.

“First, you can’t forget something you didn’t know in the first place. It’s not only your fault, Taehyungie.” Jimin reassured his friend. “Second, did he seem mad this morning?”

Taehyung thought about the way he woke up snuggled to Jungkook’s side while the younger still held him in an embrace, just like they did for three days now. He had been confused when Taehyung woke him up but his gaze still had rested with a tenderness on Taehyung so the elder had wanted nothing more than to crawl right back into bed to the other. And even though they hadn’t talked much in the morning, Taehyung was sure it had been more because of the hurry they both were in than anything else.

Taehyung shook his head, oblivious to the fact Jimin could impossibly see him over the phone. Nevertheless Jimin continued as if he had just seen it.

“See? Jungkookie doesn’t mind. He surely knows there’s no way for you to know.” Jimin’s tone was soft and reassuring and Taehyung almost believed him. Almost.

“Still, I should have asked about his birthday sooner! What if he takes it the wrong way and thinks I’m not interested in him?” Taehyung asked barely audible. He only noticed what kind of confession just had left his mouth as there was an unusal long pause and when Jimin finally spoke again Taehyung literally could hear Jimin’s grin.

“Then just make him understand that you ARE interested. Shouldn’t be that hard.” Jimin added, giggling by now.

“Of course you have to get home first for that, so get moving! I’ll see you later this week, just ask Jungkookie when he agreed to meet with Yoongi. Drive safe. And don’t forget dinner! Oh, and buy something fancy, not your usual burgers, got it?! Okay, bye Taehyungie.”

With that Jimin hung up before Taehyung even had the chance to say his goodbye. Taehyung sat there for a while longer, thinking about what Jimin just had said and when he was done with worrying, thought about what he should get them for dinner.

Taehyung didn’t know what Jungkook preferred yet – he really had to sit down and talk with the younger to get to know him better – therefore he decided for his own favourite since there wasn’t much one could do wrong with Jjajangmyeon.

Taehyung fetched some Take Away by his favourite place and hoped Jungkook would already be home so they could eat it while it was still warm. But since he had spent more than half an hour on the parking lot he didn’t really doubt it.

And he had been right as the shoes in the entryway showed. “I’m home.” Taehyung yelled from the door when he stripped of his own shoes, throwing them carelessly wherever they just landed, not bothering to put on his slippers since he preferred to walk barefoot anyway.

When Taehyung didn’t get a response he fretted for a moment he might have misinterpreted this morning and Jungkook actually was mad at him. He made his way into the living room, slowly peeking around the corner to see if Jungkook was waiting for him on the couch with a dark expression but the younger was nowhere to be seen.

Taehyung went to the kitchen and put their dinner on the table before he went to Jungkook’s room and took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He waited for a sign to enter. When there wasn’t one he knocked again and slowly got angry as aside from occasional shuffling there wasn’t any other noise, nothing indicating he would be allowed into the room any time soon.

Of course he was at fault but like Jimin had said it wasn’t ONLY HIS fault and for sure not reason enough to completely ignore him like that now especially after they spent the previous night cuddled up together.

This thought in mind Taehyung stormed into Jungkook’s room, ready to blast his opinion in the other’s face if he dared as much as look accusingly at him.

Jungkook however didn’t even turn around when he stepped inside. For all he knew he hadn’t even noticed Taehyung entering. And finally Taehyung realised why the other hadn’t responded.

Jungkook was sitting in front of his laptop, wearing headphones and blasting music on them loud enough for Taehyung to hear even at the other end of the room. No wonder the younger hadn’t heard him.

Taehyung breathed in relieved and chuckled lightly over the absurdity of the situation. He had been getting worried over nothing while the other had innocently enjoyed his freetime.  
Time for him to enjoy himself a bit as well, Taehyung thought and sneaked up behind Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is my last chapter before I go to Seoul...!!!!!!^^ (Sorry it's kind of a dream coming true so I have to tell everyone over and over again...) 
> 
> Anyway, as I told you I wrote the next two chapters already ahead of time so IF I have WiFi and WON'T forget about Amino because of all the other things happening I will update as usual on Saturdays^^ Just can't promise^^
> 
> See ya~ (*. *)/


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 안녕~
> 
> Greetings from Seoul! It's already almost been a week..! OMG it's going so fast!!!   
> But for all of you who are not sure if they should go or not: GO!! It's amazing!!!  
> I don't know about you but I come from the countryside so everything is really gigantic here! But next to the high buildings there are also untouched old houses! There's life everywhere and the stores are open for so long!!! The people are all so nice and don't worry if you don't speak korean, most people understand at least enough English so you can pay and order things^^  
> Oh! And the food, guys! The food!!!! It's just heavenly!! 
> 
> Of course my selection of k-pop increased a lot as well... ^^
> 
> Anyway here comes the promised update =)

Taehyung sneaked up behind Jungkook trying not to make too much noise even though it would have been a wonder if Jungkook heard anything over the loud music.

When Taehyung reached the younger he grinned like a bear in a honey pot. He leaned down, being careful of not giving himself away too soon and then gently blew over Jungkook’s neck. As he felt the air fan over his skin the younger stiffened abruptly and Taehyung chose that moment to attack.

He grabbed Jungkook’s shoulder at the same time as his other hand covered the younger’s mouth, keeping his head in place so he couldn’t turn to see who it was and placed a wet kiss on his bared neck as Jungkook started to struggle.

Taehyung laughed loudly over the muffled squeak that escaped the surprised younger’s lips and loosened his hold on Jungkook so he could see who had attacked him. He had a slight suspicion that Jungkook already had figured it out since he had relaxed as soon as Taehyung’s lips touched his neck.

His suspicion's proofed right as Jungkook turned to him with a smile on his face and before Taehyung knew what happened Jungkook had grabbed the elder’s hand that still rested on Jungkook’s shoulder and yanked him forward.

Taehyung stumbled over the force and found himself once again on Jungkook’s lap, facing him upfront. If this kept happening Taehyung wouldn't need a chair of his own anymore. He giggled at the image of turning Jungkook’s lap into his very own personal human chair but was smart enough to keep that thought to himself. 

“Welcome home.” Jungkook just grinned and Taehyung couldn't help finding the other cute as hell. He leaned in and placed a short peck on Jungkook's lips. 

"I'm home" Taehyung mumbled as he leaned back, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

But as he stared into the warm eyes that looked at him in awe - it sounded a bit too arrogant but Taehyung couldn't find a better suited word - and felt his heart expand, he was reminded of the conversation he had had with Jimin earlier about being interested and remembered his original purposes. He tried to pull himself together, after all he had wanted to talk to the younger and apologize, not getting comfortable on his lap - well maybe they could combine both somehow? 

Anyway, Taehyung cleared his throat and looked away, nowhere specific, just away from those magnifying black orbs.

“I brought dinner, we should eat before it gets could.” he mumbled suddenly getting self-aware. 

“Eh? What did you say?” Jungkook asked and only after he took his headphones off Taehyung realised he had still been wearing them.

The elder smiled and stood up, reaching out a hand for Jungkook and repeated once more that he brought dinner for them. Jungkook beamed at the mentioning of food and Taehyung chuckled fondly. He heaved the bulky guy to his feet as soon as the other had grabbed his outstretched hand and together they went to the kitchen.

It took them less than a minute to get ready to eat and Jungkook looked at him excitedly. Taehyung made a silent note that food would be a could option to lure the other if ever needed. 

“Thank you, Tae! This really is a nice surprise!” Jungkook exclaimed and in the next moment stuffed his mouth with noodles.

Taehyung, who was sitting next to Jungkook on his own chair for once, had taken a bite himself and was now mumbling around the food in his mouth. “Just as much a surprise as hearing it had been your birthday yesterday...”

Jungkook froze. His hand stopped in the middle on its way to his mouth when he heard what Taehyung had said. He looked at him and the elder got soft when he saw the insecurity in the other’s eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Kookie?” Taehyung asked quietly though his voice was strong. He tried not to make it sound like an accusation nor showing that he had been hurt getting to know from Jimin instead of Jungkook. He didn’t want to fight and surely not to make the other feel bad but he needed to know why Jungkook hadn't told him. 

Jungkook let his chopsticks sink, thinking for a second before he answered. “I forgot... I honestly forgot it was my birthday until Hobi hyung stood in front of our place.” Taehyung, good at ignoring things he didn’t want to think about, didn’t acknowledge the warm feeling he got as Jungkook spoke of THEIR place instead of HIS. It was too small a thing to care about, right?

“Only I saw him and thought about a reason for him to visit unannounced I remembered what day it was. I must get old, I never forgot my birthday before!” Jungkook tried to lighten the mood by joking but Taehyung only managed a weak smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“And why did you not tell me afterwards? There was still a lot of time from when I got home until we went to bed!”

“I thought it would be strange to tell you. I didn’t want to make you feel bad in front of Hobi hyung. And after he left I realised you might feel guilty for not knowing so I thought it would be better to keep quiet about it. It’s not as if I care about my birthday all that much anyway.”

Taehyung didn't believe the last sentence one moment as the other fidgeted in his chair as he said it but he didn’t care enough to mention it. Instead he chose to speak about the other things he had said. 

“First, don't you think it's even worse that I was totally oblivious while Hoseokie hyung was there? He's your cousin and he must have felt weird with me being so unaware of everything! Second, OF COURSE I would have felt guilty and probably strange but you know what? I felt even worse when Jiminie told me today. And can you imagine how weird it would have been when Iwould have got to know even later?! I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I went to the dinner with you, Jiminie and Yoongi hyung still as oblivious as yesterday and then Yoongie hyung roasting me as to how I would not know my boyfriends birthday! You know he was against all of this from the start what do you think he'd say if he gets to know about it?" Taehyung asked. 

Jungkook had the courtesy to at least look guilty even as he proclaimed Yoongi didn’t get a saying in it. It reminded Taehyung at the incident where Yoongi had forbidden him to move in with Jungkook and the younger had handled his cousin in only a few moments. 

"By the way, how do you manage to get Yoongi hyung to compile to your wishes? Like just now you sounded so sure it won't be a problem and last time too you managed to convince him to let you move in... How do you do it?" Taehyung asked curiously whereas Jungkook just chuckled. 

"Yoongi hyung isn't as scary as you might think. Of course if you tick him off or get on his nerves especially when he's sleepy you should run for your life but other than that he's just a fool with a big heart. He loves his adoring little cousin aka me and would do anything to make me happy. I just sometimes have to make him realise what it is that makes me happy and that it can differ from what he thinks must be good for me."

"So you told him moving would make you happy?" Taehyung asked but Jungkook shook his head. 

"Not moving. You." Jungkook looked anywhere but towards Taehyung as he confessed that. It's not like Taehyung hadn't already known, the younger had often made it clear after all, but it still touched a spot deep in him that wasn't supposed to be reached so easily. 

"Yoongi hyung adores you, Tae." Jungkook continued when Taehyung kept quiet, caught up in his own thoughts. "He was only against it since he knew. About you and Jimin hyung I mean. He didn’t want me to get hurt..." 

Taehyung looked up, searching the younger’s eyes but Jungkook still avoided him.

"Only when I told him it wasn't any of his business and that he shouldn't meddle he gave in. Probably realised that I knew as well. And that I still wanted to go for it. He shut up and studied me for like an eternity then just shook his head and said that I'm a helpless fool. He might be right but in the end he still let me have my will, he always does. After all he's probably the biggest fool of all of us."

Taehyung chuckled lightly. Said 'fool' would beat Jungkook’s ass up if he ever got to hear about what Jungkook just had said about him. Nevertheless, Taehyung knew well enough about Yoongi's big heart, there sure was no way to argue it.

"Okay, I suggest then you make this fool realise that it wouldn't make you happy at all when he shreds your lover to pieces when he gets to hear about my lack of knowledge." 

"Why would he hear about it?" Jungkook asked oblivious. 

"Hoseokie hyung must have figured it out and well, Jiminie knows..." 

"Hobi hyung won't tell, I can just tell him we celebrated later alone or something. And Jimin hyung is your best friend." 

Taehyung choked a laugh at that. "He might be my bestfriend but believe me when I tell you he's an evil little demon who loves gossip and drama. Of course he would tell Yoongi only for the fun of it. He will wait for the perfect moment and then let the bomb explode, leaning back in his seat and enjoy the show."

"Maybe you should keep a safe distance to hyung of about five meter then..." Jungkook mused and they both laughed even though they knew it was not really a joke. 

"Also if he starts anything just tell him he wasn't exactly any better. A message with 'Happy Birthday' was all HE gave me. Looked at it like that you gave me a way better gift even if you yourself might not have realised at that moment."

Taehyung had to think for a moment what the other could mean as he went through the events of the day before. He smiled when he remembered one specific happening. He guessed Jungkook was speaking about Taehyung’s little confession of his feelings. His emotional outburst must have given the younger some confidence.  
Then he remembered another event that happened a little beforehand. 

The smile on Taehyung’s face turned into a rather evil smirk as he leaned over to Jungkook, caressing his arm with his fingertips. “Oh Kookie, if only you knew...”

Jungkook’s curiosity was awoken. “If I knew what?”

Taehyung let his fingers travel up the strong muscles in Jungkook’s upper arm and softly caressed his hair, letting his fingers glide through the silky strands before he cocked his own head and looked seductively at the other, licking his lips. 

“There would have been an even better gift waiting for you if only you had told me on time that it was your birthday.”

Jungkook’s gaze darkened and Taehyung knew the younger’s mind drifted off in the exact same direction he had intended to lead him.

“Like what?” Jungkook asked, voice a little husky. 

Taehyung smirked once more before he leaned in until his lips brushed over Jungkook’s ear. He took his time before he said something, mouthing and nibbling gently, knowing exactly how sensitive the younger was there. When he finally spoke up his voice was barely a whisper as his breath ghosted over Jungkook’s ear, making him shudder at every word.

When Taehyung was content with his explanation of what exactly he would have done with the younger he sat back into his chair, watching the other intently and licked his lips subconsciously as Jungkook kept staring at him, fists clenching so hard his knuckles went white.

The fire lit in Jungkook’s eyes was alluring and Taehyung had to hold back not to give in himself but teasing was too fun after all. 

The gulp was clearly visible as Jungkook finally found his voice back and spoke. “Can’t we pick up on that now? I don’t have anything against belated birthday gifts.”

“Oh Kookie...” Taehyung started, fiddling at the collar of his button down, enjoying how the younger followed his every move with his eyes. “If only you had told me sooner! Now I already got you Jjajangmyeon, remember? No need for anything else, right? Since you don't lije your birthday all that much anyway. Just be a good boy and eat up my generous gift.” Taehyung could hold back his laughter only with greatest efforts when he saw the befuddled expression displayed on Jungkook’s face.

Teasing truely was the best.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from Korea Pt. 2!  
> Can't believe it's already almost over...  
> I don't want to go home!!!!!:'-(  
> Anyway, if anyone should be interested in my journey or some infos for traveling on your own... just hit me up^^
> 
> But let's get you updated on the story now!^^

After the little episode at dinner Jungkook had managed to calm down again and they spent a nice evening, though Taehyung didn’t miss the unusual big amount of time Jungkook had needed in the shower.

Taehyung was quite the teaser and he was pretty content he had managed to get the other so worked up with a few whispered words of how he would have indulge himself with the younger’s body, to what heavens he would have sent him. And even though Taehyung denied Jungkook’s previous request for a belated birthday gift, he was determined to make his words come true as soon as they got the opportunity. But that required a nice, long night all to themselves where none of the two had to work on the following day. So nothing for a Tuesday evening... 

Right now they were lying on the couch, Jungkook slumped to the backrest, his right arm on the armrest while the other laid on Taehyung’s chest as the elder was draped once again over Jungkook’s lap. They had switched on the TV but neither of them even knew what they were watching. They had talked the whole evening, asked questions about their favourite things, their view of the world and shared some past stories while Taehyung played with Jungkook’s hand.

Taehyung loved it, sharing their history that is. Jungkook was now a part of his life. Even if they wouldn’t work out as boyfriends they still were connected through their mutual friends and Taehyung was the kind of person to not let something go once he took a liking to it – and he had definitely taken a liking to Jungkook. In addition they now lived together.

Of course they would automatically collect a great amount of their own shared memories but until then the stories they told each other of the past was all they got. Besides it was kind of interesting how their history sometimes collided. Thanks to Namjoon and Seokjin – and now Yoongi and Jimin – they had visited a few of the same events but had missed each other all the time.

It had gotten late over talking and Jungkook yawned unintentionally as he just described an episode of how Hoseok had forced Yoongi into participating in a planking photo contest and then Hobi going as far as lying on top of the already struggling Yoongi who collapsed as soon as the picture had been taken.

Taehyung chuckled over the image but didn’t let Jungkook’s earlier yawn just slide. He intertwined his hand with Jungkook’s and looked up to meet his eyes. “You're tired, right? Want to go to bed?”

“I’m quite beat, actually. Talking makes me sleepy.” Jungkook confessed after a moment he took to consider his state.

It wasn’t really a surprise to Taehyung. He already knew that the younger was rather introverted despite the bold demeanour he had showen in front of him when they first met. And socializing usually took its toll especially on introverted people. Taehyung smiled when he remembered how Jungkook had once explained him that he was normally shy with strangers but that it had been different with Taehyung. It seemed as if he had told the truth.

But just because he wasn’t shy around Taehyung didn’t mean he suddenly had gotten used to socializing.

Taehyung got up before Jungkook had the chance to notice the affectionate smile on his lips. “Then let’s go, it’s already late.”

Jungkook nodded but kept sitting where he was with closed eyes anyway – there wasn’t enough space for both of them in the bathroom whatsoever. Taehyung shrugged his shoulders and got himself ready for bed.

As he came back to the living room dressed in his pyjamas Jungkook was barely awake. Taehyung shook him gently until he opened his eyes.

“Mind if I crash with you tonight?” Taehyung asked and got a sleepy smile from Jungkook.

“Not at all.”

“Okay then baby boy, let’s get you to bed.” Taehyung said, making Jungkook scoff over the ‘baby boy’, replaced by a groan when Taehyung pulled on his hands to get him to his feet. When Jungkook finally stood Taehyung stroked his chin barely holding back telling him what good boy he was.

A lazy smile appeared on Jungkook’s face by Taehyung’s touch and the elder almost pulled Jungkook in a hug but the younger had already turned around and went to the bathroom.

Taehyung looked after him until he disappeared behind the door and was once again surprised by all the different feelings that welled up in him. When he tore his eyes away from the closed door he wondered which room he should go to.

Of course Jungkook had said it was alright if Taehyung slept by him but they never discussed where. The first two nights they spent in Taehyung’s room, the last one in Jungkook’s. Both beds were comfortable even though Taehyung’s was a bit smaller but since they usually slept cuddled up together it didn’t really matter anyway.

Taehyung wondered for a moment if Jungkook would come to Taehyung’s room if he didn’t find the elder in his bed. On the other hand the thought of Taehyung waiting in Jungkook’s bed for the younger to come to sleep had something so homey and warm Taehyung couldn’t resist. He headed to Jungkook’s bed and crawled under his covers, on the right side since Jungkook would usually take the left one.

It didn’t take Jungkook long to follow and Taehyung swore the warmest expression he had ever seen on a human being eased over Jungkook’s face as he noticed Taehyung waiting in his bed, right before the younger turned around to close the door and turn off the light.

Taehyung was sure Jungkook had wanted to hide his face from him because it didn’t make sense the younger would already turn off the lights when he still had to change his clothes – the grunts and moans as he supposedly hit his toe on the bed frame were proof to it.

Taehyung smiled and leaned back further into the pillows. The guy really was too friggin’ adorable!

Jungkook finally slipped under the covers as well after his adventures tries of stripping in the dark. Taehyung knew by now that Jungkook preferred to sleep in only his underwear and Taehyung loved it. The elder didn’t share this predilection – he loved his pyjamas – but he enjoyed the feeling of Jungkook’s soft, naked skin under his hands. Loved to let his fingertips travel along the outlines of his muscles, to let the warmth of his body take over to his. 

Sometimes it had something erotic to it, of course, but quite often it was simply an expression of fondness, strengthening their closeness without having second thoughts. And as long as Jungkook was comfortable being half naked around him who was he to complain?!

When Jungkook had settled down and Taehyung already wanted to dive in and snuggle up to him he suddenly remembered their previous mornings. He scrambled up so suddenly Jungkook let out a surprised noise soon followed by a breathless huff as Taehyung leaned over him with his full weight and fetched for his phone on Jungkook’s nightstand.

Taehyung had plugged up his phone on Jungkook’s side since there wasn’t an outlet nor a nightstand on his side but if they didn’t want to be late again he had to take it out of Jungkook’s reach. He checked the battery stand and nodded. He would have to recharge it during the day tomorrow but that wasn’t really a problem. Better be safe in waking up.

“We should buy a busbar with a cable extension or something soon.” Taehyung said as he rolled over to hide his phone under the pillow on the far end of his side. When he wanted to turn back over Jungkook had already followed him and was spooning him now. Taehyung smiled to himself and laid his hand on top of Jungkook’s that was slung around his waist.

“Sure.” Jungkook mumbled already half asleep into Taehyung’s neck, lips ghosting over his skin. Taehyung enjoyed the feeling more than he wanted to acknowledge and he involuntarily wiggled further back into Jungkook’s front.

Jungkook’s hold tightened a bit after that but soon enough it relaxed again as Jungkook drifted into sleep and Taehyung, hypnotised by the slow breaths, feeling warm and comfy soon followed after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... Another cuddly bed scene! But honestly, can there ever be enough cuddling TaeKook? Coz I still don't have enough...! It's neVer_enOgh for me^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you next week^^


	37. Chapter 37

It was finally Friday. Taehyung was the whole September on week duty and had the weekends off whereas he would have to work all weekends in October. He didn’t mind the weekend duties since he could spend more time with the older kids who had to go to school but it meant his off days didn’t match up with most other people.

He had looked forward to the weekend with a fervour he usually never reached since he enjoyed his job so much. This time though he simply wanted to spent time with Jungkook and that was easiest on their days off.

Today though they would meet up with Jimin and Yoongi since they still wanted to celebrate Jungkook’s birthday. Even though there would still be an 'official' birthday party that Jungkook wanted to do with Namjoon since their birthdays were so close together, Jimin wouldn't leave him alone about meeting up beforehand.  
Therefore Taehyung would first need to survive this gathering before he could spend some quality time with his boyfriend.  
Thankfully at least Namjoon and Jungkook had agreed to celebrate their shared birthday party the weekend after Namjoon’s birthday so they were free after this night for the rest of the weekend. 

It had been Jungkook that suggested the date to Namjoon, saying it would bring misfortune to celebrate beforehand but the intensity with which he insisted on it as Namjoon said he didn’t believe in such things let Taehyung think Jungkook had another motive on hand to make it the following weekend only. He kind of guessed – and hoped – this other motive had something to do with him and the plans Taehyung had himself for the weekend.

It was time to take their relationship to the next level! They danced around each other on eggshells half a week, trying not to cross the line of no return but both feeling the tension accumulating more and more. The air between them got heavier every time they locked gazes and their usual way of letting off some steam didn’t feel like enough anymore.

So yes, Taehyung was looking forward to their weekend.

What he wasn’t exactly looking forward was the double date with YoonMin couple how they were called by their friends. He was confused about his feelings to Jimin now more than ever, with Jungkook taking up so much of his attention. He didn’t know how to react to it anymore and couldn’t even imagine how it would feel like to have both, Jimin and Jungkook, sitting together right in front of him.

It somehow felt as if he had to choose and Taehyung seriously didn’t have a clue how he should do that.

To top it off Yoongi would be there, too. Scary, kind Yoongi hyung, who knew about his crush for Jimin. How would he react when he witnessed Taehyung ogling Jimin and lusting after his little cousin at the same time?

It had already been strange when Yoongi had helped Jungkook move his things but at that time Taehyung hadn’t been yet that involved with Jungkook as he was now.

Yoongi had thrown him some death glares from time to time but Jungkook magically always appeared between them somewhere out of nowhere and Yoongi had receded.

Taehyung still wondered what Jungkook had said to him that day he went to talk to him about them being together. If Taehyung got the chance he would definitely ask Jungkook about it. Because Yoongi obviously wasn’t cool with it but he didn’t dare to act against his cousins wishes.

By now though Taehyung wasn’t sure he would be able to hide the feelings he had developed towards Jungkook and it was on the scale how Yoongi would react to it. Not that Taehyung couldn’t understand it, heck it was like Taehyung was out to mess with the people dearest to Yoongi... 

Also Taehyung wasn’t keen on seeing Jungkook’s sad expression every time he caught Taehyung stealing a glance at Jimin. He didn’t want to hurt the younger by no means! 

So no, Taehyung wasn’t looking forward to this evening at all.

He even thought about the possibility of working overtime, giving an excuse that some of the nurses got sick and he had to fill in or something. But he knew one look from Jimin and the other would know it was a lie. Actually it wouldn’t even be necessary to see him; a phone call would lead to the same result, heck probably even a text - or not texting at all - would give him away. They really knew each other too well.

There wasn’t really any way out if it, Taehyung knew. It didn’t stop him from scooting around and doing everything possible to delay his departure from ‘Hope World’ as long as he could anyway. 

When he finally was shooed out to ‘enjoy’ his weekend, Taehyung trudged to his car and drove home more than unenthusiastically. 

Jungkook’s happy bunny smile he flashed him as he entered the living room was all that stopped Taehyung from hiding in his room playing sick until it was over.

“Welcome home, Tae! You’re late, long day?” Jungkook welcomed him.

Taehyung looked at Jungkook for a moment in astonishment, every day they had spent Jungkook had managed to crawl deeper underneath his skin, taking up more and more space in his heart. Right now he just wanted to hug Jungkook and never let go again.

And that’s exactly what he did – at least the first part. He went straight to Jungkook and pulled the surprised younger in an embrace without saying anything.

Jungkook let it happen for a while but as Taehyung still hung on without speaking or any sign that he intended to let go Jungkook started to worry.

“Are you alright, hyung? Did something happen?” he asked but Taehyung just shook his head as good as he could while it was buried in Jungkook’s neck.

“I just need to recharge for a moment, that’s all.” Taehyung finally said.

“Recharge?”

“Mhmm. You’re warmth gives me energy.”

Taehyung could practically feel how Jungkook wanted to ask more, wanted to know what happened, why the normally so energetic elder behaved so strangely but he didn’t. He seemed to sense that Taehyung wouldn’t answer. Couldn’t answer.

And Jungkook wasn’t stupid. He knew as well as Taehyung what disaster the evening ahead of them could turn into.  
Jungkook must have been worried as well. 

Taehyung knew that it had been Jimin’s insisting that they were meeting on a Friday night. Jungkook had first tried to schedule it under the week, surely so they would have an excuse to leave early if something should go wrong. But his dear friend wouldn't stop convincing Jungkook that the weekend was very much more convenient and knew him well enough to know he must have time somewhen from Friday to Sunday night... Jungkook didn't stand a chance as Yoongi had enough of the quabbling and yelled into the phone that they'd meet Friday and that's that.  
Well, thanks for that Jiminie!

Taehyung took one last deep breath, smelling Jungkook’s fresh scent of soap and his light cologne that reminded Taehyung of a mandarin farm placed in the middle of a forest. With a little effort he put on his cheerful mask and finally let go of the younger.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

Jungkook inspected him, not believing one moment the facade Taehyung displayed.

“Are YOU?”

The question made Taehyung smile honestly and he shook his head.

“Not at all. No choice though if I don't want to be strangled from Jiminie's small, angry paws..." he shrugged.  
"Gonna grab a quick shower, okay?” Taehyung asked and took off before Jungkook could answer.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, let me take this chance to say:
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK JIMIN!♥
> 
> Hope you're having a great day today in Amsterdam and I'd really like to thank you for being born and blessing us all with being a member of BTS! ♥
> 
> 보라해!


	38. Chapter 38

When Jungkook and Taehyung finally arrived at the restaurant they had agreed to meet up with Jimin and Yoongi they were already there. No wonder considered how long it had taken Taehyung to get ready.

Jungkook had insisted on driving but Taehyung hadn’t shown much of a resistance anyway, in fact he was quite glad since he wasn’t sure if he would be able to concentrate enough on the traffic.

Jungkook did his best to distract Taehyung by telling him about a project he had to do in his photography class and actually managed to take his mind off the upcoming evening but as soon as they parked the car Taehyung’s nerves tore at his stomach again. 

Jimin welcomed them both with a warm hug and even though it usually helped Taehyung to calm down – at least his mind, his heart would rather speed up the last few years – it didn’t show any sign of relief this time.

Still edgy Taehyung didn’t notice he was about to sit opposite Yoongi until he was seated and met two black orbs burning into him as he looked up. Though the ‘burning’ part was more his own imagination, in truth Yoongi seemed to have one of his good days and there was even a little smile lurking around his lips as he greeted the newcomers.

The plan had been to sit as far away from Yoongi as possibly, preferable hidden between Jungkook and Jimin so he wouldn’t have to be met with any accusatory that might still follow later that evening. Now he was sitting right in front of him, barely an arm’s length away.

Taehyung grabbed for his glass, thankful that someone had already filled it with water, and drank nervously. It didn’t take long until the cup was empty and the second followed suit but Taehyung didn’t really notice it. Only when he felt Jungkook lay his hand on his thigh he relaxed a bit.

Taehyung looked besides him to Jungkook who spared him a quick reassuring smile before he got back to conversing with Jimin who scolded them about being late. The maknae just said something about it being him getting older that was making him slow – definitely to aggravate the elder ones, with success.

While Jimin and Yoongi both proclaimed their youth and that he was a cheeky brat Jungkook laughed and turned his hand that laid on Taehyung’s thigh so the palm was facing upwards. Taehyung took the invitation and grabbed the younger’s hand with his own.

It was calming him instantly feeling Jungkook’s closeness and strength and Taehyung wondered for a brief moment how Jungkook’s slight touch had managed so easily what Jimin’s hug hadn’t been able to do this time.

His thoughts got distracted when Yoongi grumbled that he was dying from hunger and called the waiter over before any of them had really the chance to look at the menu. In spite of avoiding a grumpy Yoongi – well an even grumpier Yoongi – they decided quickly and got back to Smalltalk, Taehyung finally joining the conversation with his hand still in Jungkook’s.

Suddenly Jimin seemed to have remembered the reason for their meet up and fished under the table for a bag which he reached to Jungkook with a big smile.

“This is for you, brat. It’s from Yoongi and me. He actually helped me pick one since I couldn’t decide which one to get you.”

Jungkook let go of Taehyung’s hand to accepted the bag politely and Taehyung instantly missed the other’s warm and reassuring grip. He tried to replace the feeling by scooting closer to the younger, covering it up as curiosity for what he might have received.

Jungkook didn’t take long to unpack his gift, a black oversized hoodie with large white stripes in front and at the arms. Considered the contents of Jungkook’s closet Taehyung was sure the hoodie was to his taste. And the awe in Jungkook’s eyes as he looked at it confirmed it.

“Whoa~ good for you Kookie. It looks really nice!” Taehyung said appreciatively and was met with one of Jungkook’s cute smiles.

Meanwhile Jimin had stood up and come around the table and was now edging Jungkook to try it on. Jungkook did as he was told while Jimin stepped behind Taehyung and watched the youngest eagerly.

Taehyung didn’t really pay attention to Jimin since he was too used to his presence and closeness. It was something they always did without thinking. Only when Jungkook’s happy grin grew somewhat strained as he looked over to get some reactions about his new hoodie Taehyung noticed that Jimin had laid his arms around his neck and was basically hugging him from behind.

Nothing unusual. Still, Jungkook didn’t like it at all if the way he harshly pulled the hood over his head and the frozen smile on his lips were any indicators.

Taehyung acted on instinct when he stood up, inevitably getting out of Jimin’s hug and grabbed Jungkook’s shoulder to turn him his way. Once Jungkook was facing him he grabbed the other shoulder as well and gave him a quick inspection, nodding in agreement.

“Looks good!” Taehyung said in a tone that left open if he was talking about the hoodie or Jungkook himself. He gave him a soft smile, looking the younger deliberately in the eyes that were transfixed on him. The longer they stared the more sparks of electricity were flying between them heating up the air around them. 

It was Jimin who ruined the mood as he giggled and told them that the food would shortly arrive so they shouldn’t ruin their appétit by eating themselves up beforehand.

Both of them got embarrassed and tried to escape the situation by sitting down again, avoiding each other's eyes. But as he did so Taehyung noticed Yoongi’s stare. It felt as if his eyes burned a hole through his skull and tried to look directly into his soul. It didn't appear bad tempered or angry. More like curious. 

Taehyung didn’t know as to what might have evoked this reaction in the elder but it felt hella uncomfortable. He fidgeted in his chair but to no avail as he still felt Yoongi’s gaze on him, making him more nervous by the second.

He didn’t think about it when he reached out for Jungkook, grabbing the hem of his new black hoodie as the younger’s hands were hidden in the sleeves. It gave Taehyung a little source of comfort that grew even more as Jungkook grabbed his hand when he noticed it holding on to him.

Reassured with Jungkook’s presence, Taehyung dared to look up at Yoongi and meet his gaze. He was surprised, to say the least, as he caught the elder smiling. More like grinning. One of those gummy smiles that made him look so cute and innocent and that usually only appeared because of Jimin.

What the heck was going on? Taehyung really had a hard time comprehending Yoongi’s actions.

At least he was saved when the food arrived though he noticed Yoongi eyeing him a few more times over dinner. Strangely enough it wasn’t malicious but rather with a new found interested. And if Taehyung wasn’t wrong it involved Jungkook as well since the stares would usually appear after an interaction between them.

At the end of the night Taehyung was almost willing to say Yoongi was on drugs since he caught him smiling at him more than in the last two years together. He hadn’t even taken it that hard as Jimin told him that Taehyung hadn’t known about Jungkook’s birthday (of course the little fucker had to spill it), just shrugged his shoulders and said he would have too if Jimin hadn’t reminded him constantly.

This surprised not only Taehyung but everyone at the table. Of course not the part about him forgetting, that was the most natural thing he said that evening. No, it was surprising because everyone knew about the big ass soft spot the elder had for his little cousin and Taehyung could have sworn Yoongi would tear him apart as soon as he got to know because of their previous history with Yoongi knowing about Taehyung’s twisted feelings.

But the elder actually seemed rather pleased that night and Taehyung was almost crept out by the nice ways he treated him. It was as if Yoongi saw something the others were blind to.

It hadn’t been as uncomfortable as he had feared but he started to get a headache from trying to figure out what was going on with Yoongi.  
Therefore Taehyung was glad when the evening finally ended.


	39. Bonus

Taehyung threw Jungkook’s keys on their usual spot before taking off his shoes. He had driven home since Jungkook had had a few drinks to celebrate his birthday.

Jungkook first insisted that he wouldn’t drink since he was the one who drove them there but Taehyung reassured him that he wasn’t so keen on alcohol anyway and could gladly pass this time. Only after some serious convincing of Taehyung, Jimin and even Yoongi the younger finally had given in, saying that next time he would drive home so Taehyung could enjoy.

Taehyung meant it when he said he wasn’t keen on alcohol so he didn’t really need to accept the younger’s offer and would discuss it with him when the time arrived but for now he thought it was better to just keep his silence if it made Jungkook feel better.

That’s how they got home quite late, Taehyung still distressed over Yoongi’s strange behaviour but slightly tipsy Jungkook was oblivious to it. Not that he minded, he’d rather forget about it and hope that Yoongi was back to normal the next time they met.

As he crouched down to take off his right shoe as well he heard Jungkook close the door behind him and then a light groan. Taehyung turned around to see what was wrong - sure the other was tipsy but not to a state where he should have physical reactions. Yet as he looked at the younger his expression was almost pained.

“What’s wrong, Kook?” he asked and hurried over to see if he could help somehow.

“It’s not fair, you know?” he younger replied, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Eh?”

“It’s really not fair.” The other mumbled, more to himself now than Taehyung.

“What? What is not fair, Kookie?” Taehyung asked, a bit relieved since it didn’t appear to be something life threatening.

“You bending over right in front of me and looking so damn good.” Jungkook answered dead serious. “Do you have the slightest idea how hard it is to hold back while all I can think about is you in that exact same position just without clothes and me standing behind you?”

Jungkook sounded so grave Taehyung couldn’t help himself but laugh. That seemed to sober up Jungkook a bit, enough at least that he averted his eyes and worked on his own shoes. When he stood back up Taehyung slung his arms around the younger’s waist from the back.

“You know, Kookie” Taehyung whispered into his ear seductively, “I can’t see a reason why you have to hold back.”

A guttural moan was all he got in return, that and the speeding heartbeat he could feel even through the thick layers of clothes separating them, catching up even more as he let his hands slowly roam deeper. Jungkook caught them right before he reached the growing bulge underneath his jeans.

“Tae...” It sounded so pained Taehyung actually got worried if the other was hurt somewhere but there wasn’t much he could do since his hands were hold captive in an iron grip.

“Tae, I’m really not sure if I can stop tonight. We should better stop here as long as I still can.”

“Why would we need to stop?” Taehyung asked, voice deep. He pressed himself tighter to Jungkook’s back now that he knew what it was that pained the younger.

“You- You don’t understand, Tae. The usual stuff... it won’t be enough anymore. I need- I need more!” It sounded almost desperate the way Jungkook confessed this and if Taehyung hadn’t already been sure of what he wanted to happen tonight this would have been the moment to steel his decision.

“What do you need, Kookie?” Taehyung asked, his mouth ghosting over Jungkook’s sensitive ear.

“You! All of you.” Jungkook groaned as Taehyung rutted his hard member against Jungkook’s ass.

Taehyung had nibbled at Jungkook’s earlobe but after his words transitioned to suck lightly on his neck instead until he found the younger’s rapid pulse and latched himself onto it. He only let up when he was sure there would be a visible mark.

“Good, then let’s give the birthday boy what he needs.” Taehyung purred and when Jungkook turned his head to see if Taehyung actually knew what he was talking about he didn’t give him a chance to arise any doubts but just kissed the younger.

Taehyung knew exactly what he did. He had fantasized this moment for the past week and there was nothing to stop him now that he knew Jungkook wanted it just as much as he did. It was about time to stop the fooling around and start the real game.

Jungkook loosened the grip he had around Taehyung’s hands and turned to face the elder and kiss him properly. His arms holding on to Taehyung’s waist, pushing him back in the process. Once they reached the living room Taehyung could feel Jungkook slightly hesitate.

He had probably been thrown off by the question which room they should go to and his brain had taken overhand again, letting him doubt if it was right. This damn kid sometimes was way too adult!

But Taehyung didn’t take any of that and pulled Jungkook with him – towards Jungkook’s room. What else was his big ass bed good for if not for this?!

“Don’t think so much and better take off this damn hoodie!” Taehyung ordered between kisses.

“You don’t like it?” Jungkook laughed. “Sounded totally different... just few hours ago.”

“A few hours ago it was helpful to keep my mind from what’s underneath but now it’s just an obstacle between me and the thing I crave.”

Jungkook snickered but didn’t really do anything to take it off. Taehyung smirked. “Of course if you don’t want your upper body to be licked all over keep it on... I’ll just have to find another way to busy my mouth then.” Taehyung said, underlining his words by palming Jungkook’s groin to indicate just what exactly he planned to busy himself with.

The younger moaned by the touch and drew Taehyung closer before he hoisted him up by his ass and carried him over to the bed where he threw him roughly on the bed, looking down at him with burning eyes while Taehyung sprawled up on the bed.

Jungkook finally took action and undressed. The new hoodie was disposed carelessly somewhere in the room, followed by his shirt.

Taehyung savour the sight, even more so as Jungkook tugged his belt open and unbuttoned his jeans.

“Something to busy your mouth, huh? Let’s see if we can find something.” Jungkook slipped down his pants as he said the words. “But first let’s get you out of your clothes.”

Only in his underwear Jungkook approached the bed and Taehyung was more than ready to follow Jungkook’s command as he took off his shirt. Jungkook’s eyes ravished Taehyung’s skin and he felt his blood flow hot through his veins. Lord, just how much he wanted this guy in front of him! 

Taehyung was nestling with his zipper when Jungkook’s hands stopped him. “Let me, please.” And who was he to decline this request.

Jungkook’s hands were gentle but fast and before he knew what happened Taehyung laid stripped naked in front of him. Jungkook’s hands rested teasingly on Taehyung’s thighs, taking in all the beauty displayed in front of him.

Taehyung could see the insecurity return to Jungkook’s eyes the moment he paused. He sat up and grabbed the younger roughly at his hair, pulling him back down with him and into a kiss. He switched their positions up until he was straddling Jungkook, rubbing his naked member on Jungkook’s still clothed one, the already leaking precum creating a wet spot on his panties.

“Top or bottom?” Taehyung asked with a husky voice as he went down Jungkook’s throat and chest, nibbling at his nipple, eliciting the sweetest noises from Jungkook. Only as his left nipple had turned dark he let up from it and sat up to ask the same question once more “Top or bottom, what do you want?”

Jungkook looked at him with dilated pupils and Taehyung could feel the hunger burning in them. “Both. I want both.”

Taehyung laughed upon the answer and lean down to steal a wet kiss. “Greedy little birthday boy, aren’t we? How about we start with the one you crave more right now and look what happens?”

Jungkook nodded and grabbed the back of Taehyung’s head to pull him down in another kiss. It didn’t take him long to reverse their positions until Taehyung was lying underneath him. Guess that was Jungkook’s answer as to what he wanted more. Suits him.

Ultimately Jungkook had to stop the kiss to fetch some lube and a condom from his drawer and Taehyung took the time to ravel in Jungkook’s beautiful muscles that stretched and bent as he rummaged through his drawer.

When Jungkook straightened up Taehyung hooked a finger on Jungkook’s waistband and pulled on it before letting it snap back. “How 'bout losing them first?”

Jungkook obliged, throwing the lube on the bed. Taehyung getting impatient snatched it and poured quite the amount on his hand, preparing himself while watching Jungkook getting undressed. Jungkook cursed at the sight and inevitably palmed himself as he was now naked as well.

“Fuck, Tae! You’re so fucking beautiful! I can’t wait much longer.”

“Then give me a hand, will you?” Taehyung gasped, still fingering himself. Jungkook didn’t need to be asked twice, he climbed between Taehyung’s thighs in the speed of light. Taehyung had already two fingers inside and Jungkook added a third one now.

The stretch burned but more than that the feeling of the both of them fingering him at the same time made Taehyung moan. It felt so filthy yet so good. He could predict his own movements but was just guessing Jungkook’s rhythm and the younger surely took pleasure in surprising him with unexpected moves.

The sound Taehyung made as Jungkook added another finger was somewhere between pain and pleasure. It burned. It burned almost too much even with the lube. But he didn’t think about pulling out even for a second as Jungkook rubbed all the right places so nicely, playing with Taehyung’s fingers along the way making him feel so naughty by pointing out that he was still pleasuring himself while he had someone doing just the same to him. 

The moment Jungkook found his sweet spot Taehyung literally saw stars. His back arched and his dick twitched, craving for attention while a wave of heat shook through his whole body. And of course Jungkook wouldn’t just let that slide, instead he penetrated the same spot over and over until Taehyung was a whimpering mess beneath him.

In need to hold on to something so he wouldn't completely drown in the pleasure Taehyung had finally retrieved his fingers from his hole and dug into the blanket instead, leaving him feeling somewhat empty without them stretching him. Even more so as he felt Jungkook pulling out as well.

Taehyung whined at the loss, lifting his hips in search for something, anything to fill the emptiness. His plead was answered with something hot and wet and really, really hard. Taehyung opened his eyes to almost come dry by the sight of Jungkook aligning his lubed, condomed cock to his hole.

Jungkook leaned down to kiss Taehyung once more. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, tone raspy and full with desire.

“Do I have to stick it in myself?” Taehyung urged, nudging his ass towards Jungkook. But the younger didn’t let it go so easily.

“Just... Are you sure with Jimin hyung and all...” Taehyung couldn’t believe what he just heard. And even less he could understand the scorching anger he felt when Jungkook mentioned Jimin since he was only concerned about Taehyung’s feelings. The reason he felt so angered was probably because his body long since knew what his mind didn’t want to understand. That he craved Jungkook in a deeper way than he could acknowledge to himself and it hurt to see the younger being unaware of it. But who could blame him? The only one to blame was Taehyung himself. 

A twitch of Jungkook’s cock against his begging hole reminded Taehyung where he was though and that now wasn’t exactly the best time to care about whatever feelings he would have to clear out later.

“I swear Kook, if you mention Jiminie once again while we’re in bed I’m gonna fuck you dry and unprepared so hard that my dick will come out your mouth. And now finally stick that thick thing of yours in me before I make my words come true just out of frustration.”

Jungkook looked at him curiously but didn’t have time to question his outburst since Taehyung had had enough and decided to take things in his own hands as he grabbed Jungkook’s cock and impaled himself on him.

Both of them groaned from the pleasure, halting for a moment to give Taehyung time to adjust to the new stretch that threatened to tear him. Before long Taehyung found himself pleasured by the feeling and Jungkook slowly started to move. The thrusts very soon gained in speed though until Jungkook was fucking him silly.

“Didn’t you- ah! Didn’t... you... want to fuck- ah... me... from behind?” Taehyung huffed while the younger slid in and out of him, remembering the scene when they got home that lead them to this situation in the first place.

“Fuck, Tae! Your... filthy... mouth... is gonna... kill... me!” Jungkook said, underlining every word with a hard thrust. As he finished speaking he stopped and pulled out, clapping Taehyung’s hips, indicating him to get on his knees.

“Turn.” He ordered and grabbed his hips as soon as Taehyung was on his belly, pulling him up and plunging right back in with an even fiercer rhythm than before. Taehyung pushed his face into the pillows, trying to contain at least a little of his voice so the neighbours wouldn’t have to hand in a noise complaint.

But there was no use, he was a moaning mess and he was so, so close.

“Kook... Fuck ah... I’m... I’m... gonna... come...” Taehyung warned the younger.

Jungkook leaned down over his back and grabbed Taehyung’s cock, stroking it in the same speed of his thrusts. “It’s... okay. Me... too... So close. Come!”

And Taehyung did. He spurted his load into Jungkook’s hand at the same time his whole body collapsed only supported by the strong hold of Jungkook’s arms that held him upright, his hole being the only muscle still working as it clamped down on Jungkook’s dick.

Jungkook hadn’t lied either when he said he was close and Taehyung’s orgasm seemed to have given him the rest. Jungkook came into the condom still inside of him, moaning almost as loud as Taehyung while pushing in a few last times to ride his high out.

He collapsed next to Taehyung, catching his breath. Taehyung laughed at him and kissed his cheek happily.

“So, you wanted it both way, right? Up for round two?” Taehyung asked teasingly, knowing neither of them had any energy left to do that right now.

“Sure... As long as I can sleep while you do it, no problem.” Jungkook returned and Taehyung laughed heartily before he slapped the younger’s stomach.

“Not gonna happen, baby! It will be a dreamlike experience but only if you’re awake.”

Jungkook grunted and then finally nestled the condom from his flattening dick and tied it up.

“Sure, sure.” He said as he crawled over Taehyung, kissing his temple and stood up with a whole lot of grunts to toss the used condom.

“Wanna change to your bed or just scoot to the other side?” Jungkook asked, nodding at the wet spots where Taehyung’s cum dirtied the sheets.

“Change. 'm not really keen on waking up lying in my own spunk.” Taehyung replied and stood up, groggily walking over to his room. He'd be sore all over the next morning but he would leave that problem to be solve when it was due. 

Jungkook who had followed him laid down on his usual side as soon as they arrived in Taehyung’s bedroom. Taehyung snuggled up to him, barely able to hold his eyes open. The younger beat was once again faster than him as he was already half asleep and just grunted in hummed before they went off to dreamland.


	40. Chapter 40

Taehyung woke up as his half asleep self wasn’t able to find anyone besides him. He was already used to Jungkook lying next to him, being still fast asleep as Taehyung usually woke up sooner – even though he would normally fall asleep again right away.

This morning though Jungkook was nowhere to be found by Taehyung’s searching hand. The lingering warmth telling him it hadn’t been long since the other had gone. Deciding it must hace been the bathroom where he disappeared to Taehyung let his head drop back into the pillows to sleep some more. Only when he heard faint shuffling in the room he forced himself to open his eyes.

Jungkook indeed wasn’t lying next to him, nor was he in the bathroom. No in fact he was standing in front of the bed, camera in hand and obviously taking pictures of Taehyung sleeping.

When the younger noticed that Taehyung woke up he stopped whatever he was doing and looked at the sleepy person, insecure if what he did was okay with Taehyung or not. It wasn’t exactly everyone’s dream to be photographed while being unconscious.

Taehyung though never had been shy to get his picture taken so all he did now was stretch in bed to loosen his sleep stiff joints and smiled lazily at Jungkook, who automatically reached his camera up again and snapped another picture.

“What you doing?” Taehyung asked with a raspy voice after just waking up.

“Making sure to get a good grade at the project I told you about.” Jungkook grinned at him behind the lense.

"And getting some good shots for lonely nights." He added, grinning mischievously. 

It only took a second for Taehyung to remember their previous talk, ignoring for now the dirty comment. “Ah, the ‘Basic-Needs’ photo project?”

Jungkook nodded but didn’t take his eyes of the camera.

“So you’re going with sleep?” Taehyung asked, more awake now than before since his interest won over the remainders of sleepyness.

Jungkook looked at him, shortly cocking his head as if he were considering Taehyung’s question. “Partly, but not only.”

“What else then?” Taehyung asked curious.

“Take a look yourself. You had photography as well, so if you can guess I should be save.” Jungkook said passing the camera to Taehyung who took it and slipped to the side a bit so Jungkook could sit down next to him. As soon as the younger was seated, Taehyung leaned his back on Jungkook’s chest, snuggling into him so the both of them could look at the tiny display.

Taehyung expected just normal shots of him but Jungkook’s photos had something he didn’t expect: feelings! They weren’t just snapshots taken carelessly but everything harmonized. The angle positioned him perfectly on every picture, the lightning making them either soft of erotic or both, bringing out the beauty of his body and face to the fullest. But the most remarkable trait of the photos was the feeling every single one emanated.

It was not exactly logical since it were only pictures, a moment recorded by a dead object incapable of feeling something itself not even printed out yet but Jungkook had managed to infuse them with feelings as if it wasn’t simply a photograph he was looking at but the scene itself shown through Jungkook’s eyes. It was mesmerizing.

“You like them?” Jungkook asked after a while as Taehyung hadn’t said a word yet. There was a light nervousness in his voice.

Only when he heard that Taehyung was able to tear his eyes from the screen. “Kookie, they’re amazing!” he answered with vigour, looking straight into the other's eyes.

Jungkook was smiling shyly and it was the cutest thing Taehyung had ever seen. “Really?”

“Really.” Taehyung nodded, keeping the eye contact. He reached out to caress Jungkook’s cheek gently and kissed him shortly before he snuggled back in his comfortable make shift human seat and looked at the pictures again.

Jungkook snaked his arms around him and pulled him closer, resting his chin on Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Which one would you chose?” the younger asked.

Taehyung didn’t have to think long. Of course they were all awesome and every one of them would be good. But there was one that really made his heart beat whenever he looked at it.

“The first one.” He said, and searched through the photos until he reached the very front. “The feelings in this one are almost tangible; it nearly looks as if I am your basic need.”

Taehyung only noticed what he said when he felt Jungkook’s breath hitch at his neck. He already wanted to say something to not put Jungkook in an awkward situation but the younger tightened his embrace at that moment and mumbled something into his shoulder Taehyung could only guess what it was. It surely sounded a fucking lot like ‘you just might be’ though.

His heart skipped a beat at the meaning of those words. He wasn’t sure if Jungkook had noticed or if he just wanted to avoid having to say it again but he rapidely changed the topic. “So you see any other basic needs than sleep?”

Taehyung nodded. “There are a lot actually. Of course the most obvious one is sleep on first view. But also security, shelter, warmth. My open mouth kinda indicates that I’m breathing well, too.” Taehyung laughed.

“You look so cute.” Jungkook said softly and reached out to grab the camera and pull it a little closer to take a better look. He didn’t mind that in the process his hand touched Taehyung’s. He might even have aimed for it. Not that Taehyung minded himself, he liked the feeling even more so since it was Jungkook that initiated the touch. 

“And like I already said, there is love.” Taehyung continued. “A tender, heart warming love. It really appears as if I am loved dearly in this picture.” Jungkook’s grip tightened around his hand and Taehyung snuggled further back into the other, laying a hand on the arm that was still slung around his waist.

“Oh! And sex.” Taehyung added, ruining the mood unintentionally as he made Jungkook laugh. But well, it was the truth. His dishevelled hair, the tussled sheets and the slight indication of naked skin by the view of his undressed shoulder and collarbone where the trace of a hickey was shown were somehow suggestive.

“You wanted a little trophy from last night? Showing how much you wrecked me? Well baby, you should have taken that pic last night, I’m totally replenished by now! Though anyone can guess that I’m naked underneath so I guess it still counts.” Taehyung added jokingly. Of course he knew the other had had no such intentions when he took his photo. He just couldn’t help remembering the last night and their actual first time together when he looked at the pictures.

The previous night had been one of the best in his life. It wasn’t tender and soft, but fast and needy after they had accumulated the tension over the past week. Nevertheless it had been fulfilling and touched a spot deep down in Taehyung that didn’t had anything to do with the lust he also had felt at that moment.

“Don’t you think that’s more because you know what’s under those sheets? Or rather what’s not? Other people won’t know you’re naked just because you don’t wear a shirt.” Jungkook said. 

“That’s the part that matters: They don’t know! They are free to imagine. And people tend to imagine things they like. Now guess what people usually like... I guarantee you they will think I’m naked even if I’d wear underwear, two pjs and some ski pants!”

Jungkook giggled by the image created by Taehyung’s words, then hummed at his shoulder agreeing with what he’d said.

“Guess you’re right. Sex sells, doesn’t it?”

Taehyung nodded.

“I never planned to sexualize you though.”

“Kookie.” Taehyung called the younger to look at him as he turned his head to get a good look at his face. “I know you don’t. And believe me when I tell you this picture shows way too much love and tenderness to be counted as sexual. Just turn it in. It’s okay.”

“Eh?”

“What?” Taehyung asked, surprised by the younger’s reaction.

“I can submit it?” Jungkook asked.

“Didn’t you want to? Of course you don’t have to if you have planned something else.” Taehyung quickly reassured, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable.

“I took it more for myself to be honest. When I woke up and saw how beautiful you looked huddled up in the bed sheets I just had to snap a shot, take a memory. Kind of like to make sure it was real." Jungkook replied. "But I actually do. I do want to turn it in. I’m in love with the picture, your picture, and I think it suits the requirements perfectly.”

“Then do it.” Taehyung smiled softly.

“But won’t you be uncomfortable with your photo hanging in public? It will be exhibited in university for quite some time.”

“What’s with a bit of fame?” Taehyung shrugged and grinned at the younger.

“You... don’t mind?”

“Not at all. It’s really a great work, Kookie. You totally should submit it if you want to.” Taehyung reassured the other.

“Okay... I’ll think about it.” Jungkook replied but by the way his voice sounded Taehyung was pretty sure the piece would end up as Jungkook’s entry.

“Except you can get an even better shot.” Taehyung said and turned the camera facing them upside down and pushed the release. The meme photo would totally land on they're wall!


	41. Chapter 41

Jungkook and Taehyung lurked around in bed some more until hunger forced them out. They just sat down at the table after washing up shortly when the doorbell rang.

Taehyung had no clue who on earth would visit them so early on a Saturday morning and guessed it was someone for Jungkook but the younger didn’t expect anyone. Their little discussion of who it could be apparently took too long for whoever stood in front of the door as they started ringing the bell like crazy.

This brought life into Taehyung who hurriedly went to the door. As soon as he had it opened a little storm waltzed itself into his arms before he even had a chance to utter any greetings. His arms automatically embraced the familiar small figure of Jimin as his friend clung himself to Taehyung.

“What happened?” Taehyung asked, knowing something big must be going on if Jimin behaved like that. Not that he wouldn’t normally cling to him or push the buzzer too often but it felt different from usual, more desperate. 

Jimin didn’t answer though and just hugged him harder.

Taehyung heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder to find Jungkook watching them with a complicated expression on his face. It was hard to say what the younger was feeling right that moment, it ranged from jealousy over curiosity to pity for the elder as far as Taehyung could tell.

“What’s going on?” Jungkook asked Taehyung quietly who just shrugged his shoulders.

“You want to know what’s going on? I tell you what’s going on! Your cousin is a dick, that’s going on!” Jimin finally burst when he noticed Jungkook.

Apparently Jimin was angry at Yoongi. It was something huge then. It was rather unusual for Jimin to get angry at all since he normally was someone to forgive almost anything and would rather get sad than angry but there were a few cases even he couldn’t hold back - most of the time involving someone he loved dearly. Save the poor soul his anger was directed at. Taehyung pitied Yoongi right that moment.

“He’s always been. What exactly made you realise?” Jungkook tried to loosen the tensed atmosphere with some humour. Taehyung had to do his best not to laugh out loud – he knew from experience Jimin could turn his anger against the next best contestant and he wasn’t planning on going down that path.

The glare Jungkook received from Jimin was enough to shut him up. They waited silently for Jimin to explain, watching him pace up and down the hallway, glancing at Jungkook from time to time.

Somehow Taehyung got the impression that Jimin couldn’t tell whatever he needed in front of Jungkook. The two of them were friends of course and he knew Jimin wouldn’t hesitate to round the earth by food if it would help Jungkook but there was still a difference between the relationship of Jungkook and Jimin and the one between Taehyung and Jimin. The latter two just shared a bond one couldn't find easily. They told each other everything, not holding anything back – except the little secret about his feelings Taehyung had kept because it concerned Jimin.

Besides, Yoongi and Jungkook were cousins and really close to top it off. Taehyung wouldn’t like to talk bad over someone in front of a relative as well. Jungkook would have to take a side and it wasn’t clear whose side he’d take whereas Taehyung would be on Jimin’s without question.

Therefore it seemed better to talk privately. The problem was Jungkook didn’t appear as if he wanted to leave and Taehyung couldn’t kick him out just like that. It was his home as well and he had every right to be here. Also he felt bad to exclude the younger since he was clearly worried as well but there was not much choice how Taehyung noticed when he took another look at Jimin.

When Bogum still had lived with Taehyung they would have usually closed themselves in at Taehyung’s room but it didn’t seem right to shut Jungkook out like that, he belonged to their little circle just as much. Bogum had always known that it was something special that Taehyung and Jimin shared and never even tried to butt in. But with Jungkook being Taehyung’s boyfriend and one of Jimin’s best friends it was strange to exclude him when he’d gotten to be a witness of Jimin’s distress as well. Therefore the only solution Taehyung could think of was escape.

“Hey Chim, want to go out for a bit? Maybe get something to drink?” Taehyung asked.

Jimin looked up and contemplated for a moment what Taehyung had said then nodded when he understood. It wouldn’t be as private as Taehyung’s room but still better than the awkwardness of being in there while shutting the maknae out.

“Sure. Let’s go.” Jimin said and was already on his way out the door.

Taehyung looked up to Jungkook who reciprocated his gaze. Taehyung really didn’t want to say the words that would probably hurt the younger and hoped he would get it on his own.

“You want to be on your own?” Jungkook asked with a tone in his voice that tore at Taehyung’s heart. He couldn’t even say what exactly it was but tended between hurt and disappointed.

“Kookie...” Taehyung started but didn’t know how to explain it even.

“It’s okay, just go. Jimin hyung needs you.” Jungkook said and turned around to his room. The tightly shut door was a clear sign that it wasn’t okay. Taehyung was torn apart between the two guys who occupied his heart equally.

When had it even happened that Jungkook grew so important to him? Before it had never been a question, Jimin had been his first priority and everyone else had to wait. Now he didn’t know what to do.

Every cell in his body pulled him towards the door Jungkook had disappeared behind but his loyalty laid with his soulmate in the opposite direction. 

Taehyung ruffled his hair and sighed. “Ahh! I don’t even know!” He muttered, grabbed his phone and keys and went out the door to find Jimin. He would talk to Jungkook later and make sure to make it up to him.

He expected his friend to be somewhere down at the entrance, maybe already halfway the alley down since Jimin liked to walk ahead and they would surely get wasted so driving was off the question. Taehyung groaned inwardly by the thought of drinking; of course Jungkook and him had gotten up really late so noon already passed but Taehyung still didn’t even have breakfast yet so it was like drinking first thing in the morning. The fact he didn’t like the taste of most alcohol didn’t exactly make it better.

To his surprise Jimin was waiting for him leaning at the wall right next to the door. This definitely was unusual. 

“He was right after all.” Jimin muttered. His bacj leaned against the wall, one leg bent with his foot flat against the surface, head down, mostly covered by a baseball cap he had stashed in his back pocket when he had arrived. Even though the hat made it hard to tell Taehyung was sure his friend's face looked even darker now than when he stormed through the door before. 

“Who was right with what?” Taehyung asked but Jimin just pushed himself off the wall and went ahead, leaving Taehyung to follow him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> The week is over, so here is your update :)   
> Some of you were eagerly awaiting it, therefore I hope it's good enough... 
> 
> Thanks for all the theories of what's maybe gonna happen - I love to read your thoughts and opinions! And of course also your support! Thank you so much!! ♥

Jimin and Taehyung were sitting in silence in a small restaurant in his neighbourhood. Though it was small it’s architecture allowed them to sit in a little booth on their own, more or less in private. Jimin had ordered two bottles of Soju to start while Taehyung requested for some Pajeon; he needed to get something in his stomach first before he could start drinking.

After half the omelette was eaten and Jimin had downed ¾ of the first bottle all on his own in silence, Taehyung thought it was time to talk. Normally his job consisted mainly in listening and supporting everything Jimin said since the latter would usually talked fine on his own oncr he's started. But he needed a little push to let loose. 

“So, what did Yoongs do?”

Jimin grabbed his cup and downed it in one shot and refilled it before he looked at Taehyung.

“He told me to leave you alone.” Jimin said looking into Taehyung’s eyes while speaking but concentrated back on his drink once he was done. 

“Huh?” Taehyung asked, not getting what Jimin was saying at all.

“That I shouldn’t meet nor talk to you.” The angry tone had left Jiminie's voice and now it sounded rather like whining. 

“What! Why?!” Taehyung asked shocked. Why would Yoongi ask something like this of Jimin?  
Of course he knew about Taehyung’s feelings but he seemingly had known already for a long time so it didn't make sense to suddenly care. Also, he knew the two of them were inseparable and contacted each other every day. It was clear that Jimin would suffer from not seeing his platonic soulmate and Taehyung didn't think Yoongi was actually capable of hurting Jimin like that. And it was even more clear that Jimin would never just leave his friend behind just because someone told him to, especially not when there wasn't a really good reason. 

It suddenly dawned on Taehyung that Yoongi might have told Jimin about his feelings towards the same aged guy to give him a good enough reason. Taehyung felt nervous by the thought that his secret got revealed, on the other hand he also felt relieved. And only now he realised how much of a burden this secret had been on him all this time. 

But then again, Jimin didn't seem as if he had found out. He hadn't changed one bit in his behaviour - except the anger at Yoongi. 

Taehyung didn’t get it. Even more so as he remembered how happy Yoongi had seemed the previous night. Had it all been fake? Why in god’s sake would he suddenly demand something so abstruse of Jimin?

Taehyung waited for Jimin to continue but his usually very talk active friend kept his silence really well today. It wasn’t until Taehyung asked once more for Yoongi's reasons that he started to talk.

“Because I apparently keep getting between the two of you.”

“Who? Yoongi and me?” Taehyung asked still not getting what this all was.

“No, you idiot! Not Yoongi, Jungkook! I mean you and Jungkookie.”

Jimin took another shot while Taehyung was too baffled to say anything. Yoongi had told Jimin to step back so he wouldn’t interfere with Jungkook and him? Was that it? Was that why Yoongi had seemed so happy on Friday night? Because he saw how much they had progressed? Had he seen how much Taehyung actually cared for Jungkook? That he was serious about Yoongi’s dear cousin and had finally moved on from Jimin?

...that he had moved on from Jimin? Taehyung halted when he realised what he just had thought. Had he? Moved on that is. Were his feelings for Jungkook already bigger than those for Jimin?

Taehyung sank back into his seat. Jimin had fallen silent again and Taehyung was glad he hadn’t to concentrate on him right now because his mind was one big mess full of his own problems. When had all of this happened? When the heck had he fallen so hard for Jungkook?!

Taehyung reached for his own cup that had been untouched until yet and drank it in one go. Maybe getting wasted wasn’t that bad of an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short right? I'm sorry!! But I promise to do another update before wednesday!! So look out for it ;) 
> 
> Borahae♥


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> Like promised, here's the special update to make up for the short chapter on saturday :) 
> 
> See you next week!

A few hours and a lot of alcohol later the two of them had poured out their hearts to each other completely. They cleared up everything, Taehyung even confessed his crush on Jimin and that he didn’t know his own feelings anymore. To his surprise Jimin confessed that he knew all along.

“I still can’t believe that you knew I had a crush on you and never said anything!” Taehyung slurred. 

“It would have made things strange between us. Besides I thought that you had to be the one to say something first. It would have been unfair of me to bring it up while you did your best to hide it. You would have had to either lie or confess and both options weren’t that appealing.” Jimin replied, sounding equally drunk as Taehyung but still taking another sip.

“If you’d confessed I would have had to turn you down. You know I was already together with Yoongi and I love him even though he can be a real asshole who actually tries to forbid me to meet up with my best friend!” Taehyung wanted to curse on the older but Jimin started giggling and infected Taehying as well; definitely the alcohol working. So instead he laughed and cheered on it: "On loving stupid assholes!" 

"Cheers!" Jimin fell in with him and emptied his cup. "But aren't you the the stupid asshole in your realtionship?" 

"True. And I want to be loved so mind me!" Taehyung winked at his giggling friend. 

“Anyway," Jimin continued where he left off, "even though I’m sure our bond would survive a little rejection it still would have been really awkward. You know that as well otherwise you surely would have said something.” Jimin quirked an eyebrow at Taehyung looking for some kind of response. He simply nodded.

“On the other hand I wouldn’t have forgiven you if you’d lied and said there is nothing or whatever so I thought it’s saver to not let the situation get out of hand and not mention it until you come up with it on your own.”

“Hmm.” Taehyung mused. Jimin had given it serious thought how Taehyung realised. He was glad to know that Jimin considered his feelings and their relationship and acted as he thought was best, just as Taehyung had.

“Thank you.” Taehyung muttered, more to himself than actually to Jimin but the other still heard him.

“What for?”

“That you still treated me normally even after knowing...”

“Aigoo~ What do you have a soulmate for if not that?!” Jimin grinned and they cheered once more.

“So who is it, me or Jungkookie?” Jimin then asked and Taehyung almost choked on his drink while Jimin laughed wholeheartedly. Taehyung would have been glad that he was able to laugh like that again after he had looked so gloomy just a few hours ago if only it wasn't at his expanse. The question really had thrown him off.

“Don’t mind Taehyungie, I know it anyway.” Jimin told him as Taehyung didn’t reply.

“Oh you do? Care to enlighten me? 'Cause I guess you know more 'bout my feelings than I do then.” Taehyung deadpanned. Though it might not even be that wrong. Jimin knew him well and sometimes it was easier for him to see what was going on than Taehyung who got stuck with too many different thoughts and feelings inside him battling for attention. 

“Might even be true.” Jimin voiced Taehyung’s thoughts. “But I’m sure you know it too. Well maybe more like you FEEL it too but don't know it yet. You just have to accepted the change.”

Taehyung quirked a brow, a silent invite for Jimin to continue.

“You thought for so long that you were in love with me that it’s hard to accept that it was just a misinterpretation.”

“Misinterpretation?!” Now Taehyung felt kind of offended.

“Taehyungie, my dear friend. I know you think your feelings were genuine but I’m pretty sure they originated only because you saw how serious it was between Yoongi and me. You were jealous and wished for the same thing. At the same time you kinda feared to lose me to him or something and therefore projected this need for love you felt on me and developed that crush that was never meant to exist in the first place. You mistook your strong feelings – which I share by the way – as love and got worked up in the idea until you were convinced it had to be like that. You didn’t know what real love feels like until you met Jungkookie, that’s also why you’re so confused over your feelings right now.”

Taehyung’s mouth hung open in astonishment. It sounded so plausible... 

“Jiminie... I- I’d really like to believe your theory but I imagined us together a bit too often to pretend that it was only a misinterpretation.” Taehyung finally said. 

“You imagined us together so what?! I did that too. I guess a lot of people think about how it would be with a friend, doesn’t mean they act on it later or that it’s love just because of that. Also you were sexually frustrated.”

“Yah Jimin!” Taehyung exclaimed but Jimin didn’t care as much as a shrug of his shoulders.

“It’s true, isn’t it? How long has it been? You already thought you were in love with me and since you’re a faithful guy you hadn’t any action for a long time I guess?” Jimin waited until Taehyung nodded before he continued. “I'm sure the dreams and everything only started later on so it was only natural to get horny and since I was the person you thought about the most you almost had to think about me in that way too. Plus I’m hot so who could resent you for it.” He grinned.

Taehyung threw the leftovers of a torn paper with the soju label at Jimin who giggled even harder, the alcohol still working its magic.

“You spend too much time with Jin hyung.” Taehyung chuckled. 

“I take it as a compliment.” Jimin winked just as Taehyung’s phone rang.

“Who is it?” Jimin asked when Taehyung kept staring at the display.

“Kookie...”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> It's Saturday again!! And you know what that means... Updates!  
> Btw, I just counted the Saturdays left this year - without today there are six left... I kinda wonder if I will finish Moving still this year or if six chaps are not enough... Well, we'll see XD
> 
> Enjoy and have a great weekend! XOXO

“Who is it?” Jimin asked when Taehyung kept staring at the display.

“It’s Kookie...”

 

“So why aren’t you picking up?” Jimin wanted to know, watching him curiously.

“I’m nervous.” Taehyung answered truthfully, still staring at his phone as if it threatened to explode soon.

“So you’ll just let it ring?”

Taehyung couldn’t answer. He himself didn’t know what he wanted to do. For one he was really nervous to speak with Jungkook after all he just realized thanks to Jimin. On the other hand he really wanted to pick up and see why the younger was calling him. In all this time he got to know Jungkook he never had called Taehyung first, even text messages were usually started by Taehyung – as far as he got to know though he could call himself lucky that the younger even replied his texts because he normally wouldn’t care to do so. Therefore he was very curious as to what got the younger worked up enough to call. Though this again made him afraid of the reason for Jungkook’s call since Taehyung left him in a bad state to go out with Jimin. Was he worried where he still was or just abgry enough to finally let it out on him?

Contemplating over what to do Jungkook gave up and the phone suddenly went silent; the notification of a missed call staring back at Taehyung like a snake ready to bite him at the slightest movement.

“You seriously ignored him?!” Jimin exclaimed but Taehyung wasn't paying attention to his friend who kept on complaining. He was thinking too hard of whether he should call Jungkook back or not. Would it seem strange? But then again, did he even have enough courage to do so? What if Jungkook really was upset? Even more so after the ignored call, he could have misunderstood... 

“You should see yourself, Taehyungie.” He heard Jimin say. The change from nagging to affection in Jimin’s tone made him look up. He must have looked pretty dumb with his blank face as Jimin chuckled and cupped his cheek in his hand, thumb caressing the soft skin.

“Now look at you, you pretty fool. How can you not have realised the difference yourself. You look so love struck and troubled right now... you sure fell hard!”

Taehyung’s heart pumped way too fast but it wasn’t caused by Jimin’s hand on his cheek like one would suppose when their assumed crush did do something intimate and lovingly. No, it was caused by his words. How could he have been so blind to not realise his own feelings all this time?

“Jiminie, what should I do?” Taehyung asked searching for Jimin’s eyes in hope of an answer. But the other just shrugged and retrieved his hand.

“What do you want to do?”

Taehyung was spared an answer as his phone rang again, making Taehyung jump in his seat. A quick glimpse of the caller ID confirmed Taehyung’s guess and he once again looked at Jimin in need of an advice on what to do.

“You seriously... you not gonna pick up again?! He’s probably fucking worried by now! It’s been hours since we left.”

“Why should he be worried, he knows I’m out with you.”

“Exactly! I don’t know what exactly you told him but by the looks I’ve gotten from him he seems to know something about your stupid crush on me. And now you took off with me to get wasted and probably haven’t updated him on what’s going on the whole time. Of course he’s worried sick – in more than one way.” Jimin burst.

He was right! Taehyung took the phone to answer the call but his thumb kept floating over the accept button, slightly trembling out of nervousness, not able to press down and slide it to the right. 

“For god’s sake,” Jimin groaned, “just give it to me!” Jimin demanded and held his hand out. Taehyung hesitated, not sure if it was such a good idea to let his drunk, upset best friend answer his biyfriend's call but Jimin snatched it out of his hands anyway. Taehyung neither missed the glint in Jimin’s eyes as he noticed Taehyung’s anxious face nor the grin he tried to hide as he accepted the call... Instantly he was afraid of what was about to happen.

“Heeey Jungkookieee! Whaz upp?” Jimin lulled, sounding way more drunk than he just had a few seconds ago in the serious talk he had had with Taehyung. He looked at Jimin interrogatory but the other just signalled Tae to keep silent as he listened.

“Taehyungie? He’s right here.” Jimin giggled as he stood up and walked around the table to actually plop down on Taehyung’s lap.

“Ooff Jiminie! What the fuck're you doing?!” Taehyung asked sounding rather strained thanks to the extra weight and having to balance it somehow on his thighs so Jimin wouldn’t fall to the ground on top of it. Though they weren’t as drunk as Jimin made them sound like they also weren’t exactly sober so both their motor ability wasn’t at its peak.

There was a giggle from Jimin as he listened to whatever Jungkook had said and then he snuggled against Taehyung. “Mmm, he’s looking after me so well. He’s seriously the best! I should have taken him instead of that dickhead of your cousin.”

“Jiminie...” Taehyung’s voice was clogged by now as Jimin put his arm around his neck a little too tight. He didn’t know what exactly Jimin was planning but it took dangerous routes. Jungkook didn’t know about Taehyung’s true feelings – the ones he himself had recognized only a few minutes ago. Therefore Jungkook would get the wrong idea of what was happening for sure and who knew how that would end.

But Jimin didn’t seem to care about his concerns as he leaned further and further back until Taehyung had to sling his arms around his waist so he wouldn’t fall off.

“Ughh... Jiminie you’re heavy!” Taehyung groaned. He almost let go of Jimin as he saw the glint apparent in his eyes again.

“Ah sorry, KOOKIE~” Jimin accentuated Taehyung’s petname for Jungkook, “his hands are too busy right now so he can’t take the phone.” Taehyung could swear Jimin specifically made his voice sound hot and bothered.

This time Taehyung let go of Jimin deliberately as he realised what the other was doing, feeding Jungkook with false impressions. Jimin plopped to the ground, groaning. “Fuck- Tae! Ah! You shouldn’t..!”

Now that he knew what Jimin did he noticed just how wrong all of this sounded for someone who couldn’t see them. Additionally, Jungkook knew about Taehyung’s ‘crush’, he knew about Jimin’s anger towards Yoongi and that the two of them had gone out wasted... He was prone to draw the wrong conclusions.

Taehyung got on the floor as well, straddling Jimin in the process to get his phone back. Jimin was faster though. As soon as he saw Taehyung move he hung up the phone, grinning at him.

“The fuck, Jiminie!” Taehyung yelled. “What have you just done?!”


	45. Chapter 45

_The_ _fuck_ , _Jiminie!” Taehyung yelled. “What have you just done?!”_

 

“Helping the two of you out.” Jimin smiled at him innocently.

“How the hell should that be helpful?! Jungkook’s totally got the wrong idea now! What if he leaves me 'cause of this?!” he hadn’t planned to sound as desperate as he did but he couldn’t help it. The prospect of Jungkook leaving him gave him nausea.

Jimin’s grin faltered a bit as he furrowed his brows, half sitting up and emphasizing Taehyung’s face who still straddled him. “Taehyungie, you know me! I would never do something to purposely harm you! Jungkookie won’t leave you! He’s a man who gets what he wants and if he doesn’t get it on its own he fights and takes it anyway. And the thing he wants most is you. So of course he will put up a fight.”

This description of Jungkook made Taehyung smile. It was true that the younger usually got what he wanted. But there was still this bad feeling eating at his stomach.

“What if you’re wrong?” Taehyung asked weakly.

“I’m not wrong. It runs in his blood – I know his family, remember? Also, he’s a spoiled brat so he won’t take a No as an answer, he’ll want it even more. I bet you he’s gonna fight me the first chance possible.”

The image of small but aggressive Jimin going up against his muscular Jungkook made Taehyung smile. This would be a fierce battle if it should ever happen.

As if he knew about their conversation Jungkook chose that moment to call again. Both Jimin and Taehyung stared at the phone on the floor for a moment before Jimin turned around to Taehyung again and forced him to look at him.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

Taehyung hesitated only for a moment before he nodded. Jimin sometimes had strange methods but they usually worked out and he knew his friend only wished the best for him.

Jimin smiled appreciatively and stroked his thumbs over Taehyung’s cheeks. “Then please be quiet for now, okay?”

Before Taehyung could even agree Jimin had already fetched the phone and accepted the call, putting it on speaker.

“Heeeyyy Jungkookieee! Sorry the phone fell down and the line was cut...”

It was silent for a second on the other end before Jungkook finally answered, his voice sounding rather clogged up. “Hyung... Where is Taehyung hyung?”

“He’s not here right now.” Jimin said looking at Taehyung. “Why?”

“It’s his phone.” Jungkook deadpanned, avoiding the initial question.

“Ah... yeah, he left his phone with me. You wanted to speak with him?” Jimin tried again to get some more information. But a simple “Obviously.” was all he got in reply.

Jimin put his hand over the mic as he muttered: “Spoiled brat, told you.” To Jungkook he said: “Well, Taehyungie’s in the bathroom at the moment. Should I deliver him a note or something?”

It was quiet on the other end for a long time. Taehyung already thought about snatching the phone out of Jimin’s hand and talk to him privately to see why Jungkook called when he finally spoke up again.

“Hyung... Can’t you... You already got Yoongi hyung!”

Jimin’s eyes got big as the younger mentioned his boyfriend. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You already have everything, do you really need Tae, too? Please hyung... Just... Please just give him back.” Jungkook’s voice quivered as he begged the elder.

Jimin chewed on his lips, hesitating for a moment. The sadness and desperation in Jungkook’s voice must have surprised him just as much as Taehyung, though he doubted that it tore anywhere near as hard at his heart as at Taehyung’s. The latter wanted nothing more than to pull Jungkook in his arms and reassure him that he’s already his.

“I can’t...” Taehyung’s mouth plopped open and his eyes threatened to pop out of his head by Jimin’s words. He might trust his friend but he didn’t have a clue as to why he had just done that. Both of them knew well enough that Jimin and Taehyung would never work out together and now with Taehyung’s newly recoginzed feelings even more. So why in hell would he torment the younger like this? Why would he endanger their future?

It had been silent on the other end for a moment as Taehyung took a breath to finally speak up but Jimin cut in. “Jungkookie you see I can’t give him back to you sin- wha-? Shit!” Jimin exclaimed as the line suddenly went dead after Jungkook hung up without a word.

Taehyung looked at Jimin’s equally shocked eyes. “Wha- Jiminie?”

“I wasn’t finished. He hung up before I finished speaking...” Jimin weakly defended himself, furiously typing at Taehyung’s phone to call the younger again without success, Jungkook didn’t pick up no matter how often he dialled.

Taehyung had enough of waiting and snatched his phone out of Jimin’s hand. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted out the restaurant, leaving the bill to Jimin. He would talk about it to him later, at the moment he could only think of getting to Jungkook as fast as possible.

He was nearly dying when he finally reached his home, breathing hard and sweating from running all the way. At the entrance he took a moment to collect himself. He wasn’t usually like this. Normally he could hold his emotions back just well, only showing what he wanted to but Jungkook had managed to turn his world upside down, making him run to the end of the world if needed.

A gentle smile spread on Taehyung’s lips by the thought of how fast Jungkook had occupied his world. He would tell him just how much he meant to him.

Still breathing harder than normal he opened the door determined and shut it close as he took his shoes off at the same time. He hurried into the apartment, scanning the living room for Jungkook. As he didn’t find him there he went to the younger’s bedroom and knocked softly.

“Kookie?” Taehyung waited a moment for a response and knocked again when he didn’t get one.

“Kookie? Can I come in? We need to talk.” But just as before the only reply he got was silence. Taehyung pressed the handle down and was glad when the door opened; at least Jungkook hadn’t locked him out.

The situation reminded Taehyung at the time he had surprised Jungkook earlier while he had been listening to music in front of his computer. It was the same scenery. But a totally different mood! The atmosphere was somewhat gloomy and full with tension.

Taehyung dreaded the confrontation but there was no way around it. He walked over to Jungkook who had still turned his back on him. He laid his hand on the younger’s shoulder to make his presence known, squeezing affirmatively.

“I’m home, Kookie.”

 


	46. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> How have you been, guys?  
> Here's a little something since the last chapters were rather vmin centered and... Well... Not so happy... ;) 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you'll like it!

_“I’m home, Kookie.”_

  


Jungkook didn’t react to him. Better said he was straight out ignoring him. After all Taehyung could clearly feel his muscles tense under his fingers. He was also pretty sure that he had heard him even though the other was pretending to listening to music. In the past few weeks Jungkook had proofed that he had amazingly good ears and the fact that Taehyung couldn’t hear any noise from his earphones though he was standing so close to him let him think the volume was either quite silent or he had turned it off completely.

In Taehyung’s opinion it was ridiculous to act like this since he could tell that Jungkook clearly noticed everything going on around him but he knew he was the one at fault in this situation so he got to be patient with the hurt younger. He softly removed Jungkook’s earphones and put them down the desk in front of him.

Jungkook’s gaze was trained on the screen of his laptop in front of him but his eyes were not focusing on it. Taehyung was sure he didn’t register anything that showed there.

“Hey Kookie, I’m sorry. Jiminie didn’t mean what he said.” Jungkook’s whole body stiffened at the mention of Jimin’s name but he still didn’t show any other reaction to Taehyung aside from his involuntary muscle movements.

“This all got pretty messed up, huh?” Taehyung started aother try to get Jungkook’s attention and talk it out. He wanted to explain everything and he wanted to confess his feelings but he didn’t want to do it while Jungkook was literally showing him the cold shoulder. He wanted it to be a special moment and not something Jungkook could interpret as a desperate attempt to get him back.

Taehyung’s fingers trailed along Jungkook’s hard muscles to his ear. He knew it was unfair to attack the younger on his week spot but he didn’t care. As he caressed Jungkook’s ear he opened his mouth once again to explain what happened but the only word he got out was “Jiminie-“ before he was cut off.

He didn’t know what it was that made Jungkook snap but the younger suddenly shot out of his seat, spinning around and grabbing Taehyung’s wrist near his ear rather roughly. Taehyung was too surprised over the sudden change to not stumble backwards as Jungkook pushed forward until he was pinned against a wall.

Jungkook’s grip was hard and unforgiving, his body pressed tightly against his, leaving him no opening. But it was the first time Jungkook looked him in the eyes since this morning and the feelings swirling around behind those beautiful dark orbs had Taehyung’s throat clogged up.

“Kookie...” he started meekly but Jungkook wasn’t in the mood to listen to him. Taehyung had only a moment to register Jungkook moving forward before his lips already hit his own. Jungkook was kissing him hard and with no room to avoid. It felt desperate.

He had planned to talk it out with Jungkook first but if this was what Jungkook needed right now to feel secure he would by no means stop him. There was still enough time to speak about everything after.

Taehyung gave in to the kiss, opened his mouth and welcomed Jungkook’s brisk tongue in his mouth, entangled his own tongue with it. Taehyung itched to touch Jungkook, hold on to him and draw him closer as he kissed him deeper but his hands were still restricted in the younger’s iron grip. So the elder didn’t have any other option than to hook his leg around Jungkook’s to draw him closer.

It showed immediate effect as Jungkook leaned closer, his body pressed against Taehyung’s whole length and their crotches grinding together. Taehyung moaned in Jungkook’s open mouth as the latter thrust his hips forcibly forward. He felt that Jungkook was already hard as a rock and Taehyung wasn’t off any better.

He licked into Jungkook’s mouth, making the other groan before he removed his tongue and bit down on Jungkook’s swollen lower lip instead, resulting in Jungkook shuddering before he thrust forward again, grinding hard against Taehyung’s hard-on.

Jungkook finally let go of Taehyung’s wrist to grab his hips and pulled him tighter against his crotch if that was even possible. Not long and Jungkook’s hands went further, emphasized his ass and hoisted him up. Taehyung automatically slung his legs around Jungkook’s waist, moving his hips rhythmically against Jungkook’s hardness as the latter kneaded his ass. Taehyung growled, he wanted more. Needed more!

He used the newly won freedom of his hands and tugged at Jungkook’s oversized black shirt until the younger let go of his ass and lifted his arms so Taehyung could remove it. Hanging in the air between Jungkook’s body and the wall he slung his legs even tighter around the other’s middle and put an arm around his neck while the other hand went for the perky nipple that was now exposed. Jungkook’s moan and his delighted face as he teased the nipple until it got hard made him smile before he attached his mouth to Jungkook’s ear, getting even better reactions. He loved the younger’s sensitive body that reacted so nicely to every of his touches.

Jungkook put one arm against the wall, leaning heavily against it to get some of the weight off of him and buried his face into the crook of Taehyung’s neck. He bit down hard into his shoulder. It would hurt later but Taehyung didn’t even notice it at that moment because Jungkook’s free hand squeezed its way between their bodies and palmed Taehyung’s bulge. The elder faintly registered how Jungkook’s mouth let go of his shoulder only to nibble and bite its way to his throat, latching it on the spot right above his racing pulse, sucking hard and for sure leaving a hickey.

But Taehyung couldn’t care less. His mind was too occupied with Jungkook’s hand palming and squeezing him through the thick cloth of his pants and underwear. He was going crazy with pleasure and at the same time craved for more. He wanted to feel that hand directly on his skin instead through the uncomfortable sticky cloth.

Though his mind was clouded with desire Taehyung knew he wouldn’t get what he wished for as long as he was draped around the other’s hips. Jungkook seemed to have similar thoughts, he removed his hand and tapped against Taehyung’s thigh, signalling him to let go. Taehyung obliged only too willingly and quickly untangled his legs. His stand was shaky as he came down but Jungkook held him secure.

Only for as second though before the younger went down on his knees, opening Taehyung’s zipper and tugging his pants down along with his briefs in one swift move. Taehyung’s cock sprung free and almost hit Jungkook in the face. The other didn’t seem to mind as he directly went for it anyway; he licked his way upwards the underside of Taehyung’s cock before taking it in his mouth.

Taehyung’s knees went weak once again and he had to hold on to Jungkook’s shoulders as he bobbed his head up and down, taking in more and more of his leaking dick until his lips met with the base of his shaft. Taehyung nearly came when Jungkook swallowed around him as the head of his cock was still stuck deep in his throat and dug his hands painfully into the other’s shoulders.

But the younger didn’t plan to let him come just yet so he removed his mouth and sat back on his heels.

“Get out of your clothes and turn around.” Jungkook commanded, voice hoarse from desire and the straining of a cock having been thrust down his throat only seconds ago. Taehyung obeyed and took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere besides him. He stepped out of the pants that were still lying around his ankles on the ground, kicked them aside carelessly as well and turned to face the wall, feeling a bit awkward but his dick twitched with anticipation.

“Spread!” Another command and Taehyung shuddered. He usually liked to have the upper hand and he definitely liked to tease the younger with some dominance showplay but he had to confess that being manhandled and ordered around by Jungkook was for sure a fucking turn on as well.

Taehyung spread his legs further apart. He had never exposed himself like this in front of someone though he'd never been someone to be shy about his body. Taehyung bit on his own lip when he felt Jungkook’s hands on both his ass cheeks, spreading them, granting Jungkook a perfect view.

His skin prickled as he felt Jungkook’s hot breath fan over his sensitive hole and he had to hold on to the wall as only a moment later he felt Jungkook’s tongue licking it. His body, not able to decide what it needed more, moved back and forward trying to get some friction on his straining hardness and getting more of that exquisite wet muscle pressing into him, licking him, rimming at his opening.

Only when Taehyung let out a whining noise Jungkook stopped eating him out. Taehyung took the break to get some air back in his lungs, at least trying to calm down. He felt Jungkook getting on his feet behind him and soon after he was pressed against him, lips mouthing at his neck, sucking at it, dick rubbing inbetween his asscheeks.

Though his mind was clouded with lust and pleasure Taehyung still noticed that Jungkook was more possessive today, marking him on every possibile spot he found. He knew it probably had to do with what happened with Jimin earlier but he couldn’t think clearly anymore as he felt something hard and wet poke against his opening.

Jungkook was about to fuck him raw, no condom no lube, only saliva and precum slicking them up. Taehyung was excited at the thought. He wanted to feel Jungkook inside him, with nothing disturbing. Only Jungkook.

Jungkook had done a pretty good job at opening him up but it still hurt when he entered. Spite and precum may sound nice but it didn’t have the same smooth effect like lube and Jungkook was quite hung down there. The burn and stretch was almost too much for Taehyung but it still didn’t stop him from moving his hips backwards, engulfing more of Jungkook’s hardness until he was in flat to the base.

Taehyung wished for a moment to get used to the feeling, to accustom to the stretch and delicious fullness inside him but Jungkook had other plans. He pulled out and rammed back in hard. Taehyung groaned, half pain half pleasure but Jungkook didn’t stop. He pulled back until barely the head was in and thrust in full force. After the sixth thrust he hit Taehyung’s prostate head on and the elder couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat as his hips moved backwards to get more. Jungkook drew back and went for the exact same spot again. Noticing Taehyung’s repeated action of great pleasure he targeted the same spot over and over, slowly gaining speed.

Taehyung was trapped. Captured between the wall and Jungkook pounding into him from the back he rubbed his cock frantically against the wall in need of some friction. He knew the tangling feeling inside his stomach was announcing his nearing orgasm but even if he wanted he didn’t have any room to escape.

“Kookie... c-coming!” was all Taehyung could get out as a warning. Jungkook only grunted and continued thrusting into him. He also continued as Taehyung came hard. He even continued as Taehyung started to gain back his senses.

The departing orgasm had left Taehyung oversensitive. He whined at the feeling of overstimulation as Jungkook preceeded to ruthlessly pound into him, still torturing his prostate. Taehyung wanted it, wanted to go on, wanted to enjoy the ecstasy again but it was all too much. 

“Kookie, please!” Taehyung whined, trying to make the other stop, not able to bear the feeling as his whole skin sent signals to his brain, feeling even the touch of air as heavy.

“Kookie...” Taehyung begged again as Jungkook didn’t stop, laying a hand on his thigh. This time Jungkook halted, only faintly moving from time to time as if he tried his best to stay still against his instincts. He leaned heavily against Taehyung, breathing him in in shallow breaths as he concentrated on holding still, still inside him, rock hard and twitching on its own.

Taehyung turned his head and leaned his forehead against Jungkook’s temple. “Give me a moment to reset, okay?” he asked of Jungkook who slightly turned his head and nuzzled into him. “Just a moment.” Taehyung whispered, trying to calm the other who hadn’t come yet, as good as possible.

Taehyung reached one of his hands up and entangled his fingers in Jungkook’s hair, soothing him some more. Jungkook mouthed at his throat, leaving light kisses and Taehyung slowly started to feel something else except the pain of overstimulation.

He experimentally moved his hips backwards, meeting Jungkook’s hardness inside him and was glad as his body reacted with pleasure, his cock starting to get interested once more. Jungkook was still as a statue, not daring to move in danger of losing control again as Taehyung impaled himself on his dick.

Only when Taehyung continued his movements and started to breathe heavier Jungkook dared to grab onto his hips and thrust again. Only when Jungkook mouthed along his jaw and Taehyung turned to kiss him he noticed that he’d missed something.

“Wait Kookie.” Taehyung breathed hard and was torn between guilt and amusement as Jungkook groaned as if he felt physical pain by the sheer thought of stopping again. In the end he decided for amusement and chuckled as he placed a kiss on the other’s cheek, licking up a drop of sweat as he already was at it.

“Only for a second. Let me turn around, I want to see your face.” Taehyung explained and Jungkook obeyed. He pulled out reluctantly and turned him around. He kissed Taehyung softly and lifted one of Taehyung’s legs up to put it over his shoulder.

Taehyung not exactly flexible, stuck his hips upwards, leaned his back against the wall and bent his other leg comically to not split in half. Jungkook freed him from his misery right ahead, lifting the other leg as well so both his knees were laid over his broad shoulders, his hole flush against Jungkook’s crotch, the weight supported by the wall in his back and Jungkook who was holding onto him.

Taehyung reached for the doorframe to grab a hold when Jungkook removed one of his hands to align his cock with Taehyung’s hole, ramming it in without another warning. Taehyung moaned at the familiar fullness and the new angle. Jungkook definitely reached deeper in this position than the previous one.

Banging him against the wall once again Jungkook’s thrusts got faster and deeper every time he pushed inside. Taehyung was losing his mind, focusing his eyes on Jungkook’s face so he wouldn’t get lost completely. He could see Jungkook nearing his high as well, pupils dilated, veins popping, muscles tensed, hands digging hard into his thighs.

Jungkook reached blindly for Taehyung’s cock, pumping it to get him off and drive him over the edge for the second time. Taehyung clenched around the younger, trying to last just a bit longer so there wasn’t a repetition of the first time. He wanted Jungkook to come first, wanted to see his face as the orgasm hit him.

Therefore he clenched down on Jungkook’s thrusting cock even more, watching as the other was driven over the edge. Jungkook released inside him, spurting his seed into Taehyung. The feeling of Jungkook filling him up along with watching the pure pleasure shown on his face was too much for him as he was barely holding back himself. He came hard, harder than the first time, covering Jungkook’s hand completely in his cum, twitching all over.

He felt how he slowly started to slide down the wall as he didn’t have enough strength left to press his back hard enough against it. Jungkook’s muscles as well seemed to have become useless as he was hardly holding himself upright. Nevertheless he got a hold of Taehyung’s waist and slid with him carefully to the floor.

Taehyung’s legs were still draped over Jungkook’s shoulders, the latter’s cock still inside him though not as hard anymore as he had been for so long now. Jungkook pulled out and Taehyung whined at the feeling of his hole clenching around nothing but cold air and some of Jungkook’s cum leaking out.

Jungkook softly removed Taehyung’s legs form his shoulders, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his thighs while Taehyung only could lie there and watch the younger affectionately through half closed lids.

Jungkook let out a groan as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, leaving Taehyung on the ground as he went for the bathroom. Taehyung was a bit disappointed since he love cuddling after sex but he was also too satisfied and sleepy to protest. But a few moments later Jungkook returned with a wet cloth in his hands.

Taehyung could have cleaned himself just fine but he loved to watch the younger as he was at it and it warmed his heart thinking about how caring he was. 

Jungkook was careful in cleaning him and Taehyung was thankful but it still was too much on his tortured body; the other had raked him real good! Therefore he was glad when Jungkook was finished and disappeared in the bathroom again.

When he returned he ushered Taehyung to get up and into bed. Taehyung managed to reach it barely before he collapsed on the soft mattress.

Jungkook tucked him under the covers and Taehyung snuggled against the other’s warm body as soon as Jungkook got under behind him. A strong arm embraced him and Taehyung couldn’t have felt better than in this very moment.

“Next time it’s your turn.” Taehyung teased the younger but the only response he got was Jungkook’s arm pulling him closer. It felt strange since the younger would usually always respond to his jokes with humour but Taehyung blamed it on him being totally spent. He was so himself! Therefore he let the thought go and drifted off to sleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just why do my Bonus chaps always turn out twice as long as my normal ones?! ;P
> 
> Well anyway, I hope you liked it! I kinda like rough smut scenes but I guess I'm better at writing fluff ones.. I noticed while proofreading that I couldn't really deliver the mood I had in mind but yeah... I hope it was still okay^^


	47. Chapter 47

Taehyung woke up in Jungkook’s room. The light glanced warm but dimmly through the only half closed curtains and the bed was cozy and comfortable. But something was missing. Or better someone. 

Jungkook wasn't there, the bedcovers next to him were cold as if Jungkook had left his side for quite some time already. Having a bad feeling Taehyung got up, a bit shaky on his legs thanks to the faint pain in his hips. He searched the rest of the apartment for the younger but without success. Jungkook was gone.

Nausea took over his stomach as he went back to Jungkook’s bedroom, looking for hints as to where the other had gone. He didn’t usually go out so early on a sunday morning.  
When he entered the room Taehyung noticed a folded paper on Jungkook’s desk. He hadn't seen it before since he was focusing on finding a human, not some small, little paper. He walked over to the desk, staring at the note for a moment, trying to gulp down the bile that threatened to come up any second.

His hand trembled when he picked it up – there were only a few possible answers as to why Jungkook wasn’t there on an early Sunday morning and only one of them included the need of a cliched handwritten note... 

Taehyung shook his head to clear his mind. There had to be more reasons, after all they had reconciled the previous night, right?  
Maybe there had been an important meeting he had to attend and his phone had went out of battery so he couldn’t text him but didn’t want to wake him up so he left a note? Or maybe he had just went out to get something for breakfast and had thought he was back before Taehyung woke up but to be sure he left the paper?

Taehyung came up with a lot more possibilities though his gut declined them all, being sure the small paper would confirm what he feared right now: that Jungkook left.

Still trembling he unfolded the note. There were only two sentences but they were enough to shatter Taehyung’s little hope that it wasn't the worst case to pieces:

 

I’m sorry!  
Good luck with Jimin hyung.  
JK

 

All blood drained from Taehyung’s face and his legs were suddenly too weak to support him as he slid to the ground. He sat there for a while, unmoving, staring blankly in front of him unable to form a clear thought.

Taehyung read the note once again. And again. He tried to make sense of it but he couldn't understand what had brought Jungkook to do this. When he let his hand sink there was a movement in the corner of his eyes and as he looked up he was faced with his reflection in the tall mirror of Jungkook’s closet. He was met with a messy and ravished image of himself looking pale and pained. There were hickeys strewed about all over his body and Taehyung recalled the events of the last night. 

He had found Jungkook in his room, sitting in front of the laptop, genuinely ignoring him. Somewhere along the line Jungkook had snapped though, either Taehyung’s physical closeness or him mentioning Jimin most surely being the cause for it. He had pinned Taehyung against the wall, one led to another and then they had ended up sleeping together. Taehyung thought they had reached a silent agreement and that they’d talk about everything once they got up on the next day but now Jungkook was gone, leaving a simple note. It quite seemed as if Jungkook had thought differently from him.

When Taehyung eyed the red/purple spots all over his body it suddenly dawned on him that he never had had the chance to tell Jungkook that nothing happened with Jimin. That the other had only been joking, that there would never be anything between them than normal friendship. Okay, maybe a bit more than 'normal' but for sure nothing romantic.  
And he also hadn’t been able to tell the younger his true feelings... 

Taehyung winced when he realised that Jungkook still believed Taehyung was in love with Jimin and that he must be thinking that he finally had his chance with him. It wasn’t what happened and it was definitely not what Taehyung wanted. He wanted Jungkook!

But Jungkook had gone. He had left him while he slept soundly in his bed. Just how wrong could all of this go?!

Taehyung brain was racing but his body started to grow cold. He fished for his phone that he had seen lying on the desk beside the note before. Jungkook must have put it there because Taehyung could clearly remember having it left in his pants the night before. The same pants he had discarded carelessly and that were now lying neatly folded on the chair next to him, along with his shirt.

He searched for Jungkook’s number and dialled. And dialled three more times when he was directed to the mailbox but always with the same result. 

His fingertips felt numb when Taehyung typed in the next number blindly, knowing it by heart even if his mind didn't function correctly. It rang a few times before someone finally picked up and Jimin’s sleepy but happy voice echoed in his ear. Taehyung must have woken him up with his call.

“Hey Buddy! How’s it going? 'S everything fine in paradise?”

Of course, Jimin didn’t know. He couldn’t know. He must have been thinking that they rekindled, that Taehyung confessed and that they were happily enjoying they’re Sunday morning, Taehyung only calling to boast about his luck.  
Because Taehyung would have called him sooner if they hadn’t. He would have already called him the night before to get consoled if they had fought.

But they hadn’t fought, not even argued. No they actually had slept together and now Jungkook was gone.

Taehyung didn’t respond to Jimin. He didn’t know how to explain the situation he himself couldn’t seem to understand.

“Taehyungie?” Jimin asked when he didn’t get a reply. Taehyung wanted to answer but his voice didn’t work as he wanted. Jimin waited a while, giving Taehyung time to collect his thoughts, to put his words in order like he sometimes needed.

“Taehyungie... what happened?” Jimin asked carefully as Taehyung still didn’t answer, catching on that something must have gone wrong. Completely wrong.

It was silent on both ends, only their breathing audible until it finally burst out of Taehyung: “He left.”

The sound of his robotic voice usually would have freaked him out but he felt nothing now. Nothing but cold.

“Huh?” Jimin asked, his voice unusually wary. 

“He left, Jiminie. He simply left.” Taehyung repeated monotonously.  
Jimin would have probably been shocked over the lack of emotions in Taehyung’s voice if he didn’t know him so well. Jimin knew Taehyung tended to shut everything out, building a thick wall around his heart when he was met with something extremely hurtful. He shut his feelings out and went on autopilot. It was his way of protecting himself from the pain.

Taehyung heard more shuffling, rushed noises and then Jimin’s stifled voice talking to someone else, probably Yoongi, informing them of the situation. It seemed at least the two of them had properly made up.

“Taehyungie, I’m coming over. You hear me? I’m already on my way. Just stay where you are, I’m right over.” There was some more muttering in the background then Jimin was back on the phone.

“Yoongi is driving me so I’ll be there in a flash. Don’t hang up, okay? We can talk some more since I don’t have to drive myself. Though I can’t even drive. Well you know what I mean. It’s still easier to talk with you while sitting in a car than...” Jimin rambled on about unimportant stuff and Taehyung was very glad for it. It distracted him from thinking about other things. Things he didn’t want to think about. Even more so without his best friend at his side who would hold him and scramble the pieces back together that he’d fall into as soon as the wall collapsed.

Taehyung ignored all those thoughts and tried to concentrate only on Jimin and his babble. He listened intensely, though he wasn't really responsive. He was thankful for having such a good friend that knew what he needed even when he didn't say anything. 

“Taehyungie? We just arrived, Yoongi is parking the car right now but I’m almost up there already, okay? Can you open the door for me?”

Taehyung didn’t say anything, he just looked expectantly to the door still sitting on Jungkook’s bedroom floor. He just couldn't bring his body to move a single muscle to stand up. He knew Jimin had a spare key and that he would use it if Jungkook had locked the door when he had left. 

He was glad to hear the tingling of keys as the previous thought tore at his cold chest because he didn’t know how much longer he could hold the wall upright that he had build around his heart.

Jimin stormed in, Taehyung could hear him marching through the living room before his footsteps got distant as he first went for Taehyung’s bedroom. Then some more hurried steps, this time getting closer.

Taehyung looked up when Jimin appeared in the doorframe - a place he rememered Jungkook really liked to lean against, looking godly and breathtaking - and smiled weakly at his friend. Jimin took in his appearance, the messy hair, the hickeys that contrasted aginst his bloodvoid skin, the slumped down position on the floor that was all except comfortable and swore under his breath. Only when he met Taehyung’s eyes he stopped cursing and came over in a hurry before he knelt in front of Taehyung to be on the same eye level. 

He reached for his cheeks, cleaning of tears Taehyung hadn’t even noticed running down his face and brushed his hair back before he scooted closer and pulled him gently into a hug.

“It’s okay, Taehyungie. I’m here now. I have you. You can let go, I have you.” Jimin reassured and Taehyung finally allowed his emotions to break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> TeeHee well of course not yet!! Don't worry! And please don't hate me too much...!!  
> Well, I promise the next chapter will be lighter! I guess? At least a bit!!


	48. Extra (JK's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong ~
> 
> I was thinking hard about what to do for Jin's birthday, having no useful idea as usual but then I got that request to write Jungkook’s POV... You can probably imagine I totally liked the idea since I wrote a 3k words extra chapter only for that!! ^^
> 
> So thanks to bleedlikepastels for the idea!! 
> 
> And of course:  
> Happy Birthday to our Kim SeokJin!!!!  
> Even though he might not like getting older, I still wish him the nicest day and hope he's able to enjoy it! ♥
> 
> P.S.: I wrote it kind of in a hurry so I didn't have time to go over it once more (and knowing me will be too lazy to do it later) so I'm sorry for any mistakes or things that don't make sense... Hope it's still enjoyable.   
> Now, let's get it!

Jungkook? What are you doing here?“ Seokjin asked bewildered when he opened the door. He looked quite dishevelled and still somewhat sleepy but considered that it was six in the morning on a Sunday it was no surprise. Jungkook must have woken him up when he rang the doorbell.

When Jungkook didn’t answer right away Jin examined him and noticed how messed up he looked. His hair was standing up in every direction, his clothes were thrown together randomly and were way too light for the fresh autumn morning. But judged by Seokjin’s reaction the worst of it all must be his face. No wonder, if it only reflected a tenth of the inner turmoil and pain he was feeling it must look like crap.

Seokjin wordlessly opened the door wider and stood to the side so Jungkook could enter. When the younger didn’t react he grabbed his arm and yanked him inside. Only when he stumbled Jin’s grip softened as he gently directed him to the couch.

The elder disappeared to the kitchen and came back after a few minutes with two steaming cups in his hands. He reached one to Jungkook who took it thankfully. Surprisingly it wasn’t coffee but a hot chocolate and though he thought he was already a bit old for this he didn’t complain, even less when he tasted the first sip and was comforted by the sweetness that filled his mouth and warmed his stomach.

Seokjin eyed him for a minute then sat next to him, close enough so their arms brushed against each other every time one of them moved.

“Where’s Namjoon hyung?” were the first words Jungkook brought out ever since he knocked on their door.

“Still sleeping. Should I wake him up?” Jin asked, ready to get up.

Jungkook just shook his head. He had come here without thinking. He had just searched a save harbour to take shelter before he threatened to break completely apart and the first place coming to mind was the ‘NamJin’s nest’. That’s how the boys had called Namjoon and Seokjin’s house since they kind of took over their parents role and watched over them like mother birds. Also because the guys were always welcome to visit and it felt really nice and... homey whenever they were there.

Jungkook had come here without thinking, just knew that he needed someone to care for him and it didn’t matter if it was Namjoon who was part of his life since childhood or Seokjin who got along with him so well and grew a loving bond between them so fast that Jungkook sometimes wondered which of the two he actually knew longer.

“So what happened?” Jin asked.

Jungkook stared into his cup, watched the small waves drawing their circles as he slightly trembled. What happened was that Jungkook was feeling utterly miserable. He wanted to crawl into a hole, hide in a blanket and pretend as if the world didn’t exist.

But even more than that he wanted to go back to Taehyung. Wanted embrace the other and never let go anymore. Wanted to take him away and lock him up somewhere Jimin would never find him. And most of all he wanted Taehyung to forget about Jimin and only think about him. Wanted to make him his.

An almost mad sob escaped him when he thought about the hopelessness of the situation. Taehyung would never be his! He loved Jimin. And now he finally had the chance to get him.

The way Jimin told him on the phone that he couldn’t give up Taehyung was a clear statement to Jungkook that he cared more for his childhood friend than he had led on. Probably because the thing between Jungkook and Taehyung – whatever it was they had – started to get more serious.

The younger had felt as if Taehyung really started to develop some deeper feelings for him. Jungkook had gotten his hopes up, he had started to believe that they could actually be happy together, that they’d grow mutual feelings for each other.

But Jungkook was a fool. Taehyung had always told him that he was in love with Jimin and that said one would always come on first place. Taehyung had warned him from the beginning that this would happen, that he’d abandon him as soon as he’d get a chance but Jungkook hadn’t wanted to listen. His stupid, arrogant self had thought that with time he could turn Taehyung to him, could make him love him instead.

The funny thing is it almost worked. Miraculously he had managed to indulge some feelings in Taehyung. But of course that couldn’t have gone unnoticed with Jimin as well. And when some trouble arose in paradise with Yoongi, Jimin must have realised just how better it would be to be together with Taehyung.

“Oh god, Yoongi!” Jungkook groaned, sinking back into the couch and putting his free arm over his eyes. He felt bad for his cousin. It must be even worse for Yoongi since it came out of the blue. The elder usually didn’t let anyway in easily, it already had been half a wonder when he announced he would move together with someone. It must tear him apart. 

“What’s with Yoongi? Did something happen to him?” Seokjin asked worried.

Jungkook moved his arm slightly so he could look the elder in the eyes. “Not yet. You don’t need to worry, hyung. At least not yet.” Jungkook tried to reassure Jin that there was no life-threatening situation going on – though he did feel as if he was slowly dying.

“What you mean not yet? Does that mean something will happen?”

“Probably.” Was all Jungkook said before he covered his eyes again.

“Jeon Jungkook! What the friggedy fuck is going on? Don’t just sit there miserably and start explaining.” Jin demanded but Jungkook continued to sit there apathetically.

“Jungkookie,” Jin started softer this time, “I’m really worried about you. You don’t have to tell me but you should talk to someone! Should I call Taehyung to come ov-“ Jungkook shot up too fast from his slumped back position and spilled some of the milk still left in his cup. The panicked expression in his eyes was enough to shut Seokjin up and make him realise what all this was about but Jungkook couldn’t help the words that spilled out of his mouth just like the milk had a few seconds ago.

“Don’t! Don’t call him, hyung! Please! Don’t tell him I’m here. He can’t ever know about this, okay? Promise, hyung. Promise you won’t tell him.” Jungkook begged, grabbing onto the elder in desperation. Seokjin was shocked to say the least but he just nodded in agreement and Jungkook let out a relieved breath.

“What happened with Taehyung?” Seokjin asked carefully and Jungkook sank down when he thought about the events that led him here.  
 

 

_Everything started with Jimin’s appearance. It was clear that the elder was upset and needed to talk but it also was clear that he couldn’t do so in front of Jungkook. The first blow was when Taehyung suggested that they’d go out, obviously excluding Jungkook. It had hurt but he understood, they had a history together and right at that moment he didn’t have a place to butt in._

_He knew it was childish to let his feelings show like that when he fled to his room but he couldn’t do anything against it, he always was overwhelmed by his feelings whenever Taehyung was involved. A small part of him was happy to hear Taehyung’s torn voice as he said “what ever”, because it meant the other had hesitated to go. He had stood there thinking over where to go, he was important enough to him to make him hesitate in a situation where it was him or Jimin. The bigger part of him though was hurt that he still chose Jimin in the end._

_Jungkook had waited the whole day for Taehyung to come back or at least sent him a message about what was going on but the elder didn’t contact him in any way. Jungkook worried sick as to what was happening. He imagined all possible scenarios of what the two of them could be doing right at the moment and none of them worked to calm his mind. Rather they upset his stomach and the constant pain in his chest finally let him grab his own phone._

_If Taehyung wasn’t going to contact him, he would do so himself. Jungkook almost hung up when it started ringing out of nervousness but it was already too late so he straightened his back and waited for Taehyung to pick up. But he didn’t._

_Jungkook paced up and down his room thinking up reasons as to why Taehyung wouldn’t take the call. They reached from him and Jimin lying in a puddle of blood on the street after being hit by a car to them wildly making out. Jungkook couldn’t decide which of them would be worse so he tried dialling again._

_The surprise he felt when Jimin picked up quickly turned into a gut-turning feeling as he realised that one of his fantasies actually seemed to have been right. Still as Jimin simply hung up on him it was too much for Jungkook. He had found Taehyung first!_

_Of course Jimin had known him longer but Jungkook cherished him first. It was him that discovered first how much Taehyung was worth everything. Who was Jimin just take what he claimed for himself already?! Jungkook was already dialling again in anger to put Jimin to his place when he recalled a memory of Taehyung telling Jungkook that he didn’t want to hurt him but that he’d chose Jimin over him if there ever should be a chance._

_When Jimin picked up again Jungkook wanted nothing more than to hear Taehyung’s voice. His smooth, velvet voice that always vibrated so deep in Jungkook’s soul. It would calm him to hear his voice just shortly. He would know if something had happened between the two friends already. And if something should have happened he was prepared to do everything to make Taehyung over think his decision. He would do anything as long as Taehyung chose him._

_But Taehyung wasn’t there. He wasn’t there and had left his phone with Jimin. Cute, soft and passionate Jimin who was caring enough that he had been able to even melt Yoongi’s heart. Maybe if he begged... If he asked Jimin to let go of Taehyung he would care enough for him to do so?_

_Before Jungkook could thing about it the words were out. He begged Jimin with all his heart. Never in his life had he wanted something more than Taehyung, so begging was only appropriate. The hurt he felt as the harsh reality crashed down on him when Jimin said he couldn’t give Taehyung back to him was more painful than anything he ever felt._

_He slumped down on his chair as his legs were too weak, sitting there contemplating over what to do. Jungkook was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn’t notice Taehyung return. Jungkook could hear the elder breathing hard as if he had exercised even through his earphones. He had forgotten to take them off after using them to call Taehyung’s phone._

_Since he still didn’t know how to react to Taehyung he ignored him, thankful for the earphones as a cover up. If he was lucky Taehyung would maybe leave again when he didn’t respond. But of course Jungkook wouldn’t be so lucky._

_Taehyung took his earphones off and started an explanation, something about Jimin only joking. But Jungkook knew the elder hadn’t been joking. He knew the fine differences in his voice when he joking or when he was serious and though he wasn’t sure about everything that happened before he was certain Jimin was dead serious when he told him he couldn’t give Taehyung back._

_Taehyung started to speak again and Jungkook lost it when he mentioned Jimin’s name again. He didn’t want to hear about it! Didn’t want to hear how much Taehyung loved him and that Jimin finally started to feel the same. Didn’t want to hear what they had done._

_But more than anything of those, more than the fact Taehyung had just slept with Jimin, he didn’t want to hear Taehyung lie to him. He feared the elder might come up with something to cover up what happened and he wasn’t ready to face that. More than the truth Jungkook feared Taehyung lying since that would ridicule their promise and every memory they had collected together._

_In search of a way to shut Taehyung up and keep him from saying whether the truth nor the untruth Jungkook kissed him. He couldn’t help the feelings that overtook his body as soon as their lips touched; need, lust, desire, love, anger and jealous to Jimin who stole so easily what was his. Also a really strong feeling of possessiveness. He wanted Taehyung for himself and only himself. The guy who melted so neatly into his embrace and reciprocated his kiss so passionately just was meant for him, how could he not?!_

_All those feelings threw Jungkook in an inner turmoil until he lost control over himself. But the worst of it all, of all the feelings that tormented him, hope was the worst. A small seed of hope had planted itself inside his heart, growing fast with the ways Taehyung reacted to him. Why would a guy who just had turned his one-sided crush into a requited love relationship give himself in such a way to Jungkook if there wasn’t something between them as well. Maybe there was more to the story than Jungkook had seen._

_Only when the lust left Jungkook’s body and he took a moment to take the scene in in front of him he realised what he’d done._

_Taehyung looked completely ravished, hickeys all over his body as Jungkook wasn’t able to hold back. He had wanted or rather needed to mark the other, claim him as his so no one would get the idea of taking him away._

_Guilt ate at Jungkook’s stomach looking at Taehyung. Of course he had done it consensually but damn him if Taehyung wasn’t the nicest and most considerate person he knew. Jungkook hated it but Taehyung could have done it only to comfort it since he sense just how much Jungkook needed it. Or simply as a goodbye gift._

_And what if Jimin saw him like this? With all the evidence of Jungkook’s unrightfully claiming over Taehyung’s body would he turn the latter down again? Jungkook hated himself for the small part of him that liked that idea. The rest of him hurt with the imagination because he was sure Taehyung would blame it on him if that happened. Rightfully._

_Jungkook didn’t even want to think about what that would mean to him. Aside from the devastation that Taehyung hated him he would also have to shoulder the knowledge that he had been the one reason to prevent Taehyung’s happiness. And as much as the idea of Taehyung and Jimin together hurt, it would destroy him if he stood in the way of Taehyung’s luck._

_Taehyung crawled into bed before him and though Jungkook had made up his mind he couldn’t help the need to feel the elder one last time close to him._

_Jungkook slipped in behind him and snuggled up to Taehyung, glad the other couldn’t see his expression as he was facing him with his back. The younger almost chocked on the lump clogging his throat when Taehyung chokingly told him that it would be his turn the next time. There wouldn’t be a next time._

_Only when Jungkook was sure that Taehyung was fast asleep he got up silently after squeezing him one last time tightly in his arms and packed the most necessary things together. Another wave of guilt hit him when he saw Taehyung’s clothes that were scattered around the floor. He picked them up and folded them neatly, putting them on the chair and Taehyung’s phone on the desk. Looking at the phone he felt the need to leave Taehyung a message._

_He grabbed a paper and a pen a scribbled a short notice. He hesitated at the second sentence but finally decided that he wholeheartedly wished for Taehyung’s happiness even if it included another person at his side._

_Jungkook went to the door silently and hesitated once more when he tried to exit. Every cell in his body screamed to go back, to hug Taehyung tight enough until they would melt together and become one so no one could ever separate them again. His body ached to be close to Taehyung, to feel his warmth and smell his scent and to see his smile. This beautiful bright boxy smile that captivated him every single time._

_The smile he would never see directed at him again if he stayed and destroyed Taehyung’s future with Jimin. Jungkook went out the room without looking back, furiously wiping at his stinging eyes. He also didn’t look back when he reached the front door, closing it behind him with resolution._

Recalling all of this made Jungkook’s eyes sting but he was sure there weren’t any tears left inside his body. He couldn’t tell Seokjin all of this even if he wanted to. It was his and Taehyung’s story and he didn’t plan to share it. He wanted to keep close to himself, shelter it since it was the only thing he had left of Taehyung.

So all he could bring himself to say was “It’s over.”

His voice sounded suspiciously hoarse and shaky and the devastation that clashed down on him as he spoke the hurtful truth out loud for the first time broke the dam again and wet streams drew light lines on Jungkook’s face as he sobbed silently.

Seokjin looked at him surprised and sighed. He put his cup on the coffee table in front of them and leaned over to grab a blanket that was laid over the back of the couch. He signalled him to lie down and Jungkook obeyed unresisting. He dug his face into Jin’s thigh as the elder cover him in the blanket.

The last thing Jungkook heard before the events took finally their toll on him were footsteps from Namjoon and Seokjin’s shared bedroom and Namjoon’s soft voice asking Jin if he could do anything to help and Jin’s soft whisper that only time could help with this. Jungkook really hoped Jin was right because right now he felt as if he would never feel good again, then he drifted thankfully into darkness.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~  
> I hope you're all doing fine after the last few chapters... I promised it will get better so here I am XD  
> Now I won't hold you up any longer. Enjoy^^

Taehyung woke up snuggled against a warm body and for a moment he sprawled his own comfortably against the source of warmth before reality crashed down on him. The person next to him wasn’t Jungkook. Jungkook had left.

Taehyung took a moment to let the thought sink in and get accustomed to the pain before he looked up, expecting Jimin to lie next to him. To his surprise it was Yoongi though, sleeping soundly with his mouth open, an arm draped loosely around Taehyung’s shoulder. The latter smiled weakly at the picture and made an internal note to thank the elder later.

He got up silently and turned to dress himself. He hesitated for a moment when he noticed he was still in Jungkook’s room but then he opened the closet, pulling out a pair of jogging pants and one of Jungkook’s favourite oversized hoodies, swiftly putting them on before he exited the bedroom, leaving behind the still sleeping Yoongi.

Walking through the living room Taehyung spotted the bunnies in their cage and he took a detour to go and feed them and pat them a little, relishing in the feeling of their smooth fur and just their overall cuteness. Watching the two fluffballs Taehyung slowly formed a decision. Once he gathered enough strength he went for the kitchen where noise came from. 

Jimin was there, talking with someone on the phone while mixing ingredients together but looked up as soon as Taehyung entered the room. Jimin gave him an inspecting look from head to toe and seemed content enough to not hang up immediately.  
Taehyung must look like shit but at least he wasn’t at the verge of breaking apart anymore. Letting it all out in Jimin's arms and a good long nap helped wonders, though Taehyung was aware of the stinging pain that poked at his heart from time to time to remind him it could return at any time with full force.

“Hey hyung I call you back later, okay? Tell me though if you hear something.” There was a small pause when Jimin listened to the reply. “Right. Thanks hyung! See you later!”

“Who was it?” Taehyung asked, reaching for a bowl of strawberries that lied on the table grabbing a handful of the sweet fruits.

“Seokjinnie hyung.” Jimin simply said, knocking Taehyung’s fingers away as he tried to get some more strawberries. Taehyung knew they had talked about him. He wouldn’t be surprised if Seokjin and Namjoon would appear at his door more regularly the next few weeks. Seokjin had always felt responsible for him ever since he was his babysitter and Namjoon just adapted to it once they had been introduced. By now Namjoon was babying him just as much as Seokjin. 

“What about that?” Taehyung asked, pointing towards Jungkook’s room where Yoongi still slept in.

Jimin shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t want to leave you alone, you know, waking up in an empty bed again. And you seemed to calm down whenever Yoongi was near so I put him there.”

Taehyung chuckled by the image of Jimin sticking Yoongi under the covers, forcing him to lie still besides the snuggling, half naked Taehyung. Jimin’s face lightened up by the sound and Taehyung realised how much he had worried his friend. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it in silent thanks. Jimin wordlessly squeezed it back.

“Yoongi actually would have preferred to cook and to be honest I think he would have done an even better job than me but you were clearly calmer with him by your side. Interesting, if you think about it.”

“They smell the same.” Taehyung said without thinking, sneaking another strawberry into his mouth.

“Huh?” Jimin asked.

“Yoongi and Jungkook, they smell the same.” Taehyung clarified, only noticing as he said it that it must have also been the reason why his sleep-clouded mind had thought he was snuggling to Jungkook earlier despite the differencies in their built.

“Oh.” Jimin unconsciously shoved the bowl with strawberries closer to Taehyung, his way to say sorry for bringing it up.

“Don’t worry, Jiminie. I’m fine now.” And to his surprise he was. Somewhere between waking up and now while petting the bunnies he had made up his mind.  
“It’s all one big misunderstanding. I'm pretty sure Kookie still has feelings for me and I can clear everything up once I see him again. I just need to get a hold on him to talk to him. Also, all his stuff is still here, he has to come back sooner or later to get it." Taehyung said, gripping the hoodie he was wearing with his thumb and index and holding it up to emphasize what he just said.

"And he would never just leave his bunnies behind”. He added triumphantly, pointing behind him to the big cage. "He'll be back at least for them."

Jimin’s jaw fell agape but then he smiled happily, cornering the table to embrace him. “That’s ma boy! Always looking ahead.”

A moment later Yoongi entered the kitchen looking bored and asked for food. Taehyung and Jimin just smiled knowingly at each other. Yoongi probably hadn’t been as deep asleep as Taehyung had thought. He rather suspected the elder standing behind the door for a while now, silently listening to them, checking on Taehyung’s well being not daring to interrupt the two friends in fear of disturbing their moment if Tae needed the emotional support and waiting for the right time to enter.

Taehyung didn’t mind the elder listening in on them. Yoongi had taken care of him and was a witness of his breakdown just as much as Jimin so he deserved some details. He also knew Jimin would have told him anyway. Jimin wasn’t good at keeping secrets, if it was something very important he would try his best but he had told Taehyung long ago that he would tell Yoongi everything of what happened between them if Taehyung didn't make him promise elsewhy. Taehyung had agreed then and he still did now. Unlike Jimin, Yoongi was good at keeping things to himself, Taehyung was sure he knew way more than he let on.

The elder had never betrayed him so far and he had recognized Taehyung’s feelings even before him, he remembered, and in this case he was pretty sure Jimin had for once not said anything about his suspicions to him.  
Yoongi had even tried to help him realize it on his own though the method wasn’t the best – there wasn’t anything that could separate the two soulmates for more than three days top.

Yoongi silently sat next to Taehyung, leaning in way closer than he usually would, being aware of Taehyung’s keenness on skinship. Taehyung felt a deep affection towards the elder who tried so hard to support him but without showing it too obviously.

Taehyung shuffled his chair sideways and hung himself around Yoongi’s neck, smiling brightly, ignoring the sting in his heart as he smelled the same natural scent on the elder that Jungkook had too. It was insane that those cousins who couldn’t be more different on first view had such big similarities like their scent or the deep caring for other people.

“I wonder if Hoseokie hyung smells the same, too.” Taehyung mused. 

"Same as what?" Yoongi asked, well composed except the sudden change of topic. 

"You and Kookie." Yoongi didn't even flinch at Taehyung’s remark. 

“First of all, don’t sniff on me like a fucking dog! Second, whatever you do, don't sniff Hobi up in front of Jungkookie, it would end in a disaster!”

Taehyung could feel the tension in Yoongi’s shoulders as he said it. The younger was quite sure the elder had said it intentionally, mentioning Jungkook to test the waters. Yoongi wasn’t one to speak thoughtlessly after all. Taehyung squeezed Yoongi’s shoulder a little tighter to indicate that he was okay and Yoongi relaxed a bit.

“Hobi would totally take the opportunity to tease the maknae and you know Jungkook, he would fuse with jealousy.”

Taehyung smiled at the image, it was worth a try once they were back together.

“Hyung, will you help me?” Taehyung asked Yoongi. He couldn’t see the other's features but he noticed the surprised expression on Jimin’s face.

“Help you with what? I just told you, you shouldn't do shit.” Yoongi asked carefully.

“Getting him back.”

“Taehyungie,” Yoongi started, unconsciously using Jimin’s pet name for him, “Jungkook is my cousin, the maknae in our family, my loyalty lies with him. If he asks me to stay out of it, I will. It's probably already bording on betrayal that I'm causually sitting here with you while he's hurt somewhere. Though he is a litzle blockhead for gods sake. Why did he have to run away?!” Yoongi said truthfully.

Taehyung just kept hanging on to Yoongi’s back. He knew the other was right in keeping Jungkook’s back, he wouldn’t want him to do anything else. Jungkook surely shouldn’t feel betrayed – even more than he already did because of Taehyung.

“But as long as he doesn’t tell me to I can see what I can do...” Yoongi added reluctantly and Taehyung knew without seeing that he made a face of displeasure when Taehyung hugged him really tightly from behind though he didn’t do anything to shake him off.

Now, he just had to get a hold of Jungkook.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> How are you doing? Still sobbing because of HongKong? Welcome to the club then!
> 
> I'm afraid this chapter won't be much to make you feel better... But at least you also won't feel worse!^^
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

The next few weeks went by without Taehyung ever seeing Jungkook. The younger did an amazingly good job in disappearing out of his life without leaving a trace. Jungkook blocked his phone and apparently also Jimin’s. A simple ‘I’m fine, don’t worry hyung’ and a second one saying 'I'm sorry' was all Yoongi got for repeatedly asking and threatening before he was ignored as well. It wasn’t really surprising since Jungkook had never been the type to reply much but it gnawed at Taehyung’s stomach not to know where the other was and how he was actually doing.

Taehyung knew Jungkook’s class schedule so he had taken the first few days after his disappearance off from work at the days he guessed that the other would have enough time to collect his things. But Jungkook had never shown up. Only a week later when Taehyung couldn’t afford any more leaves he came home to find another note of Jungkook. Not more than a few words asking him to take care of his bunnies for now and that he would be back later to get them as soon as he found a place to stay.

From Seokjin and Namjoon he learned that Jungkook had gone to them on the day he left but he only stayed for a night. By the time Seokjin and Jimin had called after Taehyung’s breakdown Jungkook had already moved somewhere else. It appeared as if he had suspected they would all try to meddle in their affair if he would have been there longer. Also Jungkook knew Taehyung was in close contact to the two so it was very much possible he would show up sooner or later and the younger had wanted to avoid running into him at all cost, how he successfully demonstrated by disappearing again.

Taehyung almost went crazy over the need to find the younger and clear things up but Jungkook had vanished, only leaving a few clothes and his bunnies behind – for now. The fear Jungkook would move out completely some day when he wasn’t home made Taehyung reluctant to go to work but he also couldn’t leave the children in the orphanage behind, especially since they had gotten a new kid. Though ‘kid’ was a bit much of a stretch. Park Jihoon was already 16. His parents had died in a tragic accident not too long ago and he didn’t have any other relatives to take care of him until he became a legal adult.

At this age he didn’t have much of a chance to get adopted either but that didn’t seem to bother Jihoon. The grieve in his eyes over the loss of his parents was apparent and let Taehyung forget about his own pity party since Jungkook at least still was alive, being save and sound somewhere. Although it was not near Taehyung.

Taehyung did his best to comfort the unfortunate younger as good as possible and soon enough Jihoon took a liking to Taehyung. It was relieving to see something else than devastation in his eyes and Taehyung swore himself he would try his best to give the other a chance for a normal life. Therefore he stayed longer at work than he needed to, despite the fear of coming back into an empty apartment.

With all of this happeneing the weeks flew by one by one. Taehyung was still trying to find Jungkook though he didn’t have many ideas anymore where to search.  
He was at work when he got a text message from Yoongi.

The both of them had gotten closer after the incident at Taehyung’s apartment. It wasn’t something noticeable that changed, just a feeling of a deeper bond whenever they met up. And though it wasn’t like they met alone or anything but whenever Taehyung and Jimin got together Yoongi would be there, too. He didn’t necessarily participate in their conversation often but he also didn’t leave the room to have his quiet anymore and tagged along without Jimin forcing him when they went to Taehyung’s.

The message was short, only containing an address and a date and time, nothing more. No explanation or greetings. But Taehyung knew anyway what it meant as he recognized the address. It was the auditorium of Jungkook’s university.

Yoongi had given him a chance to meet Jungkook.

It wasn’t like Taehyung hadn’t tried to find Jungkook at his Uni but the younger was hard to track down on the huge campus. Also it seemed like he had a natural talent to avoid the elder as he wasn’t even able to catch a glimpse of him.

Taehyung’s hands trembled as he texted to thank the elder. He would finally be able to see Jungkook again. A big grin spread over Taehyung’s face by the realisation, hope embracing his heart and nervousness eating at his insides. He would see Jungkook!

He snapped out of it when he got another message from Yoongi.

  
_Look at the date, idiot!_  
_Don’t screw this up_

  
Taehyung hadn’t paid much attention to it since he was too distracted with the address and the realization that it was about Jungkook, so he did as advised and took another look at the date.

It was today, only two hours later. Suddenly Taehyung was in a hurry. He rushed to the head nurse’s office to ask for an early leave. Taehyung couldn’t express how grateful he was when he was allowed to go. He packed his things in a rush, leaving as soon as possible. Before he went there he had to change clothes and a quick shower wouldn’t be bad either. And he had to think about what to say to Jungkook, he couldn’t just show up there and hug him and never let go anymore like he wanted to. Well he could but the younger was stronger than him so he didn’t have a chance if Jungkook wasn’t willing.

Just when Taehyung came out of the shower the front door opened and closed with a soft noise.

“Jihoon?” Taehyung shouted in question.

“Hyung? You’re home already?” Jihoon answered in a softer voice than the elder’s.

Taehyung had given Jihoon a spare key to his apartment so he could study here. Jihoon’s final exams were approaching and the orphanage was way too loud to study efficiently. The younger was already in an unlucky situation since he couldn’t afford private tutoring or additional study class and had to learn everything by himself. Doing it in a loud house where he was interrupted every five minutes by another kid who wanted something was almost impossible. Therefore Taehyung talked to the head nurse and got permission to let Jihoon stay at his home for the time being.  
Jihoon couldn’t have been more grateful and thanked Taehyung exuberantly, promising he wouldn’t misuse his trust and so far Taehyung couldn’t complain as the younger only ever did his work diligently.

Taehyung popped his head out of the bathroom and beamed at Jihoon who had just entered the living room in search of the elder.

“Yeah, but I’m on my way out again. I have an important meeting!”

“Oh really? What is it? You look happy.”

Taehyung’s smile softened at the other’s comment.

“I am. Really happy. And nervous! Something big is going to happen today. One way or another.” Taehyung’s expression darkened a bit at the thought that it also could go wrong but he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't get discouraged, he needed to be convincing if he wanted Jungkook back and he wouldn’t self-doubt let him hinder from his task.

Jihoon’s eyes spiked with interest but he didn’t ask further when Taehyung disappeared in the bathroom again to blow his hair dry. He silently watched Taehyung who was already used to the other’s occasional staring so he didn’t even notice anymore. Only when he finished up and turned to go out he saw Jihoon still standing there and gave him a gentle smile.

“I don’t know yet when I’ll be back so don’t wait for me and study hard, okay?”

Jihoon nodded and just kept watching as Taehyung got ready in a hurry and left with an excited expression on his face, looking forward to finally meet Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me or not, I was thinking about letting chapter 50 be the last one.... Instead, I'm now introducing a new character... Seriously, when am I ever going to let this story end?!
> 
> All I know is I won't be able to finish it in 2018!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> How are you?  
> Christmas is around the corner so I will go back home today to enjoy the xmas mood with too much family on too less space and time ;) 
> 
> I wish you a wonderful Christmas!  
> Borahae~!

Taehyung scurried over to the auditorium. It had taken him longer than expected to drive to Jungkook’s university since it was rush hour and finding a vacant parking spot had proven to be as good as impossible. Therefore he had no other choice than to park a few blocks away and run the way back.

He still didn’t know what kind of event it even would be but whatever it was, he was late.

The doors to the hall were already closed when Taehyung arrived. He granted himself a moment to catch his breath and wipe away the pearls of sweat collected on his forehead. It wasn’t only from running, there was a bit of cold sweat as well from not knowing what would await him.

Would he be even able to find Jungkook in the crowd of people that were on the other side of the door like the parked cars indicated? 

And if he found him, how would Jungkook react? 

In his fantasy, Jungkook had always left him out of some stupid sense of obligation, thinking he had to give him free if there was a chance for Jimin and Taehyung happening and that Jungkook would take him back once he got to know how much he loved him. But what if this all was just that, a fantasy? Maybe Jungkook had used the time to get over him. Maybe he had found someone to open his eyes just like Taehyung had with Jungkook.

Taehyung shook his head to clear his mind. It wasn’t the time to think about such things. He had better things to do than getting caught up in doubts. 

With a determined grip on the handle Taehyung pushed the door to the auditorium open. He tried to slip in as silent as possible to not disturb the ongoing ceremony and the people watching it, but he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him when he saw the giant picture right at the front. It was HIS picture. The picture Jungkook had taken one morning when everything was still fine and perfect between them. 

Only when the rush of blood slowly subsided in Taehyung’s ears he heard the soft drowning of a man’s voice over the speakers. It was some middle aged man, nicely dressed in a suit and holding an award trophy, standing on the stage and giving his speech. Taehyung tried to concentrate on the words the speaker emitted in hope of getting a clue on what was going on.

“...and this exceptional photograph will be exhibited in the museum of art here in Seoul for four months starting next January so anyone can go and take another look.”

It was really big news that one of Jungkook’s works would be exhibited in an actual museum. It would bring his career another step or two ahead, success almost guaranteed. And Taehyung was sure, once his name got known along with his work there was no stopping Jungkook getting famous.

“For those of you who likely would want to see some more works from this young talent, we prepared a little exhibition of our own.” The speaker continued. “Every student was requested to submit five pieces for this contest and state their favourite. All of the submitted photographs from the participants will be displayed in the art hall next door. Due to the phenomenal quality we asked the winner of this challenge to provide us with more of his works. You’ll be able to take a look at them right after the ceremony.”

Taehyung’s heart raced. He wanted to take a look at Jungkook’s other pictures. He had seen only a few photos Jungkook had snapped and he really wanted to see more. But even more than his photographs Taehyung graved to see the man who took them himself.

“And now, to not further make you wait, it’s my honour to present you the Photographer behind this year’s winning shot: Jeon Jungkook ssi!”

If Taehyung’s heart raced before it was about to explode now. He watched Jungkook getting on stage with a smile on his face as he reached his hand out to shake the speaker’s outstretched one. The award was handed over to Jungkook who took it a bit clumsily before he was directed to the speaker’s desk.

Jungkook had to lean down quite a bit to reach the microphone and his voice was heavy when he finally spoke.

“Thank you so much for this award. It’s a great honour to receive it and I guess only my fellow combatant can imagine how much I hoped to win this. At this opportunity I’d like to tell you all that I have seen the others' works and I can guarantee you, they are all amazing.  
My guess as to why I won is simple. It isn’t because of talent but merely out of luck because I got the better... scenery.” Jungkook had an impish smile on his face as he said the last word; that’s the man he fell in love with after all.

But although Jungkook was smiling, Taehyung could see that it didn’t fully reach his eyes. Even though there was a big distance between them, Taehyung knew the younger well enough to tell he wasn’t as happy as he pretended to be.

Only after he had taken two steps Taehyung realised he had been on his way to hug Jungkook. In front of everyone and on his award ceremony to top it off.

Taehyung abruptly halted in his step. He couldn’t go there right now. This was Jungkook’s moment and he should enjoy it as much as possible.

But Taehyung’s movement in the otherwise still audience had caught Jungkook’s attention. The moment Jungkook’s eyes captured his, the guy’s happy mask faltered and his face displayed a myriad of emotions in the span of a second before he got a hold on himself again. His voice was raspy when he spoke.

“Thank you again. And please enjoy the exhibition now. Thank you! ” With this Jungkook bowed briefly and disappeared in the back right after. Taehyung wanted to follow after him but the rest of the visitors were already getting up, a bit stunned about the sudden ending but nevertheless eager to be first to get a look at said additional pieces of art in the next room, more or less used to the oddness of artists.

Taehyung’s mind raced. He wouldn’t be able to catch up to Jungkook like this, not if he had to fight his way through the crowd. And even if he managed to get through, Jungkook would be gone long time already, trying to avoid Taehyung like the last few weeks.

So instead of going forward Taehyung took a u-turn and headed out the door he just came in through. If he couldn’t manage to find Jungkook inside he would try his luck outside. As soon as he got out Taehyung examined the building and tried to get an idea of where the next exit might be and spurted to the left side only on his gut feeling.

Taehyung felt a little triumphant when he saw a familiar brunette exit a door and rushing to the parking lot. Taehyung sped up and ran after the retreating figure – as hell if he would let Jungkook disappear on him again.

Once he was near enough to be sure Jungkook would be able to hear him Taehyung called out to him: “Kookie, wait!”


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> Hope you had nice holidays so far!!  
> It's almost New Years but even more important than that: It's Taehyung’s birthday!!! 
> 
> Happy Birthday to our dearest Kim Taehyung!🎉  
> May he have a great day with lots of fun and lots of love💜  
> Know that we stand always behind you and carry you with our love!  
> 💜Borahae Kim Taehyung💜  
> 💜보라해 김태형💜
> 
> Now without further ado, here's the next part of Moving

For a fleet moment Taehyung was afraid of what would happen if Jungkook decided to run from him. The younger was faster for a fact and also had more stamina, Taehyung wouldn’t stand a chance against him. To his luck Jungkook froze and stayed in place, still showing his back to the elder though.

Taehyung didn’t slow down until he finally reached the younger. He stopped right behind Jungkook, taking in his poster, noticing the tension in his muscles, the tightly fisted hands that shook slightly. Taehyung wanted nothing more in this moment than to backhug the person right in front of him and not let go until all the tension vanished out of Jungkook’s body but he knew that Jungkook wasn’t ready for this yet so he just stayed where he was. He would give Jungkook all the time he needed to confront Taehyung - at least in a rwasonable degree. But for now it was good enough that he waited for Taehyung and hadn’t run away.

“What are you doing here?” Jungkook asked after a while still facing away.

Encouraged from Jungkook speaking to him Taehyung stepped closer to Jungkook until he almost touched him. They were close enough for Taehyung to feel Jungkook’s body warmth and he was sure the other felt his breath in his neck. If one of them only leaned in only a bit it would be enough for them to touch.

“I needed to talk to you, Kookie.” Taehyung said, voice soft and barely above a whisper. Jungkook shuddered.

“There was a huge misunderstanding and I need to clear that up.” Taehyung breathed in at the younger’s neck and a whiff of Jungkook’s scent infiltrated his nostrils. Only then he realised how much he had missed the other’s scent. “I missed you. I MISS you, Kookie! You can’t imagine how glad I am that I found you today. And though I'm already so close to you now, I still want to be closer.”

There was a slightly choked sound coming from Jungkook, so faint it was almost not audible. But to Taehyung’s surprise Jungkook’s voice sounded almost normal when he spoke again.  
“How did you even know about this?” gesturing somewhere in the direction of the hall. 

“Yoongi hyung sent me-“ Taehyung blurted out without thinking before he got interrupted.

“Yoongi hyung?!” Jungkook exclaimed turning around on his heel and shoving Taehyung with his shoulder in the process. The elder looked surprised at Jungkook before he realised his mistake. It wasn't the vest idea to tell the younger his own cousin had helped Taehyung to find him, he could as well have said he betrayed Jungkook. 

“Why in devil’s hell should Yoongi hyung tell you about it?! You’re the reason his relationship went down the drain, so why should he tell you?!”

“Eh? Kookie, what are you talking about?” Taehyung asked not getting why Jungkook would think there was something wrong with Yoongi’s relationship.

Jungkook’s eyes grew bigger when realization darkened his face. “Is this his way of revenge because I didn’t do anything to stop you? A kind of cruel payback? To have you near me once again, get my hopes up only to realise that you’re still taken and happily making out with Jimin hyung?”

“Kookie, what the fuck are you talking about?!” Taehyung burst when it slowly dawned on him what the other was thinking. “I’m not in a relationship with Jiminie! Never was. Never will be. And he and Yoongi hyung are still happily screwing around. Haven’t you talked to anyone at all?”

Jungkook was quiet for a moment, taking in what Taehyung just had told him before his eyes narrowed, face switching from relief to anger.

“Yoongi hyung is still together with Jimin hyung?” he asked and continued when Taehyung nodded. “So no one has even told him that the two of you slept together? How could you do this?!”

Jungkook threw his hands up in exasperation and stormed off, leaving behind a baffled Taehyung. As soon as he caught himself he ran after Jungkook once again.

“Wait, Kookie! Wait!” He yelled, grabbing Jungkook’s arm when he reached him. Jungkook froze at the touch but instantly pulled away when he got a grip of himself. Taehyung tried not to feel hurt by Jungkook’s open rejection but it still stung in his chest.

“Kookie, it’s all a misunderstanding! I never slept with Jiminie!” There were a few heads turning in their direction in the slowly filling parking lot at his outburst but Taehyung didn’t care. He just looked straight into Jungkook’s eyes, trying to get him to understand.

Jungkook seemed confused to say the least but more than Taehyung he got aware of the gazes they received. Jungkook didn’t like unwanted attention and Taehyung could feel him squirm under their stares so he took pity on him.

“How about we talk somewhere more private? Let’s go to my car and clear this whole shit up, what you say?”

Jungkook nodded hesitantly and Taehyung led the way to his car, always making sure the younger was following. Taehyung opened the passenger’s door and waited for Jungkook to sit before he closed it and rushed over to his own seat, buckled up and started the engine.

Taehyung didn’t exactly know where to go to have privacy except his apartment so he drove there. They could still talk in the car in front of it if Jungkook didn’t want to come in. But after half the way Jungkook apparently didn’t want to wait any longer.

“What do you mean you never slept with him?” Jungkook asked barely audible, looking out the window.

“What it says. I didn’t sleep with Jiminie.”

“Liar! I heard you that day on the phone!” Jungkook burst out.

“You heard what you wanted to hear – and maybe what Jiminie made you to hear.”

“Huh?”

Taehyung could understand Jungkook not following so he tried his best to explain. “Jiminie... He helped me getting clear with my own feelings that day. He made me realize just what big of an idiot I had been. Up to there I was really thankful to him but you know Jiminie... he likes to tease! And even more than teasing he likes to meddle.”

Jungkook huffed in agreement.

“He had teased me already for a while when you chose the very best moment for him to call. I swear there was an evil glint in his eyes when he saw the caller ID. His meddling mind was already formulating complicating plans before I even accepted the call.” Taehyung sighed exasperatedly before he continued with a smile.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm and purely just wanted to help but his evil side paired with alcohol always has gotten me into trouble. To explain it short: He thought it’s a good idea to let you think there was something going on between the two of us so you would get jealous and let that Golden Maknae side of you, that takes all as a challenge and wants to win, take over. I guess he didn’t take the possibility of you backing down without a fight into account even for a moment.”

At his last words they had arrived at Taehyung’s, or hopefully more like THEIR, apartment. Taehyung parked the car and killed the engine, looking at Jungkook for a reaction. The younger’s face was confused, trying to sort all the information he’d just gotten.

“You’re saying Jimin hyung deliberately made me jealous?”

“Yes.”

“To make me pick a fight with him and claim you mine?”

Taehyung nodded.

“Is he stupid?!”

“Probably.” Taehyung stifled a laugh. “But to his defence, he was drunk.”


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! 
> 
> Unbeliebubble, the last year has gone by so quickly! Probably because I spent so much time with writing that I didn’t even notice it flowing by.  
> Thanks to everyone who spent some of their time with reading my story!! 💕💜
> 
> I wish you all a happy New Year and a joyful 2019!!💜

_“You’re saying Jimin hyung deliberately made me jealous?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“To make me pick a fight with him and claim you mine?”_

_Taehyung nodded._

_“Is he stupid?!”_

_“Probably.” Taehyung stifled a laughed. “To his defense, he was drunk.”_

 

 

“Wait, I still don’t get it. You previously said he helped you clear your feelings, doesn't that mean you confessed to him?” Jungkook didn’t even leave Taehyung a chance to answer before he asked the next question. “So why would he challenge me when he knew he had won already? Also he said he wouldn’t give you back when I asked him. What about that? You can’t seriously tell me there isn’t anything between the two of you when he's like that.”

“Kookie, the thing about my feelings is I was totally oblivious to them. I became so obsessed with the idea of me being in love with Jiminie that I didn’t realise my true feelings. My feelings for you.”

Since Taehyung was watching Jungkook so incessantly he noticed the returning tension right away as it found its way back into Jungkook’s body.

“Tae, don’t. Don’t say things like that if you don’t mean it.” The trembling in Jungkook’s voice tore at Taehyung’s heart. There shouldn’t be a trembling and there surely shouldn’t be a need for hope. Jungkook should have known about his feelings way sooner. He should have known how much he meant to him, how much his existence had changed his life. He would make sure Jungkook got to know.

“Then I'll say it again, 'cause I mean it, Kookie.” Taehyung spoke his nickname for the younger with all the love he felt. “I didn’t realise at first and I can’t tell you how sorry I am for it, but now I know my feelings and let me tell you: I do mean it.”

Taehyung turned in his seat, his right leg tucked up so he could face Jungkook up front. He laid one of his hands over Jungkook’s clutched ones. With the other one he grabbed the younger’s chin gently but sternly, forcing him to look at Taehyung.

“I love you, Kookie. You! Nobody else but you. I love you. I love you! I love you.” Taehyung repeated until there was no chance left the younger could have heard him wrong.

Taehyung watched as hope filled Jungkook’s eyes, then sadness as he battled with himself over it being true all the while Taehyung repeated the three words that lied on his tongue ever since he realised his feelings on that fateful day. Only when Jungkook’s eyes finally filled with tears that silently streamed down his face Taehyung noticed that he himself was tearing up.

His voice broke as he repeated the same words over and over, clutching at Jungkook’s hand as if he wanted to stop the other from disappearing on him again. And with a sudden force all the feelings he had bottled up so well after his first breakdown were now surfacing again with full force. The devastation he felt when he realised Jungkook had left him swamped over him and threatened to drown him.

“I love you. I love you, you stupid idiot, so don’t ever leave me alone. Don’t just leave me behind. You can’t! You can’t just disappear like that. You can’t...” Taehyung’s voice broke at the last words, his throat clogged by a big lump and his tears broke free.

Jungkook had watched him silently, eyes and cheeks still wet from crying. And it was Jungkook who reached out to Taehyung first, grabbed his neck and pulled him closer into a hug. Taehyung buried his face in Jungkook’s shoulder, holding on to the younger as if his life depended on it. Comforted by the way Jungkook similarly held on to him, his iron grip holding him near. 

He calmed down by the familiar scent he had missed so much and the feeling of Jungkook’s warmth seeping into him until his heartbreaking sobs reduced to occasional sniffs.

They laid in each other’s arms for quite some time, not caring about time or place. They just let out all their pent up feelings, the sadness, the happiness, the love and guilt. It was Taehyung who pulled back first with a groan from the uncomfortable position their bodies had been in for such a while now.

He wiped over his face with his hands and the sleeves of his shirt to get rid of the remaining stains of his outburst. When he looked up anf saw Jungkook didn’t look much better he smiled and used a still dry spot of his shirt to clean Jungkook’s face as well. 

Jungkook caught his hand and drew it to his mouth where he placed a lingering kiss on each finger, holding Taehyung’s gaze locked.

With the same hand Jungkook had just kissed Taehyung cupped Jungkook’s cheek once again, the younger’s own hand interwined to his. He caressed his cheek with his thumb and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Jungkook’s mouth.

It was short, more of a brush of their lips rather than a kiss but it ws oh so gentle. 

Taehyung leaned his forehead against Jungkook’s and closed his eyes, ravelling in the feeling of being able to be so close to Jungkook. To be able to smell him, touch him, kiss him, feel him. It was all he ever wanted to do!

Taehyung leaned in again, kissing Jungkook once more. This time he allowed himself to linger, make it a slow kiss and putting all his feelings into it.

He almost teared up again when Jungkook kissed him back, just as intense and baring himself as Taehyung. And in this moment, even more than when Jimin pushed him to it or when Jungkook suddenly had left, Taehyung realised just how much he actually loved Jungkook. The intensity of his own feelings left him breathless.

Taehyung didn’t know when it happened and how his feelings could have gotten so strong without him even noticing, all he cared for was that Jungkook felt similar and that they would be together. The kiss got heated more and more as Taehyung accepted the depth of what happened to them both. Even when he felt black dots dancing around him from lack of oxygen Taehyung was determined to savour what he received.

He was saved from falling unconscious when Jungkook pulled back first, breathing heavily and burying his head in Taehyung’s hair, cheek pressed against cheek.

They sat there like that for a while, catching their breaths and just enjoying the presence of the other. Taehyung didn’t know how much time had gone by when Jungkook quietly started to speak.

“I love you, Tae. You can’t imagine just how much I do.”

There was this warm feeling spreading throughout Taehyung’s body, starting from his heart down to his toes and the tips of his fingers upon Jungkook’s words. He had already known and the latest the kiss had proved him, but knowing it and hearing it are still two different things and Taehyung bloomed from those few words.

He kissed Jungkook once more, mumbling I-love-you’s here and there whenever his lips got a short break before going down on Jungkook’s again.

 

 

It was already dark outside when they decided to get out of the car. Taehyung was halfway to the house when he noticed Jungkook was still standing by the car.

“What is it?”

Jungkook looked hesitant when he gazed at Taehyung.

“Can I move back to you?”

“Huh? Didn’t we clear that just now? I thought we agreed on our mutual feelings and that we wanted to be together.” Cold dread let Taehyung’s heart drop. “Did I misinterpret something?”

Jungkook looked almost panicked when he shook his hands to deny. “Not at all! I want to be your boyfriend and for you to be mine!”

Taehyung sighed in relieve at Jungkook’s statement. “What is it then?”

“I just wondered if it’s okay for me to move back in with you..?”

Taehyung smiled softly and made his way back to Jungkook, grabbing his hand and tugging him along.

“Your bunnies are already waiting for you to come home! And me, too.” Taehyung added softly. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhh~ Finally!!! I hope you guys liked it, my heart surely needed them back together! 😊😉
> 
> Noooooww, if you'll excuse me, Run is back and I just got the notif~💕


	54. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> Now, now, now, they finally made up!!! But what would a good reconciliation be without some good old sm- erm... ssssspicy ramyeon?! 
> 
> So here it is! Sit down and get your chopsticks ready!!

Taehyung waited for Jungkook to catch up with him and outstretched his hand for the younger to take it. He smiled widely as Jungkook embraced it in a strong grip, squeezing it assuringly. But for Taehyung it wasn’t enough, he had to make up for the weeks he hadn’t been able to touch the younger at all, so he pulled Jungkook in hug.

Jungkook smoothed his body only too willingly against Taehyung’s, ravelling in the feeling. Taehyung turned his head slightly and placed a small kiss on Jungkook’s neck before he nestled his cheek back against Jungkook’s.

It wasn’t even intentional when Taehyung brushed the younger’s ear with the edge of his mouth but he couldn’t help the smirk when he heard the other’s breath hitching. This time when he started nibbling softly at his ear it was fully intentional.

Jungkook’s body tensed and his embrace tightened as Taehyung continued his teasing, now sucking on the earlobe and tossling the earring with his tongue, using his hand to rub the other ear.

There was a sharp intake of air before Jungkook started directing him to their apartment, pushing Taehyung backwards without loosening his hug in the slightest. Taehyung giggled but proceeded with his task.

At the stairs Jungkook hauled him up and Taehyung slung his legs around his waist as the younger started to climb up, only the additional weight stopping him from taking two stairs at once.  
Taehyung used the opportunity to rub his quickly hardening crotch against the other’s every time he took a step.

The veins on Jungkook’s neck were growing and sticking out invitingly either from exertion or the attempt to hold back his moans and Taehyung sank his mouth right upon it, sucking on it until the sensitive skin beneath bruised, leaving a huge hickey clearly visible for everyone who looked in his direction. If the younger wanted to try a stunt like last time and disappear on him again after fucking him to paradise he should at least be reminded of who he belonged to.

Rather pleased with the thought of Jungkook being marked as his, Taehyung latched his mouth on the other’s neck again in a different spot and continued his task all the while he still dry humped Jungkook’s waist and massaged his ear with one hand. With his other hand Taehyung nestled on Jungkook’s button-down, opening it just enough for his hand to sneak in and play with his nipple.

Jungkook was breathing hard when they reached the door but judged by the strength of his grip around his waist and his ass, Taehyung guessed it was only partly to the strenuous exercise. His theory was strongly supported by the hard bulge pressing against his.

Taehyung moaned when Jungkook pressed him up against the wall and lifted his head to kiss him, hot and heavy, one hand still on his butt, the other stroking up and down his thigh.

Jungkook broke away long enough to only mumble one word before he attacked Taehyung’s mouth again with his tongue: “Keys?”

Sighing unwillingly Taehyung slowly unhooked his legs and slipped to the floor, fishing blindly for the keys in his pocket. The task got obstructed by Jungkook who immediately pressed his advantage with Taehyung pinned between him and the wall. Not that Taehyung minded, he couldn’t have enjoyed it more. But although his brain didn’t function as well as normally due to his blood preferring his nether regions, he was still able to conclude that it wasn’t the best idea to continue their reunion outside where their neighbours could catch them every moment.

He fumbled for his keys and finally was able to tuck them out, simply holding them in his hand as he wasn’t able to unlock the door in his current position. Sighing, he detached his mouth from Jungkook’s and turned around, shoving Jungkook back with his shoulder in the process.

Taehyung didn’t even have the time to stick the key in the hole when Jungkook stepped up and was back against him. It was as if the time they had spent apart made it impossible for the both of them to be separated more than two seconds now.

Taehyung shuddered when he felt Jungkook’s hard-on pressing to the crack of his ass, his hand flat on Taehyung’s stomach, dragging him back into him. It was Jungkook’s turn to latch his mouth to Taehyung’s neck and the elder craned his throat as much as possible to let the other roam freely. His tongue drawing wet lines over the tendons in his neck, circling around the few moles he had, lavish them with attention as Jungkook sucked at them, leaving Taehyung moaning until he forgot what he originally wanted to do.

A soft noise behind him startled them and brought Taehyung back to earth. A quick glance over the shoulder showed that no one was standing there.

“Aunt Eun Ji, I guess.” Jungkook mumbled softly, only audible for Taehyung. “Is she still spying on her neighbours?”

“Only if there’s something interesting. Want to give her a little show?” Taehyung asked, winking conspiratorial.

Jungkook giggled but urged Taehyung to open the door. “Maybe another time.”

“Bummer.” Taehyung laughed, turning to finally unlock the door but not without a short wave to the spyhole on the other side of the floor.

Jungkook practically pushed him inside the apartment and was all over him again as soon as the door closed behind them. Taehyung didn’t complain and it didn’t take more than a fleet moment for the previous heat to resurge and eat them wholly.

Taehyung kicked his shoes off blindly and was thankful that Jungkook for once wasn’t wearing his obligatory Timberlands thanks to the official event he had to take part in. The younger slipped out of his shoes almost as quickly as Taehyung.

This time Taehyung took the lead and dragged Jungkook behind him to the younger’s old room Taehyung had occupied ever since Jungkook had left. 

Carefully closing the door behind him the elder already looked forward to waking up surrounded by Jungkook’s scent again. It had been one of the main reasons to stay in Jungkook’s room, because his scent lingered and calmed Taehyung. But over time it had faded more and more until it had vanished completely.

Out of habit and stubbornness he had continued to sleep there and he wouldn’t give up his side of the bed now that Jungkook was back. The younger would have to accept that it was now THEIR bed, a problem he would see to once they finished reconciling.

Suddenly reminded of the last time he thought they’d talk later Taehyung broke away and stared at Jungkook. The younger looked at him in question, surprised by the sudden change of mood but waited for Taehyung to explain himself.

“Don’t disappear on me again.” He demanded.

Jungkook had the decency to look guilty and nodded. “I won’t, I promise. I’ll talk to you first from now on before assuming something.” He reached his hand out and caressed Taehyung’s cheek gently.

“I’m sorry.” It was barely above a whisper but it carried all of Jungkook’s feelings and Taehyung’s chest got tight.

“Me, too.” He replied shortly, not less feelings in his voice and stepped closer, looking directly into Jungkook’s eyes for a while, baring his own feelings as well as reading the other’s.

When he wet his dry lips with his tongue and Jungkook’s eyes followed the movement the sexual tension came back in an instant.

“Where did we leave off?” Taehyung asked making his voice deliberately sound like a deep purr.

Jungkook swallowed right before the tips of his mouth lifted up into a wide grin. “You were just about to strip.”

Cheeky brat! Well that game could be played by both.

“Oh right, you wanted to blow me.” Not a single muscle in Taehyung’s face moved upon his statement but he seriously enjoyed to watch Jungkook being torn between countering back and just doing what he had suggested. Anticipation let Taehyung shudder the moment he saw Jungkook’s lust winning over his competitiveness.

“As you said, now strip and lay down.” Taehyung didn’t needed to me told twice, he peeled out of his clothes in record time on was sprawled naked on the bed before Jungkook was even finished taking off his shirt. He smirked upon the stare of pure lust Jungkook gave him, standing above him and taking in all of him.

“You know it IS called blowjob but it won’t suffice with you just standing there blowing air out your beautiful mouth, that's just breathing. How about a little action down here?” Taehyung teased, lazily stroking his member, ignoring the fact he was already rock hard and leaking by only being watched.

Jungkook’s eyes transfixed on his hand, snapped up to his eyes and then back down to where Taehyung was still jerking himself. There was a glint of amusement in his eyes next to the lust as he took a step forward. “Ah, I thought something was off.”

“Seems you forgot over time. What a pity, you were so good at it before... Want me to show you how to do it again?” Taehyung offered jokingly but not any less earnest. He wouldn’t mind going down on Jungkook first. Not at all.

But Jungkook just waved him off. “Maybe later, I’ll try to figure it out on my own first.”

That said, Jungkook hooked his arms under Taehyung’s knees, pulling the elder down on the bed until his ass was right on the edge. Kneeling between his widely spread legs, Jungkook grabbed the head of Taehyung’s cock and smeared the precum all over his shaft.

“Now, how did this go again?” Jungkook asked right before he actually blew at his dick from a save distance. Despite the shudder that ran down his spine at the feeling of the cold air ghosting over his wet cock, Taehyung laughed.

“Not quite yet. Try again? Maybe come a little closer to have a better view? And I prefer it hot, wet and tight.”

“Ah I see. I guess I have the perfect match for it then.” That said, Jungkook leaned his head over him, opened his mouth and took him in in one swift move down to the base. Taehyung’s hands fisted the covers. His breath hitched as Jungkook came back up, tongue flat against the underside of his cock before he went down on him again, lips touching the skin at the base, repeating the action over and over.

Taehyung was moaning lewdly while Jungkook worked his member, one of his hands finding its way in Jungkook’s hair, tugging as he quickly lost control. Jungkook groaned when Taehyung pulled a bit too hard on his hair after Jungkook had palmed his balls and the vibration was too much for Taehyung who had been abstinent since Jungkook’s disappearance. His hips thrust upwards hard as the first string of cum shot out of him, not even having enough time to warn Jungkook.

Jungkook milked him dry, gulping down everything Taehyung unleashed before he detached his mouth of Taehyung’s dick. He wiped lascivious over his mouth, smacking his lips as if he was a baby who just had the most delicious meal and looking proudly at Taehyung. “Guess I remember now.”

Taehyung huffed a laughed over the cheeky comment, not having enough strength for anything else. Jungkook plastered small kisses over his torso up to his chest, his neck and finally kissed him on the mouth.

His lingering taste on Jungkook’s tongue reminded Taehyung of what just had happened and his cock already twitched again in interest and he knew it wouldn’t end with just that one round tonight.

Taehyung fumbled his way over Jungkook’s naked back to his front, down his abs and sneaked its way under the waistband of his trousers. He found what he searched and palmed the hot hardness in his hand. Jungkook moaned contently as his dick finally got some attention but soon enough Taehyung withdrew his hand again, much to Jungkook’s displeasure.

“Get rid of them?” Taehyung asked, hooking a finger in the belt loops of his trousers. Jungkook grunted but hurriedly obeyed and stood up to strip the unwanted cloth off, along with his briefs.

Taehyung had only waited for the moment Jungkook was finished stripping and hooked his legs around Jungkook’s middle, pulling him down and using the moment of disorientation to turn the younger on his back, straddling him.

A smirk on his lips Taehyung looked down on Jungkook, pleased with the surprise and desire he saw in the other’s eyes. Bending down he left a trail of wet kissed all over the younger’s body, giving extra attention to his nipples, drawing out those sweet little moans he had missed so much. Going deeper, he licked his way down his abs but instead of going for his dick right away he made a detour and dined on his thick muscular thighs first.

When he thought it was enough for the moment he drew Jungkook’s legs up, bending his knees and spreading him wide for Taehyung to look. Jungkook’s cock twitched, leaking precum over his stomach that Taehyung licked up with a long stripe of his tongue.

Jungkook moaned, squirming under him. “Tae, please.” He begged and Taehyung gave in, finally taking Jungkook’s member in his mouth. He used a hand to stroke the part he couldn’t fit into but when his hand got wet from the drool that trickled down, he got another idea.

He exchange the hand on Jungkook’s cock with his other and instead circled his wet one over Jungkook’s hole, smearing his drool over it, lubing it up before he let a finger slide in. Jungkook buckled under him, gasping desperately for air. Taehyung didn’t leave him any time to get used to the feeling and roamed his finger around inside him freely.

When he felt Jungkook adapt to the foreign feeling inside his body and his hips started to go down on his hand Taehyung lifted his head up, watching his finger sliding in and out of Jungkook.

“Tae... more. Please... I need more.” Jungkook begged under him, looking up full with lust and need.

Taehyung’s cock had recovered and twitched strongly at the sight and he swallowed hard at the other’s request. He briefly nodded before he crawled up the bed to retrieve the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He paused when he saw the little packages that lied beside it.

“Condoms?” He asked, not sure what Jungkook preferred. He didn’t especially like the feeling of something containing a part of his body but he didn’t know how Jungkook felt about it. They both were clean, this much they had cleared when it got obvious they couldn’t take their hands from each other but that wasn’t the only point to consider.

“Leave it.” Jungkook replied. “I want to feel you.”

Taehyung almost came there and then. “You’re lethal, Kookie.”

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders and looked at him. “Learned from the best.”

Taehyung smirked at him before he lubed his finger and slipped it back into Jungkook, loosening him good before he aligned his bare member, lubing it as well. In one smooth thrust he slid inside, giving his best to not embarrass himself and come right away.

He dragged Jungkook closer, lifting one of his legs so it rested on his shoulder, biting in the calf only to lick it soothingly, nibbling his way up and licking at the sensitive backside of his knee. One of his arms embraced Jungkook’s leg, keeping it in place but with his free hand Taehyung caressed up Jungkook’s side until he reached his nipple and played with it.

Taehyung loved to watch how Jungkook’s muscles flexed as he squirmed in pleasure beneath him not knowing if he should escape or get even closer.

Picking up his pace Taehyung grabbed the other leg as well. With both knees hooked over his shoulders he leaned down, bending the other in half. Jungkook moaned at the merciless rhythm with which Taehyung thrust into him, clenching around Taehyung’s dick as the latter pounded into his tight hole again and again.

Jungkook threw his head back, fisting the covers as he cried out Taehyung’s name when he came. Cum spurting against Taehyung’s stomach, filling the air with a sinful scent. This and the way Jungkook’s hole clenched down on him would have been enough to push Taehyung over but what really pulled his orgasm right out of him was the way Jungkook looked; totally undone and completely satisfied.

He thrust deep inside one last time before he pulled out felt his second load over Jungkook’s stomach, creating an even bigger mess when it mixed with Jungkook’s own spunk, before he slumped down on top of the younger. Taehyung kissed Jungkook though he didn’t even have enough air to breathe just yet. Reluctantly, Taehyung rolled off, propping a leg and an arm over the other’s torso. He hissed when his hand landed in their slowly drying, sticky spunk.

Jungkook just laughed at him as he held up his arm accusingly.

“You know, I would totally lick you clean, with pleasure even, but I’m seriously too spent for another round and I’m pretty sure it would lead to exactly that if I got started.”

Taehyung grinned at him. “What, am I too much of an exercise for the work-out-boy?” He asked, poking at Jungkook’s biceps.

“You’re too much of an exercise for everyone.” Jungkook replied, turning over – not without Taehyung protesting – and fetched the shirt Taehyung had thrown there carelessly before, reaching it to the elder.

Taehyung cleaned himself before he did the same with Jungkook. Once they were relatively neat he threw the shirt in the direction of the door and lied back down into Jungkook’s awaiting arms.

The strong embrace made him feel save, happy and somehow at home. He felt better than ever.  
His limbs were nice and heavy, his eyelids already falling shut and he was on the edge of falling asleep but he needed to make sure of something first. 

“Promise me you’ll be there when I wake up.” Taehyung demanded quietly, snuggling deeper into Jungkook’s embrace. He felt Jungkook tightening his hug and was content over their bodies' closeness.

“I promise.” was Jungkook’s answer and Taehyung allowed himself to drift to sleep, not even aware of the smile that lingered on his face.


	55. Chapter 55

Taehyung woke up surrounded by Jungkook’s scent and he stretched himself contently. He reached his hands out in search of the other’s body to snuggle closer only to find... nothing!

Alarmed he ripped his eyes open and scrambled to his knees. It was still dark outside but the streetlights enlightened the room enough for him to see that the bed beside him was empty and he felt his heart sink. It had happened again. Just like last time they had gone to bed together, slept together and on the next morning Jungkook had been gone.

The last time it had been at least unexpected so Taehyung hadn’t understood at first what had happened but this time he knew at once. Jungkook had left. Left again even though he had promised not to.

“Tae? What’s wrong?” Jungkook’s voice came from the end of the bed, sounding concerned. Taehyung snapped his head around and truthfully Jungkook was sitting there, eyebrows raised in worry as Taehyung started to hyperventilate.

Jungkook moved to get closer to him but Taehyung was faster, practically jumping the younger and clutching with all his might onto him as if he was afraid Jungkook could vanish into thin air. Jungkook drew soothing circles on Taehyung’s back, mumbling reassuring words into his ear which Taehyung didn’t understand over the rush of blood in his veins but the sound of Jungkook’s voice helped to calm him down.

Until that moment Taehyung himself hadn’t known how big his fear of Jungkook disappearing again had been. It surprised him as much as it must have shocked Jungkook.

When his breathing returned to normal he slowly loosened his grip on Jungkook, not letting go completely though. Jungkook shifted, pulling Taehyung along, up the bed until his back leaned against the headrest, positioning Taehyung so his side was leaned against Jungkook’s chest, his legs draped over Jungkook’s lap, head resting on his shoulder.

Taehyung let himself be handled like a doll, as long as he didn’t lose the contact to Jungkook he didn’t care. Though the younger had chosen just the perfect position. They had the most possible skin contact while still being able to face each other without having to let go of their embrace.

They stayed like this for quite some time, Jungkook continuing his soothing circles but turned his mumbling into light humming. Taehyung loved to listen to Jungkook singing and also this time it didn’t fail to touch his heart. He snuggled closer to the younger, nuzzling his head in the crook at his neck, getting lost in the mixture of Jungkook’s soft voice and the steady drum of his heart.

Taehyung must have fallen asleep again somewhere along the way, the next time he opened his eyes he was lying down again, the covers tucked up to his chin but this time his body was entangled with Jungkook’s. Their limbs were a mess to a degree where it was almost hard to tell which were his and which the other’s legs, they each had one hand intertwined, the other one clutched around the other’s body and their faces were only a breath away.

Taehyung stared at Jungkook’s sleeping face, almost too close to get a clear picture but he didn’t have it in him to move away for even an inch. The smile on Taehyung’s lips was genuinely happy, the fear from before long forgotten as Jungkook was there.

As he watched Jungkook sleeping peacefully, Taehyung didn’t know how much time had passed when the younger finally stirred. However it was funny to count the time Jungkook needed to actually open his eyes. It took him an eternity and in the end it was probably Taehyung’s try at muffling his giggles that prevented Jungkook to drifting into dreamland again.

The first thing Jungkook did when he was awake enough to formulate an actual thought after opening his eyes was to pull Taehyung closer and squeeze him until the elder almost suffocated. Though he didn’t complain. Rather he enjoyed every second of it.

“Good morning, Kookie.” Taehyung giggled amused.

“’morning.” Jungkook mumbled back, voice hoarse from sleep.

They lied there like that for quite some time, just enjoying the other’s presence. It was the perfect moment, only disturbed by the soft drum of music coming from outside. Taehyung froze when he realised where the music came from.

Maybe it was Taehyung’s reaction, maybe Jungkook just noticed at the same moment like him, fact was he drew back, drew out of Taehyung’s arms and watched the door that was still closed. Taehyung reached his hand out and touched Jungkook’s arm to gain his attention but the younger didn’t take his gaze from the door and the things that awaited him behind.

“Koo-“ Taehyung started to explain but the sound of his voice seemed to have broken whatever spell laid on Jungkook and had him freeze in the same position. He shot Taehyung a look that reached from disbelieve to betrayal and made the elder shut up before Jungkook jumped up and was by the door in an instant, tearing it open.

Only when he’d disappeared out of Taehyung’s view the latter got a grip on himself. How could he have forgotten about Jihoon?! Taehyung chased after Jungkook, hoping to find the younger before he got the wrong impressions again, though it might have been already too late for that Taehyung realised as he heard Jungkook roar, “Who the hell are you?”

Taehyung followed the noise leading to his old room and bumped into Jungkook as he was standing just right behind the door. Jungkook though didn’t butch, keeping his stand and staring poor Jihoon down who sat on Taehyung’s old bed, books all around him as he’d probably been studying, wearing nothing but boxers and one of Taehyung’s old shirts. Not that Jungkook was any better in only his briefs as he had stormed out of bed without a thought.

Taehyung groaned inwardly when he saw the situation unfolding in front of him, the way Jihoon’s eyes dashed to him indicated that he had also groaned outwardly. Jungkook however didn’t as much as recognise his attendance and kept fuming at Jihoon.

Only when Taehyung touched Jungkook’s bare shoulder and called his name he acknowledged him enough to shrug him off and turn to him. Taehyung kind of wished he hadn’t when the intensity of Jungkook’s fury was now directed to him.

“Kook-“ Taehyung started to explain but was interrupted when Jungkook pushed past him and out the door.

Taehyung hurriedly followed him and caught Jungkook’s hand, enfolding it in a tight grip to stop the other form disappearing but Jungkook tore his hand free, looking accusingly at Taehyung.

“What the fuck, Tae? What is this supposed to mean, huh?” Jungkook shouted.

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> Another week's gone by so without further ado let's start with the next chapter so you got something to read until there are subs for Jimin's VLive.... ^^

“What the fuck, Tae? What is this supposed to mean, huh?” Jungkook shouted.

 

Taehyung flinched under the intensity and opened his mouth to explain once again but Jungkook apparently was not finished yet.

“First you go on and on over being in love with Jimin, putting me in my place all the time. Then, when I finally gave up and set you free you chase after me, don’t think I didn’t hear from others how you asked around. You tracked me down and had me crawl back like a fool! You made it seem as if I were you’re fucking everything. Only this morning you had a god damn panic attack when you thought I was gone but all the while your boytoy was stashed just in the room next door?!” Jungkook exclaimed.

Jungkook gave Taehyung time to deny and the elder could see even through the obvious anger how desperately he was waiting for Taehyung to speak up, to give him any kind of remotely reasonable explanation but Taehyung was too stunned to react. How did he even end up in this situation again?

When Jungkook didn't get an answer he turned around and Taehyung knew he would get to their room, dress, fetch his things and then disappear again probably for good now if he didn’t do anything.

“Jeon Jungkook!” Taehyung yelled after the younger. 

Jungkook didn't stop, he didn't even let show if he had heard Taehyungand just continued his angry strides toward their bedroom. Taehyung’s legs finally started to work and he hurried after him, his earlier guess coming true as he found Jungkook just zipping up his pants, eyes searching the room for his shirt. 

Taehyung paused at the door, the younger was stronger and more agil than him so he wouldn't have a problem dodgeing him when Taehyung approached him but there was only one exit out of the room so Jungkook would have to comfront him directly if he wanted to leave. 

Taehyung was thinking feverishly of what to do, trying to figure out a way to convince Jungkook to stay and listen. He couldn't go through the same pain once more. Faced with the hurtful memories of the still fresh past he suddenly remembered something. 

“You promised.” Taehyung mumbled

“Huh?” Jungkook had stopped in the middle of buttoning up, his fingers visibly trembling even from afar as he fought to get the buttons through the small slits,and looked up at Taehyung. His expression clearly showed he had not a clue about what the elder was getting at.

“You promised to listen to me first before making assumptions. You promised so keep your fucking word and listen now! Please!” Taehyung’s voice grew louder as fear got hold of him more with each word.

Jungkook looked guilty for a moment, either because he had forgotten about his promise so soon or because he could hear the anxiety in Taehyung’s voice. Whatever it was that made him feel bad it was probably also the reason why he gave in at last.

Jungkook was the first one to avoid his eyes and nodded as a sign he would listen. He sat on the edge of the bedjust where he had been hours earlier when Taehyung had thought he had left again. He made a note to himself to ask Jungkook later what he was doing then. 

The thought made Taehyung smile to himself. His mind was already making plans for the future though they were currently struggling with a fight. Was he that convinced they would stay together anyway? 

Of course Jungkook noticed the smile as he watched him. "What's so funny?" 

"I'm just happy you actually keep your word and give me a chance to explain."

Jungkook groaned and flopped on the bed, one arm covering his eyes. Taehyung gave up his spot at the door and approached slowly, taking in how sexy Jungkook looked in the half buttoned shirt even in this situation. He stopped right in front of the youngers, knees almost touching. 

"Kookie, it's not whatever you think it is, I swear." Taehyung began, fidgeting with one of his wristbands. 

Jungkook groaned again, leaving the arm where it was.

"Hyung, please, don't lie now. I don't think I could deal with you lying now." 

"Kookie-" Taehyung started but was cut short as Jungkook interrupted. 

"Please, Tae!" 

It sounded so desperate Taehyung's chest hurt.

"I can deal with the truth." Jungkook continued. "Fuck, I'm an adult, I know how things go! I know it's my own fault for leaving you. It's just... It hurts. Seeing you giving up on me so easily and running to the next guy hurts! It hurts even more knowing how hung up you've been all this time over Jimin hyung, how reluctant you were giving in to me even though I knew you were attracted to me just as much. But then you go and bring another guy, merely a kid, to room with you! I mean how old is he even?"

With the last question Jungkook lifted his arm to look at Taehyung. 

"Jihoon," Taehyung started, introducing 'the guy' to Jungkook as he stepped closer, nudgeing Jungkook’s knees, "is still young. But he's-" 

Taehyung once again was interrupted as Jungkook groaned and put his arm back over his eyes. "Forget I asked, I don't actually want to know." 

"But!" Taehyung continued stricter this time. "But he's too young! He's still a kid and it would be illegal even if I was attracted." 

Taehyung purposely made a pause to let the words sink into Jungkook’s brain. When they did, Jungkook’s arm moved up, covering his forehead instead of his eyes as he caught Taehyung’s gaze.

"You didn’t sleep with him?" Jungkook asked after a long time where they just stared at each other. 

"I didn't sleep with him." Taehyung confirmed, holding Jungkook’s gaze. 

Jungkook sat up, spreading his legs in the process. It was an invitation for Taehyung to step closer so Taehyung did. Jungkook slung his strong arms around Taehyung’s middle, pulling him closer as the younger’s face burried in his stomach. The feeling of warm skin and soft hair against his belly was welcome and Taehyung could feel butterflies tumbling around just behind where Jungkook’s face was pressed aginst him. His hands automatically went up and his fingers tangled themselves in Jungkook’s dark strands that were still messed up from sleep. 

They stood like this for some time and Taehyung wouldn't have minded if it lasted an eternity.

"Kookie, I never lied to you. You're the one person I bared all of me. Sometimes I'm a bit late in realising my own feelings but I truely meant what I told you yesterday. I'm in love with you. Utterly and completely.  
It's not a fling or crush, nothing fleeting and by all means nothing light."

Jungkook’s arms tightened around him as he burried his face deeper into Taehyung, sucking in every word as if they were air he needed for breathing.

"You got me over my feelings for Jimin and honestly, I don't think anyone else could have done that - not even Jimin. At least not without making me think I was in love with him for real from then on. No, nobody else could have done it. You however, moved me so easily. You got to me and crawled under my skin and occupied my heart before I even knew what was happening."

The way Jungkook hugged him so tightly was almost as if he wanted to get under his skin for real. He embraced him so hard it almost hurt but Taehyung welcomed the feeling since it proved the situation real. He wasn’t dreaming.

"I love you, Kookie. I love you so much it sometimes scares me 'cause I know just well how much this love can hurt as well."

Jungkook pressed a kiss against Taehyung’s belly, his way of letting Taehyung know that he understood just well how much it hurt and also that he was sorry for what had happened.

"But preciously because I know how it would feel to lose you I wouldn't do anything to risk it. We might not have been together the last few weeks but that doesn't mean I didn't constantly think of you. It doesn't mean I didn't love you. I wouldn't have been able to mess with someone else even if I wanted to because you were all I could think about."

"Tae..." Jungkook’s voice sounded strangely hoarse even though it was damped against his body, making Taehyung smiling down at the top of his head tenderly.

"I love you, Kookie."

Another kiss on his stomach followed before Jungkook repeated his words.

"I love you, Tae."


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> I’m late, I’m so sorry!!
> 
> It’s totally not like I had the last week off and had a lot of time to write – oh wait, it is! Well, to my defence, I was at my parents home from Wednesday to Friday, thought I’d write it on Saturday but then I spontaneously got to watch the “Love Yourself World Tour in Seoul” Movie and since it only played on the 26th… Yeah, so that’s my excuse ;)
> 
> Anyway, as a way to make it up to you, it’s a longer chapter!^^

_„I love you, Kookie.“_

_Another kiss to his stomach followed before Jungkook repeated his words._

_“I love you, Tae.”_

 

Taehyung’s body felt warm inside out, happy about the younger’s feelings and glad that they had resolved this fight so fast. He didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if Jungkook went off without listening to him first. The previous experience wasn’t something he was keen on reliving.

By now Taehyung knew Jungkook was a rather hot-blooded guy and that he wasn’t thinking straight when angry. Therefore he was glad he had managed to make Jungkook calm down and listen to him. After all Jungkook was really reasonable once he got over the first rage he just needed to get him to rest for a moment, to stop his train of thoughts so he could actually focus on anything else than said thoughts. Taehyung made an internal note to remember this for future arguments.

Taehyung’s hands detangled from Jungkook’s hair to emphasize is face instead and tilting it upwards, getting lost in the beautiful brown eyes that looked up at him with so much feeling.

Keeping the eye-contact Taehyung bent down slowly, hovering just above Jungkook’s face, caressing his cheek tenderly with his thumbs before he let his mouth sink down on Jungkook’s. The kiss was light with barely any pressure behind it but it lasted. When Jungkook slightly opened his mouth Taehyung enclosed his upper lip between his own, changing to the lower one and back again. Jungkook answered the kiss with just as much feeling but without letting it get heated.

 After a while Taehyung’s neck and back started to hurt. Unwilling to stop the bliss of this sweet kiss he lifted his knee and placed it behind Jungkook’s leg on the bed. Jungkook seemed to understand what he was trying to do so he leaned back a bit for Taehyung to sit down with less struggles. As soon as he was straddled on Jungkook’s lap he came back up, chasing Taehyung’s lips.

As much as Taehyung loved the slow, tender kiss he also wanted to get a taste of the younger, wanted to savour him on his tongue. Once the thought crossed his mind he couldn’t get it out of his mind again.  He brushed the tip of his tongue over Jungkook’s lower-lip and when Jungkook willingly opened his mouth Taehyung didn’t hesitate to let it explore deeper into the inviting wet hollow where Jungkook’s own tongue already awaited his.

 When Jungkook tightened his hold around his waist Taehyung let himself gladly being pulled closer. Feeling Jungkook’s soft body spiked over and over with hard muscles pressed against him gave Taehyung a reassuring sense that he was really here, right there in his own arms, and that he wouldn’t go away. He wouldn’t wake up to an empty bed again.

It surprised Taehyung when Jungkook suddenly pulled back, examining him closely.

“What?”

“That’s what I would like to ask.” Jungkook replied. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” he added at Taehyung’s quirked eyebrow.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

“You tell me. What were you thinking about right now?” Jungkook asked serious.

Taehyung could imagine that his face looked as stunned as he felt when realisation hit him, at least if the creased brows on the younger’s face were any indication. Jungkook somehow had noticed that he had gotten worried again by the disturbing thought of Jungkook being gone.

“How did you…”

“So there really is something. What is it?”

Giving up wondering how the other noticed, Taehyung shrugged his shoulders and slumped back, still sitting on Jungkook’s lap. One of Jungkook’s hands grabbed his and entwined their fingers while the other brushed over Taehyung’s thigh, rubbing reassuring circles into the flesh. That’s also where he focused his eyes on when he finally spoke.

“I just thought I was glad to feel you so close because it means you’re really here.” Was all Taehyung said. He didn’t want to go further, didn’t want to hurt the other’s feelings. He hoped Jungkook would brush it off as some kind of confession of love rather than fear. But of course Jungkook wouldn’t fall for it so easy.

“That I’m here. You mean that I don’t leave you again, right?” Taehyung didn’t have to look up to see the hurtful realisation in Jungkook’s eyes as to what trauma he had inflicted in Taehyung, it was all there in his voice.

“So the panic attack this morning really was because you thought I left again? And just now I went and had to pack my damn things. I’m such an idiot! God Tae, I’m so sorry!”

At the apology Taehyung finally looked up. That was what he had wanted to avoid, Jungkook shouldn’t feel guilty, shouldn’t blame himself since it was just as much his fault – and Jimin’s – and there was no reason for all of them getting hurt if all they wanted was to love each other.

“Kookie, there is no need to apologize.” Taehyung said softly, squeezing the hand that was still entwined to his.

“Of course there is! Tae, I’m so sorry! I don’t even know what I can do to make this right.” Jungkook stammered, his eyes frantically searching the room as if it held the solution.

“Good thing I do.”

“What? What can I do?” Jungkook asked him as his head wiped around, eager to get an answer.

“Remember you promised you’d never lie to me?” Taehyung asked, continuing when he saw the other’s blank face as he tried to connect both things. “As far as I know you kept your promise. “

Jungkook gave a quick nod to reassure Taehyung that it was the case.

“Also remember the promise you gave me yesterday? That you would listen to me before making assumptions?” Jungkook flinched at the reminder that he had almost broken that one only minutes prior. Taehyung caressed Jungkook’s cheek with his free hand as he spoke again.

“You had difficulty to remember it, true. But once I reminded you, you kept it, you listened to me. It seems as we both have some issues of our own that keep interfering so how about another round of promises? I promise I won’t ever cheat on you or betray you knowingly. As long as you keep loving me and stay by my side I will do the same. You know I like to hang out with my friends and I intend to keep doing that but I assure you, you don’t have any reason to worry. And I know it’s easy to promise this right now since I think I will love you forever so I give you another promise just in case it should ever change. If, and that’s a big IF, I ever should start having feelings for someone else I will tell you. I will tell you and if you too should still be willing we try to find a way to fight it.

“On the other hand I would love to hear you promise me, that you won’t leave m-“

“I won’t ever leave you again! I promi-” Jungkook interrupted him to pledge his promise but Taehyung silence him with a finger to his lips before he could finish.

“Listen to the end, please. I would love to hear it, but only if you mean it.”

Jungkook opened his mouth again but Taehyung just raised his eyebrow to keep him from speaking.

“I know you get hot-blooded when you get jealous or angry and though I fear it I can understand when you can’t take it and have to go to cool your head. I won’t make you promise me to never leave me again. Rather than that, promise me to always come back to me. If you promise me that you will always come back no matter how bad our fight was I don’t have to fear you leaving. As long as I know you  _will_ come back that’s all I need to feel reassured. Can you do this? And please remember that you can’t lie to me.”

Jungkook kept quiet for a moment and Taehyung’s heart stopped for a second when he let go of his hand. But a moment later Jungkook had exchanged his hand to his left and took Taehyung’s hand to entwine their pinkie fingers in a promise sign.

“Kim Taehyung, I promise that whatever the reason we come apart I will always come back to you.” Jungkook swore, sealing it off with their thumbs pressing to each other. The childish way of it would have made it funny if Jungkook wasn’t as serious as he was.

They looked each other in the eyes, both making sure there was no sign of wavering in the other’s. Not able to find the slightest hint of uncertainty the tension raised with each passing moment as they kept staring and before long they were once again linked by their lips.

Taehyung’s thoughts of how close to a marriage ceremony this whole scene just came were sharply interrupted by a knocking noise on the door. They both froze for a moment and while Jungkook’s body tensed as he looked at the intruder by the door, Taehyung sighed and leaned his head in the crook where Jungkook’s neck and shoulder combined. He cursed himself inwardly that he hadn’t thought of closing the door before.

“Errm, hi.” Jihoon greeted reluctantly. “I didn’t want to interrupt anything but… Well… I don’t know myself actually.”

Taehyung huffed and smiled at the awkward way Jihoon failed to introduce himself.  Then he remembered he was still straddled on Jungkook’s lap and though Jihoon must have already realised what the situation was it didn’t feel right. With a sigh, Taehyung got to his feet, placing a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder.

The younger look surprisingly normal, a bit tense around the jaw area maybe but not as if he was about to lash out again or anything. Taehyung could tell he tried his best to stay calm and actually friendly. 

“Jihoonie, this rough fellow here is Jeon Jungkook.” Taehyung introduced Jungkook first, placing an arm around the mentioned shoulders as a way to keep him collected. “Kookie, this is Park Jihoon. He’s a kid from the orphanage but due to his exams he’s going to live here for the time being.”

Two pairs of surprised eyes looked at him and Taehyung had to hold back not to smile upon the befuddled expressions. Jihoon was the first to collect his thoughts.

“He’s going to live here, too?” Taehyung could practically feel the additional tension in Jungkook’s muscles upon Jihoon’s question. He knew Jihoon didn’t intend any bad by asking but it could be interpreted wrongly.

“Yeah, he’s the one that originally lived with me here, I told you about him, remember? But no worries, even though he’s back now you can still use your room.”

“His room?” Jungkook asked inquiring and Taehyung knew exactly what he wanted to know. But before he could answer Jihoon placed another question.

“But won’t he want to sleep in his room? I don’t want to impose. I can sleep on the couch, really.”

“Don’t be silly Jihoon, you would need a room to study anyway. Also, the room you’re staying in was actually mine before.”

“Eh? But you always slept here…” Jihoon looked more and more confused whereas Jungkook slowly seemed to understand.

“That’s why I don’t need it anymore, neither does Kookie. We’re just going to share this one.” Taehyung smirked when he felt Jungkook’s arm that draped around his back, hand resting on his hip.

“Hey Jihoon- ah, nice to meet you. Sorry you kinda got me on the wrong foot before, I’m not normally that… loud. How about try to get to know each other a bit better over breakfast? I’ll cook something quick and we can clear up some of the questions you – and I – have. All right?” Jungkook finally spoke, standing up without letting go of Taehyung.

When Jihoon nodded Jungkook asked him to go ahead. “We’ll be right there. I just have a question or two to Taehyung before that.” Jihoon disappeared silently and Jungkook turned to Taehyung, grinning.

“So you slept here the whole time, huh?”

“Got a problem with that?” Taehyung asked, letting a finger trace over Jungkook’s half-dressed chest.

“Well I don’t know what to think of it. I mean, I still pay half of the rent but it turns out you occupied my room and sublet yours, now forcing me to even share my room with you. It kinda feels unfair, no?”

“Unfair you say? So what you want me to do? Shall I sleep on the couch? Would that seem fairer?” Taehyung asked, tracing his finger from Jungkook’s chest down to his abs.

“Hmm, certainly. But I’m a generous man so I’ll let you sleep in my bed. Against a little payment, of course.”

“Of course.” Taehyung agreed, taking a step closer. “You already got an idea of what you want?”

“Oh, I do!” Jungkook replied, snatching his arms around Taehyung and pulling him closer. “You remember that birthday present you once mentioned?”

Taehyung only grinned as a reply but it was enough for Jungkook. “I never really got it so I think that would be a good start.”

“’A good start’ you say. How much do you intend to take off me?”

“Well, that depends on how long you plan to stay with me.”

“Is that so?” Taehyung said raising an eyebrow. “You better think up some good payments then ‘cause I intend to stay for a long time. A very, very long time.”

They were both grinning foolishly at each other while their heads drew nearer. Only a clatter from the kitchen stopped them from kissing again and reminded them that they unfortunately weren’t alone right now.

“He’s really gonna live with us?” Jungkook asked, looking in the direction of the kitchen.

“I can’t kick him out. He’s really got it hard enough in life, I can’t allow for him to get bad grades just because there is nowhere he can study in silence. He’s a good kid once you get to know him and it’s only until exams are over.” Taehyung tried to defend.

“Yeah, sure. And then the next exams will be around the corner, then entrance exams and of course you can’t let him down when he enters a new school, would be horrible!” Jungkook said, voice drenched in sarcasm. “You’re gonna keep him. Seriously, what is it with you and all those Park guys? They got a spell on you or something?”

“Maybe.” Taehyung laughed. “But you’re the only one able to break that spell and bind me to you out of my own free will.”

“Maybe, you say.” Jungkook mumbled. “Guess I need to keep an eye on you then.

Taehyung laughed again as he wriggled out of Jungkook’s embrace. “Yes, better do.” He said, winking at Jungkook right before he turned around and walked out of the room. And just _maybe_ he swung his hips a little more than necessary, happy about the sweet growl that followed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo… I can’t believe it myself yet but I think this is actually the last chapter..! Maybe that’s also a reason why I put off writing this for so long coz I wasn’t ready yet to end it. I actually started the Moving series in April last year… It’s been such a long time!
> 
> A big THANKS to all the people who followed the story and encouraged me with comments or likes/kudos!!! I never would have written so much without your support!
> 
> I could actually still go on. There’s a lot of potential of Jihoon living with the guys now and of course a lot of cuddly scenes and hot bonuses but I noticed I kind of rushed the last few chapters because I wanted to end it - seems I need a little break. I’m sorry if it disturbed the reading experience because it felt rushed!!
> 
> If you like my writings don’t worry too much since I’m still going to write OneShots. And when time is ready I’m sure I’ll start another series.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your love and support to the story!
> 
> Borahae💜


End file.
